Spark of Bots: Iron's World
by mamabot
Summary: Chromia & Ironhide's son joins Rodimus' daughter to find a Cybertronian hero. Will get hot, but mostly friendship of second generation of Prime Blood Saga. Mixed universes: GI, Movie, Animnated
1. Earning the Shield

**Prime Blood: Spark of Bots : Iron's World Chapter 1**

_{ The term __carrying __belongs to another set authors and a specific way of procreation which I respect and have no inclination to borrow or copy. I respect them __**way **__too much. I will stick with the terms __incubation and hatching__ for my story line.} _

_(Children of the Bot's try to earn their shields and respect with their parents.)_

_On my __**fan fiction **__sight I have a family tree listed under __**Prime Blood Contents : Family Tree. **__I think I have one on __**deviant**__ under __**Prime Blood Contents. **_If not, someone let me know.

"Come on Manta, that's cheating!" the orange motorcycle with the green flames trimmed in white streaks across the compound. But the only reply from the flying silver Manta Ray fish above his head, is a raspberry. Then the silver fish flits farther ahead, easily winning the race to the end of the empty space.

Well he thought he won, until his mother steps out from behind the nearest building. Manta tries to turn back, but it's too late. Her scowl says it all. He proto-forms to his feet at hers. The motorcycle leaps to his feet, sliding up next to his friend. "Hello boys. Out past curfew, again?" Casey narrows her gaze. Manta shoves his friend with his elbow in that classic, _I told you this was a bad idea! _fashion. Casey can't be too mad, she had done this herself as a kid a few times.

Firelock mutters, "Bet the girls don't have it this bad." Manta grunts in agreement.

Casey leans down, hands on her hips in the classic motherly style, "You think so? Ask Lilly. Currently she's on human KP duty. You both will be scrubbing the hangar floor today. Who doesn't have it much easier?"

Manta slams his foot down in frustration. Casey narrows her gaze at him, "Look it Manta, you have earned your shield. And you know what that means."

Manta looks down at his feet flushing, "Yes, Mom. Responsibility."

Casey turns to Firelock, "Do you want that shield?"

Firelock can't help but snort, "It doesn't matter if I took Galvatron down with my bare hands, Father still wouldn't let me into a battle."

Casey, "Look Firelock, you've got to-"

"Understand." Firelock waves his hand in the air like he's heard it all before. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm Prime's son. My mother died to give me life. Grandson of the Great Optimus Prime. Yata, yata, yata." Casey pulls up straight with actual sympathy on her face. Firelock turns to Manta, "Sorry I got you into this." And he turns away from both of them.

Manta reaches out and grabs his elbow, "I'll help you with the floor." He looks up to his mom and smirks, "The race was worth the punishment."

"Manta!" Casey barks in shock.

Manta turns back to his mom with a much older wiser tone, "You know, that's what friends are for. Someone to blow off steam with." Casey nods in agreement. Firelock looks between them. Manta puts an arm around his friend's shoulder, "I'll help you get that shield." Then with a wink back to his father silent coming up behind his mother, "Even if it means ripping it right off Galvatron's chest."

Firelock gleefully turns his head to his friend, "Really?"

"Manta!" Casey barks again at her son in amused warning. But his father only chuckles over her shoulder wrapping his arms around his beloved mate's waist. There was no question they were out against orders as well. Manta saw the bottles of Visco in his father's hand. Absolute contraband on base without permission.

Keeping his friend from turning all the way around to see the couple, Manta steers Firelock friend inside, "So, would you wear his shield as a prize or traded it for an Autobot shield of your own?" Manta sees Sideswipe narrow a warning gaze at him, _Don't push it, Son._

The two friends head into the hangar. But it looks like someone else has gotten busted before they did. The place was spotless. Sure enough, there was Lilly putting the buffer away. Manta waves to her, "Hey looks good. Do you want to head over for some basket ball?"

Lilly shakes her head, "No, I've got to go over to the kitchen now."

"What did you do?" Firelock has to ask.

"Just as a warning, I think they can detect our invisibility. Other wise, somebody got scrapping lucky."

Firelock groans, "I told you not to go out that door. Everyone uses it. Hello, the secret entrance is no secret!"

She slams the closet door, "I didn't!" Firelock can see his sister is really mad. She stops short of kicking the door to lean her forehead against it. Firelock's spark sinks for his dear older sister being so upset. With a special look to Manta, they decide to drop the bullying. Firelock comes to her side. The tears are coming down her face.

He pulls her into his arms, "Where were you headed?"

Lilly lets her slightly younger brother comfort her. They are both feeling smothered in protection right now. "I just wanted to see the sun rise over the Goren Plains." He soothes her back. They both know how special that place is to their parents. "I wish she was here. She's the only one who would understand."

Manta smiles, "Actually, I think there is one more who might understand."

They both straighten up, "Really?" Manta motions for them to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~ They come to a door a few levels above the main floor, officer's private quarter's floor. Manta knocks on the door with a special knock. And then the door opens. Wroughtiron smiles at Manta. Manta steps back showing Prime's heirs, "I have brought friends who need consoling."

"Ah, so it's time to have _that_ conversation is it?"

Firelock flicks a thumb at Manta's shield, "How do I get one of those?"

Lilly, already baring a shield, shrugs her shoulders, "How do I get to use it?"

Wroughtiron laughs and motions them inside, "Oh yeah, we definitely need to talk." The friends enter his quarters.

First thing Wroughtiron does is send a message down to KP via closed com, /Fire Lilly, has been reassign./ He does it silently so she won't know he was the one monitoring the door that caught her attempting to sneak off base.

The fire marked siblings look around Wroughtiron's quarters. They knew him as primarily a medic, but also strong strength in weapons engineering. Lilly had seen him around base and her spark would flutter with something strange when she looked at him making her want to constantly flush. 'Iron was warm and focused with a sweet smile that the older officers said he got from his mother, past Commander of Femme Rock Bottom Base: Chromia. The powerful chest and graceful fighting style he got from his father: Weapons Specialist Ironhide. Quite a legend to live up to. Firelock respected 'Iron. Lilly admired him with a hint of infatuation. But now here in his private quarters, they were really going to see into his deepest spark and Manta's best friend.

Firelock hops up onto the desk and makes himself comfortable, "So, got any Visco around here?"

"No!" Both Manta and Wroughtiron retort, older and wiser. (And afraid for their life if Rodimus Prime ever found out they had slipped spiked drinks to his children!)

Firelock narrows his scowl at Manta, "I thought you said he would understand."

Wroughtiron brings out the sweetened Energon treats and passes it around, "I do understand." He chuckles to himself, "I still can't believe I'm the oldest in Iacon."

Firelock takes a bite of the Energon goodie setting down on the corner of the desk, "I don't understand."

Wroughtiron settles himself back on the bunk of the small quarters, resting his back against the alcove wall. Manta takes a seat next to him like two dorm buddies. Lilly makes herself comfortable on the floor folding her lithe legs under her.

Manta points to 'Iron, "We are product of the virus. You guys are gifts of The Well."

Lilly looks up hopeful, "Who else is there?"

Iron takes another bite and sighs, "I can't tell you. It's classified." Lilly sighs in frustration. Iron leans over and lifts her chin to him, "You've got us. Never forget that. We won't let you down. Deal?" Ever so softly, she nods her chin in his hand. Iron holds her gaze just a bit longer than necessary. 'Iron has been watching her for quite a while as well. He can see so much of her grandfather, mother and father mixed into her strong, compassionate, smart ways. She is the best part of all of them but trying so hard to be just Lilly, not her heritage. He smiles and strokes her chin just once more with his soft thumb. So much of that same lineage that Primo had fought and Rosa had tried to project. Lilly is wonderful and beautiful and… his thumb is stroking her chin ever so softly in a delicate circle. Lilly's face was beginning to heat at his touch and lean heavier into it.

Firelock's spark warms for his sister. He can see the beginning of a real life for Lilly as this 'Iron looks tenderly into her optics like Swipe and Casey. "Lilly…" 'Iron starts in a near whisper, but fails at anything else to say. Hearing Firelock shift on the desk, Iron lets his hand slip from her chin. Embarrassed, turning his optics away from them all in another thought. The slightest flush comes to Lilly's cheeks. _If Iron felt it, he was good, he didn't show it, _Lilly mused.

Instead Iron turns back to Manta, clearing his focus and popping another treat into his mouth, "So how goes it?"

Manta bends a knee up to his chest rest a chin on it, trying to hides his grin. He knows his best buddy has it bad for Prime's daughter. Manta can see Wroughtiron is trying desperately to recover from the effect of touching Lilly and the others watching him. No need to embarrass his best friend or the Sweet Lilly. So he turns the focus back to the real matter at hand and shrugs, "Got busted for racing."

Iron laughs shaking his head grateful for the distraction, "Again?"

"Yeah, but Mom and Father were headed out. I think I'm off the hook this time." Wroughtiron looks down at his chrometer and nods his head. Manta nods his own head, "Yeah, I know." He smiles, "Why do you think I agreed to race tonight?"

Lilly pipes up, "I don't get it."

Firelock is oh so proud to be able to teach his older sister something, "Today is the anniversary of his parents commitment. In human terms, their marriage anniversary. He figured he had a chance of slipping past them while they were, ah, other wise distracted."

Lilly opens her optics wide and softly breathes, "Oh."

Firelock shakes his head at his sister, "For as good as you are in protection detail in battle, you have a lot to learn about social issues."

Lilly turns on her brother furiously and warms up her fireball launcher. Iron leaps over and grabs her barrel. Hot as it was, Iron doesn't let go, shoving it down. Not so easy with her temper trying to hold it's target, "Not in my quarters you don't!" Lilly cools her blaster. Iron pulls back his hand and blows on it to cool it down. "Some hot temper you've got." She looks sorry, but he just smiles back letting her know he is alright.

Firelock actually looked scared for a moment. 'Cons are seriously damaged from his sister's weapon. He shoots Iron a grateful look. Iron settles back, far away from Lilly. Firelock can see something change over Iron each time he touches Lilly. Oh yeah, he's got it bad.

Iron clears his throat and changes the subject, "The best advise I can give you is to hold tight to each other. You never know when the day will come that it will be just you two." Manta reaches over and bobs fists with him. "And whatever you do, don't hold back secrets from each other." The siblings can see something is smarting the black mech's feelings as he rubs his spark covered armor with his thumb. Lilly and Firelock look at each other curious. At this point they haven't hid anything from each other, but looking back to Iron, there was a painful secret there.

Manta takes over, "Ferrous, Iron's human sister, did not tell him she had a child. He knew she had a mate, but not a child. He found out after Jolt and Kegan returned from that whole space bridge catastrophe."

Iron clenches his fist at his sister, "Kegan is my niece."

Lilly gets it, "That's why you have spent so much time with Electra and Kegan."

Iron shrugs, "On top of the fact she is working on some new electronics that Wheeljack and I are using in the lab."

Firelock's brow is furrowing, "Hold on, you have a human sister? How?"

Lilly smiles, "Don't be so obtuse, brother. Haven't you hacked into the personal files?" Everyone gasps. Instantly she flushes. She may have just revealed her personal interest in Iron. She scrambles quickly for a cover story. "I was looking for information on Rosa. I may have accidentally …"

Firelock starts laughing, "Oh now I know why you got banned from OPS."

Iron chuckles himself and turns to Manta, "That explains some of Prime's other new orders for upgrades to the systems."

Manta smiles even broader, "That's why I got off so easy from punishment for shorting out the east bay readout last month."

Now Lilly is really flushing with embarrassment. Iron can see Lilly is about to cry from utter humiliation, "So who doesn't know?"

Manta soothes her feeling, "No one really knows its you, per-say`."

Firelock points a finger at Iron, "But this still doesn't solve our problem."

Iron throws some more sweetened Energon goodies out to the siblings, "Actually, it confirms your problem." They all look up to him. Has he just turned traitor on them, supporting the grown ups? He smiles, "Look, you want to be let in on the battle roster, right?"

Firelock shakes his head, "Not necessarily. I just want to be seen for myself. Not as the son of Prime."

Iron points to his own chest where a battered Autobot shield is welded (his mothers), "As son of the weapons commander &SIC of the Autobots, I very much understand." He points out the window, "Remember, my mother also took over the Femme-Bot base when Elita One was murdered. I'm the son of two commanders. Everyone expected me to follow in their footsteps. Don't get me wrong, I was very proud of their rank and honored to serve at their sides. Ferrous and I both agreed. But after my third battle, I knew it wasn't in my spark to lead. I had a quiet conversation with Optimus about it. He told me with a great sigh of relief, that my parents did not want me to lead. They were afraid I would fall in battle. I thought everyone covered me a bit too much. I felt more in danger of being crushed by my comrades than the enemy." They all chuckle with that understanding far too well. He takes a bite of the Energon goodie. "Yeah, for all their protection, Nicholas, my sister's mate, perished on Ocean City. I fell into the water as well. The battle had come to us. Thank the All Spark Ferrous wasn't there that day. We would have lost her too."

Everyone can see Iron is still hurting from the loss of Ferrous. It had been years, but still, it hurt. The Fire-siblings were also hurting for the mother they never knew, but everyone else did. A few moments of solemn silence fall upon the room.

Manta softy pipes up, "You know, Rodimus doesn't have it much easier." They all turn their attention to him. "Have you seen Arcee? She was much worse before Rosa came along." They ponder that thought for a moment. "Rodimus must keep the Matrix safe. But everyone is trying to keep Prime safe. Hot Rod was a lot more fun."

"As anyone challenged him to a race in awhile?" Iron asks.

Manta thinks, "I think Father did, but Magnus had to pull him away for a planning session."

Firelock smiles rubbing his hands together, "Oh I would so like to give Father Prime a run for his turbo thrusters."

Manta smiles, "Yeah, I would love to put my father to the test as well. Slick-aft sports car my fins!"

Iron smiles reflecting on a cherished memory, "Yeah those are good times. I challenged my father once." They all look up for details. "There's a reason he was called Iron_hide_. No one else could have taken that fall and survived without serious damage." With the smirk on his face, he enjoyed clipping his father's rear fender sending him spinning over the edge. Then he laughs, "Yeah, but I nearly didn't survive his counter strike," rubbing his hip. Everyone chuckles and takes another bite of the candy.

Lilly pipes up after a few minutes of the friends thinking about a race with the command team. "How does that help our problem?"

Iron leans closer, "Look, I know it's fun to break the rules and think you are getting away with it. But all it shows is that you have no respect for the commander's orders. If you want him to start treating you like you deserve that shield, you have to take on more responsibility and show that you can handle it. In other words, you have to follow more rules than you break. Got it?"

"And fun?" Firelock cringes at the loss of breaking the rules.

Iron smiles towards Manta, "Come see us. We'll make sure you have fun under the guidance of supervision." They nod.

Manta stands up, "I better get you back. I know I've got some planning to do tomorrow for the new tractions system to Rock II. Then I need to set up a time for a Commanders vs. New Recruit obstacle course race."

Iron returns the smile, "I will convince them it is a good _training exercise." _Everyone smiles at who is going to get the training and who is going to get the exercise.

~~~~~~**Race Day: **

A few weeks later, Firelock got a good look at this rumored 'Bot called Hope as everyone prepared for the race Wroughtiron set up. The dark green femme with brilliant royal blue accents seemed to be in an intense conversation with Ultra Magnus. Strange how the blue matched Magnus' own markings. Firelock figured Hope was part of his elite spy team under Magnus' command sequestered at Rock Bottom. But the thoughts are chased away by (human) Kegan calling the group together.

"Alright, here are the rules. First one to Goren Plains and back, wins. Kup is already out at Goren to ensure no one turns back early." She narrows her gaze at Prime. He raises his hands in mock hurt that she would dare accuse him of cheating.

Then she looks over to Jolt with a secret smile, "And no false starts or I'll short circuit your thrusters." Jolt's smirk dares her to try it. She holds up the red button on the electrified field below his feet. He backs down quickly.

She returns to the rules: "No weapons, but you may use whatever physical tactics come to mind." The Commanders smirk to each other. They have had plenty of evasive maneuvers training. Kegan smirks back, "Ah ha! Remember, small size and brazen youth has it's advantages as well." The young 'Bots smirk back. Kegan raises the first flag, "Commanders, take your marks."

Rodimus, Jolt, Sideswipe, Ultra Magnus, Springer, and Bumble Bee take their marks in their alt-modes. Then she raises her second flag, "Recruits, take your marks."

Firelock slides up beside Rodimus as one of those tri-motorcycle. At the same time, Fire Lilly slips up beside Jolt as a wicked little ATV with orange and pink flames. Manta sails in as a flying Manta-ray beside Sideswipe. Hope takes the last spot on the end as dark green three wheeled military vehicle with blue racing stripes beside the General. Wroughtiron, the oldest of the second generation comes up beside the green Wrecker Command as a Cybertronian two tone black and Chromia blue flat bed utility "truck" revving his engine and Springer (as a sports car) reeves back in challenge.

Sari, now a full fledged warrior femme, strides up with a walk that is designed to clearly distract Bee. Then she slides down into a sleek little jet powered rocket and nudges Bee. Clearly they have revealed that there is no doubt, they are bonded. Arcee laughs. All the engines can be heard revving in full challenge.

Without a count down, Kegan drops both flags. The vehicles tear off down the track. Jolt and Sideswipe pull out ahead near instantly. Their counter parts begin to draft them. This race was looking like a one on one race. Easily, Lilly slid up beside Jolt. As the gentleman, he let her ride up beside, with all intentions of laying it out flat on the way back and beating her.

Now Sideswipe had played this game numerous time with either Casey or Sunstreaker. Sideswipe had no problem letting Manta know, he was not going to play nice. Manta chuckled back and slipped behind, around the other side and back up front. The father growls and begins to nudge him.

Springer gave the two sports cars up front their space. Iron and Springer knew they were going to need plenty of space for their altercation. Jolt and Swipe pulled no softness. Swinging away from each other. They came back at each other with full speed planning to frighten the recruits into a sandwich. Springer bolts forward and Wroughtiron has to recover quickly or he would have slammed into the side of the warehouse avoiding the sports cars and his friends.

Bee and Sari on the other hand, it was hard to tell if they were in competition or slammed next to each other for another reason. While waiting for the beginning of the race, Bee had his arm around her so tight that you would have thought they were one vehicle already.

Ultra Magnus nudges Rodimus. They both chuckle and come right up behind the couple and blast their air horns loud and hard. Magnus calls out, "Get a garage! There's race going on." Sari and Bee part letting Magnus and Rodimus barrel right through.

Just as Bee is about to come back towards Sari, Hope's little voice calls out, "Excuse me, Bee." Firelock pushes Hope right through the gap.

It's a flat out race. Still as individuals, but now the match ups are starting to interfere with each other. Springer sends Iron into a spin that hits Jolt which threatens to pin Hope against Magnus. Hope screams. Magnus tilts himself to lift his right wheels off the ground so Hope can slide right under his chassis. Rodimus reaches out and gives her the final push out of harms way. When Magnus comes down, it's on Springer's hood.

Magnus calls the Rodimus (after nearly crushing his own daughter), "This is getting out of hand!"

Rodimus counters smirking, "No! Now it's getting interesting." Magnus growls his displeasure back.

The road is narrowing down to one lane now. The sports cars are really fighting for the lead. In fact it looks like a race between Jolt and Sideswipe now. But they hug the curves of the road as the experts they are. Rodimus and Magnus know they will have to do this carefully or they will end up meeting their teammates head-on on the way back.

With the final bend around the foot hills, the group tightens up. The first four make the loop around Kup, now headed back to Iacon.

Rodimus just barely makes the final turn around the widest spot bumper to bumper with Magnus as Sideswipe does a cartwheel over his commanders in order to keep in motion coming head on. Lilly has to leap frog over them as well, as Magnus begins slamming on the breaks to keep from pan caking her. She chuckles. Rodimus is sure he lost a few stressed-bolts with that maneuver and dented his grill on Magnus' rump. But they have to keep moving. Kup shakes his head coughing with all the dust the group is kicking up on the plains circling him.

Sideswipe and Jolt are now working together to keep the road blocked. They are bound and determined not to let the little ones sneak through. Rodimus is trying with all his might to run down Firelock. But there is just too much interference. He always hated close quarter hand to hand combat with too many allies. Firelock can hear his father growling. It just makes him laugh hard. That just makes his father growl harder.

With the towers of Iacon visible, the command team knows they need to make their move now. The rest of the trip will be a narrow straight away between the warehouses. Springer makes the call, "Rod, I think it's time for a vice maneuver."

Rod growls knowing he won't be able to claim the prize solely, but agrees, "Fine! But break them apart."

Springer gives the commander his respect, "Yes, sir."

The rest of the team can see what lies ahead of them. Swipe calls it, "I've got point. Bee?"

Bee puts on his full smirk with a twist to his tone, "Got the six."

Jolt warns, "Bee, stay focused, please."

"Trust me, I am." Bee retorts. Sari giggles and swishes her rear in his "face".

Magnus barks, "Bee! You'll be doing both bays if this goes badly because of you!"

Just for that, Bee nudges Magnus in the side and comes in closer to Sari's tail pushing her closer to Iron. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus come in from the right and left squeezing the Recruits in between them. Bee pushes Iron closer with Springer right beside him. Jolt and Swipe slow down blocking the exit from the front for the Recruits. Clearly they are boxed in. The warehouses are getting closer together. There will not be room for this configuration through that slot.

Fire Lilly calls out, "Father! What are you doing?"

He smiles, "It's called swapping paint, my dear."

Firelock calls slightly panicked, "You'll crush us!"

Jolt calls for his surrender, "Yield!"

Iron never saw this tactic coming, but he is bound and determined not to give, "Never!" That was not the reaction the Recruits has expected from him. His tone changes instantly, "Sari, pull up!" Just as she does, so does Manta. (Magnus and Rod shutter at the Ironhide voice coming from the young mech before them.)

Springer drops back seeing the opening closing, and flips to helicopter mode. Jolt pulls ahead, to take lead, while Swipe hangs back. Springer makes his dive to split the Recruits into two teams at the same time Magnus comes closer to Swipe to squeeze the front group and Rodimus squeezes the rear group.

The groups are now split with the Jolt leading and swerving to keep Firelock and Wroughtiron from passing him while Manta soars above them. Magnus keeping them in a single line beside him and Swipe covering the rear.

The second group consists of Springer leading, dropped down into vehicle mode, Rodimus squeezing Hope and Lilly beside him and Bee covering the rear. Sari, lighting her rockets in proto-flight-form lightly rises above and kneels on Lilly's back.

Hopes cries out, "I'm not ready to call it quits yet, but what are we going to do?"

Manta smiles understanding swiftly, "Sari, watch. Firelock, light it up." Manta comes down over the glowing motorcycle. He lifts him up and drops him into Iron's bed.

Swipe calls out, "What are you doing?"

Manta smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know!" With that, Manta drops down over Wroughtiron. Instantly, Firelock projects his shield assisting with the levitation.

Sari doesn't wait for orders. She swoops down and grabs Fire Lilly with one arm and Hope with the other. Instantly, Lilly understands and lights her own shield. They lift off. Sari calls to Manta, "Go!" Sari and Manta lift off with their cargo. They clear the series of cross bridges between the buildings.

Just a Springer changes to helicopter mode and begins to lift off, Magnus calls, "Don't!" But Springer does it anyways and makes impact with the first bridge. He is down for the count taking out Bee in the process.

Rodimus lets out a roar that they have only heard against Galvatron, "GET THEM!" The command team floors it. Sideswipe clearly out runs Magnus and Rodimus. Jolt is right on his tail, when they break the alley and come to the open tarmac. It's a close run, but the Recruits beat the Command Team by a few transport lengths.

There are cheers among everyone. Rodimus and his team unfold beside the victors. There is humility all over the command team when Bee and Springer come in limping. Then the cheering dies down waiting for the concession from the command team. Rodimus salutes the Baby Autobots, "Good team work."

Manta steps forward and takes Prime's hand in acceptance, "We watched and learned."

Rodimus dips his head in all that is implied. He turns to his children, "It was good to see you rely on your teammates."

Firelock doesn't say it as a jab, but in support of his words, "It was good to know they trusted in my ability."

Rodimus takes a moment to let the words set in. Then he smiles, "Message received, son." Then he makes the next step and takes his hand, letting him know he has accepted him as an Autobot team member as well, "Message received, Firelock."

Kup comes up in time to see the handshake between father and son. Between Supreme Commander and Recruit. He sees the way Ultra Magnus looks upon Hope with pride. Swipe is smirking at Manta. Wroughtiron has already began helping Springer straighten out his blades. Bee has a carefully place arm around Sari's waist and there is no hiding the silent messages between them. Lilly looks over to Kup and smiles. Kup smiles back at her. He knows what the prize should be today.

Carefully he makes his way over to Rodimus when the new recruit team gathers for high fives. Rodimus looks on with them shaking his head in disbelief that he got beat. Kup speaks up, "So, how does our future look?"

Rodimus looks down at him knowing full well what he means. "I think the future looks bright."

"Did they earn their shields today?" Kup can see it's a hard choice for the father. "Prime?" Kup reminds him to look at it as new recruits and not as children. That's what this whole game was about. Proving themselves. Rodimus nods.

"Yes Kup, they have." Rodimus Prime concedes to the truth of the race. "Proudly."


	2. How did I get Here?

**Prime Blood: Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 2**

**a/n This one will have a bunch of back ground. Chapter 3 will get more back to the story. But I figured this needed to help round out and explain the story. The previous story to Wroughtiron is Iron Bands of my Prime Blood Saga. Previous for Fire Lilly is Rod of Fire.**

**I apologized if the past, deeper past, and more recent past screw you up. Let me know. But hopefully I bring you to the present and Iron's problem with Lilly.**

**Ah, yes, a tease to **_Magnitude _**as well.**

_Iacon Autobot Base just after the Recruits have beaten the Commanders at a race trying to prove their status to their parents._

With a silent look to each of his team mates, Rodimus Prime calls them to his side. Looking directly at Magnus, Rodimus pulls one of his own shields off his right shoulder. Magnus does the same. Then Rodimus takes a bold step forward.

In a clear commanding voice, "Today," everyone stops and turns to give him their full attention. He starts again, "Today has been a good day. Just what we all needed. A reminder of what team work really is. This may have started out as an individual race, but it quickly was made clear. We will never finish this race as individuals. We all need a good team. And we need to trust each other." He turns directly to the new recruits. "Wroughtiron, excellent leadership skills. Manta, nice tactical maneuver. Fire Lilly that was swift and a new skill." He nods to Sari, "Good job in interpreting what needs to be done." Bee beams a smile at her.

Then he turns to the members who haven't earned their shields yet. Rodimus turns to Hope, "I know you were scared. We did run that one just a little tight." Hope glances up to Magnus and shoots him a silent look, _You think?_ Magnus just smirks back. Rodimus laughs, "But you didn't flinch. You had faith in us. And your encouragement for your teammates is commendable." He turns to Magnus and nods.

Magnus presses his shield into the center of her forehead. Closing her eyes, Hope can feel her father's love and pride pressed deep into her memory banks through their secret bond. She will never forget this moment. Magnus whispers to her, "Well done, daughter." Rodimus heard him and shoots him a curious look. Magnus makes it clear they will talk later.

Then Rodimus turns to Firelock. Carefully he smiles, "So, you want to play with the big 'Bots? You certainly learned there is a time and a place when to lead and when to follow. But most of all, when to listen. That is most important of all. The true sign of a teammate." With that, Rodimus places his own shield dead center in Firelock's chest. Keeping his hand over the shield he leans in with a smirk reminiscent of Hot Rod, "I put this shield on, I can take it off."

Dead serious, Firelock keeps his eyes locked with Prime, "Over my cold dead body."

Rodimus swallows hard at the thought of how many shields he has had to remove that way, "By the All Spark, mine before yours."

Firelock sticks his hand out, "Deal." They shake in agreement that they will never be faced to do the deed.

To everyone's glee, Kup calls for the Visco and beer. The celebration lasts long into the night. Many of the humans over did it, and a few of the 'Bots, as well. As for Bee and Sari, they headed back to Rock Bottom after a special assignment by Prime. Moonracer and Powerglide had their own moment to celebrate.

Wroughtiron leaned back against the wall nursing his Visco watching the other celebrating. Manta was having a great time talking to his father and Jolt about the race while Casey chipped in her own two cents from a sideline observers POV. Hope was having a great time hanging out with Arcee, Lilly, Kegan and little Electra. Magnus, Rod and Wheeljack have holed themselves to the corner with Red Alter going over data pads. Work doesn't even stop for a celebration. Poor Prime.

Manta shoots a look over to Iron to join him. Iron waves him off. Instead, he heads out of the room to take his turn at the duty station. He looks to his Visco, not even three sips are gone. He's not brooding, just knows better. He sets the drink aside and strides down the hall to the command deck, reminiscing.

~~~ As the son of two commanders, Wroughtiron had been taught the strength of leadership and saw the weight it carried with it. Chromia and Ironhide were proud of their son.

To make a prequel short, Chromia died as a human. A very old, loved and hard working human. Ironhide and Ratchet had been on a shuttle trying to assist aid against a Decepticon invasion when they were attacked. They were executed before the shuttle even made it to it's destination. But they both went down fighting as hard as they could. They were not taken easily. Their loss was taken even harder.

Year later, when Iacon was finally taken back under Rodimus Prime, Wroughtiron requested to be transferred back to his parents home. Earth is all he had ever known, but this was what his parents had fought for and died for. Prime granted his request. Wroughtiron joined the med team and Wheeljack's engineering team. Wheeljack was quite surprised that 'tough old Ironhide's son could have the gentleness and ingenuity of Ratchet, with a smile like Chromia's, and his father's devotion to all. It was the greatest compliment Wroughtiron could ever hope for.

~~ So the years go by….Wroughtiron was in the med-bay when Fire Lilly was born to Rodimus Prime and Rosa Pax-Rod (Optimus' daughter). He had been praying with everyone else that this would be a success. Lilly would have the linage of two Primes. Hopes were high today. But Wroughtiron saw something else on Rosa's face that put a chill through him.

Everyone else focused on the orange 'Bot hand emerging from a swirling rosy-orange force shield around Rosa's belly. Rodimus extended his hand, the little one grasped his finger, slowly he lifted his hand. The rest of the arm began to emerge. Then a second hand came out. This time, Rosa put out her hand to help her daughter emerge. In less than ten minutes, Rosa and Rodimus had lifted their hands and helped their daughter fully emerge from the shield she had created to hide her existence from this life of warfare. As this new Autobot stood silently on the gurney at her mother's beauty and before her father's love, the rest of the room looked on in amazement. Their dying race just added one more.

Wroughtiron saw that grimace across Rosa's face again. He decided to make a move. Wheeljack tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he knew something had to be done. Carefully, not wanting to disturb the touching family moment, Wroughtiron comes to Rosa's side. He touches her arm. Rosa looks to him, and he knew right then, his conclusion was right. Rosa can see Wroughtiron knows. Rosa looks away from Wroughtiron and back to her mate, "Rod, can you take Fire Lilly to Wheeljack."

You didn't have to ask the father twice to show off his new pride. Lifting Fire Lilly from the gurney, he takes her to Wheeljack. Together father and medic look over the miracle. In turn, Rosa looks back to Wroughtiron and reaches for his hand, "Please, be her friend. She will need you, her friend," Rosa grimaces in pain. She weakly smiles.

To give her support he comfortingly teases her, "Aunt Rosie…"

Rosa chuckles at the term. But then another wave of illness waves over her body, "Take it from a child of mixed heritage. Take it from and orphan. Wroughtiron, Autobots have been my family longer than Mama or the Lennox's, but still…. They have a lot to learn. I'm begging you to take leadership of this generation. Keep them together. Lean on each other."

Wroughtiron knows it is futile to beg her not to die. It's out of her control. Instead he grips her hand tightly and nods. Then she takes a deep shaking breath. Rolling her head she looks over at her mate with their daughter. Rod is in awe and beaming with pride. "Wroughtiron, in a few minutes, I will ask Casey to take Lilly. Don't argue with me. I may have one last chance to give my husband one last heir, but not here. I'm going to try implanting the last of my Well induced code into his tank and bit of my spark. I don't know if it will work, but I'm hoping the Matrix will assist and let incubation to succeed."

Wroughtiron stares, "Is it wise?"

Rosa beams him a smile, "Probably not. But you know you do a lot of stupid things when you are in love and dieing." Wroughtiron chuckles. He had seen a lot of crazy stuff living with the humans at Ocean City. Rosa looks back to Fire Lilly, "I'm so sorry I won't be here for her. Please let her know the greatest gift I could give her was a sibling."

Wroughtiron smiles, "I will. I know I sure miss Ferrous."

Rosa sadly sighs, "And I miss Primo greatly."

Wroughtiron decides now it the time to tell her, "I overheard Bee. Primo didn't die that night. With your father's help, they faked his death."

Rosa coughs feeling the next wave of degeneration, "Wroughtiron, don't be cruel to me. You don't have to lie to make this easier."

Wroughtiron shakes his head swiftly, "No, I did some research. Camille married Leo Garcia and they were teachers in Idaho, just liked they planned. They became foster parents." Rosa narrows her gaze curiously. Wroughtiron smirks, "JV basketball coach, Boy Scout leader, and sold fudge for the sports scholarship banquets." Still she doesn't look convinced. "Attended a Catholic church. Tended the roses on the grounds." A tear slips down her cheek. Wroughtiron wipes it away sweetly, "Go to your family in peace."

Carefully he takes her hand and she makes a couple tender carefully steadied steps. She turns to him seriously, "Tell Jolt and Sideswipe to meet me in front of B12. When the time comes, they must forcefully remove Prime. It is my order. They must do it in order to save Prime. But do not touch me. I am not the primary concern, _he_ is. They are. It's going to be bad. Really bad." A wave of fear crosses Wroughtiron's face. Rosa smiles, "Don't worry. Your father trained me well. Tough guy, but knew his stuff. You know, he was a real support to me when Primo died. You were very lucky to have him as your father."

"Yes I was," Wroughtiron smiles proudly. Both Rosa and he touch the shield in the center of his chest. Then Wroughtiron stands back while Rosa weakly takes her steps across the room to her mate and daughter. Proudly Rodimus slips an arm around his wife. Rosa has put up her best face so he won't notice she is barely keeping it together physically and emotionally.

After a few minutes, Wroughtiron knows, Rosa is going to flee any moment with Rod. Iron goes to the corner and taps his private com, /Sideswipe, Jolt meet at B12. Wait for Rosa' signal and then do an emergency extraction of Prime. Do not touch Rosa. That is her order./

Sideswipe asks, /What is going on?/

Wroughtiron has to take a deep breath while watching Rosa kiss Fire Lilly sweetly and then hand her to Casey. /A dieing request./ Rosa turns to Rodimus and takes his hand. Ever so confused, Rodimus lets her lead him out of the room. /Don't be late and do exactly what she says,/ Wroughtiron warns the extraction team.

Twenty minutes later: The explosion shattered more than just Rosa's spark. It ignited one in Rodimus. Firelock.

It was a few days after the explosion that the shuttle arrived from Earth. Solemnly, Rodimus slid a container with the remains of his mate into the shuttle after a funeral service in the hangar. Iron could all see his spark was crushed. But before Rodimus could sink into a pile of grief, his daughter slipped her hand into his. Swiftly he lifted her to his arms. No, he wouldn't let grief consume him. Rosa would haunt him if he did. He had a job to do now. Well actually two: Lead his family and lead this race. The Sideswipe's family promised to inter Rosa's remains at her mother's burial sight. Where Lilly and Primo had been conceived.

Wroughtiron knew he had a job to do as well. He slipped back into his quarters and had to make a list. Rosa ordered him to take control of his generation. So who was there?

Koshi and his children: heirs to Prowl

Electra, but she is still an infant: heirs to Jolt & Kegan. Wroughtiron smiles, my niece.

Manta, yes his help will be needed: heir to Casey and Sideswipe

Fire Lilly _and her sibling_, he prays Rosa's plan worked.

Hope, now who is her parent? That one still had him confused. Ultra Magnus was very protective of her, but refused to reveal where she came from. Yes as past General of Moon Base he had overseen the transportation of refugee femmes & sparklings from Cybertron to a secret location. That was when Shockwave was guardian of Cybertron. So why was Magnus ordering on lone young femme to Rock Bottom with Bee and some of the others?

_Sigh, _here isn't time to ponder this right now. Looking at the clock, it was his turn for guard duty to keep his required warrior status. It was his duty tonight to man a battlement. Swiftly he made his way.

Scanning the horizon, it reminded him of his time back on Ocean City.

~~~ At his birth, Ocean City was in battle being battered pretty hard by the 'Cons. Wroughtiron barley remembers. All he knows is that he was cold and weak when his Autobot father barely glanced at him with a look between fear and pride. The surrounding warmth to his spark was all love, that he had no doubt about. His sire was sending him off with the yellow scout for all the love he could muster, it was not in abandonment, that the sire made perfectly clear and wouldn't break the gaze until the little life understood. The little spark within his small chest nodded in acceptance of the _send,_ then swiftly Ironhide handed Wroughtiron to Bumblebee with a piece of his own armor for protection.

Wroughtiron remembered only being able to see yellow and black against a throbbing pulse beat while his protector had raced through the exploding base. Next thing the little sparkling remembered was being shoved into an escape pod with his human mother.

Smirking, 'Iron remembers holding his mother in his arms while she birthed his sister Ferrous Alloy inside a rocking escape vessel and depth charges went off around them, rocking the escaped pod viciously. Nothing like being born into war: literally.

It was hours later when his father and Bee came searching for them. From there, 'Iron had been at his father's side helping with the weapons repairs to the city. 'Iron always brought a secret gleam to the tough hardened warrior's face.

Wroughtiron was no fool. He heard and understood what was said about his father. Everyone knew if you crossed Ironhide, you paid for it physically. Many a 'Con died at his bare hands. Ironhide ran a tightly secured city. It was very safe. It had to be, Ironhide's mate and two children lived there. Not even his children were allowed to mess with the security of the base by breaking or bending rules. They followed the same rules as everyone else. All lives depended on it.

There was one thing the children and Chromia got from Ironhide that no one else did: his tenderness. In their private quarters, Ironhide became soft and tender. Here he could drop all his defenses. Here he shrugged his Autobot title and enjoyed his duty as father and sire with his precious children on his knee. It made Wroughtiron very proud and loved. Ironhide would laugh, cuddle, tell silly stories, play tea party or dress up like a pirate. In these quarters, the children ruled his entertainment. In return, they were never denied his affection. Ironhide would hug his son tightly whenever he felt like it. His daughter was allowed to be tough and take down her father with sling shots loaded with marshmallows.

In the private berth quarters of the parents, Chromia ruled Ironhide's body. Wroughtiron made the mistake one night to find out how his mother made his father emit those very strange noises. What he saw sent his processor on over drive with a thousand questions and very strange feelings. Asking Uncle Ratchet during his next physical exam sent the medic into a coughing fit and fleeing from the room. He could swear the next sound he heard was the old medic laughing hysterically.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Ratchet returned calmly composed with two data pads. He holds them up, "I think you are old enough for these. You know about integrating systems, right?"

Wroughtiron shrugs, "Yeah, we do it all the time here. Human based equipment and Autobot technology. Sure. Why?"

Ratchet smiles broadly, "That's exactly what this is. Integration of two systems." The young black bot reaches his hand out to take the two pads, but Ratchet pulls back, "But first! What do you know of your mother?"

Wroughtiron rolls his optics as if Ratchet had just asked him what 2+2 was. Ratchet doesn't give. So the young bot spews the information out about his mother's introduction to the Autobot army up to the accident on Ocean City that transformed her into a human and such. Ratchet nods, "Alright, so you understand that your parents have been bonded and devoted to each other for a very long time?"

Wroughtiron rolls his optics again, "Trust me, I understand my parents love each other intensely now _until all are one _and all that jazz."

Ratchet chuckles, "Alright, alright." He hands the data pads to him, "Read these alone in your quarters. Do not show them to your sister until your mother says so. She has not progressed in her maturity as fast as you. If you have any questions, ask your mother or me."

Wroughtiron furrows his brow, "Not Papa?"

Ratchet chuckles, "Oh son, you can try. But believe me, I've known the mech far, far longer than you. All you will get is sputtering noises and him flinging his hand telling you to ask me or your mother."

'Iron shakes his head at what could cause such a reaction in his sire. "Alright Uncle Ratchet. Can I go now? They're starting a basketball game and I want to go play."

Ratchet nods, "Okay. I'm going to take your sire with me to New York for a few weeks."

'Iron smirks, "Better tell Mom first or you're gonna be scrap."

Ratchet chuckles rubbing the back of the helm, "Yeah, I know, and already have."

That night Wroughtiron read the data pads. He learned the definition of sex and interfacing. So that's what his parents had been doing: physical pleasure and joining between mates. That night he also learned what Ratchet had no other way of telling him: physically, Wroughtiron's developing adult interfacing unit was not in the same location as the true Cybertronians. His were in the human placement. If he was to ever have a mate, Ratchet had no idea if they would be compatible. But on the other hand, just as his parents had found a way to integrate two systems, maybe if he found a mate as compatible as his parents, it wouldn't matter. Although, he may be sterile as well or not be to give or receive _overloads _like the others. Wroughtiron now had questions for Primus. He did not discuss this with either his mother or Ratchet. He just resigned himself to his fate.

It was a nearly a year later that sparkling Manta (who also had advanced maturity like himself) came to visit Ocean City with his bot parents Sideswipe and Casey. As much as 'Iron was glad to find another friend in his generation, it hurt seeing another happily bonded couple.

The years went by and 'Iron and Ferrous grew into adulthood. Wroughtiron was supposed to be on Ironhide's last shuttle mission to Cybertron. But final repairs were needed to the base. With a nod of respect, and a whoosh relief, of Ironhide let him stay behind. When word came back of Ratchet and Ironhide's death, Wroughtiron sank to the floor. Death in battle was nothing new, but no one ever thought it would ever come to the toughest warrior of them all or most beloved doctor. Worst of all, it had been a trap. His beloved and smart sire had been on a mission fated to kill the strongest Autobot Warriors. Ironhide's death was a huge blow, not just to his family, but the whole Autobot Faction.

Wroughtiron looked over to his sister, who had returned swiftly from some strange long term off base mission. She was sobbing uncontrollably, but still doing the repairs that had to be done. On his other side was his mother. Her head was bowed in prayer. She had always hoped that like herself, word of his death had been a rumor. But when Ultra Magnus knelt before her years later with the battered Autobot shield, his silent tender look said it all. Ironhide was now one with the Matrix. Chromia had died many years later as an old woman.

Shortly thereafter, Wroughtiron and Ferrous ask the new Prime permission to join the Iacon team. Transfers came through immediately. The brought Chromia's ashes with them. Just the two of them, they went to the sparing grounds where Ironhide and Chromia had met and scattered her remains. "We could not return your spark to the Matrix. With half of it residing within your mate, there is no need to worry if you are _One. _We just thought we would bring back what little we did home. We love you Mama, and will carry on your love. We promise."

~~~~~~~ It was very comforting to be at his parents home. Now 'Iron was clearly understanding all the stories they told. He did his best to make this base a success. But something was bugging him. And now with the arrival of Rodimus Prime's offspring, and Rosa's final blessing, he would dig deeper.

How did this next generation come to be after so many years of not being able to procreate? He parents had never been completely honest with his birth. What were they all hiding?

Now bestowed with Rosa's duty assignment, Wroughtiron sat back and pondered the rumors he was hearing. This was going to take more research. It took him nearly a year to get through the rumors and find the facts. You know, for as much as people and 'Bots like to hide things, some times the answers are right out there up front.

His first order of Rosa-business was to get a game going with the second generation. His generation. Small talk with Ultra Magnus and Kup about the old days brought about memories of this game beloved and nearly forgotten.

A few days after Firelock's arrival (Rodimus never told 'Iron or Wheeljack that he was incubating because he knew that they would do to him. He just emerged from his quarters one day and presented his son Firelock. Lilly was ordered to remain silent during the incubation, Iron found out later.) Wroughtiron called the human and 'Bot offspring together for this game. To his delight, Prime dropped down from his roof time retreat to show the young Autobots how to play the game right. Using his com and Supreme Commander Prime tone, he ordered Ultra Magnus out. It was a good sign to all to see a Hot Rod grin on his face again. Better yet was to see Ultra Magnus knock the orange mech on his can! Laughter had returned to Iacon. Wroughtiron beamed from the sidelines with pride: Rosa-Duty Part1, successful.

Time passed and 'Iron found himself as mentor and big brother to his generation, just as Rosa had hoped. As Fire Lilly grew older, she also grew in wisdom, physical strength and a few more physical femme/female attributes. She was beginning to catch 'Iron's attention when he least expected.

The first time he found his head snapped around one day after returning from an extra long tour of duty in the Tegan System. Who as that orange and pink drop dead stunning femme? Always the respectful and often overlooked medic-mech of the base, Iron was stock still watching this stunning young femme stride to the cargo hatch door of his returning shuttle to help unload.

Manta strode up to Iron and slapped him on the shoulder, making him stumble forward and breaking his tunnel vision, "Hey Iron! Glad to see you're back. Did you bring me any of those goodies?" Before Wroughtiron can asks or even sputter out anything else, Manta looks to what caught Iron's undivided attention. "Oh, you approve of Lilly's new upgraded armor? Prime isn't so keen. I think he's trying to keep her in that sparking armor. What he doesn't realize, keeping that femme proto-form in that sparkling armor would be far, far more indecent. You okay?"

Iron swallows hard, "She-she, she's all femme?"

Manta smiles, "Maybe to the new recruits she's an available femme, but you and I know her better than that. To us she will always be Little Lilly, Firelock's sister, Prime's little sparkling. Right?"

Walking by, Lilly wiggles her fingers to Iron from the grasp she has on the case she is carrying, "Hey, 'Iron. Welcome home. Up for a round on the court with 'Lock later?" Dumbly he just nods. "Okay, I'll ping him when we get done here." Again he just nods.

Manta steps in front of Iron concerned, "What's wrong with you? You look like you just got hit with _femme-_ray."

_That's because I just did, you idiot! _But instead Iron turns back to gathering his own supplies from the shuttle and throwing a few more at Manta. _Since when has Lilly become a femme of beauty? Oh, don't even think of her that way! Or Prime will find your interface cord and garret you._

"Iron?" Manta tries again.

Iron just moans, "Manta, I want a hot wash rack, decent Energon and stasis in my own bunk for a month. Deal?"

"That bad with the Tegans?" catching the next sack thrown at him.

"You're a fish, you should have gone. I have mud and something squirming under my armor that I'm afraid to identify. You handle the next flood. Now please, help me find my quarters. Have they moved them again?" Manta bites his lip and nods. Iron grabs the last sack and sighs heavily, "Figures. Lead the way."

It took them a near hour to find the new quarters and they were a horrible disgusting mess. No one had cleaned them since the last 'Con attack busted a waste line. The two friends looked at each other and sighed. Manta put an arm around his shoulders, "Buddy, you're coming home with me. I can't leave you here." Manta yanked the bags and crates from Wroughtiron's hands, dropped them and dragged his best friend the three floors and two wings over.

Opening the door to his quarters he shares with his parents, Manta shoves Iron further in and into the wash rack. "Clean towels in the left cabinet and my solvent is in the top cupboard. I'm sleeping on the couch and you aren't arguing or you can deal with my mom!" With that, Manta locks and slams the door shut.

Iron sighed heavily, but also with happiness. His parents and sister maybe dead, but he wasn't alone. Stripping the stinking, heavy, soiled battle armor off, he sinks to the floor. He has no idea how long the hot solvent seeped into and over his ruby red under armor, but vaguely, the world seemed to slip away.

Manta told him later that Sideswipe had to break down the door and carry the naked sleeping mech into the berth. Casey had sworn she would give Prime a piece of her mind for wearing out his youngest officer this way. _Oh I would loved to see that! _Iron mused.

That night was not the first night Iron dreamed of Lilly. His dreams began to turn to her more and more often leaving him with a pain in the chest. His spark was aching for a mate. But was it wrong of him to think of Lilly that way? He turned to Primus in pray and guidance more and more often.


	3. Rodimus' Little Lilly

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World: Chapter 3**

**PS: **_carrying_** belongs to another set of authors I highly respect and therefore respectfully refrain from using the term in my 'Bots. I try to stick to **_**incubation and hatching. **_**I probably should add Procreation 101 to my Prime Blood Contents. Alright: project for the weekend.**

**Anyway, back to our program: **_Lilly…._

Now if Iron was having a hard time adjusting to Lilly being a femme and not a sparkling anymore, she wasn't doing much better with everyone else on base.

It was true that her first battle had been a mere few days after her birth/emergence. Becoming a shield and hologram over her father, was her specialty. It was worrisome to many a seasoned bot that one so fresh from the pod could be so grown up. But there were several extenuating circumstances to her creation. Wheeljack and Topspin confirmed that she had been incubated far far longer than most sparklings. Her mother was half human and who knew what all Shockwave had done to Rosa during her imprisonment (and Lilly's incubation). There were so many unknowns. Pretty much, the whole medical staff was playing it by audio receptor. That also only meant they worried over her twice as much. And her chafing under the gazes of the command team.

The first time Lilly touched her father's hand (after her mother's death) she knew her father was incubating her brother. And her father knew she knew. He warned her to remain silent, and she obeyed.

That first battle may have been a success militarily, but nothing changed when they both came back home. The hovering body guards just closed in tighter and hounded them even more. Prime's private quarters became their haven after he changed the code. Again. Only to turn on each other. Alone in their quarters they had barked it at each other at the same time: "You can't stop me from doing my duty! Stop trying to protect me!" And they just stared at each other in shock.

Here was powerful flamed colored young Rodimus Prime still chaffing against Kup, Ultra Magnus and Arcee being over protective of their Prime. Never mind he _**was The Prime.**_ He felt like he didn't have his own life at times. And now that his beloved mate had just died, leaving him a sparkling to raise alone. His staff felt like they needed to protect him emotionally as well. He roared in anger in his private quarters making the occupants on each side shutter. Lilly fled to her own room.

The small room within Prime's quarters emanated a similar roar. A young femme sparkling roar, but all vexed in the exact same way. Her problem was that she had this ability to serve her commander and faction-family. But everyone saw her as a baby-sparkling infant. They just didn't understand that her processor contained all the honor of her Grandfather Optimus, her Grandmother Poco's independence, her mother Rosa's determination, and her father Rodimus boldness & Hot Rod's brazenness. She beat the walls of her private room as well with her fists.

And the similar words echoed through the quarters again from each bot but into the darkness this time: "I'm not helpless! I am a warrior! Do not suffocate me!" But it didn't change anything. Prime still had a bodyguard entourage and the adults still tried to coddled her like a sparkling.

Rodimus couldn't find Lilly one day. He searched the whole base, with no luck for hours. He was beginning to panic like any loving sire and beloved Prime would, when it hit him. Slapping himself in the helm, and headed to the place he should have first. The chapel. Rosa's solace.

Softly he walked in and found his daughter kneeling before the cross praying to her mother's Jesus. The chaplain, who had often comforted Rosa, sees Rodimus. Before Rod can approach his daughter, the chaplain comes to him, "You two really need to listen to each other before one of you dies or says something really you forever regret."

Rod drops his head in shame, "I already do." The chaplain pats the orange greave, heads out locking the door behind him leaving the father and daughter alone. Rod already knows the rules of the chapel: no arguments, only conversations.

Rodimus comes to his daughter's side and sits down so they can be closer to optic level. She turns to him and bites her lip afraid of what he is going to say. He opens his arms wide and his face asks for forgiveness. She steps into them and reaches as far around his waist as she can. "Papa….I'm-

"Shhh," he cuts her off softly tenderly. His large palm strokes her helm and nape. He actually chuckles a little. "I've been searching for you for hours." He laughs a little harder, "I feel like a perfect dolt. I know what this place means to your mother. I should have come here first."

"Is it okay that I pray to Jesus and not Primus?" Her voice is shaking in fear of his reproof.

Rod curls a finger under her chin and lifts it to look directly into his optics, "Lilly, is your mother with Him?" Lilly nods. "Does praying to Him bring you comfort and closer to Him?" She nods letting a tear eek out. His voice shakes in love, "Then say a prayer for me too, because I sure miss her and could use her advice right now." Lilly buries her face in her father's lower chest and he drops his face to her helm top. Both of them let out a few sighs of relief and say their silent prayers to their God's.

Lilly pulls back a little and places her hands on her father's belly, "How's he doing?"

Rod squirms a little. "Did you kick this much?" She shakes her head, afraid to say more about her incubation during her mother's torturous captivity. He feel her body tense and senses the answer, "Oh, right."

Lilly strokes her father's belly armor again. Adjusting, Rod removes the belly panel so she can touch his maroon underarmor and feel her brother better. "Do you have a bond with him?"

"We can feel each other a little. What was it like for you and Rosie? What could you feel?"

Lilly continues to sooth and reach out to her brother, "Keep in mind, she kept trying to block her sends to me. At times it was hard for her to decipher reality and mind probe. Instead, she let me reach into her spark for who she loved. So I would slip in those areas when I could feel the others weren't around. Papa, she was so in love with you. Even when she thought I was gone, she kept living for you. She so hoped to come back to you and give you another child."

Rod smiles stroking her back warmly. "Then I will just have to make sure your brother knows how much I loved his mother." Lilly nods. "Are you okay about this second one?"

Lilly beams, "I'm so excited. It was all Mama could think about was giving you an heir." Rod sighs with relief of his firstborn's love for her other brother. "You are going to have your hands full, Papa," she giggles feeling her brother squirm.

Rod rolls his optics at her with a smirk and bops her lightly in the back of the helm, "I already do."

She noogies her knuckle into his side, "And who's fault is that? Hum? If I get squeezed any tighter with security I'm going to pop."

Prime vents in a heavy huff, "You're telling me!" Her head shoots up to his frustrated face. "I swear, what are they going to do to me if they find out I'm _incubating? _And don't you dare tell!"

Lilly smiles seeing her chance, "How about if I make you a deal?"

His gaze narrows in warning, "Why do I feel like I'm going to get bamboozled by Swindle or Sunstreaker?"

To which she giggles very Hot Rod-like, "I like Sunstreaker! He's fun."

Rodimus slaps his forehelm in a groan, "Primus help me."

"Papa, listen to me, please." She tries again softly.

Rodimus slowly drops his palm, "I'm listening, but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to anything."

Lilly raises a hand, "I understand." She takes a deep breath and plunges in, "You carry my only chance at a sibling." Rod's face falls at her very personal plea. Not for her father's life like everyone else is, but for her brother and herself. "I have the ability to give you, and him, a boost of extra protection. Right?" Slowly the commander nods his head. He's listening intently. "You still have to go out there, right?" He nods again. "Please don't leave me at home when there is something I could do to help." He just stares not agreeing or disagreeing with this. "Once Fire Lock hatches, we can talk about another plan for his protection."

Rod touches his daughter's pink nose lightly, "And yours."

She shrugs, "Fine, and mine. But until then, can you get them off both our backs by going out together?"

He can only stare at her. "I don't know if it will get them off our backs. I can't shake them as it is. But it could help." Then a shakes his head, "I should have known better. You sound more like Ambassador Optimus than Sleazy Swindle."

Lilly steps back and cocks a hip, a flicks a finger at her sire, "Actually, I believe Ultra Magnus said you were the better ambassador."

He flicks a finger back at her, "Don't get cocky, Fire Lilly. As Supreme Commander I still have the right to revoke any and all deals."

She strides to the door, "Oh that's right, cockiness is your trade mark, Hot Rod. Goren Plains Grand Prix?"

He leaps to his feet and cuts off her escape, "How do you -"

She flicks her hands down her body, "This body maybe a child's, but this processor is faster than a traditional sparkling. You know, Shockwave made one major mistake when his cronies probed my mother while pregnant. She drew in their faster processor upgrades and downloaded them into me. A bit of payback, you might say. **I **just maybe **their** worst enemy."

Rodimus shutters wide opticed, "Lilly, you are frightening me."

Lilly looks up to her sire, "But Papa, I have the honor and morals of you. Something they are severely lacking. The combination makes me more determined to hold my own here or there."

Rodimus lowers himself to his knee and take his daughter's chin in his hand, "Daughter, no matter what, you will always be my sparkling and I will always be worried about you. I will always protect you. I… I… should have been there for your mother … and…"

Lilly puts a hand to his cheek, "Papa, I don't blame you for not being there. You did everything you could have."

He shakes his head, "I never should have let her go."

Lilly's optics turn to fire, "So you are going to keep me and Fire Lock contained within the Tower as soon as he hatches to protect us in memory of mom?" She yanks her chin from his palm. She narrows her gaze, "Then seal me in that black mausoleum now. Because that's exactly what you will be doing: killing our sparks will to live!"

"Lilly!" Horrified he snaps.

"Then forget the deal and I'll tell Wheeljack about my brother right now." Her hand reaches for the door.

"I forbid it." Prime orders.

Lilly freezes but doesn't turn around, "You forbid what? That I am sentient and deserve to live my life? Very noble, oh successor of the Great Optimus Prime."

"Lilly, that was out of line." His tone is icy this time. Her head snaps around optics on fire with anger. How could he be having this conversation with is only three week old sparkling? She should be snuggling in his arms asking to be cuddled, cooed to and sung to like a human infant. He should be telling her fairytales and giving her bubble bathes in the sink. Not arguing with her like she was heading off to the academy. Where did her sparkling hood go? He has been robbed again of true sirehood.

"Lilly, we have to find a middle ground. I love you." This time his tone is very soft. "I need you." He reaches for her.

She nods in tears reaching back, "I love you too, Papa." And then the Klaxon blares. It was deal time. What's he going to do?

"Why don't we find out what the emergency is? Maybe Ultra Magnus can take this one and we can stay home to guard the base." A compromise.

"Since I'm not allowed in the command deck, I'll wait by the bay door. If nothing else, to wish them well, and welcome them home. I promise, I won't leave." Rodimus nods and they head off in separate directions.

~~~ As the incubation days came closer to delivery, Rodimus feigned an in-base injury, keeping him command deck bound. Lilly, although aching to get back to the battle field, had to sigh in relief. It was getting harder and harder for her father to hide the growing pod. She could hear him tossing and turning aggressively at night. At least once or twice a night he would cry out for Rosa. Lilly would come to him and curl up at his side. It seemed to calm him swiftly, whispering her name and cuddling her like a sparkling she never was.

One night, Rodimus kept Lilly awake with his pacing. Finally she came out of her room and was about to lay into him, until she saw him sweating profusely. "Papa, you look awful."

"Yeah, I know. It hurts, badly."

"Do you want me to get Wroughtiron?" Violently he shakes his head. "Papa, how is the little mech going to get out?" Now she sees the pure panic on his face. Then he sinks down to his berth cringing again in pain.

"I thought you were doing the research?" She scowls at him.

Embarrassed he bites his lip, "Got busy. Got scared. Forgot."

She rolls her optics at him and sighs, "Alright, hold on. I should have though about this sooner."

"You're the oh so smart one now?" he snarls.

"Yeah well, you're the sire and the Prime. I thought you already had a plan."

"I figure he knew what he was doing!" Rod grasps his belly again.

"Oh lord you are a dolt." She snarks going to his secured computer and typing away.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm still your sire! And! -hey what are you doing to my terminal?"

Lilly fires back, "Wroughtiron was birthed from his sire, correct?" Rodimus nods. "And Manta was incubated half with his mother but hatched from his sire, correct?" The moaning mech nods again. "Then we read their medical records and figure out what to do."

"LILLY! Those are classified files, you can't-!" horrified he barks.

"Got it!" triumphantly she responds. Then her face falls, "Oh, you aren't going to like this at all."

Rodimus snarls back, "Like I have a choice. Now out with it."

"He needs to be cut out. The under armor is going to have to be cut, and let's just hope he can punch through the pod on his own. Otherwise we will have to cut through that too and hope we don't cut him." Rodimus had already pulled his heavy armor off earlier in his pacing and his extended underarmor was exposed. They both looked down and could see a perfect impression of a ped. Firelock was trying to kick through the under armor. Lilly gasps, "Papa, we have to hurry or your antiviral system will begin attacking him not that the pod has being breached."

Rod reaches into his gauntlet and yanks out his dagger, "I can't do it. You will have to."

Lilly nods, "Alright. But Papa, you need to _send_ to him through the bond. You have to calm him down. See if you can get him to retreat a little. I'll try to be fast."

Rod nods. Lilly leaps to the berth and straddles her sire's hips so she can look up into his optics. Taking the dagger from her sire, closes her eyes and says a prayer. Looking up, she can see her sire has his optics closed trying to calm both the sparkling and himself down. Lilly places a hand on the bulge of her sire's belly. With a last press from the little one, he retreats. Her sire looks like his is completely within the bond, so she begins without verbal warning.

Within moments, her sire's belly is bleeding and splitting open, but a little ped is pushing forth. Without a word, Rodimus' hand comes forward and with Lilly's help, the orange and white sparkling is pulled forth and laid sprawling across their sire's naked chest. Lilly grabs the berth blanket and tosses it over them.

"Papa, I have to get the rest of the pod casing out. You okay?" The bigger mech just nods in awe of the son before him. "Tell him I love him." He just irks a smile.

Lilly fishes around inside her sire's belly and finds the remains of her brother's incubation pod. God was kind to her that day and it was all in one piece. Then for the next part, carefully binding the wound as best she could from what little first aid she also hacked. "You really should have one of the medics look at this."

"Lilly, I've had far, far worse injuries. I can handle this for awhile. Now come and help me welcome your brother."

Later when morning has broken, Rodimus Prime, with Lilly's assistance, walked into the med-bay with a young mech sparkling in his great sire's warm arms. "Um, Wheeljack, Wroughtiron… I kind of need your help." The two medics turn around in shock as Rodimus hands the sleeping sparking to his big sister, then he lays back on the gurney and removes his belly armor. The two medics see the hastily patched incision on their commander's belly, "My son arrived last night." Both Wheeljack and Wroughtiron dropped their wrenches along with their jaws.

~~~~ For Lilly, that should have proven her status, but it only seemed to make matters worse. Now more than ever people were hovering as what other secrets she was keeping. More and more, she found herself in the chapel praying for her sanity and peace.

Rodimus tried to keep up his end of the deal but just couldn't. And she knew he was sorry. For Firelock, everyone looked at him as the next potential Prime. Lilly didn't care about the chauvinistic attitude, she just wanted to be recognized for herself. One very smart, helpful, warrior. Firelock seemed to take on a lot of his sire's Hot Rod personality. Much to the grimace and pain of Kup and Ultra Magnus. Those two really had their hands full with him. Racing through the halls, raiding Wheeljack's lab for any thing that will make him go faster, and winning at any game he got in on. Sunstreaker was immediately thrown into solitary confinement for mentioning the words **Lushun System** in front of the young mech. Because from then on, 'Lock just had to ask every visitor about it. His optics were wider than when he found a whole box of fudge brownies in Rodimus' locked desk drawer.

~~~ When Lilly was first born, her body was a small frame no bigger than Rumble. When she came back from her first battle, her body was now more the size of Blurr or Bee. New larger armor was immediately created for her. Something to do with the Matrix, joined in heated battle with her father and such … was the guess. And there she stayed for a very long time. A young body of a youth with the processor of a wiz-bot.

The next stage of her development was slower, like a budding adolescent. Kup and Magnus tried to warn Rodimus that it was time to face the fact: his sparkling was becoming a femme. Reality was falling on his head like Devastator. Rodimus tried and tried to push the conversation aside. But Ultra Magnus was having a hard time steering curious, drooling mechs away from the budding beauty. As carefully as possible, Wheeljack and Casey made additions to her armor. But is was going to be time to have **the talk** and a full **femme exam, **and final upgrade to battle armor**.** Wheeljack didn't want to handle it. Sideswipe and Rodimus agreed Wroughtiron shouldn't. Sari and Bee were away. Topspin had no desire to examine or do a conversation with Prime's daughter about interfacing. He shuttered. So what was to be done? Reinforcements need to be called in. Topspin called Firestar and Inferno.

Rodimus found Lilly in their quarters playing a game with Manta when he showed up. Manta looked up cheerfully, "Hey there, Rodimus. Want to join us? I just about have all her pieces."

The sire smiled warmly at seeing his young innocent daughter playing a young innocent game with one of his friend's innocent sparklings. How could Magnus and Kup talk him into this? And then Lilly looked up and stretched her arms over her head. Her light armor rose up and he saw the curves of her waist were no longer boxy sparkling like. No, they were curving in, just like her mother. And he could also see her chest was-

"Manta, I need to speak to Lilly alone. Would you mind?" Rodimus turned his attention swiftly to the young mech who saw nothing of Lilly's physique.

Manta did not like the worried look across this sire's face. Instead he swiftly stood up, "Uh, sure. Lilly, I'll catch you later." With that, the sliver-grey fish-bot dashed out of the quarters.

Lilly lowered her arms, Rodimus sighed with relief, and looked up to her sire, "Papa, is everything alright?"

Rodimus just can't look his femme daughter, therefore covers his face with his palm. "Some friends have come to the base. I would like for you to meet them. One of them is a femme medic. Ratchet's protégé."

To that his daughter grasps his arm excitedly, "Really? Someone who knew Ratchet? I've been reading about him. He sounds so sweet."

Rodimus looks into the optics of his daughter to see if she is being sarcastic. She wasn't. He furrows his brow, "Who wrote this memoir of Ratchet? Because the medic I knew could be more frightening that a 'Con."

Lilly narrows her gaze and fold her arms over her chest, "Mama's notes."

To which Rodimus' face falls, "Oh. Yeah, they did have a special relationship."

Before he can say anything else, Lilly jumps up and heads for the door, "Well, come on! I want to meet this friend of Uncle Ratchet's."

Rodimus gets to his peds and can't help but shake his head. The last time he heard the highly respected, yet feared, medic called Uncle Ratchet, he was Hot Rod and plowed head on into a brick wall trying to gape at Optimus Prime's stunningly beautiful bot-daughter. He's not sure what broke the strut in his neck: looking at Rosa, impact with the wall, or Blurr plowing in behind him also gaping.

~~~ Lilly dashed into the med bay and was completely thrown off by what she encountered. Rodimus was a few steps behind her, dreading this but also glad to get this over with.

As soon as sire and daughter entered the room, all helms lifted and turned to them. Lilly stopped suddenly and was nearly plowed over by her sire, stopping short behind her. Firestar sweetly put her servos to her mouth to try hiding her giggle. Inferno on the other hand goes ahead and fires off the retort, "Smooth one, Rod." Rodimus huffs with indignation.

Lilly looks to the others in the room. She knew Topspin the Wrecker's medic, and of course Wheeljack and Wroughtiron. But she didn't know the orange and red mech to whom 'Iron had been talking so intently with. The white ladder winglets looked exactly like the slightly older (and more battered) red and white mech beside him. Standing beside Topspin was a lovely red and orange femme whom Lilly had never met.

That didn't last long though. The femme came straight up to Rodimus and kisses him lightly on the cheek plate, "Good to see you again, Rod."

He tries to use his official tone, but his nervousness to the situation makes it fail badly, "That's Rodimus Prime to you, Firestar."

She pulls back and gives him a warning look. It was the same one Lilly has seen Casey give Manta before his is grounded. "Yeah, right Rod. And why am I here again, you wus?"

Rodimus narrows his gaze, "Firestar, I trust you." With that, he flicks his hand towards the accumulation of mechs in the room, "What would you do if you were in my situation? Would you trust any of them?"

Firestar notices Rodimus drop his optics attention down to the ring on his hand baring a single pink rose and green stem wrapped around the finger. Her voice is soft and sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Rodimus. I wish she was here with Ratchet too."

Rodimus can only nod for a moment when Lilly turns to her sire, "Papa, what is going on?"

Firestar picks up the young femme's hand and leads her over to the mechs, "I'm Firestar, Ratchet's protégé and I've known your sire since he was Hot Rod. I would like for you to meet my mate Inferno and our son Smudge. You know these other hooligans." The other mechs gawfs at her. Lilly comes over to the two red mechs Firestar indicated. They each shake her hand tenderly. She did notice Inferno shoot a glance to Rodimus, clearly something was said via closed com. Rodimus groaned.

And then, Wheeljack clapped Wroughtiron on the shoulder, "Now Inferno has flown all the way from the refugee planet to come teach us a card game. And since we have another medic here, you and I are taking Topspin with us off duty. Coming Prime?"

Rodimus nods silently, but Lilly looks to her sire curiously as everyone leaves the room and Wheeljack's insistence. Rodimus comes over to his daughter and holds her tenderly in his embrace. He knows after he leaves, she will no longer be his innocent sparkling. No, after this, she will know the ways of mechs and femmes and will be given her upgraded full femme armor. "I love you very much Fire Lilly."

Firestar places a hand on Rodimus' arm, "Rod, I'm only going to do the basics. You must do the relationships. I can't teach her everything. You are still her sire and unfortunately, Prime. You have a lot more you need to teach her and should have already."

He kisses his daughter's helm and nods, "I know, Firestar. I know."

"Good. Then get out of here. I need some good femme talk. Go. I'll call you later." Reluctantly, Rodimus finally pulls away from his daughter. Firestar walks him to the door and then locks it. Lilly is scared and confused. Firestar sits down on a berth and pats the space next to her, "I'm not going to bite. I want to talk."

Lilly hops up next to Firestar, "About what?"

"Mechs and femme and interfacing. What do you know?"

"What's interfacing?" Lilly scrunches her nose.

Firestar rolls her optics, "Why, Primus, did you give the most chased femme to one of the wildest mechs? And why me?" Lilly cocks her optic in a very curious manner. Firestar turns back to a very innocent but clearly blossoming femme, "When a mech falls in love with a femme…."

~~~~ A couple hours later: Firestar is fitting the last of Lilly's upgraded and very curvy (but not too revealing) femme armor over her fully adult protoform, Lilly recaps their conversation:

"So that's all there is to it? He sticks his cord into her port and _bazinga_, out pops his fluid? Kind of sounds gross to me. Why would I want his fluid in me anyways? Ick!"

Firestar laughs, "Well, when the time is right, you will want that perfect mech inside your spark, in side your body and forever inside your life."

"Is that what it was like for you and Inferno? Do you two still interface?"

"Oh you have no idea. That mech sets me on fire by just his _sends _alone. I can do it right back to him as well."

"What about Smudge? Is he…?"

Firestar smiles, "He's found a femme he is smitten with. He would really like to bond with her, but a bit nervous to make the plunge and actually ask. They've know each other since they were sparklings so it's kind of sweet."

"Really? What's her name? I haven't met too many others, as you know."

Firestar snaps the last piece on, "Her name is Mercy and the daughter of another one of my best friends, Perceptor."

"OH!" Lilly is ecstatic, "I know him! He's really smart! And he has a daughter? Why didn't he say anything?"

Firestar smiles, "Well that is a conversation for another day. But for now, I have some bad news for you. And you and I need to figure out how you want to deal with this." Firestar settles herself on the berth beside Lilly again. She parts her own armor to show Lilly two slits in her chest, "Do you remember me talking about the interface connections?" Lilly nods. "As you can see, this lower slit is where I birthed Smudge, this upper slit is where my spark emerges for Inferno. But you…." To that she closes the armor and remains silent.

Lilly looks down at her own new armor. She knows Firestar had very concerned looks on her face while doing a detailed scan and exam of her body. Especially the chest. "I only have one slit. My spark?"

Firestar shakes her head, "No you have two. The second is much, much lower." With a flick of her finger, Lilly looks down to her crotch. "Like the humans."

Lilly sighs heavily, "My mother was human. I'm deformed, aren't I?"

Firestar nods slowly, "Yes my dear, you are." Lilly begins to sob and Firestar snuggly wraps the younger one in her arms, "But Sweetspark, that shouldn't stop you from being able to spark bond. And that is the most important piece of finding a mate."

"But… but sparklings… and… I'm a freak! No, mech will ever want me!"

"Oh Sweetspark, shhhh, it's alright." Firestar lets her sob for a while. When Lilly's sobs subside, the femme medic tries again. "Look, there's a couple things we could do. I could try talking to Wheeljack and some of the other medics about reconstructive surgery."

Lilly yanks away from Firestar and shakes her head violently, "My sire got his wish. I will always be -"

"Stop right there young femme!" Firestar's tone is harsh and sharp. Lilly's optics have no choice but to face the rescue femme commander. A red finger thrusts a to the sealed door, "That sire out there loves you more than the Matrix and Cybertron itself!" She stomps closer, "That crazy hot blooded mech pulled me off a vital mission to help you. And he know I go nowhere without my mate and son after the Pit and death we have already been through in our bondhood. Do you realize _that Prime _sacrificed a mission for his daughter?" Lilly sinks down to the berth in a complete slump.

Firestar drops down beside her and takes her palm in hers,"Inferno and I knew Hot Rod when he was wild, reckless and a spark breaker with the femmes." Lilly's optics widen. Firestar smiles broad, "Oh I could tell you the places we caught him with-" Instantly she knew that was TMI, and so coughs to get back on subject. "But of course that was before the Matrix became is duty and your mother became is spark. And now you and Firelock are his life. I'm asking you to give the guy a break." Lilly nods softly not realizing this side of her sire.

"Now back to you. Inferno, Smudge and I will be leaving in the morning. I understand if you want to keep the information about your interfacing equipment personal, but there should be one medic on this base who know incase something should happen. You choose."

Lilly chews on her lip, "But they're all mechs."

Firestar nods, "Ah yes, that is the down side. But you know Topspin and Wheeljack see you like their own daughter. Wroughtiron probably more like a sister?" Lilly shrugs. A niggle hits Firestar's own spark about that little shrug. Could our little femme already have a crush on the toughest combat team's son?

"Wheeljack. If I decide on the surgery, he will know what to do."

Firestar nods, "Yes he would. And your sire?"

"Let me handle that, please."

Firestar nods her head, "You got it. Now Casey here can help you with some of your other femme mattes of the spark. Sari too. Her systems are a bit different as well with the human-Cybertronian hybrid. But you could ask her." Firestar knew all too well that Sari was in the same situation, but had promised not to say anything, unless otherwise indicated. "Any other questions?"

"Tell me about Uncle Ratchet," Lilly begs to change the subject to something more uplifting.

"Oh, you have been reading your mother's journals. Ah my adoptive sire. I do so miss him. Sure, what do you want to know?"

If you want to find out about Smudge or Mercy's beginnings: see **Infernal Fire **or **Perceived**. Yeah, I need to wrap up and finish Perceptor's story. I'm almost there but trying not to type slag. Hum, I guess I need to add Smudge and Mercy to the Spark of Bots Saga…

Bee and Sari's Story will get some uprades and reposted to fan fiction soon. For now it's on my deviant: **BeeSari. **


	4. roller time

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 4**

a/n A sweet moment for Roller. Casey pushes her maternal force on Prime. Cornel Fairborn arrives with news that could turn the Autobots upside down. Yes, an actual mission.

Wroughtiron got called away from the card game to go with Inferno, Firestar and Smudge to the planet with environmental catastrophes. Lilly didn't see him for a very long time. Months. _Eons, _or so it felt. Until he came back in that beat up shuttle.

Wroughtiron didn't look much better than the shuttle. Covered in mud, something came slithering out of his leg armor to be stepped on by Manta in his excitement to see his friend. To Lilly, he couldn't have been more pleasing on the optics. All black with those streaks of blue and then where the armor was torn or missing, she could see his vibrant red underarmor. _Interesting._

Casey leaned over, "See something interesting, Fire Lilly?"

Swiftly Lilly took the next set of crates being off loaded. She couldn't help but watch Iron _throw_ bags at Manta. (exhausted from duty, heavy armor damaged in grueling work, cable rippling and strained, mmm) The next bag smack the silver fish-bot hard. Serves Manta right! Iron caught Lilly's gaze and she could swear his jaw dropped. The next case was tossed into her arms, and she shuffled away. Passing the two mechs she wiggled her fingers from her full arms. She has no idea what they said to each other, but hoped it wasn't something stupid.

She didn't see him at all the next day. But later in the evening, she over heard Casey yelling at Prime. Something about over working his young officers. Rodimus was actually pinned against the wall while Casey poked him in the soft seam of his armor and he winced. Her final words pinged into Lilly's heart, "Wroughtiron is NOT Ironhide or Chromia. DO NOT push him around like that again." Casey was in full _protective mother mode. _Lilly loved her for it.

Rodimus caught her hand before she could poke him again, "Casey, I love him like he was my own brother. I am well aware of his abilities. But you have to remember something as well." Rodimus clasps both hands to her shoulders in friendship, "He is the very living spark of two very well trained and devoted Autobots. He was created in a flash of duty to save a team. His spark beats to save lives. He was created via weapons fire. He **is** the living embodiment of everything they stood for: Passionate love and devotion duty to friends." Casey drops her rant stance. Rodimus turns soft, " I know Wroughtiron bears his own spark. He has earned his shield on his own. I am well aware of that. Proved himself over and over again in the field or in the med-bay. I don't think he would have stopped saving lives if I had tossed him over my shoulder and personally dragged him off that mud ball. Do you?" Casey has to meekly shake her head in agreement. Rodimus gives her shoulders a squeeze, "Thank you for looking after him. I'll come see him and let him know how proud I am of him as soon as he is awake. Call me at that time, alright?"

She nods and then poke him again hard, "And give him some decent quarters! Somebody placed him in the damaged wing. Again. And when I find out whom, they'll feel my ped in their aft."

Rodimus snarls at the thought of anyone being assigned to that wing at this time let alone beloved Wroughtiron. Who was the aft head? "Be my guest. Because mine will be right behind it." They both gave a nod and headed off on separate directions.

Lilly saw the special place Iron has in her sire's spark. Iron did have a lot to live up to as well.

Later that week: Lilly asked to be on the next mission and was turned down. Again. Wroughtiron asked to be on the next mission. He was turned down. Again.

And so that brings us up to the present and the conversation Wroughtiron brought the friends into his quarters about. Then the ensuing race against the "grown ups". Wroughtiron left the victory party to do his shift in the med bay.

Wheeljack claps 'Iron on the shoulder, "Hey! Congrats!" He waves a hand to a monitor, "Saw the whole thing from here. Nicely done."

Meekly Iron shrugs, "It was a team effort, you know."

Wheeljack smiles and with all spark-felt meaning behind his words nods, "I know son, I know. It's the only way we will ever win at anything. Can't do anything on our own, right?" Iron nods and then turns to his own private project. Wheeljack is curious about Iron's clammed up attitude, "Hey, you alright?"

Iron nods, "Yeah. I'm fine. Look, go. You're off now and I want to get this done." Wheeljack starts to protest when Iron picks up a wrench, "Do you really want to see what Uncle Ratchet taught me?"

"You wouldn't" Wheeljack tests.

Flipping his arm to a projectile launcher, Iron slips the wrench into it, "Ratchet said to use my greatest weapon. My creativity. And my father taught me to go big or don't go at all." He makes a final adjustment, "And Mom said Decepticons get no warning and friends only get one." He aims the weapon to his lab mate, "Leave."

Wheeljack raises his hands in submission chuckling, "Yes commander." Iron doesn't actually have that title, it was just a jab at the three who did that taught this young mech a lot. "Medivac will be in soon enough to take the last shift."

Lowering the arm, Iron snorts, "Yeah right! We'll see about that." With that said, Wheeljack continues to laugh and leaves the bay to Iron. The black and blue mech sinks to the stool and begins tinkering with a better axel bearing for Roller. Poor little guy has been running on the old ones for so long that it's amazing he still moves at all. After everything Roller has done for Optimus, Magnus and now Rodimus, he needs to be cherished as much as the Matrix.

A couple hours later, Roller comes into the bay. But he's not alone. With him is the femme of Iron's elation and frustration. "Hey, Iron. Papa asked me to bring Roller to you." Roller is so content, a purring under her soft strokes.

Iron comes over and offers his hands to Roller, "Hey there buddy. I got those upgrades for you. You read to try them out?" He can see the little favored drone is nervous.

Lilly lifts Roller to her face and nuzzles him, "Shh, it's okay Roller. You know Iron would never hurt you." The drone turns up to her with those pleading optics. To which she cuddles him ever so lovingly. "How about if I stay with you? Would that be alright?" She looks between easing Roller and asking approval from Iron.

Iron reaches out and soothes a little spot behind Roller's optic, sending him into a near melt of relaxation, "I think that would be just what the medic ordered." With that he motions Lilly to the island work bench to the side of the room. He has her sit on one side and he takes the other. Then he comes back with his tray of tools and the three new axels and accompanying bearings. He holds one up for Roller to inspect.

Lilly respects Iron so much. He does not talk down to Roller. He shows Roller all the respect the brave drone deserves. "You know, I got to thinking, Roller. I think of all the bots, you have been in the med bay the least. I would sure like to know how you do that, because you sure could teach a few of these ya-hoos a few things and make my life a whole lot easier." Roller looks up to him curiously. Lilly also looks to him in gratitude for his kindness.

Iron strokes the little drone's back, "My creator said she so wished she had a sibling of yours with her. Incredibly jealous of Prime, she was." Roller eeps to him with a little raised optic brow. Sure Roller may have the mentality of a techno pup, but he has the bravest spark of any of the fiercest warriors. And he has the honor and devotion any Prime has for his people. Was he just a loyal pup? Did it really matter? He followed his Primes (and Magnus) into battle and did anything they asked with no hesitation or question. Was he stupid or was he just loyal? One thing no one ever dared to question. Many a time, they just followed him into the inferno of a fight. Did he understand the praises and sometimes unkind retorts other bots said?

Iron didn't know necessarily, but right now, he needed to tell Roller these things. If for no other reason, than to ease his own feelings. Carefully he lifted Roller from Lilly's arms and settled him against his own black armored chest, "I wish I had someone like you too waiting for me in my quarters when I came home." Roller droops and relaxes into the mech's frame. Iron presses his forehelm onto Roller's little top, "I know people have said 'just clone him, copy him, just make another'. But Roller, we all know, there is only one of you. And all of us would be lost if you weren't beside our commander. We will never leave you behind." He strokes the little drone's back tenderly.

Lilly could only sink onto her stool and watch Iron soothe the little drone's fears. He did not like being knocked offline. It frightened him to not be within radio range of Prime. If he could not feel the hum of his master's signal, he began to shake badly. Fits. Nothing could soothe his anxiety. The few times Roller had been banned from trade negotiations, Lilly or Magnus had to carry him constantly. The slightly familiar spark reading of the two Primes from Lilly or Magnus (to whom he had served before) were the only things that kept him from shaking himself down to bits and pieces.

Iron's baritone soothing voice was hypnotic. It was even lulling Lilly. Well the sight of Iron alone could send Lilly into either a tizzy or a melting pool of goo. Right now at his utmost tenderness, Lilly could just picture Wroughtiron walking the halls to soothe a restless sparkling into stasis. Swiftly she looked down to her hands. Something she could never give him. Lilly bit her lip scolds herself, _Where did that come from?_

The almost silent click snapped Lilly's head up. Roller was out cold. Iron gave her a cheeky smile. He had lulled Roller to stasis and then switched him to deactivation sequence. The little drone would sleep in his processor and his body would send no signals to his little "brain". Ever so carefully he laid the limp drone on his back on the table. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Lilly wonders if he's kicking her out of his bay and wrinkles her nose, "Can I stay? I would really feel bad abandoning him." She strokes his little helm.

Iron gives her a warm smile. He should have known better. "Sure. I could use the help and the company."

~~~ While completely replacing the three axels, new tires and bearings, the two friends talked about the race and things in general. It felt good. Iron didn't think he had laughed this hard in years. Lilly didn't think she'd ever had this much fun cleaning gunk out of anything.

While Roller was splayed open, they decided to give the little guy a complete overhaul. They pulled all kinds of weird stuff out of the chassis. Dirt clods, branches, loose nuts and bolts, strange bits of fur or other organic rotting material, a tiny hammer…

Wheeljack came back in and peered over their work, "Oh finally giving the little guy that upgrade?" Lilly and Iron nod.

"Hey, what's that?" Iron reaches way into the back and pulls out a small wrench. There are certain marks on it that make it unique.

Wheeljack's face falls, "Put that one back, Wroughtiron."

Iron looks up to Wheeljack concerned by the sudden emotional turn to the mech's voice. Lilly asks, "'Jack, what is it?"

Wheeljack takes the little wrench and rubs his thumb across its chewed and scratched marks like it was a treasured artifact. "This was his favorite." Wheeljack sets his highgrade down and soothes Roller's offlined head, "It's okay buddy, it's okay. He's always here." With that, Wheeljack places it back in the very special place next to Roller's spark. Wiping a tear away, he knows he has to explain to the curious and worried younger bots before him. "Roller stole it from Ratchet." They gasp, Roller would never _steal, _that just didn't compute. Wheeljack smiled, "Some of us have our own theories of it actually being a _gift, _but the story goes better with s_tole. _Anyway, Roller stole it from Ratchet's desk and dropped it at Optimus' peds one day after an absolutely horrid beyond horrid days. Optimus was so ticked, he threw it all the way down the hall. Nearly took my head off. Roller tore off down the all leaving peal out tread and sliding skid marks on the floor. Picked it up and dolefully dropped it at Optimus' peds again. Optimus was so stunned he couldn't figure out if he should be furious at the little drone or confused." To which they all chuckled: _Optimus furious at Roller, _now **that **was just plain **impossible **to believe**. **"So Optimus picked it up and threw it again. This time I had a chance to duck. Roller dashed after it and brought it back with his little antenna waggling like a techno pup." Wheeljack leaned over and tapped the antenna, "Don't you dare try replacing that antenna. Everyone of those kinks and nicks mean something to him, got it?" Both bots nod. Wheeljack strokes the little drone again. "Anyway, Roller comes back and drops it once more. This time, Optimus throws it the other way straight between Ratchet and Ironhide's barking and arguing helms. Precision shot, if I say so myself. Anyway, Roller zips right down the hall as fast as his little wheels would go, straight between the two mechs. Ratchet sees Roller pick up the beloved wrench and bellows at the little drone. Roller tears out of sight with Ratchet following him and barking for Ironhide to get his wrench back from that little … how did the phrase it again? Ah yes, 'that little pit spawned thieving pet of Prime's'." And then Wheeljack begins laughing hard, "And then I heard to most glorious music of all time. Optimus Prime's deep and full rumbling laugh. I mean a full blown laugh that sent him doubling over and tears down his face. Roller came dashing out of a vent at his master's peds and drops the wrench again. Optimus scooped him and the wrench up into the safety of his arms before Ratchet's wrath could touch one diode on the precious drone."

Now everyone was laughing. Wheeljack leans over still laughing and kisses the little drone's helm. "So that wrench is very precious to Roller. Don't loose it."

Lilly looks at the collection of other stuff they pulled out of Roller's incredibly small chassis. "I guess we better ask him about the rest of this stuff."

Wheeljack nods. He picks up a broken piece of Rodimus' yellow spoiler and then a miniature blue hammer. "I have a feeling these two are also important to him as well."

Iron reaches out to Wheeljack, "Thanks. I would want to do anything to hurt our Roller."

Wheeljack pats his arm back, "Yeah I know. It really means a lot to all of us that you did this for him. He's going to feel like a brand new bot, that's for sure."

Lilly looks to him curious, "Bot not drone?"

Wheeljack picks up his highgrade and heads towards the door, "You know what I mean. Thanks for staying with him, Fire Lilly. See you three later."

~~ Rodimus came to the med bay much later and found a very sweet sight. There was Wroughtiron with sitting on a berth, head slouched against the wall. In his lap was a pillow with Lilly's sleeping head on it, with a thermal blanket loosely draped over her legs and hips. In her arms, hugged tightly, is Roller in his own thermal blanket wrapped up like a sparkling. There is another hand resting in him as well. One of Iron's arms is draped over Lilly's shoulder with his palm resting on the drone. Just like a young family.

Rod resigns himself to just look at the resting group for a moment, leaning on the doorjam. His sparkling is growing up and could very soon have a family of her own. If he let her. Iron would be good to her. Not as hot tempered as his sire, but just as firm devoted to team and duty. Driven and strong as Chromia. Rod really does like Iron.

"Cute couple, hum?" The soft voice of Sideswipe turns Rod's attention away from his muse. Roller's optics come on line and rotate up to look at his master but completely content where he is resting.

Rod decides to ignore Sideswipe's comment. Instead he comes to the resting group. Kneeling down, he parts the blanket a little more and smiles at his pet. Ever so softly he strokes the little guy's nose, "Hey, looks like you got a bath and a paint job too." The drone mews in pleasure. "How do you feel?" Roller closes his optics in pure bliss and snuggles closer to the three hands that hold him.

Iron's other hand comes up cupping Roller closer to Lilly's chest and groggily mutters, "Hang on, I've got you." Roller mews to the young mech. And Iron sighs in his stasis with a smile.

Rod strokes the little drone, "Alright, Roller. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Roller nods. Standing up silently, Rod strides towards the door. One finger points to Sideswipe's smirk, "Shut up." With that, the young sire strides out the door. The older sire chuckles lightly and follows him out.

So what do two warriors mad at being put on house arrest (or so it felt) do when they are trapped on base? Play cards and snarl about the duty officers. And enjoy each other's company. The two were finding comfort in being friends.

Coming into the rec room one day they walked in on an interesting sight. In the back corner of the room a strange strangled moan and a plea of _more, harder _came out. Wroughtiron blushed and tried to pull Lilly from the room. But he was a second too slow and she was out of grasps reach.

Concern was in her movements. She thought someone was in trouble and swiftly moved forward to assist. What other reason would someone be making moans and groans like that unless they were in trouble? In four strides Lilly swiftly found out that wasn't the issue at all.

She was just in time to see the mech's move and the arced femme's her cry out, "Yes!" Her body shuttered and a strange cry came out as the mech crushed his chest to her embedding himself completely into the femme's body and joining her cry with his own mechly moan of overloaded release. His body shutter and pulsed as well. The two were oblivious to the universe. He lifted his head and kiss the femme sweetly, "Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too. Primus, you make me tingle. Do it again?" The mech chuckles.

At this point Iron has finally gotten a hold of Lilly's hand. With a finger to his lips, leads her silently from the room and shuts the door. Lilly points back, "Was that-"

Iron flushes badly, "Interfacing 102, yes."

"Firestar never said anything about the noises or the -"

Iron can feel his own deformed body heating up from the frustration of what he will never experience with a desirable at his side. He didn't mean to bark it, but still the bite was harsh to his words, "Shut up Lilly."

"Iron!" She gasps. He's never spoken to her that way. He says nothing to her and just stomps away leaving her alone in the hallway with her confused thoughts.

It didn't help that she had another round with her father about being able to go into battle. This time her sire had a talk with her about POW's and what happens to femmes and how he can't bear the thought of that happening to his beloved daughter. Especially after what happened to Chromia and Rosa under Shockwave.

And once again, Lilly fired back, "I. AM. NOT. MY. MOTHER! Get that through your thick plated helm, SIRE PRIME."

He barks back just as harsh, "No, you're not!" And he crushes her in his embrace, shaking, nearly sobbing, "You are my beloved, precious, and only daughter. And I love you with every pulse of my spark."

What could she say? He was crushing her with his love and showing it. She sighed and relaxed in his crushing grip letting him lover her. "Okay Daddy, I'll sit this one out." He can't say anything. He just nods. How in the world could he end up with such a strong willed warrior daughter? Her skill and honor rivals his own. Constantly.

~~~ That night, Lilly found Iron on the roof top praying. When he heard the footsteps he stiffened and froze silent. She drifts to his side, "I'm sorry Iron, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can leave."

Without turning to her, he shakes his head, "No, please stay."

She asks softly, "Praying again?"

He lowers his head into the grip of his palms, held up by elbows propped up on the wall, "Yeah."

She can see he's trying to hide his face. "I like that," she answers softly. He turns his head ever so slightly in confusion. Now it's her turn to be shy, "I mean, I like the fact you aren't afraid to ask for help and spiritual guidance." He smiles in gratitude. "I think Mama prayed my whole incubation. I can hear her voice even now when I get scared or lonely. But…"

Iron can feel it, "You long for something more?"

She nods, "But what more could I need?"

_Me, _he almost blurts out. Instead, he drops his face back to his hands covering his silent retort.

"Do you need more?" She asks him carefully.

_More than you can imagine, _he groans to himself. Instead he just nods.

"Tell me if you find the answer, okay?" She leans in begging for guidance. He turns his head back to her. She looks so vulnerable, wrapping her arms around herself. Without even thinking, he pulls her into his arms and cups her head against his chest. Her body sighs in contentment. His responds the same way. _Could this be the answer, Primus? _he's afraid to ask, so he just presses his lips to her helm top and gives her a squeeze.

Under the Lilly and & Iron's peds: Iacon War Room:

Magnus sets the recently arrived Cornel Marissa Fairborn down in the human section of the war table, carefully examining her reaction. She looks up to the memorial wall. Marissa knew how powerful those marble stone memorial slabs were back on Earth, but to see Grandma Leah's name listed on the 'Bot side really hit her hard. She didn't have long to ponder the weight of the wall or why Leah's name is on that side, not the human side; Prime and Kup enter the room securing the door.

Ultra Magnus reaches over and touches a monitor on the wall. Bee comes up on the screen chatting with Sari at Rock Bottom. Magnus turns to Marissa to check her reaction then he turns back, "Bumble Bee, secure the communication," he orders. Quickly Sari leaves the room and the screen flashes over to a green tinge showing it was encrypted. Magnus nods to everyone in the room that the meeting can begin.

Marissa takes the floor first, "Rodimus Prime, I know what a loss Optimus was to your people." She nods with honor and respect to the position Optimus held in his people's sparks. Rodimus Prime nods back in acceptance. "Now for the bad news." They all scowl at her. Like dragging up the memory of Optimus' death had been the good news? She takes a deep breath, "We have been investigating one of our own long range scouting teams. Apparently they have come into a freighter load of money. Got themselves pretty well set up with a homestead on Mars." Kup listens intently, but doesn't understand. "One said he found something in space. He sold the location of classified information."

Prime leans in carefully, "What was it?"

Marissa shakes her head, "I wasn't sure. He said it was black and had the Autobot symbol on it."

Kup shakes his head, "Okay that could be anything."

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "Not by the size he indicated."

Prime can see whatever it is effects Magnus deeply. "Magnus…"

"Kup, Marissa, and I have been following a trail of scraps all over the galaxy." He goes over to the vault on the wall. Coding in, he opens it, retrieves an item and then closes it up. He comes back to the table laying down a black and gold Ninjabot shuriken star. Prime picks it up and turns it over. Clearly it has been used in battle numerous time.

"Prowl could have lost it anywhere," Prime tries to ward off the news. Magnus pulls the next item out of his hand and sets it on the table. It's a piece of Ironhide's acid spray blaster. Prime shakes his head still in disbelief. Marissa pulls from her back pack, a piece of an Autobot stereo system engraved _Property of Jazz _in Cybertronian glyph_. _Rodimus smirks knowing the story behind the engraving, but remains silent.

Then Kup lifts his chest panel and holds something reverently in his hand, "I had to put three in the med ward for this. They weren't going to give it up easily. And there was no way I was leaving it behind." He lays a 'Bot finger on the table. Prime clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from getting sick on the war table. Everyone just stares at the lone finger with the twin banded red and black ring pattern. Prime has to sink down into a chair. The horrifying truth lay before him.

But Bee actually says it with a mournful sigh, "Oh Ratchet, how could they…"

Marissa ever so quietly as to spill more bad news, "We think there is one more on Earth. A big one."

They all look over to her. But Magnus is the only one to respond, "What?"

She reaches up the back of her shirt, and retrieves a circled panel that clearly was cut down from a larger piece. "I went to the Mars base to ask these guys who they sold the information to. I was too late. There was nothing left. Blown away. Looks like someone was covering their money trail. Or the team double crossed someone." She looks down at the piece of metal in her hands and carefully traces the writing in the circle. She looks over to Prime. He holds his hand out. Carefully she steps into his hand. "I went to visit my father. He said a package arrived a few weeks before. There was a single note with this. _He's here._" And then she lays the circled panel in Rodimus' palm. "I have no other information. The trail dead ends."

They all look carefully at the piece in Rodimus' hand. The communications cover to Optimus Prime's helmet with Primal writing. Ultra Magnus turns to Marissa scowling, "You had this for months and didn't tell me?"

Marissa turns back to him with sorrow, "Magnus, if I had known what it was I would have handed it over sooner. I didn't understand."

Kup takes the panel from shocked Rodimus and lays it on the war table. There is the slightest hum from the panel. Everyone is shocked. Marissa asks, "What does that mean?"

"There is a tiny bit of energy flowing through Optimus' body. Not enough to find him from here. But with an energy this low, some one undoubtedly is trying to do experiments. The vial vultures!" Kup spits out.

Marissa pipes up, "Let me go back to Earth and try doing more research."

Ultra Magnus also pipes up, "I don't want you getting killed like the thieves. I'll do it."

Prime finally pipes up softly. "No." They all turn to him. He soothes the metal back into his hand. "This has to be done very carefully. No one must know what we are looking for. If they know we are on the trail, they will just move. Or worse, blow everything up and destroy all the parts. There will be nothing left." They are all looking to him carefully. "I think the best way to do this is to send out small teams to pick up the pieces. Even some decoys. Teams of two."

He looks up to Bee, "Bring Rock Bottom home."

"When?" Bee asks.

"Now. Out." Prime closes the screen. Clearly Prime meant instantly. He stands up and turns to his team. "I know who I am sending to Earth. But we need about twenty teams of two. Mix them up. Some straight human, some human and Autobot and some straight Autobot. Maybe a couple of teams of three. Make it look desperate to find pieces to put Cybertron back together."

Magnus drops his head, "I'm sorry Rodimus. I thought the mausoleum would protect them."

Rodimus smiles, "Ultra Magnus, we all needed you at that time. You sure as Primus was a much better leader than me at our most desperate dark times."

Ultra Magnus smiles at the support. Then a thought goes through his head. He starts laughing. Rodimus narrows his gaze at him. Ultra Magnus smiles, "You aren't planning to go to Earth, are you?"

Rodimus furrow his brow, "Why would you say that?"

"Wanting to unload something off your chest?" Ultra Magnus teases him. Kup joins the laugh.

Rodimus can't help but join their smirk, "Slagging right!" He reaches out to his support team grabbing their arms, "Let's bring Prime home."

Ultra Magnus needles Rod, "And what if he doesn't take **it** back?"

Rodimus waves his fist, "Oh he will take it back. One way or another!" Everyone laughs.

Everyone but Marissa. She just doesn't understand the weight in Rodimus' chest. The rest of the day is spent making the duty assignments. The final team Rodimus keeps to himself. Several times they tried to assign a certain member to a team. Every time Rodimus reassigned him back to the base.

After the room was cleared leaving only Rodimus, Magnus and Kup, Prime revealed his plan, "I want him going alone to Earth. He will have the signature reading. But I don't want him to know what he is looking for. Once Galvatron gets word of what we are doing, he will be on the trail, too. Perish the thought this lone 'Bot gets caught, I don't want him forced to reveal information."

"What do we tell him?" Kup asks.

Prime smiles, "Leave that to me. Now go. Get these teams out of here. I want them all gone by the end of the week." The meeting breaks up. Magnus looks down to Prime, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Rodimus smiles, "Yeah, well you and me both."


	5. dating iron and fire

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World: Chapter 5**

**a/n Dating lessons from Bee & Sari for Lilly and & Iron.**

'Iron continued to support his friends after their late night talk in his quarters. Card games with Lilly, Manta and Firelock were a fun. The game on the courts were better. But alone with Lilly, was absolute torture, even if it was in a room full of bots. And he was running out of excuses to NOT be alone with her.

Slumped belly down on his berth, arms tucked under his pillow, hip hitched up in his father's (near) favorite position, he huffed. A knock at his door did not make him feel any better. "I'm in stasis, go away."

The answer was a chuckle and the door opening. Iron had no choice but turn to the current commander of the mobile Rock Bottom Base entering his private quarters: "Bumblebee!" Iron nearly shot up in pleasant confused surprise.

Bumblebee chuckled and sat down on the medic's desk corner motioning him to stay down, "Hey there 'Iron. We're back in town and thought I would check up on you."

"Are you alright?" Iron uses that worried medic tone Bee so misses from Ratchet.

Once again, Bee waves Iron down, "I'm fine." Iron lays his head back down on his arms crossed and twisted pillow and hitching the hip up again. Bee can't help but smirk in his spark. _Ironhide if you could see your son now. _He leans in with a scowl of a parent, "You, on the other hand, look awful."

"Cursed, actually," the younger mech groans. Now he buries his face in his pillow. Yes, he knows Bee has the same deformity as himself, results of the human transformation and problems with reversion. But Bee was lucky enough to have Sari: half protoform- half human. Their bodies were as compatible as their sparks. And now they have a son and daughter: Dauber and Sun Blossom are perfectly healthy.

"Iron, come on. You know Ironhide's ghost will have my aft if I don't help. And Chromia two steps behind." Bee tries helping his guardian's son. Iron moans and clenches the pillow tighter. "It's a femme, isn't it?" Iron growls deeper this time burying his face.

~~~ Two levels up in Prime quarters: Sari is sitting at the family table with Lilly. Lilly is toying with a string of crystal beads. Swirling it around and then looping it. Making little designs, animals and geometrical recognized shapes. Anything to keep from answering Sari's question. "So how are-"

"Stop it, Lilly." Sari cuts her off swiftly. "Rodimus know you won't talk to him. Casey got called away to help Sideswipe pilot the last mission, so he called in me. What is going on?"

Lilly toys with the beads making a rather good impression of a cybercat. Sari lays a hand on the beads. Lilly doesn't look up, "Only Firestar knows this, alright? Well maybe Wheeljack, but…."

Sari bristles, "Has some mech touched you-!"

Lilly shakes her head slowly, "They can't."

Sari grips her hand, "Look even the toughest warriors get caught and can-"

"Sari, it's not like that." Lilly cuts her off again. This time she looks up tears brimming, "I don't know if Firestar told my father, but… I will never be able to um… _please a mech?_ If you know what I mean." Sari scrutinizes the words carefully. Lilly closes her eyes, bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "I'm deformed." Sari instantly comes around the corner and embraces the young femme. Lilly's sobs break forth, "I'll never be lucky like you and Bee. I'll never find a mate. I'll be the only femme nobody every wants. I'll be…." and the last one comes out as a wail, "Alone." Sari just grips the femme even tighter.

She can so understand. When Ratchet had her on the shuttle to Cybertron, he had to do a quick Interfacing 101 lesson. Sari learned very quickly, it would be near impossible for her to find a mate on Cybertron. Obviously, Optimus didn't know at the time when he brought her _home. _On Earth, she may have had a chance. It was year upon year later, with her spark crying out all this time for Bee's arms, that she ached for something she could never give the yellow mech. So she thought.

~~ Back to Iron's quarters: Bee got Sari's _send _about Lilly. His head drooped. Oh he understood Lilly's grief just as much. How many years had he pined away for Sari (or any femme) knowing he was a freak? How he festered and fumed every time he heard noises from the closets, or caught couples snuggled on the couches, or even looking up to the roof tops and seeing Rodimus, Ironhide, Inferno, Powerglide cuddling their femmes. Their cries of pleasure that he could never give or receive.

Until that fateful night. He finally confessed to Sari his love for her and his deformity. And Sari admitted her own. Primus had granted them a blessing. Only they were compatible. Truly they were meant only for each other. Bee _sent _back his support and encouragement for his mate to ease the poor femme.

Now back to the brooding blue-black mech before him. "Who is she?"

Iron moans, "Prime's daughter. And I don't mind my interface cord where it is. _**Not around my neck!**_" Bee can't help but chuckle a little at that. Yeah Optimus and Rodimus are a bit protective of their daughters, but for very good reason. They are wonderful, beautiful, delightfully funny and smart. Top of anybody's mate list. Not to mention their sires' title.

The black mech flips over and holds the pillow down over his face hard, slamming his peds into the wall. He groans. Bee can't help but notice the way Iron twitches his hip and adjusts the vibrant blue cod piece with the heal of his palm. A move he knows all too well himself. _Oh! __**That's **__what he meant by 'where it's at'!_

Bee smirks and jumps up, "Pursue her. All costs. Damn Prime! Do it!" He leaps up from the desk.

The pillow falls to the floor while a very stunned black face turns to the yellow commander, "Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

Bee leans in and smirks, "Oh, you heard me. I said chase her. Woo her. Kiss her. Tell her your feelings. Don't be a fool."

Iron rolls to a sitting position, "You don't understand, Bee. And I'm not talking about her sire's title either. I'm-"

Bee flicks a finger in the direction of the large blue pelvic panel, "Oh I understand quite clearly. Trust me, you won't be sorry."

Iron gets up and pushes past Bee, "I'm not taking dating advice from the youngest bonded commander on the base."

Bee turns to a very grown up tone, "You mean a deformed sire?" Iron stops, that was pretty personal and a touchy subject he never discussed except the one time Bee got shot in that region. Before his twin sparklings were created. Bee strides right in front of Iron, "Your father was my guardian and my mentor. Chromia and Elita were my aunts and my teachers. Do you want dating advice they gave me? Or the stuff I observed?" Iron shakes his head violently. He heard all about the wild places the older warriors had found the two toughest mechs making love to their spark mates just before missions. "Well too bad. You are going to get some." With that, Bee shoves Iron until he is sitting. The yellow mech crouches down before Iron, "Did your parents ever stop loving each other just because of the reversion?"

The younger black mech knows exactly what Bee is talking about. When Chromia remained as a human and Ironhide had reverted back to his Bot form, the spark mates had to find a way to make their bondhood remain. Even physically. And they did. Iron drops his head and shakes it slowly. Ironhide and Chromia had been through hell and back before they bonded and through his incubation. Nothing was going tear them apart again. Ever. They found a way.

Bee reaches out and grabs a sparkling blue helm bud. He tugs until the unbonded mech is looking into the bonded optics, "They went through a lot and still came out with you. You never should have happened. Your mother was never supposed to be able to create you. Her spark chamber was too weak to create a viable sparkling. It would have exploded her chamber leaving her mate child and mateless." Iron knows this all too well. "You are the remains of her spark chamber, are you not?"

He nods still silently knowing when the blast hit his mother's chest, her spark chamber folded over the accumulated trans-fluid of his sire & spark residue of both parents & femme code collected in her holding tank. Her spark chamber transformed into his incubation pod.

Bee continues forcefully, "Good. Now, you are not going to give up. I will take Rodimus Prime on one on one if that's the barrier. But if it's your own stupid pride, I'm gonna whack you classic Chromia style." Iron winces. He saw her spar, and left many much bigger men crying in their racks for it. Even Optimus and Ironhide had a few scars from her bot-sparing sessions.

Iron finally confesses, "I… I'm deformed."

Bee smirks wildly, "Aren't we all?" It took him a long time to accept his deformity and not let the pain of remaining mateless hinder his work as a scout and spy. It tore him apart not being a _full mech._ And once again, he thanks Primus for giving him a mate compatibly deformed for just him.

Iron tips his head at Bee confused. Bee smirks again, "You are the spawn of two of the wildest, craziest, most feared warriors in the galaxy. You were created in their line of duty, uh… no duh are you deformed. I'm just surprised it isn't in the processor and only physically." Bee tugs the blue helm buds like he was a sparkling.

Iron's jaw drops. Absolutely completely befuddled that Bee would talk such slag about his (blood) Energon-line. No one has spoken to him like this in a very long time. Bee stands up crossing his arms over his chest, "So what's your plan of attack? Going to go sweet and entice or just straight for the gusto?"

The black jaw could not have gone more slack. He so would have expected this from Kup or Sunstreaker, but sweet Bee? He just closes his optics and shakes his head. "I'll get back to you."

"Don't wait too long. I hear dignitary princes are arriving later this evening with pretty shiny things trying to woo a trade contract with Prime. Some think if they can hook his daughter-"

"Rodimus can see right through that stuff and will eat them alive." Iron retorts.

"Rodimus might. But Lilly on the other hand just might enjoy the attention," the more seasoned bondmech tempts the young infatuated mech.

Iron sneers not liking the way Bee is teasing him. And more to the point, not liking the way it is working. "Get out of my quarters!" Iron growls. Bee's optics actually flash in fear for a moment. He could have sworn Ironhide was in the room again for a moment. Then the Chromia eat-slag smirk slides across the young mech's face, "I have a battle to plan."

Bee bows slightly, "As you command, sir." Iron picks up a wrench in classic Ratchet style and Bee flees the room _sending _to Sari his plan.

~~~ Sari hugs the young femme tightly, "Oh sweetheart. It's going to be alright. The right mech will come along who won't care about all that. All he will care about is your spark. Any mech who only wants you physically is a fool."

Lilly pulls back and stands up. Quickly she swipes the tears away. "Cut the crap, Sari. That's the stuff mothers are supposed to tell their daughters, but lets be honest. How's the over load with your mate?" Sari blushes and smiles wildly. Lilly plants her hands on her hips very classic stance of her sire and grandsire, "Good enough to spark twins, eh?" Sari clearly is remembering the overload she had just a few hours ago en route to Iacon. "So, lie to me an tell me that you could live without that feeling, hum? And how about the pleasure it gives you to make Bee scream your name, hum? How would it feel to not be able to give that to him?" She flicks her hand in the air and gives that sweet motherly tone, "_Oh Lilly, don't worry you don't really need that . It's all just over rated. All you need in life is a mate who loves you for who you really _are." 

Sari drops her head. Yeah, Firestar had given her that line almost verbatim,. Obviously it was the same one she had given Lilly. "You know trying to be Fire Lilly and not the daughter of dead Optimus Prime was hard enough to live with." She ticks her fingers off, "I'm not my hero-worshiped grandfather. Two! I'm not the living entity of my dead mother. Three! I'm not the wild an reckless daughter of Hot Rod. Four! I'm not the sparkling of Rodimus Prime. Four! I'm not the sister of wild Firelock completely infatuated with Hop. No! And now I'm poor ever-to-be-lonely poor Little Lilly.

You know, you all can just go to-"

She throws her hands up in the air and storms away for a moment. Then she turns full furry and snaps at Sari, "Get lost. All of you!" She pounds both of her fists on her chest, "I AM FIRE LILLY. Ruler of my own life! Maybe being alone will be the best thing after all. Two less titles I don't have to wear." Painfully she hacks out, "Ha! I will never be so-and-so's mate. Nor will I ever be anyone's-creator." She hits the door release, "Maybe I am blessed after all and not cursed." With that she storms off.

Sari drops her head in a heavy sigh of grief, "Well that didn't go well at all."

She sends to her mate: _Bee, it didn't go well. How about you?_

_Not sure, but I think he is planning his move._

_Well he better be careful. She's pretty angry with the universe right now._

_Oh boy. Been there, done that._

~~~ With that said, a streak of pink and orange nearly runs Bee down in the hall way. He sees it headed for the practice range. Slowly he enters as well. Lilly is setting the dummies out. She really must be hurting. She's going to take this at one of the hardest levels. He can't blame her. Ultra Magnus had to carry nearly unconscious Bee off the field after one of his rants. And he was fighting even him for one more round. Today, Bee decided to stand guard (like Magnus had done for him) just in case she did something stupid and he need to hit the over ride. He let Sari know where he was.

~~ Iron made his way to the firing range to blow off his own steam of frustration. He did not expect to see Lilly there taking on the setting like an angry-Rodimus Prime. It frightened him in a way. Out of the corner of her optic, she caught him, "This is _my _session. Stay out of this." And she took a blow to the side of the helm. Shaking it off, charged the drone foe.

Iron stepped back behind the barrier only to bump into Bee. Bee is grimacing and worried for Lilly. It was written all over his sire-like expression. Carefully Bee advises, "Remember that advice I gave you?" Iron grunts. "I highly suggest you don't move on it today. It won't be Prime garroting you."

Iron grunts and winces at Lilly's strike straight to the dummy's painted "interface" targeted area. "Hum, you think?" Bee turns to Iron ever so slightly and both wince at Lilly tearing the dummy apart with her bare hands. Bolts, nuts and wires flail through the air like confetti. "Maybe next vorn," Iron whispers in distress. Tears are all over Lilly's face.

Bee and Iron just watch until she collapses in sobs, exhaustion, and release. Bee and Iron come towards her. Lilly is sagging against a torn up dummy wiping muddy grime from her cheek. Hearing footsteps she looks up. Quickly she stands, "I don't want to talk to either one of you." She tries to push past, but they each catch an arm.

"Don't make me-" Bee tries to be firm.

Lilly sneers, "Go ahead Commander, call my sire. I dare you. All it does is prove my point even more. Now if you will excuse me, I have to dress for a ridiculous meeting tonight where I get treated like a helium headed bim-bot-princess." She yanks her arms from them and storms out. Iron gives Lilly a chance to head down the hall alone. He doesn't want her to think he is following her. And then slumps back to his own quarters.

Lilly couldn't have been more right. This party tonight was supposed to be a meet-and-greet. A sware' to entice trade and treaty negotiations. (What she didn't know was that it was also higher command's attempt at sly investigation. Who other's crypts have been robbed?)

Sure Lilly was polished. She was primed. But she so did not want to be coddled or cooed over. She was a fierce warrior and wanted to be seen as that. The orange-pink hued femme even thought of putting on her battle armor. Unfortunately, her sire knew that and hid the heavier battled and chipped armor. That left her with two choices: to either go in everyday or dress armor. Looking in the mirror she saw her back plate. She loved it but it also easily identified her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Iron's feelings by shoving his art work aside. The glossy back panel was clipped on bearing her signature lily of fire emblazoned and trimmed in glossy blue-black. She really need to apologize to him for blowing up at the range today. He hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Oh I'm such a screw up," She moans.

"I could have told you that," Firelock smirks knocking on her door. Instead of being angry at his jab, she just hung her head. As much as her brother was wild as Hot Rod, he loved his sister even more. He comes to her and wraps his arms around her in a loose embrace. "Alright, tell your big brother.

"I'm the big sister, you dope," she lightly punches his side accepting his embrace.

Ever so sweetly he soothes, "Not right now you aren't. So give."

She sighs. So much to tell but then again, not. "Wardrobe issues. Dad hid my battle armor."

Firelock pulls back and smiles, "Actually, that was me." She gapes at him. "Magnus told me you tore up the range. You are a stunning beauty. I want you to go out there and wow them."

Lilly pulls away from his warm and carrying arms, but keeps her tone soft, "Firelock, I don't want to be the princess tonight. I want to be me. Who am I kidding?"

Firelock smiles beginning to understand, "I hear we are going to have special guests tonight seeing how it's your creation day, too." Lilly groans deeply. A chime at the front door pulls Firelock away. Lilly can only hear his voice, "Oh excellent! Come and see her!"

A few moments later a beautiful blue and army green femme comes to Lilly's private door with orange and pink fabric draped heavily over her arm. "Hey, Lilly."

Lilly smiles to her sequestered friend, "Hey Hope. Magnus let you out?"

Hope giggles, "Bee ordered him to let me out." The friends smile with her. Not too long ago she finally told them why Magnus was so protective of her. He wasn't just her guardian, he was her sire. Very much, Hope could understand the crushing grasp of protective love these two siblings felt from their sires.

Firelock reaches for the top layer of fabric, "Okay so I have a surprise for you. Hope and I came up with this. So close your optics and turn around. No tricks, I promise." Warily, Lilly turns around. She hears the rustling of fabric, and then she feels a cape draped around her shoulders and a ribbon tied loosely at her throat. "Okay open up."

Lilly opens her optics and is pleasantly surprised. Her brother, her blue friend and herself are all draped in an orange piece of fabric, with pink trim and a thin line of black piping. Firelock turns around and she can see: its her fire lily. The same one emblazoned across her back. Hope turns around and she has one too. Lilly looks up to her brother confused. "Manta has one too. This way you can go to the party and no one will know who you are. Hope even said she would pretend to be _Princess _Fire Lilly for the night if you want to be _Magnus' Hope._"

The orange and pink warrior leans forward and wraps an arm around each friend tightly. "I love you guys so much. This is the best gift ever."

Firelock pulls back and strokes his sister's cheek, "No, you are. I would be nothing without you. Don't you ever leave me, got it?" For that, Lilly hugs him even tighter. Hope's spark lurches for the flamed mech who openly shows his love for his sister. He catches Hope's optics gazing at him, and smiles weakly. Instead, she smiles proudly and touches his cheek in support of the love he gives his sister.

There's a ping to all their helms. "Oh dad's gonna glitch if we are late. Better go." Stepping outside into the main hall, Firelock sticks his elbows out. Each femme loops a wrists through. He beams rather cheeky, "Stand aside Sunstreaker. There's a new playmech in town. And I'm smoke'n hot with a femme hanging off me on each side."

To which Lilly rolls her optics and Hope leans forward and smirks to Lilly with near drool on her tongue, "Oh I heard Wroughtiron is going to be at the party. You know what they say about medic's light finger tips and soft footsteps. I can't wait for a dance and get those servos around my waist." Hope may have mock crooned, but Lilly's spark surges at the thought.

Lilly shuttered at the thought but keeps up the ribbing to her brother, "Oh and I heard Manta is going to be there too. Mmm, I do so like a highly polished mech in silver."

Firelock scoffs, "Um, excuse me, but I am standing right here, you know."

Hope winks to Lilly, "Yeah, for the moment." Firelock's face falls flat. The femmes snuggle into him and he gets a kiss on each cheek.

"Come on you crazies." He tugs them to the horrid party of stuffed armored dignitaries who see them as nothing more than sparklings and not the trained warriors and professionals they really are.

~~~ **Iacon Main Hall: **All the stops have been pulled out for this party. The upper balcony has been set aside for the human EMC personal and smaller beings with an extension giving the Cybertronians and taller beings the ability to converse and interact without anyone getting squashed.

Magnus was standing with Rodimus, Springer and Arcee and a couple other dignitaries when the doors parted again. In came the trio. He had heard what Hope and Firelock had wanted to do for Lilly. Magnus coms Rod, /Do your hurting daughter a favor, do not address her by name. She is here for you, but would rather not be hit upon./

Rodimus Prime looks around the room and see a whole bunch of young suitors turn their gazes to the entering femmes. A few femme suitors also latch their gazes onto Firelock. Before he can say or do anything, the doors part again.

Sideswipe enters with Casey's wrist through his elbow. With them are Manta, with a black and pink on his elbow. Both are also wearing the orange capes. Manta steps to the side letting a red/white/orange mech with an identical black and pink femme on his elbow follows them in. Perceptor brings up the rear with Inferno and Firestar in between them.

Magnus and Springer beam. Arcee squeals and runs right at Firestar. It may not have been very proper, but she hadn't seen the rescue medic in so very long. Certainly not since she had bonded to Springer. Firestar breaks from the mechs hugs Arcee just as tightly. The senior mechs follow at a more respectable pace behind Arcee. As do the dignitaries they were chatting with.

As Prime, it makes it his duty to do the formal introductions. "Ambassador Casio from Elantra and Empress Garleen from the Frolon Sectors, I would like for you to meet some of our fellow Autobots."

The Empress is rather snooty in her reply, "As Prime don't you mean _your Autobots?"_

Rodimus tries not to bristle, smiles even broader, "A Prime is nothing with out his devoted team. As much they rely on me to lead, I need their support ten fold."

The Empress snorts a huff in disgust. "You speak as if you are on the same level as them. Commoners."

Rodimus lays a hand out to the hall ceiling above him, "Empress, please remember, these used to be the very halls in which Orion Pax was nothing but a data clerk before becoming Optimus Prime. I was no different."

Inferno can't help but look to Magnus and mutter, "You can say that again."

Magnus stands firm beside his leader and shoots Inferno a warning look, "But unlike any plain commoner, the Matrix saw something within you both that the rest of us do not behold." Inferno had to not in respectful agreement to that.

The Ambassador looks to the younger mechs and femmes with the seasoned warriors. "Oh and these must be your offspring. Sparklings I believe you said."

The second generation all shutter and share a combined look of "_Here we go again."_

Before Rodimus can make the deadly mistake of revealing Lilly, the door parts again. A huge white winged mech steps into the room with a younger, slightly smaller, but nearly identical body style mech. The older mech is almost pure white with blue accents and red highlights. The younger flier is pure iridescent black with white trim.

The cube in Magnus' hand slips his grasp and he softly gasps, "Igneous?"

**If you don't know Igneous, I'll give you a bit next chapter, but for a better under standing see **_**One Shots: Skyfire.**_ **His mother's death is in more detail in **_**Infernal Fire, **_**and his sire teams up with his ex-best friend to search for his son in **_**Red Star.**_

**FYI: Igneous, Firelock, Fire Lilly, Hope, Smudge, Mercy, Autoclave, Manta, Sun Blossom and Dauber… oh geeze who else is there, oh Laroura, Casey are all my characters of my **_**Prime Blood **_**and **_**Spark of Bots **_**Sagas.. Duhhhh, everyone else is Hasbro's. **


	6. serious sires & party pranks

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 6**

Ultra Magnus breathed the name again, "Igneous?" The black mech flier turned to the sound of his name. The white mech directly behind him, laid a careful hand on the black shoulder. Everyone else turns to see the object of Magnus' stunned reaction.

Skyfire, the large white flier, and ex-Seeker Commander, smiles broadly to the attention. He takes the incentive, "Prime, fellow Autobots. I would like for you to meet my protégé, Igneous."

The younger black mech, with only Seeker wing markings, no faction symbol, sticks his hand out in a near-universal sign of greeting, "Hello."

Magnus stares at Skyfire in disbelief, "Pro- protégé?"

Skyfire gives Magnus only the slightest of glares to remain silent to the truth and then swiftly turns to his Commander with an ever so slight bow, "Forgive me Sir, but we have been busy with Skylynx in our research. I meant to bring my charge sooner."

Rodimus (knowing the truth through a surge in the Matrix) only smiles broadly and takes the black palm in his, "Igneous, it is good to meet you. We need all the scientist we can get. Hopefully, warriors will soon be obsolete." His soldier give him a curious look. But Rodimus is only interested in Skyfire's reaction with his null ray weapons still mounted on his arms, and warm. Rodimus knows good and well, Skyfire's rifle is charged and only a hitch away in open link to his subspace, as well. All too well, this sire can tell the larger sire is edgy and on a hair trigger here. _And they say I'm over protective._

Skyfire nods, "There has been much peace under your reign, Rodimus Prime." He sighs letting some of his tension go, "Thank you."

Rodimus rubs a healing wound in his neck and chuckles ruefully, "Not enough, though."

Magnus still hasn't stopped staring at Igneous. Hope steps forward and shakes Igneous' hand, "Hey there. We were just headed for the refreshments. Why don't you join us?" Igneous glances up to his _mentor_ for approval. The white and blue helm curtly nods. Hope leads the way while whispering to her sire, "Your mouth is still hanging open." Magnus snaps his jaw shut a shoots her a frown. She smiles back over her shoulder. "So, Igneous, what's it like working with Skylynx? I've never met him." The second generation strides towards the table and away from the duty as window dressing.

Firestar looks up to Skyfire and slips her hand into his giving it a squeeze. He actually lets his guard down enough to give her a smile. "Thanks for the lift, Skyfire. He certainly is an excellent flier."

Skyfire can sense the maternal pride she is shooting him in the extra squeeze. She knows. So he turns on that charm he hasn't used in eons, "Slagg'n well better be."

Casey, none to shy, kicks Skyfire in the ankle, "Watch your language, Commander."

He snorts back, "Ex."

Casey grabs a wing with one hand and touches the Seeker wing marks, "Never. Don't forget it." It was done all in compliment and honor to what he has been through.

The Empress is shocked by the blatant jibbing the femmes are giving the larger and higher ranking mech, "Well, you certainly are friendly within your ranks. Isn't there any protocol shown?"

Perceptor nods, "Yes Your Highness. It's just that Skyfire is very dear to us all and some of us have missed his relaxed side. He has been very caught up between his studies and assisting us with transport issues. We haven't seen the bot side of him in a very long time."

To this, Skyfire blushes and rubs his forehelm, "I need a drink."

Magnus chuckles and tugs his friend's elbow, "You femmes stay here. I'll rescue you, Commander."

Skyfire rolls his optics, "Don't call me that, Magnus. Unless you want me to start calling you General." Magnus groans. Skyfire chuckles. The two big mechs head towards the bar close to keeping an optic on their heirs.

Now for the Ambassador. He has been watching the younger generation over by the sweets table. "Your sparklings sure seem, hum, what's the term I'm looking for..."

Perceptor shakes his head, "No offense, sir, but they aren't sparklings anymore." And with that, the door burst open and two yellow and black Cybertronian younglings burst into the room with their own smaller orange capes billowing behind them. They beeline it straight for the sweets table and the rest of their slightly older generation. Trying to be dignified in their pursuit of the younglings are Bumblebee and Sari. Perceptor points to the younger two offspring, "Those aren't even sparklings. Those two are Commander Bumblebee's younglings, Sun Blossom and Dauber."

Bumblebee and Sari pant their apologies and introductions. Rodimus smiles, "Yours seem more eager to be here than mine." Bee and Sari share a _bondlink_ reply.

Empress asks, "And which two are yours, Prime?"

Rodimus looks around at his team and Bee shakes his head in warning. Embarrassed, Rod clutches the back of his neck and then has to find a dignified way to answer the question without loosing face with these dignitaries or bruising his relationship with his daughter. "Today is actually the anniversary of my daughter's creation day, birthday if you will. She asked if we could play a game tonight. Kind of a contest, you could say." He waves a hand to all the suitors ogling and migrating to the sweets table. "She read in a fairytale book about a princess getting to have one night when no one knew her real name was and it was the best gift she had ever been given. People saw her for who she was and not her title. Not even her sire was permitted to coddle her. She was given a chance to prove herself to the counsel and sire that she was a full fledged adult. If anyone revealed who she really was, she was permitted to flee the room and did not have to attend the next day's meeting."

Bee's optics go wide at the tale. Casey smirks knowing as similar story she had read to Manta as a sparkling. Firestar smiles at the sweet side of Rodimus.

Both the Ambassador and Empress are baffled, "And you agreed to this?"

Rodimus pulls himself to his full height and rather arrogantly plants his hands on his hips. Then he makes the reply loud enough for all to hear, "Yes, actually I did. My daughter is a skilled warrior and has held her own on the battlefield. She has asked permission to show she is her own person. Not a title. Not a jewel to behold. Not a fragile creature. She is a femme strong and bold, like her mother. And I feel it's high time she be permitted this indulgence. As long as she acts like an adult."

To which every offspring at the table turns sheepishly with their mouths palms full of goodies. Casey, Sari, and Firestar giggle at the children. The sires groan. Except Rodimus who smiles broadly proving his point.

Smudge nudges Mercy and Manta nudges Firelock. Lilly kicks Firelock. Autoclave drops her head in shame. Only Sun Blossom and Dauber keep snacking. The Ambassador and Empress huff in disgust, and then wander off.

Rodimus groans slightly as a drone comes over with elegant flutes of vintage Energon. Prime tips his flute towards his friends, "Well, guess we lost that contract."

Perceptor takes a sip. And then while examining the contents smirks, "That's okay. They over charge and the quality is substandard." Rodimus' jaw drops. Perceptor looks up, "Didn't you notices the drop in performance to your shuttles?"

Rodimus looks to Sideswipe (in charge of the hangers), "Commander?"

Sideswipe scratches the back of his neck, "About that-"

Rodimus waves his hand, "Forget it." He takes another drink and sighs heavily. Then steps closer. They all know that body language and all move in. "Keep an eye out tonight. I want to know if anyone is selling cadaver _parts_. Something is going on, it isn't the 'Cons. Their crypt was hit." All heads pop up in shock and then head off to mingle with different groups.

~ Back at the sweets table, the suitors of the other dignitaries begin swarming in like flies to a sweet table. The sly comments, a couple of slick gropes and waggling eyes/optics and the Cybertronians are sickened and disgusted.

The door to the main hall parts again. Sunstreaker, highly polished as usual, comes in with Blaster. It's the stupid grin plastered on his face that makes Ultra Magnus groan.

Sunstreaker opens his hands wide, "Entertainment crew has arrived!" Blaster and Sunstreaker head to the area set aside for them in the corner.

Ultra Magnus rolls his head away from the sight in disgust only to catch onto a pair of brown eyes in a white long skirted full dress-military uniform sipping a crystal flute of champagne watching him. Magnus froze. Cornel Fairborn smiled. He remained frozen. She raised her flute in salute, he still couldn't move. Skyfire leaned in rather smugly and asks softly, "So, who's the femme?"

Magnus slowly turned to the blue interrogating blue optics and dumbly replies, "Hun?"

Skyfire can't help but chuckle. He thumbs towards the sweets table. Firelock is feeding Hope a morsel with her optics closed waiting for her reaction to the new dessert. Magnus growls protectively. Skyfire tries again in comfort, "Magnus, your daughter is safe."

Magnus turns back to Skyfire and plinks the null ray on the shuttle's arm, "So says the _sire _with his weapons on standby. Hum?"

Skyfire snarls back, "You know what Igneous and I have been through, and that's not what I meant. I meant your daughter is in good hands with Firelock."

Magnus snarls back, "He better keep his hands to himself." Then he finally catches on, "And how did you know she was my daughter?"

Skyfire chuckles back, "Oh General, I have known you far, far longer than you remember. Eh? There's only one royal blue that color with an iridescent red under a certain light. And effect to your RNA after exposure to a certain weapons charge on a certain unspoken of mission?" He taps Magnus' shoulder showing the slight red huge shimmering in the chandelier light. Glancing over they both see Hope's armor shimmering with hints of red. Then the shuttle strokes his chin, "But I am curious about the human military green."

Magnus thrusts a finger at him, "Keep your yap shut."

Skyfire flicks a finger to his black son trying to shrug off the Ambassador's daughter's advances. "Likewise." They both nod in agreement.

Blaster brings on the music. Sunstreaker reaches a hand out for the Empress. She turns her nose up and him and shrugs away. So he strides over to the sweets table and reaches a hand out. Hope eagerly takes his hand and hits the floor. Magnus knows Sunstreaker well enough not to worry. He sees Hope as a little sister, and nothing more. (Sunstreaker's taste is for the femmes bit less innocent.) Igneous quickly grabs Fire Lilly's hand and brings her to the floor avoiding the next set of hands. The other Cybertronian young warriors pair up and hit the floor to evade the one tract minded suitors. The music is hip and fast moving song has them laughing and having a good time giving the senior staff a chance to mingle and drop carefully asked questions among the emissaries.

Sunstreaker leans over and takes the mic before the next song is played, "And this next one goes out to my brother and his beautiful mate."

The beat is pumping and thumping. Rodimus knows this song and can not believe Sunstreaker has the _brass bearings _to do this. But as he watches, it was actually fitting as they came towards each other and merged into the Swipe Unit as the song sings:

_On my way to you_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seemed to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You can probably move right through me on my way to you_

Lilly is off to the side with the others watching the silver couple dance in and out of mergence. That was until the doors parted and a very shiny black mech softly strides into the room and Lilly was sure her spark stilled. The sparkles of chandelier light looked like stars embedded in his armor. The highlights of sparkling blue just seem to make him more of a gift of the heavens. Lilly is paralyzed. Instead, he makes the move. He strides right up to her. She never heard him acknowledge Manta or Igneous also on the side lines. Wroughtiron says nothing, but holds out his hand. Manta laughs lightly and puts Lilly's hand in Iron's. With an ever so slight smirk to his friend, tugs her hand. She follows him onto the floor.

Careful not to say her name, Iron asks, "So, how's the party going?"

Lilly is not sure how to react after this morning's explosion and his stunning attire along with his friendly tone. Biting her lip, she flushes and stumbles out, "About… this morning-"

Iron's grin widens to melt her nervousness, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, how is it going out here?"

Lilly sighs in disgust to the hits she got at the dessert table, yet ever so grateful to be rescued by dancing with a friend, "Horrible, just like a figured."

Iron flits his optics to the others of their generation, "But I made sure there were friends for you to talk to." Her feet stop, making him stumble, "What?"

She fingers the cape he too is wearing, "You did this?"

Now it's his turn to blush, "Well, actually Laroura and the twins did. But when I heard Prime and Magnus were planning this sware', I wasn't sure I'd be here. I figured you and Firelock deserved to meet some of the others incognito."

Lilly gapes, "Isn't that a bit risky? You know that Cybertronian offspring are prize targets for kidnappers and bounties. I know this party is not what it looks like either."

Wroughtiron smiles broadly teasing a warning, "Somebody has been hacking again."

She tries to be firm bringing him back to the real subject, "Wroughtiron!"

He grips her tighter against himself, "Look, we are all trained warriors here surrounded by our parents, er, guardians."

He chucks his head towards Skyfire and Magnus scanning the room intently while in conversation with the EMC officers on the balcony. Iron turns Lilly to see Perceptor standing with his hand conveniently resting along his hip rifle while talking to a shady protectorate. Another turn showed Bee with a hand on Dauber's shoulder, but an eye over the emissary's shoulder he was speaking with to his daughter talking to another adult.

Iron even shows her Sunstreaker. The yellow mech may look like he is bouncing along to the music with Hope, but it was quite clear he was holding her close, protectively. When one of the foreign young warriors makes an aggressive expression towards Sunstreaker for not releasing Hope to his _cutting in_ request, the older mech only makes one nod to Blaster. Blaster slides out of the booth and comes to take Hope in a swirl and guides her with him back to the makeshift booth. Sunstreaker, certainly not wanting to upset her guardian, grabs the younger emissary's brat by the arm and slips him out of the room. Lilly knows that twisted wrist is painful no matter what species you are.

Wroughtiron holds Lilly closely, "Not a problem, hum?"

Lilly narrows her gaze at him, "So are you now on the security team too?"

"No, I asked Prime about bringing in more of our people from the outlying areas in order to make this day special. It was a duty Rosa bestowed on me. He couldn't refuse me easily."

Lilly leans in and gives him a sweet kiss to his cheeks sending his spark fluttering. "Thank you." Then she pulls back and pinches him in one of the few chinks of his armor. He yelps like a retropup. "Now then! Since we can't use any names out in the open and com lines are restricted in here to security only, tell me who the rest of your guests are."

To get her back, he begins in a boring Perceptor-lecture-like tone, "Well the silver fish mech there- yipe! Cut that out!" She's pinched him again. "Fine!" he rubs his wound. "The orange and red rescue mech belongs to Inferno and Firestar. Smudge is about a year younger than me. The femme welded to his side is Perceptor's daughter Mercy, Smudge's mate. Obviously the matching femme is Mercy's twin Autoclave. I hear she's real bookbot. Definitely Perceptor's."

Lilly smiles, "I would have like to see you with your parents and pick out what trait you got from each." He stops for a minute marvels that thought. Lilly meeting his parents. Yeah, they would love her.

But he has to push that thought aside. She doesn't want to be pursued. Lilly wants to be Lilly. To bad she couldn't be Lilly at his side. Once again he tries to push that aside.

"I heard Skyfire introduce the black flier as his protégé." Lilly smiles, "Some of his mannerisms are so much like Skyfire." Wroughtiron's silence says a lot. Her cocked eyebrow is intrigued. His pursed lips remind her to stop hacking. She throws her hands up in mock defeat.

"Good, glad you understand." He teases back.

Taking another spin around the floor in a faster set of music, Lilly notices Iron send Firelock a signal: Palm up, five fingers. Firelock nods and responds with three fingers. Iron turns to Smudge and the red-orange mech nods accepting the signal. Firelock gets a nod from Igneous.

"Wha'd are you guys up to?" Lilly warns.

Wroughtiron gives her his best innocent smile, "Noth'n."

~~ Five minutes later, Wroughtiron is leading Lilly and Sun Blossom towards the east exterior balcony on the lower floor. Smudge has Mercy (no duh) and Autoclave with him. Manta has gotten Hope away from Blaster, and Igneous closes up the rear with Dauber on his shoulders. Each of the mechs has slipped a tray of sweets or drinks from the table. Dauber makes sure the door is secured behind him and braces it with a chair. No need for interruptions.

This balcony is the smallest and least used balcony. Mostly it's were the lowest ranking personal go to hang out. But tonight, the Spark of Bots have taken it over. It also just happens to be the one that has the best view of the twenty shuttles parked outside. The bay unfortunately (or so it was claimed) was under repairs and therefore the shuttles had to be parked outside. Truth was neither Magnus nor Prime wanted those traitors parked that close to his home.

A collective sigh comes out at once. And then a collective giggle or chuckle. Lilly turns to Mercy and Autoclave, "The capes are beautiful. And the though is wonderful. Thank you all."

Firelock removes his cape and smirks, "Oh dear sister, the fun has just begun."

Manta follows suit laying his cape with Firelocks on the balcony railing. He rubs his hands together, "So did you get it?" Everyone else is just watching these two in fascination.

Firelock opens his subspace and smiles, "Oh yeah." Reaching in, he pulls out his sire's three shot bow and quiver.

Lilly clamps her hands over her face, "Oh, we so dead. So, so, oh-so dead." The non-Cybertronian based team stares in concern to Prime's heir's reaction. She lifts her head and tries to grab it but her younger brother yanks it away.

"I found it so I get to use it first!" He sticks his tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah, very mature. As for _finding it_," she huffs, "It's mounted above Papa' berth all the time. And you know what he said he would do if he caught us with it again? Uh-nh, I want nothing to do with that!"

Hope opens her own subspace, smirking to Firelocks' antics, "Well you can use mine."

She holds out a pink sling shot.

"Where did you find that?" Igneous and Firelock gasp. Then look to each other, "You know about this?"

Igneous nods, "It's sacred, so my, uh-"

Wroughtiron can see the older mech struggling with his secret identity, "It's okay, Igneous, I understand." Then returns to the object at hand, "I've heard my sire talk about being targeted with that. Elita was a crack shot, I hear."

"Elita!" They all gasp and now look at the sling shot with a completely new honor and respect. They are all asking the same question, use it or not?

Autoclave pipes up, "Um, guys. What are we doing out here with a sling shot and an bow in the first place?"

Sun Blossom and Dauber are settling down on the floor watching their "cousins" gear up for some fun that should not be had. Lilly settles down beside them in reminder to Firelock he has littler ones watching his every move.

Firelock vents in submission, "Fine, no rocks or arrows. Happy, big sister?"

Manta leans back against the railing in a huff, "Then what are we going to use?"

Smudge brings up a finger, "Ah, what's the target?"

Iron shocks everyone by pointing to the shuttle, "The hideous green one." The jaws all drop, "Fragger's asked for my number."

Lilly claps her hand over the young ears and scowls at him. Manta giggles. Dauber pulls out from under her hand, "Dad says it all the time. N o biggie."

Smudge loops both arms around Mercy possessively, "That stupid black one. Bugger pinched my mate and asked her about breaking our bond."

Ooooooohhhhh, comes out from everyone. Firelock smirks, "Well looks like we have our first target."

Lilly snorts, "Yeah, but what's your ammunition?"

Sun Blossom holds up a half eaten Ener-mallow. She pokes her finger at the bit-into side, " Um (gulp) 'Lock, tiss side still sticky. Can you use this?"

Firelock smiles broadly and looks over the rest of the dessert tray. "These Ener-gushies should be perfect for the sling shot. Splat like paintballs. If we use these skewers with the 'mallows on the end, it should fly. Whose up?"

Smudge grabs the bow and prepares his ammunition. Lining up his sights, he leans over and steals a wet and wonderful kiss from his mate. "I defend our bond, beloved."

~~ Upstairs outside balcony:

"Twenty says he hit's the wrong shuttle." Sideswipe leans on the railing.

"Fifty says he misses completely." The red mech downs his harder drink making his ladder winglets twitch.

"That's your son!" Firestar gapes.

Inferno nods seriously, "Yeah, and have you seen him shoot an arrow? Love, he can barely shoot a cannon through a broad wall. That's why he's not a warrior like us." He wraps his arms around his mate, "Instead he is a wonderful medic like you and the most compassionate counselor the refugee base needs. And I couldn't be more proud of our son. He's going to miss."

Firestar kisses her mate sweetly and lays out sixty credit into Rodimus' hand, "He'll make it."

Magnus comes out with Marissa on his shoulder, "Oh no, it happened already. What are they doing?"

Rodimus steps aside so Magnus can see the younger team lining up and preparing their shots, making the rules and such. Shutting the door behind him, Skyfire leans over. "Alright what's the stakes?"

Perceptor extends his drink hand towards the shuttles, "So far its Twenty to Sideswipe that Smudge will hit the wrong shuttle for the Clipteron's son for making a move on Mercy." Skyfire tisks at that. Perceptor continues, "Fifty to Inferno that he will completely miss, sixty to Firestar that it will be a hit."

Rodimus snorts, "I got a hundred this lot will start an intergalactic war that will have me abdicating the Matrix to Firelock for starting the whole mess."

Perceptor pulls out his rifle and smirks, laying down a hundred credits. Everyone turns to him as he rest the barrel tip on the railing, "I can take out every one of their shots before they even hit the shuttles."

Skyfire cocks a hip, "Everyone? All or nothing?"

Perceptor smiles and locks his sights, "Every single Ener-mallow."

Magnus snorts, "Since when did you get so cocky?"

Perceptor lifts his head just a bit, "Do you really want Firelock as Prime? Bad enough the way he looks at your ... er charge."

Magnus gapes. Skyfire shakes his head in silence, tapping his temple to remind him that Perceptor is a genius.

Marissa leans into Magnus' audio receptor. Then the blue mech counters, "I'll go half with you. You take the slingshot, I'll take the arrows. I sure as Pit don't want to call that little spawn of Hot Rod's Supreme Commander."

"I am standing right here, ya know." Rod snarls.

Magnus settle himself into a chair and gets his weapon lined up, "Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything about your spawn or your warriors either."

Rodimus crosses his arms over his chest, "The young bonded has a right to defend his honor."

"Chicken-bot." The scowl goes back and forth.

"Heads up! Here they go!" Skyfire calls.

Perceptor hits. Magnus misses. Smudge misses the emissary's shuttle but hit's the Autobot one behind.

"Yes!" "Crap." "Frag." "Ha! Winner takes all!"

"Sideswipe?" Rodimus smiles.

"Um, yes boss."

"That's your shuttle for tomorrow."

"Frag," the silver pilot moans.

"Oh, duck!" Skyfire calls pulling Magnus down behind the railing. And the rest of the adults do giggling as a bunch of younger helms look up from their lower balcony.

~~ Down stairs balcony: Mercy isn't surprised that she missed, but she is surprised by the sharp and swift declined angle of decent for her glowing projectile took. True physics and such were normally Autoclaves forte, while hers was more medical and counseling, but that goodie just shouldn't have dropped off trajectory like that. And she could have sworn she heard the soft retort of her sire's sniper rifle from above.

"Ah, guys. I think we've been jinxed," she softly says.

Manta is still trying to get over the fact they hit his dad's shuttle. Oh, he's not going to be happy. "What do you mean?"

"Who's the best sniper in the building at this time?" She asks looking directly at her twin.

Autoclave moans, "He wouldn't."

"Oh you know he would." Everyone turns to look up to the balcony higher up and at a slight angle off from their's. Two royal blue helm antenna peeking above the railing.

~~ Magnus whispers, "Think they saw us?"

Rodimus smirks, "Hold on." He taps his helm softly, "Roller, recon."

Magnus chuckles softly, "Damn I love that little bot."

~~ Down below: Autoclave pulls back from the railing and sits on the floor, "I want nothing to do with this." She reaches into her subspace and pulls out two objects: a pair of reading _glasses_ and a holocube. Settling her glasses on her bridge and activating the cube she just adds one more, "You know Smudge, you may have everyone else fooled but not me."

Smudge scoffs while reloading the bow, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She peeks over the rim of her glasses, "Everyone sees you as the sweet and kind rescue bot like your parents. But I know the rumors about Inferno and Firestar's wild past in these old bunker halls." She cocks a finger at him, "You are trouble. And you are dragging my twisted sister with you."

To which Mercy leans in very seductively, "And I would have him no other way."

Autoclave sticks her nose back in her cube, "Yeah well just don't _have him_ here in front of the younglings. Otherwise you can explain why Papa is a grandsire. And!" She lifts her head one last time, "I am NOT sharing a berth wall with you on the way back."

Mercy smirks back running a palm along her mate's strong, "Then you can share the wall with Mom and Dad." Autoclave shoves her nose back into her cube swearing.

As amusing as the banter between siblings had been, Igneous had been glancing at her holocube. He points to it, "You know, those are some very interesting studies. Are you working on them right now?"

She gapes up at the very handsome black flyer. He's watching her face with awe. She looks so dare attractive with those old fashioned optic adjusters on. She stumbles at the look on his face, "Ah… no. We just got a bunch more refugees from the Tegan System after-"

"The storm." He finishes lightly.

"How-?" She gapes afraid the secret base is out.

He smiles most endearingly and kneels down beside her, "Iron and I were there with Smudge doing rescue and research."

Lilly looks to Iron's big smile for his big friend. Iron leans back and beams.

Igneous settles down close enough that Autoclave adjusts the cube between them. "You were there? What was it like?"

He beams, "Incredible."

Iron snorts, "That's not the way I remember it. Smudge?"

But Igneous has tuned them out, instead focused on the black and pink femme. "The gust were trying to tear my wings off. It hurt so bad, but it was amazing. The electrical strikes made my inferred fritz out."

Autoclave changes the page and points, "I bet it was because of that."

Smudge chuckles, "That's it 'Iron, those two are out. Open a conversation about electrical fields or atmospheric conditions and those two could block out a universe."

Sun Blossom squeals, "Roller!" The little grey six wheeled drone wriggles between the rungs of the railing into Sun Blossom's arms. He just adores the snuggles from the little ones. Especially when Dauber slips him those Ener-squishies.

Lilly looks back up to the higher balcony, "Firelock, he sent Roller. You know that that means."

Firelock smiles, "Yeah, we need to get the bot plastered so he screws up the relay. He there buddy, you look thirsty."

~~~ Upper balcony: Rodimus casts out his projected relay of what Roller sees onto the balcony floor. Skyfire smirks, "Oh that looks chummy." He pokes to the image of Igneous and Autoclave sharing an in depth conversation about electrical atmospheric storms. "What's with the glasses, Percy?"

Perceptor smiles, "She had a difficult birth. Her optical relays were damaged. We tried to convince her of surgery but she is a bit nervous. That chances of permanent damage is pretty high. Besides she said, if a mech can't accept her for her deformity, he isn't worth her time." Perceptor shrugs, "I didn't push the issue. She's been very good with her glasses and only needs them when she is reading. It's her choice."

Skyfire smiles in hope for his son to find a mate as wonderful as is dearly-departed Onyx, "Well Igneous certainly finds it adorable."

Perceptor clamps a hand on the flyer's shoulder. He likes Igneous as well, "Well don't get your hopes up too high. She's already sent four suitors packing. Two with burn marks in their afts." Skyfire chuckles along with the red sire. _Yeah, let the younglings take it at their own pace._

And then Roller's projected image begins to get staticy. Like a hic-up glitch. And then it goes all wobbly and into funky pink colors.

Sideswipe turns his head as the image goes upside down, "Uh, Prime, what happened to your spy?"

Magnus groans, "The fragger got the little bugger drunk."

Skyfire's optic brows go wide, "I had no idea that was possible."

Perceptor laughs heartily, "Heh, Rod, remember the rec-room on the Ark after the femme's first contact?"

Rod shakes his head, "I had no idea that little guy could consume so much until it was spewed so far."

Magnus shakes his head, "Good grief! No wonder the little guy would have nothing to do with our celebration of taking Iacon back."

Sideswipe pokes the image before it blinks out, "Well we just lost our feed. So now what?"

Perceptor cocks his rifle, "Now, it gets interesting." He lays on his belly and lets only the tip of his rifle stick out between the rungs. He lines up his sights while Magnus gets his larger frame into similar position. "Double or nothing."

Magnus sighs, "Well at least my chances are better this time. Firelock is up against Hope."

~~~ By the end of the night, the black shuttle has two gushies on it's fuselage. The green shuttle has two 'mallows and a squishies on it's exposed tail. The Autobot shuttle has three squishies, a gushie and one of Magnus' round through the windshield. Perceptor hit everyone of his targets. The gushies landed when Rod and Sideswipe decided to get in on the action, not on Perceptor's watch.

Sleeping Sun Blossom and Dauber were carried back to their quarters by Smudge and Mercy. Igneous and Autoclave had no idea the shooting range had closed up until dawn broke over them whiting out the holocube. Fire Lock and Lilly had brought Hope and Manta back to their quarters for after shooting conversation and fudge brownies. Iron had waved them off headed back to his rounds at the med-bay.

**Okay a little nutty silliness injected into the story. And oh crap, now I have a couple more stories to add to Spark of Bots that isn't in the table of contents. Now how did that happen?**

**Next chapter will be back to the seriousness and launch into a mission. And a battle flashback for Lilly.**

**I'm editing and adding as I go. Feedback?**


	7. iron's mission

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 7**

_**A battle flashback for Lilly and then back to the present and a mission for 'Iron. Another tender moment for the Prime family. Firelock earns his sire's approval.**_

_**If you want to see the sketch of her new back panel, see my Mamabot account on DA. Look for Irons World.**_

Life in the med bay had been pretty dull recently. Was it a good thing or a bad thing he wasn't needed so much in there?

Leaning back against the window frame, he looked out to Lilly and Hope talking on the patio just outside. The breeze rustled the soft red vane curls to the back of Lilly's helm. Hope said something with a familiar (yet rare) smirk and it sent Lilly into a tizzy of giggling tossing her head back. So much like her mother. Her mother so loved to laugh. And sing, 'Iron sighs. Lilly turns her head and catches 'Iron looking at her. Did she actually blush? Or was it him?

Iron quickly looks away and back to the center of the room. The main gurney in the middle of the room catches his attention. It has lost and saved so many lives. He hears Lilly laugh again. His spark lurches.

It doesn't seem that long ago that Lilly had been laying on that very gurney under his hands with deep war wounds. His body shutters at the memory and what Firelock and Lilly told him later…..

Lilly had gone into battle with her father several times. But Firelock hadn't. This was supposed to be an easy detail run. The threat wasn't that bad and Firelock wanted a chance to prove himself. Prime finally agreed, but wasn't comfortable. Something was nagging him.

The extraction of the refugees would have been simple if the Decepticons hadn't decided to pick a fight that day. That just made things interesting. But then the Welkons had to come in and flank the refugees from the south while the Insecticons had just arrived to demolish of the rest of the planet. Rodimus quickly changed the plan. Firelock had his shield over the refugees while Springer, Kup, Lilly and Rodimus picked off the incoming threats awaiting Swipe and Casey to bring in the shuttles. Firelock was getting the refugees loaded onto Axiom, and Lilly hopped on top to help fight off the Welkons not wanting their slaves to leave. Swipe was waiting until Casey cleared to bring Xanthium down and pick up the Autobot team. Just as Lilly was getting down, so Casey could take off, Welkons weapon mixed with an Insecticon stunner hit Lilly. Instantly her shield blinked out. Cyclonous' blast stunned her body. There was nothing any one else could do. It was so swift and so fast. The Insecticon pounced on her, aimed his razor sharp mandible at her faced-down unconscious body. Firelock hit him with an EMP, but that just made him stagger and the bite not nearly as bad as it could have been. But it was still bad for her unshielded body. Firelock rushed forward and pushed the Insecticon the rest of the way off her body, (snapping off the mandible) pummeling him with his fist. "Get off my sister!"

Rodimus didn't even look, "Get her on the shuttle! You two get out of here!" For once, Firelock didn't argue. He made the fatal kill shot and scooped up his sister's limp body. He leapt into the open cargo door while Casey lifted off. It would have made the Ninjabot proud. As Casey left, Swipe's shuttle was pounded with barrage of three foes. They would all be lucky to get out alive.

'Iron remembered his first glance at the wounded coming in. So far they all looked like refugees. And then he saw his first 'Bot come through the door. His heart sank at the sight of normally spunky and silly Firelock now grieved and nearly frantic carrying his sister's limp body. 'Iron only motioned and Firelock followed his orders quickly to the gurney centered in the room. Firelock was all command material now, "'Iron, its her back. Help me flip her over."

They shifted Lilly to Firelock's shoulder and then together they laid her face down on the gurney. Amazingly, Firelock stood perfectly still at her feet and did whatever 'Iron and Wheeljack said. "Remove her back paneling."

But they couldn't. The Insecticon's mandible had snapped off in Firelock's tackle. It had bent and curled under the plating. On top of that, he beast had a saliva that was an acid. 'Iron and Wheeljack had to cut away her paneling by pieces. It took them hours, meanwhile the acid-poison seeped into her central support rod. Finally, they shift Firelock to her head and had him just hold her hands. With his touch, she seemed to have better readings. All the refugees were dealt with and housed before Lilly had been stabilized. Once she was stabilized, she started singing softly an old Christian song. It was the most beautiful sound.

Firelock stroked his sister's face, "Teach me Lilly. What did Mom teach you?" He knew Lilly had a special bond with their mother. Kind of like one he had with his father. They had communicated telepathiclly, empathically during incubation. But now he knew she was reverting back to their mother's support. Clinging to their mother's Christian faith. Wroughtiron cleaned up the equipment off to the side listening to them.

By the time Lilly started to sing the song for the fourth time, 'Iron felt comfortable enough to ask, "What is she saying?"

"I know," but the voice wasn't Firelock's. They all looked up to Rodimus in the doorway. He looked bad. Energon leaking from several places, a new scar across his brow, a weapon ripped off, sparks arcing from a knee joint, and the spoiler needing to be repaired for the how-many-ith time?

Firelock jumped from his sister's side and ran to his father's arms, "Dad!"

Rodimus clutches his son tightly. True he proved himself to be more than capable to handle himself, but they really needed each other right now. And with their touch, Firelock could feel all his father's fears, but also gratitude for his son's safety.

Wheeljack comes quickly, "Prime! You need to lay down-"

Rodimus and Firelock come to Lilly's side cutting Wheeljack off. Firelock puts a hand on his father's soot covered shoulder to take his chair. Rodimus sinks down and entwines his fingers with his daughter's right hand baring her mother's commitment band of Rod's flames. And then begins to sing with Lilly.

Lilly's soprano voice singing in Latin while Rod sings the same song in Cybertronian with his baritone makes for a perfect melody. Firelock translates the words quickly and with his tenor voice joins in in English. The melody has now become a harmony. A few of the EMC personal come to the doorway to hear the music. Wheeljack can see Rod isn't going to leave his daughter's side, so instead, he and Wroughtiron bring the equipment to him and begin the repairs right there. With Firelock's hands on both his sister and father, he shields them both from too much pain, but not all. Firelock had never seen his father so torn up. Nor had 'Iron. Wheeljack had seen Prime physically worse. Well, after Rosa's death, emotionally as well. But Prime still looked deeply concerned. With each stanza of the song, the three of them seemed to relax and find peace. Wroughtiron sighed, a peace only Rosa could bring to a heavily burdened Prime.

The family sings another song. By the time they finish, Rod has been patched up and his spark rate had dropped to a less stressed level. Lilly has gone into recharge. Rod kisses her hand and then carefully stands up. The new welds are going to take a bit to get used to before his body completely takes over the self-repair.

Rodimus turns to his son, "Maybe it's time you get some rest as well."

"Dad, you go first. I haven't been hurt as badly. Besides, the command team needs you more than me. I can stay with her."

"I need to find out your sister's injuries, you don't-"

"The boy assisted us with the surgery, Prime. He saw everything," Wheeljack intercedes. Rodimus just stares at his son with a new understanding.

"Dad, she's bad. The toxin coated mandible cut into her central support rod. Iron thinks he got it neutralized, but her back armor panels with have to be replaced. She has some of mom's organic qualities and therefore it is taking longer for her to heal than it would for you." Firelock is serious, but factual and concerned.

Rod pulls his son back into his embrace, "Thank you for following my orders and saving your sister's life. I'll go get that recharge and then you go, alright?" Firelock nods and is released. Rod then turns to Wheeljack, "Start training him. Today." With that, Rod touches his daughter's head once more lovingly. With a lingering kiss to her brow he strides towards the door. Prime leaves the room with one last proud smile to his son.

Iron's spark soars. Yeah, he remembered the first time his father gave him one of those smiles as well. He clamps Firelock on the shoulder. Now the kid starts to weep and sinks down to his father's chair to hold his sister's hand.

~~~ Iron got a chance to talk to Lilly when Firelock was pulled aside to be trained by Wheeljack as a field medic. He took the chair and stroked her face, "Hey there Fire Lilly? How are you feeling?"

She smirks, "Like someone stabbed me in the back, minus the spark-ache."

He smiles, "Then you got off easy."

"Has he been here the whole time?"

"No, your father has kicked him out a couple times. But then he comes back and kicks Prime out. Quite amusing actually. Some want to call him Prime Junior."

Lilly groans, "Lord help us all if Firelock becomes Prime. I'll join the 'Cons."

Iron smirks, "Do you want to be Prime?"

She snorts, "Good gravy no! Not after all my mother told me of Grandpa and Papa's trouble. Have you seen what it takes for him to have a good time?"

He smiles, "Yeah, all of us ganging up on him."

She grips his hand tightly, "Promise me that you would never consider it."

"Lilly, it chooses it's leader. We don't get to choose."

"We need more democracy around here," she yawns.

Wroughtiron pats her hand, "Rest. I'm working on a new back armor for you. Any upgrades you want while I'm at it?"

"A wicked spoiler like Papa's."

"More trouble than it's worth. We just had to repair it for the millionth time No way. But I could put an awesome blaze across it."

"Something in black," it pops out before she could stop herself. He grips her hand tightly in sweetness. She closes her eyes against the faux pas, praying he wouldn't pay attention to her.

He smiles covering her dignity, "One fire lily, coming up." She slips back into recharge. He checks her Energon drip and then finds himself stroking her head and the vanes down into relaxation.

In battle, they spike out into vicious sharp spines. When she is really excited or embarrassed they curl up into tight coils against the helm. But when she is completely relaxed, they lay limp and flat towards her neck. And so soft. He finds himself entranced letting them slip through his fingers.

"How is she, Wroughtiron?" His fingers freeze in her vanes at the sound of her father's soft voice. Iron is almost afraid to look up in case his emotions show. Slowly he lets his fingers slip off Prime's lineage. "'Iron, are you alright?"

Iron just nods and then finds his voice, "Better today. I'll have a new back plate for her by morning."

Rodimus takes 'Iron's chin and lifts it, "When have you last recharged?"

Wheeljack snorts from the corner in answer. Prime chucks a thumb to the door silently ordering Wroughtiron from the room. "I'll stay with her."

He looks between his immediate supervisor and his leader. 'Iron knows this battle is lost and slinks from the room. After a minimal recharge, he got to work on Lilly's custom back plate. A green stem with a vibrant red and orange lily trimmed in black.

~~~~ Wroughtiron returned from that memory to the present and back to mindless

tiding up of the med bay. Hearing a set of heavy peds, looks up to Ultra Magnus.

The older well respected officer comes baring orders, "Prime would like to know if you are ready to head up an away team back on Earth?"

Both pride and sadness washed over him. It was an honor but would send him far away from his friends. He only nodded to his commander silently. Magnus motioned, "Go pack," handing him a data pad of instructions.

While in his quarters packing supplies, Fire Lilly comes to see him with Firelock right behind her. Firelock twirls the puck from their game. "Hey, 'Iron, got time for one more game?"

Wroughtiron looks at his two friends a little sad and confused, "You aren't coming with me?"

Lilly frowns, "Father is being a little over protective. Again."

Wroughtiron can't help but smile, "Yeah, I understand. Some days I never my thought my father would let me see the outside of Ocean City."

Firelock puts the puck into Wroughtiron's gear, "Well, just give me about ten minutes at the space bridge controls and we will be there for a rematch."

Their black friend laughs heartily, "Is that before or after your father orders Magnus with the stasis cuffs?"

Lilly flutters her innocent eyes and tries her innocent charm, "Oh Uncle Magnus, we only-"

"Aren't where you are supposed to be," the old warrior's firm voice can be heard directly behind them. Lilly slowly turns around and looks up to the military commander' scowl with a sheepish reply. He points a finger at her, "Your young charms don't work on this old warrior, Baby-'Bot."

Firelock mutters to 'Iron quietly, "Only works if your name is Hope."

Magnus leans in with deep warning, "Excuse me, Firelock?"

He turns up to the warrior, "You know, for an old warrior, you have excellent hearing."

Magnus turns his finger to him, "One way to survive to be an old warrior. The other way, is to follow the rules." Firelock's shoulders slump. Magnus smiles, "And If I hear about you sneaking off to Rock Bottom again, I _will_ put you in stasis cuffs."

Firelock lifts his hands, "I just wanted to see Bee and Sari's twins."

Magnus narrows his gaze again at Firelock with a look that can see straight to his processor, "Firelock, stay away from Hope. That's an order." Then Magnus turns an approving look to Wroughtiron, "Safe journeys, Wroughtiron. Keep your weapon clean and scanners tuned And… Well, just don't make me come down there and get you. Got it?"

Wroughtiron reaches his hand up to grasp the old warrior's forearm, "Yes sir." But Magnus doesn't let go right away. It's like he knows there is something more to 'Iron's mission. Almost something personal.

With a final look, Magnus places a hand on 'Iron's cheek, "You make your parents proud, son." With that, he turns and leaves.

Lilly watches Magnus leave and then turns back to 'Iron. Her friend is letting Magnus' words sink into his spark. Firelock is a little more spontaneous, "Come on, hurry up. I want to hit the court one last time."

'Iron gives a fake smile, "Go round everyone up. I'll be there in a minute." Firelock leaps with a hoot and heads out. But Lilly could read through 'Iron's façade.

As soon as her brother is gone, she secures the door, "What is it?"

He closes the container and takes a seat. Finally, he looks up to his more than friend. Over the last few years, their friendship had grown deeper. It is true Firelock was more sporting like himself, but both 'Iron and Lilly carry the need to be guardians. He's going to miss their conversations. She's going to miss someone seeing her as herself and not as a sibling or daughter of Prime. Boy, she really missed her mother. Now her best friend was being reassigned. She reaches for his hand seeing that something is bothering him, "Talk to me."

He soothes her finger tips, "Just before I leave, I have to go for a confidential meeting. I'm a little nervous. Where are they really sending me and why?"

Lilly smiles, "You know, I could slip in with you."

He smiles, "Not anymore you can't. Knowing your invisibility, Prime made me upgrade the sensors to detect you." Her jaw drops. "I wasn't supposed to tell you either. But he knows you are getting better prepared for command and doesn't want you hearing stuff you shouldn't." Lilly looks disappointed. 'Iron laughs. But the friends just sit there holding onto the short amount of time left.

"You better call me. Or I'll send Magnus after you."

'Iron can't help but laugh. He squeezes her hand, "You better tell me how the twins are doing. Can you take over the duty your mother entrusted to me?"

She narrows her gaze, "What was that?"

"To keep our generation together. To keep us tight and supporting each other."

She nods tearfully, "I can do that."

He steps closer and raises his hand to cup her cheek stroking with his thumb. Now she knows for sure, he cares for her more than a friend, her spark jolts in delight. She leans into his palm and puts her own hand to his chest. She can feel his warm spark throb harder at her touch. Tipping her head up, she pleads with her warm emerald optics. He obliges by leaning in closer, lightly touching her warm lips with his nervous ones. Just as she presses in for more, the com calls.

Prime orders /Wroughtiron to the war room./

Lilly drops her forehelm to his chest, "Dad's timing sucks."

Iron chuckles, rubbing her back and acknowledges the orders. Then holding both of her hands he frowns, "I guess I'll have to miss Firelock's game."

They both know he will be leaving directly from the war room to the space bridge like the other teams recently sent out. Prime's final orders will have no chance of being passed on to anyone else. Sequestered, Wroughtiron's team will be escorted by Magnus' armed guards. The friends will not see each other until after this mission is over.

Recently, Prime has sent at least four other teams out this way. Something big must be going on. It's got Fire Lilly rather nervous. Cybertron had been rather quiet of 'Con activity. Which means, they are up to absolute no good and Prime is trying to thwart it.

Lilly picks up one of 'Iron's cases and they walk silently to the war room. At the door, the guards have their weapons charged. They will not hesitate to fire on one of their own. Now both Lilly and 'Iron are truly afraid. Prime's face is very serious just inside the door. With a curt nod alone he orders his daughter to leave. She looks to her friend and gives him a nervous smile. Then hands him his case and leaves. 'Iron watches is friend leave, but quickly and firmly he is ordered into the room. The doors are secured and locked behind him. He can hear the guards outside block the doors with their bodies.

~~~~~What surprises Wroughtiron most of all is the number of people in the war room. He expected with a highly secured meeting there would be more commanders. But around the war table is only Bumble Bee, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime. Wroughtiron sets his cases down. And sits where Magnus points.

Prime begins softly, "Kup is the only one outside this room who knows what is going on."

Wroughtiron gives him a curious gaze, "What about the others who have left?"

Magnus is not proud of what he is going to say, "Decoys."

'Iron gasps, "Decoys? That's a 'Con trick!"

Prime nods solemnly, "Yeah, I know. But it had to be done."

Bee leans in, "In order for your mission to be a success." 'Iron swallows hard. The lead command team have entrusted their true mission to him. Alone. They let the gravity of their words sink in. When he nods, they proceed with the mission briefing. Prime pulls up an energy reading on the war table read out.

"I need you to find this energy reading on Earth."

"That's it?" They nod. "What is it?" They shake their heads.

Bee warns him, "The less you know, the safer you will be." 'Iron's frown informs him he doesn't believe him. Bee smiles, "Welcome to a scout's life."

"Is it harmful to the humans?" he tries again. The commanders look to each other wondering how to answer that question. Should they say yes just to keep the humans at bay or no to ease his concern?

Magnus answers finally, "Just find it and report back. Do not approach it. Just find it."

'Iron taps his finger on the table again, "Why are we doing it this way? Why not just scan the planet?"

Prime slides a device over to him. It looks like a piece from his own chest. "The reading is faint. An intense scan would draw attention. Either way it could take you years or days to find it."

He frowns at the thought of the long term mission away from his dear friends. Lilly. Then smiles hopefully, "Are we in a hurry to find it?"

Magnus shoots secret smirk to Prime. Prime shoots him a warning look back and growls, "Not at the risk of screwing up or drawing attention and loosing it. Take your time and do it right." He slams his fist down on the table directed at Magnus' smirk. "Meeting adjourned. Dismissed." He stands and turns his back to them all. It looks like another weight is pressing down on Rodimus' shoulders. Looking up to the wall of fallen friends, 'Iron notices Prime touch two names: Optimus Prime and Rosa Pax-Rod.

Iron steps forward and touches two more: Ironhide and Chromia. Then his fingers slip over to one other: Ferrous. Prime looks down at their hands on the names of their family. Both of them have lost a lot. They nod silently to each other. Magnus can see the time has come. Silently he picks up 'Iron's cases and escorts him to the spacebridge. Not a word is spoken.

'Iron steps onto the pad. Magnus lowers his head with one last bit of news. Then carefully he lifts his head and faces this lone soldier, "Wroughtiron, priority one communication protocol," and he turns his back. With a flash of blue light: Wroughtiron finds himself in the middle of a thick evergreen forest. The last order was: No communication unless absolutely necessary. He was truly alone.


	8. lilly's mission

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 8**

**Three very long years have passed:**

Fire Lilly finds her way back to Moonracer's half of Rock Bottom base. She shouldn't be here, but she could really use Sari as a distraction right now. Slipping into the base unnoticed, she makes herself at home in the recreation area.

Sari comes out with the two younger 'Bots nearly her size by now behind her. Clearly they are still immature, but Fire Lilly can see that it won't be long before they are fighting along with everyone else.

Sari crosses her arms over her chest seeing Fire Lilly infiltrated the base again, "How long before they call this time?"

But before Lilly can answer, the two younger golden yellow and black 'Bots race into her arms. They are clearly happy to see Aunt Lilly. Lilly wraps her shield around them letting them feel her intense love. Sari can't be too mad. Lilly has come to recharge her emotional batteries. The children clamor for Lilly to do her impersonations of their team members. Sari shakes her head and wanders away.

The game is lots of fun until Moonracer storms into the room and scowls, "Fire Lilly! Prime is looking for you."

Lilly frowns looking like Magnus in her hologram, "Prime or Father?"

Sari drops a warning tone right behind Moonracer, "Lilly…."

Lilly flits back to herself and goes with Moonracer to the console. Prime is waiting for a response. "Fire Lilly what are you thinking? Again!"

Lilly chooses the wrong response, "Look it Hot Rod-" Everyone gasps at her blatant jab to Prime's wild and wreakless past. Even Rodimus gasps. He just stares at his daughter. So much like himself but looking so much like her mother. An intense wave of pain can be seen crossing him.

He points to her and softly responds in a voice so deep it almost sounded like Lilly's grandfather, "Not me. This is clearly a Garcia action. I should have known better." He turns his back and the screen goes blank.

Moonracer has never seen Prime change his actions so quickly. And she doesn't understand his response, _Garcia_? But by looking at Fire Lilly, Lilly clearly did. She is pained deeply. She knows she just struck a very sensitive nerve in her father and in her deep heritage. Courage and spontantious actions come from so many sides of her heritage. It's deep into her primary programming now. Silently she slinks off to the guest quarters. What has she done?

~~ An hour later, Firestar comes to see Lilly and sits down beside her silently. She can see Lilly has been staring at her mother's Autobot shield for a long time. Finally she asks, "Lilly, what is it?"

Lilly lays the shield into her hand, "Do you know who this belongs to?"

"Your mother."

"My grandfather." Lilly doesn't lift her head correcting Firestar.

The tone of Lilly's voice sends a chill through Firestar. "Lilly, what is going on?"

"I can't explain it, but I must go to Earth. I have to find Wroughtiron." Now she lifts her head. There isn't grief or longing on Lilly's face. No, its duty and determination. Lilly waves the shield, "I didn't understand the calling in my spark until my father's response."

"What is it?" Firestar wants to understand.

Clearly Lilly is confused, "I can't nail it. But something about Wroughtiron's mission. Only I can help him."

Firestar nudges her, "Why don't you tell Kup or Ultra Magnus?"

Lilly shakes her head, "They still see either daughter-of-Prime or a young 'Bot. They don't understand I know what I am doing."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to get to a space bridge. I have to get to Earth. But Magnus has such tight security on Iacon. They can detect me now. Do you have a spacebridge?"

Firestar shakes her head, "No, the energy readings would give us away." But she smiles. "But I think I know someone who can help us."

Lilly looks up hopeful, "You believe me?"

Firestar smiles, "I've seen that look before. It's not impetuness, its mission driven with knowledge. But you have to do one thing for me."

Lilly nods, "Anything."

"You have to leave a recorded message for Prime. He needs to know you haven't betrayed or been captured. You owe him that much."

Lilly sighs reluctantly, but then agrees. Firestar smiles and helps Lilly make her message. Then leads her to Moonracer. "I'm going to take Lilly for a walk. I'm taking her to Alpha Trion. I think she could use a history lesson."

Moonracer smiles, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Sometimes just what we need to keep these young ones in line. Take Hope with you."

Firestar looks concerned, but Lilly nods in agreement. So together, Firestar, Fire Lilly and Hope roll out through the tunnels to Alpha Trion's deep hidden location. With the utmost respect, Firestar drops to one knee before him. The two young Autobots follow beside her. Alpha Trion smiles broadly and cups Firestar's face to look at him, "My dear Firestar, what brings you here?"

She smiles up at him most respectfully, "Master Alpha Trion, I have brought Fire Lilly and Hope to see you. Fire Lilly needs our help."

Alpha Trion steps back and looks at the two young femmes before him. He strokes his chin, "I don't remember you. Who created you?"

Hope turns to Firestar for confirmation. She nods that it is alright to be honest with him. "Sir, I was birthed from my father."

Alpha Trion looks very confused, "Birthed? How?"

Firestar nods towards his quarters, "May we, Sir?" Alpha Trion leads them inside. From the sparse furnishings, they can see he is a inventor and scribe but spends most of his time off line conserving energy. He motions for them to sit. But he reaches out and touches Hope's insignia on her right shoulder, a smile spreads across his face. Instantly, he understand everything.

"So how is Ultra Magnus?" Hope smiles just as broadly that this being could know so quickly.

"He is well."

Alpha Trion smiles broader, "That is very good to hear." Then he turns to red and pink Fire Lilly. Her helmet is a Mohawk of red curled vanes that continue down her back. The rounded shoulder panels of pink with yellow flames extend down the narrow and graceful arms. But dead center of her curved female chest is a very battered Autobot shield. It looks out of place compared to the rest of the immaculate body panels. But clearly it is worn with pride. He carefully steps forward and examines her. Her spark quivers in his presence. His smile is very tender but his voice is even softer, "Daughter of Primes, it's about time."

Her voice is shocked, "You… you know me?"

He strokes her chin tenderly, "You could say I am your grandfather's mentor." Firestar and Hope gasp. He smiles at Firestar, "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Firestar shakes her head, "The All Spark…."

He nods, "I mentored Orion. I helped him make a few decisions." He turns back to wreakless Lilly, "I helped him see the error of his ways. I helped him curb his frustration. I helped him see through the emotions to the duty at hand. I helped him find his self confidence." Lilly blushes at how she hurt her own father when all he tried to do was guide and protect. Alpha Trion chuckles, "Don't worry, Daughter. Rodimus will understand. I'm sure right now he is considering all the headaches he brought upon Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime in his own time of youth." Lilly just nods, hoping he is right. Alpha Trion crosses his arms over his chest in a knowing way and turns back to Firestar, "But you didn't honestly come here for a history lesson or a counseling session."

All three are surprised at this powerful being but only Firestar says it, "If you already know, then why are we asking?"

He chuckles heartily, "Ah, dear Firestar, good question. But still, let's see if you actually have the strength to ask the question." He turns to Lilly, "Do you know your destiny?"

Lilly shakes her head, "No. Is that what is burning in my chest? My destiny?"

He steps forward and puts his warm palms on her shoulders and looks down into her grandmother's green optics, "Tell me. Ask me."

She looks up, begging him to take this desire from her chest, "Please Alpha Trion, why do I need to find Wroughtiron?"

Ever so softly he asks her, "Why do you think?"

Somehow she finds safety his gaze, "Because I love him?"

He softly chuckles and pulls her into his embrace. She finds his arms just as comforting as her own father's. She also finds herself relaxing against his warm safe chest. "Yes Daughter, love. I knew love would be a part of the Autobot linage. It just took way too long to come forth and cause your motivation." He tips her chin to face him again, "I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you children. Now I can finally be at rest."

Firestar steps forward afraid of the gravity of his words, "But Alpha Trion, what about the Decepticons? We need you. You can't seriously be thinking…"

Alpha Trion reaches a hand out to stroke the side of her face, "Firestar, why do you think I kept pointing you to Earth? It maybe hard to hear this, but the children of the Autobots was actually a result of Decepticon research. But like most of their plans, things didn't go the way they expected. Instead of causing death, it has spawned life. For you and for them. Even caused both of you to reexamine the Well and begin sparking. Eh?"

Firestar gasps and him knowing about her Smudge. She tries to hide it with an statement of indignation, "Children of the Decepticons! All Spark help us all!" She nearly gags at the thought.

Alpha Trion laughs at her shock, "My dear, there are already children from 'Cons and 'Bots in your ranks."

Hope meekly asks, "How do you know?"

He points to the computer, "Teletran. Long before Teletran One or Two, there was the original. Besides, I have my ways." He wiggles his eyebrows teasing her. She can't help but smile at his amusement. Then smirks to Firestar, "So has Smudge taken on any of his sires traits?" Firestar instead meekly nods.

He chuckles then turns his head back to Fire Lilly, "Well, I guess we should get you on your way, shouldn't we?"

"Where am I going?"

With an arm around her shoulder, Alpha Trion leads her towards his space bridge, "On the wildest adventure of your life." She looks up to him leery of his tone. But he gives her a reassuring smile. "You won't be sorry. Neither will they."

"They?"

"Your sires."

"Don't you mean _sire _?" Firestar asks.

Alpha Trion doesn't respond. He just warms up the control panel. Taking her hand, he leads Lilly to the pad. He whispers to her, "I won't be here when he gets back. He doesn't need me any more. He has you and the rest of the children. Give him my love." Then he steps back. Lilly is confused by Alpha Trion's words for Wroughtiron. But before she can ask, a flash of blue and then bright orange is all she saw.

~~~ For nearly three years now, Wroughtiron has been traveling all over North and Central America looking for this evasive energy signal. Battle armor and adding his cases to his alt-form, he has concealed himself as a large Ford F-450 two toned pickup truck. With his mother's sparkling blue on top, a pinstripe of ruby red and then his father's glossy black on the bottom, he is a striking unit. Keeping his windows tinted deep and dark had only added intrigue to the massive truck earning him numerous wolf whistles and drooling remarks. None from the one he pined for. _Slag, _he sighed through another town out into Arizona.

Manta had teased him in the past that his alt form was not much of a disguise with that stunning paint job and provocative form. 'Iron had sneared back that he wasn't looking for _that _kind of attention. Manta just gave him the _oh suuuure, _look. Iron (unfortunately with his sire's temper at that moment) punched his friend in the face landing the fish-bot on his aft.

_Slag, _he sighed again at the memory of a supportive friend. And here he was now, in love with a femme and finally finding out she felt that same. Only to be torn apart by duty as soon as his lips drew away from her oh so soft and inviting ones. _Primus, please don't make me repeat my parents agony. You've got to keep her safe. I don't care if she moves on and falls for someone else, even if it's Manta. But please… Oh who am I kidding? She'll think I'm a freak when she finds out I'm deformed._

The poor mech found another lonely night approaching. During the nights he would proto-form and dig hoping to find the elusive signature. As always, (trained well by the best scout Bee) he was sure to put the ground back as best he could. But still he has found nothing. The tiny pieces he did find were leftovers from past battles. And the signatures didn't match exactly to the one Rodimus gave him.

Standing on the edge of the Grand Canyon at this moment watching the sun rise this particular morning, he takes a deep breath. We was getting weary, pushing depressed. Today he had decided he would just rest. He was beginning to wonder if this mission was worth it. Even worse, he worried that Prime and Magnus had also sent him on a decoy mission. His frustration was growing to join his depression. How in the universe had Rosa Pax survived 150 years of isolation? Once again the young black mech sighed and kicked a rock into the canyon. If Fire Lilly was ever to accept him, he would have to survive this lonely mission. Steeling himself, he resolved to be as strong as his sire had been during Chromia's capture. "If Papa and Mama could do this, if Rodimus and Rosa could survive the separation, I will have to find a way too. Primus, you've got to help me, though." He continued to bolster his resolve.

Just as the sun peaked over the rise of the secluded area, a flash of blue opened a space bridge. A jolt of elation to his spark. His fellow kind! But then instantly the dread came: friend or foe? The bridge closed. A single traveler. His spark nearly fainted at who.

Slowly coming to a standing proto-form position was the most gorgeous silloet he has ever seen. He would know the curve of those hips, the curls on that helm anywhere. He had seen it in his dreams every night for the last three years. He prayed he wasn't hallucinating. The 'Bot turned and he saw the flash of emerald green optics. The shock on her own face was all he needed. She was really here. Across the ridge was his Fire Lilly.

Shaking, he touches his com, /Hey there Lilly./

She scans the opposite cliff. Her spark is pounding at the sound of his baritone soft inviting voice. Ever so carefully she scans. There, a flash of chrome! The budding sun reflected off his chrome bumper, split across his very broad chest. Oh, he has incorporated his cases into his battle armor. Ingenious! She takes her time soaking in the beauty of him. She had seen pictures of his sire, and right now, she could see the lineage. A broad and powerful chest and shoulders like his sire. His arms are not nearly as large due to the fact he doesn't carry heavy armament but instead his skills are in his fingers, currently splayed akimbo on his narrow and tight hips. Shifting his weight from one ped to another brings her attention to his strong but lithe legs, like his bot-creator. Streaks of accenting Chromia-blue only seem to tease and accentuate his form. A dash of blue to the cuff of his wrist, a slash across each thick thigh rising to trim the curve of his hip... Her optics trail back up, hesitating on the massive sparkling blue cod attached to the black pelvic armor. Making her swallow hard and swiftly bring her optics back to his smiling gleaming aqua blue ones. She had hacked his medical file, she knew all about his cod containing something very different than any of the other mechs. It stirred her own "miss aligned" interface port. Did he know? Surely as base medic, he had to.

His hands straying up from his hips to rub at his chest over his spark chamber streaked with blue brings her back to the now. Her own fingers itch at the strange feeling within her own spark chamber. Spying his optics watching her, she smiles touching her own com, /You're a wonderful sight to see, 'Iron./

He chuckles blushing himself, /Stay put. I'll be there in a minute./ Lilly can see the tourists are starting to come out. Swiftly she makes herself invisible. But that just makes it more exciting to watch Wroughtiron drop down into his sexy truck mode. True she'd seen his slimmer Cybertronian alt mode but never this battle bulky Earth mode. Smiling, she likes the changed camouflage.

It seems to take forever before he finds a way to make the leap over the gorge to be with her again. Lilly's breath catches watching him pour on the speed. Oh, her spark lurches, she know he is easily going to clear it, but doesn't change her fascination one little bit. Even in the Earth based camouflage, he is stunning in action. He sticks the landing with out the slightest slide to his heavy frame and keeps coming right for her even faster. Was it more sexy that he didn't put any flare to the jump (like her brother would have) and just does it with complete confidence. As if he did this type of thing every day.

Lilly can't wait any longer either. She rushes towards him but hears the warning in her com, /Too many civilians, we can't reveal ourselves here./ It was almost like he could read her mind.

She responds, /I've got an idea./ He can hear her light footsteps coming towards him and the slightest puffs of dust from her small feet. Gracefully she leaps over several hikers coming up the cannon. His spark leapt in fear she might not see the tiny humans, but she had cleared them with plenty of space. And then he felt her leap, over his cab, to on his back-bed. Her weight is nothing, but the warmth of her body curling against his cab was something else completely and he sighs openly with contentment. She whispers in the com, /You now have a large pink and orange camper shell. Sorry if it clashes./

His voice cracks in thought of another way her body could be covering his, /Oh./ But that is not all he wanted to say. He has to drive for over an hour before he can find a secluded spot for them to transform. That hour of feeling her body perfectly matched and curled around his was delightful but torcher. He could feel her arms over his cab, like she was caressing his helm while the bulk of her body nestled in his bed sparking visions of her proto-formed body tucked sweetly, contented tightly in his arms against his own hot body. Lilly was confused at his strangled groan of a moan and him drifting slightly to the edge of the road. The pinging of gravel shoved up into his undercarriage brought him back swiftly. He shuttered.

To distract himself, he coms her, /Out in the open during the day it was too easy to be spotted by human and 'Con alike./ He takes her deep into a gulley and then into a large cave carved out by the Colorado River. Lilly leaps off his back and proto-forms as he pulls into the low entrance. Wroughtiron then pulls forward and tries to shake off the dust. Lilly just giggles. Her laughter is music to him as he joins her proto-formed.

Then they are there. Here. Staring at each other. The sight of each other is like coming home. But he knows she has been in Iacon with many a 'Bot who could easily have taken his place as her friend. Or more. Including Manta.

Lilly on the other hand knows that the isolation could have made him reconsider their friendship. There is also the chance he could have met someone else on this planet. Prime always has a couple missions out here with other bots …femmes.

He takes a step closer to her. Shyly he asks, "How is Firelock?"

But she's the one who steps closer and shyly asks the more poignant question, "Did you miss me?"

His voice is like breath in the wind, "You have no idea," stepping even closer. His hand reaches forward and lets one of her vanes curl around his finger while his optics search her face for a response. Her palms slide up his powerful chest. "Is anyone else coming?" he asks if they will be interrupted.

Now she is more nervous than ever. He has been her best friend for years. Her audio receptors have been aching for his voice. That flit of a kiss he left her with just drove insane, her arms aching touch him just once more. Laying his left hand over her right hand, he thumbs her mother's commitment ring. The mate is still tightly wrapped around her father's left hand. The way 'Iron is looking at her right now, she wishes Iron bore her mark on his hand…. And spark. She bite her lip. Her parents never could fully bond and neither Perceptor or Wheeljack could ever figure out why. There were theories due to her human birth, but nothing ever confirmed. Rod and Rosa made due with what they did have. Lilly looks up to 'Iron. If he wanted her, would she ever be able to bond like his parents did? Like Cybertronian lovers were supposed to. Would he want her? Does he know how deformed she was as well?

He leans in even closer. His right hand slips through her vanes and cups the back of her neck bringing her face even closer his. His left hand curls around hers, "Lilly, will we be interrupted?" Her spark lurches, he wants to be with her.

"Lord, I hope not," her tone lays a curse on anyone who dares. Her chin tilts up pressing her lips to his. With her lips mated to his, his palm sides down her back curling his body even tighter to hers. Lilly slips her hands from his chest. He can feel them against his belly warming his _tank_ to her touch. His body begins to quiver with desire. Her lips part and he takes the kiss deeper. Their bodies begin to heat. She slips closer letting her leg slip between his. He growls and his right hand clutches the small of her back firmer letting his finger tips graze lower towards her firm and sexy aft. He didn't know what her hands were doing against his belly. By the time he did, it was too late.

Lilly had known for a very long time they had a special connection. Alpha Trion's conversation only fueled her actions even more. Maybe it was hasty on her part, but the worst 'Iron could do was reject her offer. Right? Her body began molding into his. They were meant to be… she prayed. She took the rash action.

Still locked in the passionate kiss, his left hand tries to slide down her arm towards her waist. Swiftly she catches his hand before makes contact and slips her mother's ring onto his left ring finger. Instantly at contact, her spark separated her armor, leapt from her chest.

At the contact of the ring on his hand, his chest split likewise. Her spark shot out. His own spark painfully burst through the heavy armor before it separated completely to collide with hers. Galvatron's cannon could not have fired any quicker or more accurately.

Instantly he felt a surge through his body like he had never felt before. It was the most pleasant feeling he had ever encountered. Someone had taken over his life. He could instantly feel all Lilly's emotions for him. It was as if her love for him had just merged with his creating the warmest tightest armor but most secure in all the universe. He released all his emotions over to her. No words were needed. They could communicate as if they were one soul.

_**Is this One? **_The Wroughtiron half asked.

_**This isn't you? **_The Lilly half asks.

_**No, this is us. One. We are ONE. **__And the sensation of completeness takes over. This new being swims in wonder and excitement of melding, mixing, sharing. It was like watching the mixture of orange-pink hued water swirl and bubble through the iridescent blue-black oil. It wasn't a fight of control or separation. It was a dance of two elements. Bubbling, joining, bouncing, giggling, swirling, coming in-out-around-through each other… The excitement of coming together within the same casing of desire and passion. And then they began to rest and withdraw back into their separated elements. It was not sad, because the water now knew, she could do this dance again… and again…._

When the sparks find they can no longer hold together, they draw back into their respective chambers with a new entity joining each of them. Lilly and Iron find their kiss has stilled but, didn't break. He clutched her hands carefully in acceptance of her gift.

For Lilly, she had to look at him, even though she could feel his understanding too. Pulling her head back slightly, she saw his optics have changed from electric blue, to the most beautiful aqua-sea green. His body has accepted her gift. Her spark. And then she could hear him _Move closer._ She did. Her body became one with his, literally. She could feel her body begin to vibrate and match resonance with his. But this was different yet the same as the last joining they just had. The last joining had been all passion, desire and love. This merging was of body, mind and movement.

_One, _the body breathed, but not _**One**_. Two thoughts became one. Confused and excited emotions became one smile. _One_ began to laugh. _So is this what Casey and Sideswipe feel as the Swipe Unit?_ Peace and comfort wave over _One_. A stronger force binds the _Two _known as Wroughtiron and Fire Lilly now: _Ironfire, _this unit names itself.

**Yes, more to come. Needs a bit of editing, first.**


	9. bonded to what?

**Spark of Bots: Irons World Chapter 9: Ironfire **

**WARNING: STICKY**

**(**If you want to see sketches and drawings of the ringer or F-450, see my deviant account. I am no artist, but I putter to clear my mind.)

The newly bonded sparkmates don't know how long they were merged into this new _One _known as **Ironfire **accessing systems, flexing servos, practicing movement, using their spark bond-_**One **_control this new unit. Ironfire was amazed and marveled at the complexity of the universe and yet the simpleness now within the new body. Ironfire knew they were a new formidable unit for the Autobots and that this mergence was not at all the same as Wroughtiron and Fire Lilly's scared spark-bond of intimacy. Complicated, but completely understood to Lilly, 'Iron and Ironfire.

A com ping is heard: it was for Lilly. Reluctantly, _Ironfire_ felt the need to separate, and therefore did. Lilly takes the step back. Wroughtiron looks down at Rosa Pax-Rod's commitment-ring now fused around his left finger with a new design. Instead of a rose, it is now a Lilly smiles, letting him know she is his. Then she turns away as the com pings for the third time.

"Fire Lilly responding." She manages to find her subordinate voice.

/Lilly, Prime is fit to be tied right now,/ Moonracer warns.

"Has Firestar responded with my recorded message?" she respectfully answers.

/No. I called you first after he asked for you _again._ We could not reach Alpha Trion. I figured it would be best if I contacted you first./

Lilly regretfully speaks, "Moonracer, I am so sorry for the problems I have caused. Please, send my recorded message to Prime."

Moonracer asks carefully, /When are you coming back?/

Lilly turns to Wroughtiron who is watching her carefully and listening to her side of the conversation, "When our mission has succeeded."

/Our?/ Moonracer is confused."Yes, our mission. I have found Wroughtiron. We will complete this together. Then I will return home. Please let my father know, I did not do this to hurt him. I did this because it was my calling."

Moonracer sighs heavily, /Very well. Be safe./

Lilly steps closer to Wroughtiron slipping her arm around his neck, "I couldn't be any safer. It's like being inside my own force field." He smiles at her faith in his protection wrapping an arm around her waist.

Moonracer chides with warning, /Fire Lilly, I really hope you know what you are doing./

Lilly smiles reaching to cut her com, "Ask yourself that while wrapped in Powerglide's arms." And she cuts the transmission before Moonracer responds. Wroughtiron laughs. His optics have returned to his normal tender electric blue.

As good as she feels in his arms and inside their new body, he knows reality must be dealt with. He strokes her face warmly, but then draws his hand under her chin and holds it firmly. She has no choice but to look up at him. "Fire Lilly, what have you done?" His tone is light, but still in command. She bites her lip trying to figure out what to say. But he cants his head and narrows his gaze in just a way that shows his own commander-linage. Commander Iron emerges fully before his mate. Lilly finds herself enamored by this new turn in him instead of cowering. He can't help but smirk a smile. He too has found this new driven and enlightened Lilly quite remarkable.

"I found my calling." She smiles up at him and wrinkles her nose.

His finger strokes her chin pondering if she means him. But he sees something else deep in her optics. His voice drops to a serious tone, "Explain."

"I met Alpha Trion."

"Before or after you ran away from home?" His tone is warning her that he doesn't want to hear from Prime about her being AWOL to find him. His grip maybe tender, but there is no mistaking the strength behind his grip. It is to remind her, still he holds command over this mission.

"Iron, please, don't make me go back." But her tone is not a plea about them. It is a plea to let her complete her mission. He _feels _her plea and steps back. The touch of her is scrambling his rational thoughts trying to but a barrier between is desire for her and rational thought to the mission.

Lilly steps forward, but he holds up a hand halting her. If they touch again, he knows he wouldn't resist the Ironfire-merge. Or more, the _**One**_. It's taking everything he's got right now not to rush right into her. Launching his spark into rash bond-hood had _not _been on his plan today. It wasn't how he planned on courting Lilly either. He shutters at the long term implications of what they just did. Swiftly he pulls up a firewall against her own nervous feelings radiating his way about the bonding.

His firm look begs her to hold off. "Who sent you?" His own feelings project in protecting his mission and concern for her rashness, while holding the wall against hers coming his way.

Lilly knows she must respect his wish. Silently she touches the shield at the center of her chest. His gaze and s_end _turns to confusion. She turns the question back to him, "What are you doing here?" He waves a hand to push the question aside. She steps forward. He steps back. "It's been three years and you still haven't found it, have you?"

"What am I looking for?" He challenges and continuing to block her.

She shakes her head in her own confusion, "I don't know, but I have the key." Now he is really confused. He thought he had the key: the energy signature. "Where have you been looking?"

"Artic, North and Central America."

She shakes her head, "It's not here. You need to go south. Macau Pachuca."

The commander's optics widen in surprise, "How do you know?"

"I don't know how I know. I just do." Her optics close feeling a wave of a more powerful sensation, "And we need to hurry. They are closing in."

Now he steps in and clasps her shoulders. He drops the fire wall feeling her the powerful send she now does, "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, "I can't explain. But we need to merge."

"Excuse me?" His tone wonders if she has tricked him. She shakes her head again in bewilderment.

He steps back scrutinizing her. And himself. Now is emotions are getting all scrambled in this new sensation. How could he be such a fool? Lilly always knew how he felt about her. The power of hologram, could she really have that power over his emotions as well? But the way she physically merged with him, he never saw her do that before. Not even with her father or brother. For them she just covered like a shield. Would she… could she….?

He turns back to her and points his left hand at her. Steeling himself to get back into control not letting emotions rule, he touches the shield at the center of her chest, "Help me understand." His near anger pains her, but that is thrust aside quickly by the glow.

Both of them see it at the same time. A blue and red glow starts at her shield and a tendril of the glow reaches out to the ring on his hand. Both of them just stare. The device on his right wrist begins beeping. Turning to read it, he gasps. It's the energy signature he is looking for. He steps back breaking contact. The glow dissipates, the beeping stops. Before he can think, Lilly steps forward and grasps his head tightly. Just as swiftly pushes her forehead against his begging to merge. Powerless to resist her touch, he pulls her closer. Once again they merge to _Ironfire_.

This time he can hear her, _Can you feel it? Can you feel the calling?_

_Yesssss,_ he answers her softly understanding completely.

She steps back into Lilly. Iron stares at his mate with complete understanding this time. She is giving him a chance to reject her and the mission. Instead his smile is one of support.

He holds a hand out to her, "Before we go, you must have something." Reluctantly, she holds out her hand and he takes it soothing the fingertips, "Lilly have you figured out by now I was going to try courting you, but I didn't expect t_his._" She can only nod softly. He kisses her finger tips lightly, "And yet here we are now. Bonded, merged and on the same calling. May I give you my mark?" It was so romantic the way his voice was soft, yet in the _send _was a hint of mechly- feral- possessiveness. A bit of him she never even knew existed. Wroughtiron jealous? _Wow!_

With his other hand, he opens his chest cavity, takes her left hand and draws it into the center of his spark. Shear peace and enrapture crosses his face with her hand touching his most vulnerable and sensitive part. Wiggling her fingers, he shutters in delight, and she knows it. He calls to her feeling something he never thought he ever would: a femme triggering his Sensuous side! _Oh you wicked little thing! Just you wait until I get my paws on your spark. You will be screaming in overload._

_When, my love when? _He moans in passion to her plea to take her instantly.

Lilly feels him shutter with passion for her, but also the reservation of being able to bring her that overload. She s_ends_ back to him, _Love we will make our own passion. This is our love and we will find our way. Even if its just me digging through your spark until you burst again. _

What she did wasn't the physical overload he's experienced (alone) before. No, this was something far different he never expecting to ever experience. With the stokes of her thumb against the pink dot within his pure blue spark, he moaned, arched his back into the touch. Each stoke brought his knees trembling. He fell back against the cave wall while she stroked faster and harder to the pink nub. "Ahhhh, yes." Her thumb flicked within, and he groaned digging his fingers into the wall to hold upright. He wanted nothing more than to slide to the floor and writhe in ecstasy but a bit of his male pride was still available. So he ordered his mate, "Nuhhhh, more, more, more!" His optics could only see stars of ecstasy and his spark thought is would explode. "….., ahhhHHHH!…" A few more flicks and rounded strokes crested the serge and all the air whooshed from his vents and he sighed in tingling release, "oooooohhhh yeeesssss." He couldn't move, just basking in the afterglow, twitching a little. Little blue tingles of spark release falling off his chassis. This was most certainly his first _spark-overload_ he ever experienced. And it nearly shorting his whole electrical system in unabashed pleasure.

After a few minutes, he finally released her wrist and she slowly withdraws her hand. His spark chamber closes up. They notice her left ring finger has a spiral band wrapped from base to finger tip, like a snake around a pole. The black strip trimmed in red is studded with Chromia-blue dots. Lilly looks at the band and back up at him. Entwining his left hand with hers, he pulls her against his chest, "I dare any Prime to break this mated pair apart." They both are sharing that slight tremor of fear to what Rodimus will do to them when he finds out they bonded without his permission. Well, without even courting.

Lilly leans her head against his chest looking at their hands entwined. He wraps his other arm around her shoulder. "I love you, Lilly. Just in case you didn't know."

She giggles against him, "Jeese, 'Iron, you are too much." Her arm slips around his waist, "I love you too." They don't move, just holding onto a little bit of time. "My father is going to have fit."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather face his wrath than Optimus' any day," he shutters at the thought of facing the most revered Prime's disappointment.

She looks up to him tenderly, "I forgot you knew him."

"Worst day of my life to see him dead," he sighs heavily remembering seeing the mausoleum's launch. Casey and Sideswipe were holding Manta close with all the love they had. Feeling Lilly stroke him, smiles down at her. "But today is the best day of my life."

She smiles back, "I agree." Then she closes her optics and sighs heavily. She can feel the pull in the mission, "We have to go. We must hurry."

Ever the scientist he ponders, "If it isn't the 'Cons, then who is our threat?"

Lilly pulls back, preparing to leave, "Humans." His face sags with shock. "Let's go." Quickly he drops to his wheels and Fire Lilly latches onto his back. It's going to be a long trip through Mexico and across the Panama Canal into Colombia.

First stop was a trip to the Texas Gulf boarder. They both agreed this would probably be the fastest and most secured way to get to South America. Still tucked into Iron's truck bed, Lilly cast her invisibility shield. When the container ship began it's final procedures before setting sail, Iron/Lilly drove on and hid among the containers.

Lilly couldn't keep the shield up indefinitely, and luckily the ship was setting sail at night. When they were sure the coast was clear, they unfolded and slipped down between the containers. Lilly carefully sat down not wanting to worry Iron. He could see her pride and knew better than to be over protective. As her mate, they were partners not tiered.

Iron took her hand and lead her to a quiet spot. Settling down among some other machinery on the open deck, he sits down, reclining his back against a stack of containers. With a soft smile and a tug to his beloved's hand, settles her between his bent legs and rests her back against his chest.

She sighs tiredly turning her cheek to his chest, "I know I've been riding on your back for hours, but this feels so much better."

A deep rumbles comes from his chest while a servo digs through his subspace. Finding what he wanted, presses his mouth to her temple. _Shh, we should stick to our bond link for now. No need for the humans to find us out._

Her helm just nods sleepily against his chest plate. _Hey, hey, no going to sleep until you've gotten some refreshments. Sorry all I've got is emergency rations._

A cube is pressed into her hand. Lilly takes it grateful and sends back, _Yeah well, I was a bit hasty and forgot to bring anything. Kind only had two things on my mind. You and this calling. _Once again he rumbles lightly.

Silence follows just consuming their fuel and watching the stars above. Out of the city on the gentle rolling waves of the salt water, the stars seemed so much brighter and majestic. Like they had the universe to themselves.

Stowing their empty Energon canisters, Iron carefully adjusts his hips to settle Lilly a bit more comfortably against his battle armor and in his arms. Lilly goes to help and her hand grazes across his cod by accident. A sharp inhale of his breath makes her flush. It also fuels a conversation they were going to have to have eventually.

_Lilly, we bonding rather quickly and I didn't get a chance to warn you. See, I had this plan to court you and explain a few things about myself giving you a chance to reject me…. Oh scrap, this just isn't coming out the way I wanted at all…_

Lilly tries to look up to his very embarrassed face, but he's hiding it by looking straight up to the stars. She can feel wave after wave of shame and humiliation emanating through their bond. Regret. Loss. Unable to full fill his duty as her bond mate. He was spiraling towards depression. A tear streaked down his face.

Iron felt something push through his self degenerative thoughts. _I love you Iron. No matter what. I have been falling in love with you for a long time. And the more time I spend with you, the more I love you._

Iron sends, _Lilly, I can't full fill your needs. You deserve-_

_You, Wroughtiron. I deserve you, and no one else. _To which she reaches up and grabs his chin. She yanks his head down and makes Iron look deep into her optics, _I am yours for eternity. I will not abandon you. We will make it work. I don't need __**that, **__I needs this." _She taps his spark.

And then to his shock, she rolls to her knees still between his splayed thighs. Releasing his chin, one finger on each hand traces the edges of his sparkling blue cod piece. He shutters and moans in desire begging for physical release. _Besides, I hacked your medical file._

This time the groan is out loud. Lilly quickly clamps a hand over his mouth giggling. Iron's optics are wide in shock. He now knows she knows what lies beneath his blue pelvic piece. _I didn't mean to find __**that! **__I was looking for stuff about your history. I just kind of stumbled on this._

His hand clamps over her quickly to stop her ministrations. _Lilly, who else's file have you hacked into?_

_Only Manta, before yours. When I found out this about you, I figured I'd gone too far and found out more than maybe I should have. Besides, this I don't know, tantalized, and fed my …._Her fingers dug for the catches on the cod.

_Fire Lilly! _Wave of pure desire for her pounds their link, while she sends by her shyness to getting caught in his file but the need to see what she found with her own optics. _Don't do this now! I won't be able to hold back my vocorder._

Slyly, she smirks, _Want me to take it offline for a little bit?_

_And just how do you plan on explaining the spilled trans-fluid on board this ship?_

Lilly's smile just spreads even further, _What makes you think I will spill any of it?_

His moan was audible again. But before she can release the catches to the cod, the human night watchman crew comes through. Lilly presses herself against him and casts her invisibility.

"Come on Pedro, there's nothing here."

"Un hu, man, it's here. Last time those saboteurs messed with the equipment we were hauling and I got blamed. Not again. I'm staying here all night and keeping the rogues at bay. You do what you need to, but I need this job too much."

"Alight, night," the second man leaves.

_Scrap. _Both bots swear. As quietly as possible, they head back to their other location which is only large enough for their alt-forms. Dropping down, Lilly settles into his bed and releases the invisibility shield. They both agree it would be best to get some recharge at this point before the long hike through the jungle.

It was not comfortable at all for Iron with the beginnings of trans-fluid clogging the pump of his tank. He was terrified it would release during his stasis.

~~~ Finally they make it to South America. Using the invisibility shield again, make it off the ship. Then a few hours of driving out of the port city and into the jungle headed for the Autobot base hidden among the foliage.

In a secluded area half way between the base and the city, Iron unfolds dumping Lilly on the ground. She winces and shoots him an ugly look while unfolding herself. "What was that?"

Before she has a chance to think, his body is pressing her to the jungle floor. Grabbing one of her hands, clamps it to his cod with his own. She gasps and he takes the plunge with an intoxicating kiss delving his tongue deep within her mouth cravign her sweetness. One hand squirms under his to play with the cod while the other madly fights to grasp his antenna bud holding the kiss deep and tight.

_I love this bond-link. I can kiss you into oblivion and still tell you what I want._ He snarks to her. He even chuckles back because neither through the link or physically can she respond. Oblivion has hit sooner than he expected. His hand guides her to the catches on the cod and helps her release them. Only the light sound of the heavy metal falling and bouncing off her thigh is heard. Her chest gasps feeling the hot hard cord fall into her hand.

_Take it. Do with it what you will._

_Ahhhh, I can't think! _She's cries out to him wriggling.

So he takes her hand and shows her how to stroke it, moaning into her mouth. Lilly moans back feeling the cord get harder and hotter. He lifts his mouth only long enough to switch to a new angle and plunge in again. Her chest arches against his.

_Shhh, we can spark bond here. We are within range of them picking up that signal. Tell me what do you want me to do to you?_

Her body freezes. So he stops too and lifts his head to face her. Fear is all across her face. His wanton desire fades to tenderness for his shy mate.

_Iron, you-you have to understand, yes I was falling in love with you. I-I didn't intend to bond so quickly. I'm ….._

_Shhhh, my love, shhh. It's alright. _Softly he releases her hand on his hot cord. Bracing himself on both elbows, he caresses her face, _Shh, I'm sorry if I've frightened you. I didn't mean to._

Lilly _sends _back her regret and turns her head to the side so he doesn't see her shame on her face. It's true, she knows their immanency port/cord are both in the pelvic region. Truly God intended for them to be mates with the same deformity, but it didn't make it any less scary to think about one's **first time. **Even if they were bonded. She wanted him bad, but was so afraid she would disappoint him.

Iron misunderstood her shame. He thought is was because she was normal and he was not. As a femme-bondmate, so he interpreted the emotion, she felt unworthy to give her mech-mate what he needed. Gently pushing through their bond he smiles, _Hey Lilly, you know what you did to my spark with those lithe little fingers of yours? _Iron is blessed with her turning back to face him even if it was still ashamed. _That was __**incredible. **__Think you could do that again?_

Keeping her optics locked on his, she asked one simple question, _Has anyone ever… for you? _Closing her optics, she can't believe she just asked her mate if he's ever had another partner.

_Look at me, my mate._ She doesn't. _Lilly, please, I need you to see my optics. _After a few deep breaths, she does. _No. No one has ever touched me. And no one ever will but you my beloved mate. _He leans in and kisses her warmly, endearingly. Lilly reaches a hand up to cup the back of his neck and repays the kiss. Unconsciously, she strokes the cord in tenderness and softness. Iron presses a little harder into their sweet kiss. Lilly opens up the kiss and soon it is back to deep, tasting, hungry. Her strokes get faster and harder. His kisses begin to thrust in time with her hand and then…

And then his head yanks away from hers and a roar comes out that would rival all the jaguars combined. Lilly finally looks down and sees the glowing blue cord peppered with sparkling blue spots releasing it's precious fluid on to her. It happened with no warning to either. Iron pants and drops his forehelm to her shoulder.

_Well, umm, sorry? _She sends. He just chuckles back. That should have been his line.

Taking a few more minutes to calm down, he then puts himself back together. She looks down and giggles, _If my sire sees this…_

He shakes his head again and makes a motion to getting his own head cut off. She giggles back and curls away from him. The Amazon isn't that far from their location, and they head over. Lilly quickly dips in and gets the precious fluid rinsed away.

She looks up to him with regret, _I'm sorry, I know how precious that it._

It moves him deeply that she considers his RNA coded-fluid as precious. Taking her hand, he helps her from the river. What could he say? Instead he sends back his adoration to her and his honor for her as well and kisses her bond marked hand.

Hand in hand, they walk towards the Autobot Jungle Base signal. Then across the Amazon and to the Jungle Base's front door.

Red Alert welcomes Commander Wroughtiron to the base. To Lilly he gives a most respectful bow, to which she smirks and gives him a hug. He is nervous at the show of affection from the lineage of two Primes. She bobs him lightly in the shoulder, "Sir, my name is Fire Lilly and I have come on a mission with Commander Wroughtiron. We are in search of pirate activity in the area."

Red Alert then understands. With a warm and respectful smile to the soldier (not the offspring) he nods, "Please, come this way to our briefing room. I believe I know just who you need to meet. What exactly are you looking for, Commander?" Seeing how Lilly has turned this profession, addresses the higher ranking officer of the team.

Wroughtiron keeps it cool, "We don't know. It's like a handful of puzzle pieces."

Red Alert nods, "Do you want help?"

Wroughtiron bites his lip and tries to figure out how to say no, but most respectfully. Red Alert stops when Iron doesn't answer. Watching the younger officer's play of reactions, the seasoned Security Officer nods, "Tell you what, I'm at your disposal if you need anything." Iron's shoulders droop a little in relief. Red Alert actually laughs, "First Top Secret Mission?"

Wroughtiron nods, "You have no idea."

Red Alert pats his shoulder and laughs, "Oh, yes I do. Trust me, eighty percent of my processor I can't even replay." He shows them into a room where the current EMC Cornel is going over activity in the area. Red Alert shakes a finger at Lilly, "Listen to your Commander and don't back talk him, Hot Rod-et." Lilly can't help but giggle at the play between respect, support and acceptance of her as an individual.

She salutes him, "Yes sir."

Iron takes a moment through their new bond to send, _Lilly, I won't lord over you. But please do listen to me._

Trying to be profession on the outside she sends back wickedly, _A good commander knows when to heed advice. And if you don't I'll try overloading you through our bond._ And just for that, sends him a wicked stroke to his spark again. A groan-moan escapes him making everyone look up. He kicks her ankle and she giggles.

"Get it in line, Solider" He snorts and instantly regrets the words he chose when she cocks a cunning optic brow to the play of words. He points to the table, "Details."

She nods, "Right." She turns to the confused humans, "What kind of weird activity do you have going on here?"

From there, they find out the Earth Marine Corps humans on this base have heard rumors of a research firm using an old abandoned missionary camp as an experiment sight. They have employed mercenaries to guard the base. Rumored even more is that these are not nice humans. Jungle Base has been constantly scrambling their communications and trying to break the encryption. The evil scientists are trying to reach the Decepticons to make a trade. Fear swiftly crosses Lilly and 'Iron's faces. Without a word, they know they must hurry.

With a quick refuel of Energon, the couple take off. A few miles down the road, Lilly points to a cliff face. "I managed to look over some of the maps of this area. I think our best chances are a back assault. But we have to get up that cliff."

'Iron looks up the shear thousand foot cliff face, "Yeah of course you did. Got any bright ideas how?"

She loops an arm around her mate's neck and pulls the tow cable from his nape, "Why did you choose a truck mode if not to use all the toys?"

With a wicked smirk, "I was waiting until we got home to show you."

Lilly gasps at the conation from everyone's sweet-Wroughtiron and yanks the cable even harder. He chuckles and they step closer to the cliff wall. Lilly takes a step forward and something metal goes crunch under her foot. Before she can look, he quickly grabs her head and turns it into his shoulder, "Don't look!"

But she wretches her head out of his grasp. He doesn't let go of her shoulders while she looks down. Lilly lifts her foot and sees a rose painted on a piece of white dirty metal. Obviously it had been there a while and by the damage done to it, it almost looks like it had been throw from a great height. Possibly the cliff ledge or cliff top. She bends down and takes hold of it.

She looks up at him, "This is Cybertainium." He only nods. Then she tilts her head, "Who has roses?" Her head quickly looks up to the ledged. Then swiftly back to 'Iron blocking their bondlink.

Too late, she figured it out and nearly bellows in horror, "She was here?"

Do you know who **SHE **is referred to? Go see Rod of Fire.

More to come. Do you know what they are searching for? I'm not that good of a mystery writer so you probably know by now. But go ahead and place your bets.


	10. guess who's comign home?

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World, Chapter 10**

Incredulously she asks again. voice shaking, "My _**Mother, **_was _**here**_?"

He swallows hard knowing she needs to know the truth in order to trust him, "Sideswipe found her there." He points to the ledge using his neutral voice of debriefing. By the dazed look on her face, he knows she has just figured out this is the place her mother was tortured during Lilly's incubation. Then he takes her shoulders adding a nudge of comforting command, "We have a mission. We have to finish it. Right?"

Lilly nods to him silently and reverently sets the piece of metal aside. Then she gets herself together. Pulling upright, Iron sees her mother's strength and her sire's determination to stay on task take over: "Give me the hook."

He only questions her ability with a look for a second. The returning scowl has him handing it over. With a curl of her wrist the hook is cast high and he pulls it taught against his heavier weight. Then, with a boost from him, uses the cable to climb her way up. He follows her close behind. The near straight up climb was not easy, but no one is going to argue: duty must be done. No other choices.

Nor was there any other choice but to land on **the** ledge. The restraining bolts were still evident in the rock face. Lilly can even see the stains of Cybertronian life-fluids. 'Iron can see Lilly is overcome by the horror of memories surging from her incubation trying to shield herself from her mother and Shockwave. It was like a black hole had sucked her back to that moment in time trying to tear her and her mother apart all over again. She could hear her mother's screams as Shockwave tore her armor off not even bothering to release the catches attached to the underlying soft underarmor. And Rosa Pax-Rod just snarling and egging him on with her vicious and scandalous retorts. Lilly had felt all of Rosa's silent prayers to Jesus to hide and protect her beloved's offspring.

Lilly moaned ebbing towards a wallow. Iron touches her Autobot-shield with his left hand again. This time the glow is stronger and brighter. It also seems to be just the thing to bring Lilly around. She smiles to him, still shaking from the vivid memory, but grateful for his intrusion. Curling her against his body, he warms her and _sends _his support and Once he sees she is centered and focused, he reels in the cable and they prepare for the final assent.

But then they hear human voices. Time was running out.

"The Decepticons are sending a bartering team. They will arrive shortly. Get it ready, but don't take any chances. You can't trust these guys," a gruff smuggler barks. "Let's go." The humans move off.

The Autobot spy team swiftly ascends the ledge and looks for cover on the cliff top. Iron points to a set of Seatrain units. Using their bond link, she nods and lets him feel the pull she gets as well.

Slipping inside the container unit, 'Iron and Lilly quickly latch the door from the inside. Once sure that the guards have left, 'Iron turns on one of his own lights. They turn towards the slab in the center of the double wide units.

Wroughtiron gasps, "By the All Spark!" Lilly can't see it, but can feel it. She kicks on her own light, just to be sure. Quickly she turns to 'Iron. The realization to the mission has just slammed him in the spark chamber reverberating through their bond. He touches his long range highly secured com, /Sir, mission accomplished./

One answer comes back from Rodimus, /Are you positive?/

Lilly pulls the shield off the center of her chest. Most reverently, she kisses it and then places it into her grandfather's helmet. The shield glows slightly. The ring on Iron's hand begins to tingle the closer he brings it to the body. /Yes./

/On my way,/ Rodimus sounds relieved.

Lilly is running her hands over her grandfather's face so tenderly. Iron can't help but just stare at the sight before him. Optimus Prime is a battered mess. Worse than when they sealed him in the mausoleum. One arm is missing. All the glass is broken. One optic is gone. He looks like he has been dragged through the universe by the point of his helmet. One helmet tip is bent backwards the other has been snapped off completely. But the dull grey color sickens Iron to the core.

Lilly on the other hand, can see where someone has been working on repairing Optimus. There are exposed new wires, electronic diagnostic machines, and welding marks. She reaches out to Iron in his stunned shape, _"Iron. Wroughtiron_." She gets his attention the second time. _"Someone has been working on him. They will be coming back." _And then they hear it. 'Con engines with weapons warming up. She turns to him, /Can you run interference? I can hide him with my shield./

Iron smiles, /I have a better idea./ She smiles with him getting playful. /Merge, I'll tell you on the way./

Quickly they merge into **Ironfire **and go invisible. Sneaking out of the container, they head out to the open area away from container. Iron figures if 'Cons picked up his communication signal, at least he can distract them over in this area while the Autobots extract Optimus. The planned sounded good. Now hopefully the 'Cons will fall for it and Rodimus will be quick.

The 'Cons land in the open field where several humans are waiting. Thrust unfolds, "So where is he?"

The lead human pirate crosses his arms over his chest, "First, where is unit I asked for?" Thrust rolls his optics and then pulls the device from his side cavity. He tosses it to the human. The human points, "He's over-"

"I'm right here!" a firm voice challenges them all.

Thrust swings around and stares at Optimus Prime in pristine condition. Thrust gasps, "You're active?" He turns to the human, "You said-"

_Optimus_ lights his sword with one hand and twitches his servos finger with the other in the classic _come & get me stance_, "You wanted me, you got me. Come on!"

Thrust whips out his own gun, "You will rest in pieces when I get done with you, Optimus Prime." Three more Seekers come down and surround _Optimus_.

Ironfire-_Optimus_ mutters under his breath, "Hurry up Rodimus." Thrust charges and the ruckus begins. Ironfire, presented as Optimus Prime, takes several hits, but gives many, many more.

Thrust chuckles, "This resurrection makes you fight differently. Nice change of pace."

Just when it looks like _Optimus_ is going to get knocked down, a space bridge opens up on the field. Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Kup and Bee come charging out. Magnus instantly fires on Thrust.

Rodimus only looks once at _Optimus_ with glee, then instantly changes his look to a furious scowl, "Wait until we get home!" He thinks he is chiding his daughter. Rodimus fires a round off to the right at someone trying to take out his daughter disguised as his predecessor, then fires another to the left at a round directed at himself. He directs Bee, "Cover her!" Bee furrows his brow at the directions not seeing a _her_, but keeps firing, taking over Rodimus' position. _Optimus _blocks Rodimus' path and then instantly changes into his true form: Ironfire. Rodimus tilts his head in complete confusion of this new being.

Ironfire points a finger at Rodimus, "I'll get him, you get that bridge open."

Rodimus narrows his gaze, "Who are you?"

"Ironfire, Prime" Shock comes over Rodimus. Ironfire snarls (classic Ironhide style), "Just do it!" Rodimus yanks his head back at the order from this new 'Bot. Ironfire doesn't wait for an interrogation and runs off to the container unit.

Ultra Magnus chuckles. Rodimus nails him in the can with his rifle for the humorous retort. Bee decides he might be safer running cover for the new 'Bot. Swiftly, Ironfire gets the container unit open and the true Optimus lifted into his arms. Ultra Magnus has the bridge open holding cover fire. Rodimus holds the other side of the bridge covered. Kup and Bee run protection for Ironfire. In a run, all make it through.

As soon as they make it through the gate, the team rushes the real Optimus Prime to the med bay. Wroughtiron knows he is needed at this point, so he pulls back as soon as the elder Prime is carefully laid on the gurney. Ironfire is now revealed as Fire Lilly and Wroughtiron, to everyone's amazement.

Rodimus has a few seconds to stare at Lilly while Wheeljack prepares Optimus. Lilly just smiles and raises her hands in a shrug. She knows this isn't the time or place. This is her father's moment to turn to his mentor and successor. She backs out of the room and gestures for him to deal with Optimus. He tips his head in respect, but shoot her a scowl that their former conversation isn't over.

Through the glass, Lilly and several others watch the medical team huddle over Optimus. It takes hours just to get some semblance to the chest cavity into working order and the optic replaced.

And then the time comes. Wheeljack has the chest chamber open. Rodimus lifts his own and extracts the Matrix. Then with a sigh of relief and a prayer of hope, he places it inside Optimus Prime's chest. And everyone holds their breath.

Lilly is very surprised to see her father does not revert back to Hot Rod. He remains Rodimus. She is torn between watching Optimus, her father and watching 'Iron carefully.

Iron on the other hand has stayed focused on his task and kept their bond closed on his side in order to focus. Only now, glancing to the window, does he open the bond fully. He wasn't sure what he would get. Her face smiles, but her bond is euphoric. She is so proud of her mate. He blushes. She is so happy for herself and all the Autobots for the return of Prime. In response, she feels Wroughtiron's hope and all his emotions for Optimus. Most of all, she feel his gratitude of her staying and encouraging him through the surgery. He may have closed his _sends, _but he received all her support. _Thank you, love._

She thrust a burst of a hug through the bond, _Thank you right back for believing in me._"

The gasp and cough from the table brings everyone's focus around. Rod reaches forward and takes Optimus' hand, "Hello, Prime. How do you feel?"

Optimus turns his head carefully, "Buzzy but good. Where am I?"

Ultra Magnus steps forward and smiles down, "Home Optimus. You are back in Iacon's library. It has become our base… again." He nods over to Rod, "Rodimus Prime was able to bring it back under Autobot control."

Optimus smiles most grateful that Rod could save his home city. Then he looks at Hot Rod with a new light, "Ah, I had a feeling it would be you." Carefully he sits up, "How long has it been?"

Rod sighs with glee to be no longer in charge, "Too long. It's amazing how much the Matrix weighs. I am not sorry to give it back to it's rightful barer." Optimus lays a hand on his shoulder with a pat, "I'm sure you did fine." He looks around the room at everyone watching him. Then he looks out the window to even more. "Looks like you have some new faces." Manta, Sun Blossom, Dauber, Hope, Kegan and Electra, stand with Fire Lilly side by side.

Wheeljack growls, "You have no idea. No thanks to you!"

Optimus swiftly looks up to him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wheeljack narrows his gaze at frightened Rod violently shaking his head, begging him not to reveal this information yet. But Wheeljack continues with a more than pleased smirk bouncing a wrench in honor of Ratchet. He enjoys having something over both Primes' heads, "Ask your son-in-law."

Optimus snaps his head back to Rod in confusion. "Rosa!" Rod flushes and backs away carefully. Then Wheeljack taps Optimus' shoulder and points to the window, "Or your grandchildren." Optimus blinks in more shock. He looks between the smiling wiggling fingers of the lovely pink/orange female with hints of his own Rosa and flushing Rodimus backing out of harm's reach.

Ultra Magnus chuckles, "Or her mate." He narrows his gaze at Wroughtiron. Wroughtiron freezes in fear of both father and grandfather-Primes will do to him.

"WHAT?" Both Rod and Optimus bark in 'Iron's direction.

Wheeljack bonks Magnus on the head with a wrench, "Yeah well I hear Prime's grandson has been chasing your daughter around the Goren Plains tonight."

"_**WHAT**_?" Optimus, Magnus and Rod all shout back. Optimus grabs his spinning head. Rod grabs his own. Magnus growls gripping his helm as well with an evil glare in Rod's direction. Poor mech is feeling it from both sides.

Optimus squints at Rod tapping the Matrix, "Ready to take it back?"

Rod groans already feeling pretty low, "Not if you ripped off both my legs, shot me in the back and shoved it back into my chest. I'm done being Prime!" He narrows his gaze between Lilly and 'Iron, "It's hard enough being a father!"

Optimus snerks, "Yeah, tell me about it." He searches the room for Rosa, but figures maybe she is on assignment. It does make him curious why no one has said anything. Instead, Optimus looks over at Wroughtiron who he has known since incubation, "I'm a grandfather?" Wroughtiron holds up his left hand so both Rod and Optimus can see the green stemmed band with flamed leaves and the fire-lily in the center fused to his hand. Rod recognizes Rosie's band modified to represent Lilly instead.

"My daughter choose him?" Optimus and Rod ask at the same time. Then look at each other. What did the other mean?

Optimus stands up and leans on Rod, "I think we need to talk, Son." Limping he heads for the door. "I think this Matrix is too big for just one to bare, Prime."

Wheeljack tries to protest. But Optimus ignores him. Wheeljack blocks his path again, "Look it Prime, in this room 'Iron and I give the orders."

Optimus lays his only hand on Wheeljack's shoulder, "I'm not leaving the base. It will take time for you and Wroughtiron to fabricate a new arm and Ion cannon, right?" Wheeljack nods. Optimus looks towards Fire Lilly, "It's been too long. I'd like to see my family, if you don't mind. Rodimus will be my guard. If all else fails, I'll hand the Matrix back to him." Rod frowns _like Pit_. Optimus chuckles and winks, "We could always give it to Ultra Magnus." A string of obscenities comes from the blue General. Rod and Optimus give a hearty laugh back.

Wheeljack steps aside, "Take it easy with him, Rod." Rod nods easing Optimus toward the door.

~~ At the door Rod holds out a hand asking Lilly to join them, "We need to talk, family." Lilly comes over and looks up into the face of her living grandfather. His smile is so warm and comforting. So much like her mother's.

Rod introduces his daughter, "Optimus, I would like for you to meet Rosie's daughter, Fire Lilly."

Optimus lowers himself to one knee and smiles into his mate's green optics with the name so close to his dead sparkling. Swallowing hard, his hand strokes her cheek. They share a private conversation via closed com about Elita and their sparkling Lilly. This Lilly clings to him supporting him with the wave of his loss and yet elation of finding each other.

Then he takes a deep sigh and strokes her face, "You remind me very much of Rosa's mother, my other mate Poco." Lilly smiles at the compliment and presses his hand to her cheek.

Rod chokes, "You have no idea how strong that Garcia trait runs in her."

Optimus chuckles and winks at Lilly, "I believe his time as leader has caused him to forget his own past."

Lilly smiles having an ally in teasing _Hot _Rod, "Yeah, tried to tell him that myself."

Optimus laughs harder and then looks around, "So, where is your mother? Where is my Rosa?"

Lilly and Rod's faces turn somber. Lilly touches her father's hand and looks to him with deep grief, "We were at the jungle base. I… I was there. There are still… pieces."

Rod shakes his head heavily and wraps his arms around his daughter nearly crushing her. Memories of Rosie's death washes over him and he lowers his face to her helm top. Lilly in turn whispers to him, "I love you, Papa. You are so brave and strong."

Rod's chest threatens to sob. His now bonded daughter is beginning to learn the strength it takes when loving some one so deeply. "Sweetspark, I am so blessed to have you. I don't miss her nearly as much with you around. And you… you were her strength at that time."

Lilly turns her head to look at her father optic to optic, "Papa, that's because I have your bravery. I knew I was a creation of love. I never let Mama forget you loved her. And she never let me forget how strong you are. It made us determined to come home to you." Rod closes his optics and presses his forehelm to hers absorbing all the essence of Rosa from his daughter.

In the silence, Optimus understands quickly, Rosie is horrifically gone. Rod finally looks up to Optimus, tears streaming down his face begging forgiveness for not protecting his mentor's daughter. Optimus, the patriarch, reaches his hand out and draws both of them into his protection. The two husbands share a look. Both of them had watched their mate's tragic deaths for duty. Optimus' voice is comforting to Rod, "It's alright, Son. It will be alright. The children are our lineage of love, aren't they?" Rod nods and sighs again in relief. Optimus has accepted him into his family. They both glance back to Wroughtiron hovered over a computer with Wheeljack making plans.

Lilly sends, _Love, look at us. _Wroughtiron lifts his head and turns to the Prime family in a warm embrace. The fathers have very warm and proud expressions directed at Ironhide & Chromia's lineage: Now a member of their family. They smile. _My love, they are very happy I have bonded and will carry on the love they have shared with their mates. You have been accepted. _Wroughtiron closes his optics and blushes deeply. Wheeljack taps his shoulder, causing him to turn back.

'Iron sends back, _Let me know if you need me. I'm going to stay here and do everything I can for Optimus._

_Not before I say I love you._

To which, he turns back and faces her directly, (ignoring the sires) _We may have bonded in a flash, but I have to tell you, I've loved you since you were born. It has only changed and grown deeper with every vorn. _Now it's Lilly's turn to blush.

Ultra Magnus comes up blocking the newly-bonded and gently prods the higher ranking commanders, "Primes, I think you should both head to the private quarters. I'll take over command and call if we need either of you. I have already paged Firelock to the quarters. Don't make me order you… just go." Silently the trio head to the Supreme Commander's personal quarters.

Firelock is already waiting inside. Sitting rather cockily on the desk edge. Optimus smiles wirily at the spunky orange 'Bot with green flames. Clearly he is his father's son. Optimus smirks at Rod. Rod shakes his head back in amused warning.

Firelock crosses his arms over his chest looks at solemn Lilly. "Hey sis, what's with the rumor about you and 'Iron? And is this really…?"

Lilly smiles proudly, "Yes, Firelock. This is mother's sire, Optimus Prime."

Optimus puts his only hand out, "Hello Firelock."

Firelock narrows his gaze, "I thought you were dead?" Then he looks over to his father, "So does this mean Hot Rod is back?"

Rodimus looks to Optimus for an answer. Optimus smiles, "That hasn't been determined. Command structure still needs to be discussed."

Firelock pouts, "Darn, I was hoping to race Hot Rod."

Rod leans back and crosses his arms, "Any time you are ready."

Optimus chuckles. Lilly looks up to him, "See what I have to deal with!"

Optimus points a finger at Rod, "Hum, reminds me of your little racing club how many a nights you spent scrubbing the hanger floors."

Rod turns back to him, "Yeah well now it's out to Goren-" quickly he clamps a hand over his mouth. Optimus raises an eyebrow. Firelock stomps on Rod's foot. Lilly cover her face with her hand in shame. Clearly too many restraints are off Rod's processor with the removal of the Matrix.

Firelock looks at her hand over her face and gasps, "The rumors are true?" He steps forward. They all admire the black band wound around her finger with sparkling blue dots.

Optimus smiles broadest of all and kneels before her stoking and examining the band, "You choose well, my dear. Wroughtiron will treat you well. Even when he was young, he was an honor to his parents' shield. I'm proud to have him apart of my family." Then with a wink, "I know his father would approve of you as well."

Rod hadn't thought about that before. What would tough Ironhide say to his daughter bound to Hot Rod's daughter? Or Chromia? Oh, he had been on the receiving of her wrath as well during his rash training days. But this moment wasn't about him, this was about Fire Lilly. Rod finally has to agree. "And by the looks of Ironfire, it was meant to be. You were something out there on the battle field. I was more proud than upset to see you in action."

Firelock nods, "Yeah I heard you guys were crazy enough to take on four 'Cons pretending to be him," shooting a thumb Optimus' direction.

Optimus' optics go wide. Lilly blushes, "I hope you don't mind, Grandfather. I have this hologram ability and _surprise _seemed like our best offense."

He smirks, "You used your best attribute." He taps his head. "That makes me proud." Then he feels the shield back in his forehead. Taking it out again, he presses it into her forehead, just like he had done for Rosa. "Keep it. It is yours now. Great honor you have brought to your family."

Firelock nods in agreement, not a bit jealous, "Yeah Sis. I might be fast and crazy but you got the processor and the brazenness."

~~~ Down in the med bay, Wheeljack finishes up his plans with Wroughtiron and then heads off to his own lab to do some work. 'Iron turns his own duties of repairs for Optimus' new arm. Ever so carefully he is working when another presence comes into the room. 'Iron glances up and sees Manta pick up the last tools they had used for Optimus' initial surgery. He begins cleaning them up without even being asked.

"So, I heard a rumor," Manta begins. Iron doesn't look up from his work or answer. "Oh come on, 'Iron. Is it true?"

Without looking up from the delicate work, "Which rumor are you talking about?"

"You skipped the asking the femme out and jumped her into bond hood."

Iron snaps his neck and barks, "Watch your mouth!" Manta's optics go wide at his friend's harsh response. Iron takes a moment and sighs. He should know better, Manta isn't crass, that wasn't the way his question should have been taken. "I'm sorry, Manta." He drops his optics back to his work.

Manta tries again a little softer and back to cleaning the tools, "So, tell me the truth."

Iron stills his left hand and retracts the sanitary glove. Manta can see the ring permanently bonded, melded into his underarmor. "Is that Rosa's commitment ring?" Iron bites his lower lip and slightly nods. "Does PRIME know?" Once again he sheepishly nods. This time Manta gasps, "And you're _still online?_!" Iron chuckles lightly, brings the glove back and resumes his work. Manta on the other hand stills his work and probes further, softly, "What happened? I mean one minute we're setting up for a game waiting for you on the court and then we hear you disappeared. Three years, nearly four, and you show back up merged with Prime's daughter, like my parents, with the legendary Optimus Prime in your arms. Then I hear through the rumor mill you are _BONDED. _Jeeze, Iron when I kept kicking you to make your move I didn't mean like _that!_"

'Iron sighs heavily. He turns Optimus' skeletal servo over and begins soldering the extra components on specifically needed for the older Prime's unique systems. "Look, I was going to come talk to you, when I had a chance. But as you can see, I have work to do. I appreciate you coming to help me clean up, but I need to concentrate. I really can't afford to screw this up."

Manta nods, "Alright, I can respect that. A lot has changed since you've been gone. Sun Blossom and Dauber are teenagers, near adults, like Electra now. In fact the four of us have a band. People are already talking about a PRIME PARTY. Should we add in a bonding celebration? And just how long have you two been bonded, may I ask?"

Wroughtiron slams the soldering gun down and turns fully to his friend, "Manta! Not! NOW! Please! I need some peace and concentration."

Manta's optics go really wide but isn't going to be pushed off so easily. They have been friends for way too long for that. Instead he leans in whispering, "Is the interfacing not compatible like we both feared?" Manta's tone is in concern for a deep fear they've both had. Not an ounce of jest or cruelty, but pure fear.

Iron drops his forehelm to the ball of Manta's shoulder and sighs confiding finally with someone who would understand, "Only a couple of days and I wouldn't know."

Manta continues to whisper, "You haven't tried?"

Iron pulls back and flicks a finger to the project before him, "Been a little busy on a mission. Now, will you please go away so MAYBE I can find out? Humm?"

Manta nods swiftly, "I'll get these clean up and put away so you have move a bit quicker."

Iron smiles to the support and then flicks a finger to another room, "Sanitation is over there."

Manta salutes, "Yes, Commander!" Iron just shakes his head and resumes his work.

~~ No sooner had Manta finished, than he silently slipped out of the sanitation room. Still consumed with his work, Iron did not see the secret nod to Wheeljack. Nor Wheeljack's secret nod back. Manta left. Wheeljack came over to Iron still focused deeply in his work. He looks it over and nods and hums his approval. "You know Iron, you've come a long way from that scrawny youngling grieving for his creator."

Iron stills his hands and looks to Wheeljack, one of his mentors, with great appreciation. Wheeljack lays a hand on his shoulder, "I sure am proud to see the mech you have become, and bonded as well. Who knows, you might be able to add sire to your list soon enough."

Iron blushes and turns away despairingly soft, "Don't place any bets on that one."

Wheeljack takes Iron's chin making him face the white older mech, "Hey, none of that, do you hear me? I heard Ironhide's tears for Chromia's tears when Ratchet brought them that news. And look at you right here before me. Son, and I mean that with all honestly, you have become the son to so many of us. Look what you have accomplished!" Wheeljack spreads his arms wide. "You were mentored by the best doctor in the whole universe! And then took what Red Alert, First Aide, Medivac, Topspin and Firestar could teach you about Transformer medicine. But was that enough for you?" Iron flushes. "No, then you asked Perceptor and I for more information. And I have gladly stood by your side letting you lead while you thought I was. Everyone knew you ran this bay. Why do you think the Tegans wanted you?" Iron drops his head.

Wheeljack chuckles and wraps an arm around the young black mech's shoulder, "You do us all proud by accepting our teaching and taking it forward and making it something honorable and wonderful. Saving lives and improving others. I know Ironhide would pound me to shrapnel for calling you **my **son, heh, but I didn't see him teaching you engineering."

Iron blushes a little, "Actually he did. He showed me how to build a shelter from your projects."

Wheeljack roars into laughter triggering Iron's. "And Chromia?"

"How to fine tune it."

Wheeljack laughs even heavier, "Yeah sounds like her."

"Well, looks like you almost have that done. I should let you finish so you can get to your beloved. Have you heard from her since the blow up?"

Iron rubs the back of his head tiredly, "Words, no. Comfort and support, yeah. Lots."

Wheeljack leans in, "Annnnd…."

Iron sheepishly turns away from his batchelor-mentor, "I feel guilty."

The white mech sags against the workbench a gasp, "What?"

Iron looks back to his project. The arm and hand Optimus will need to lead these Autobots. Alone. Without a mate. But at least he's had one, well two. Iron caresses the fingers, "I know there aren't very many femmes therefore not enough mates to go around…"

Wheeljack leans in and smiles, "Are you feeling guilty that you have someone who loves you enough to share your life force and some of the rest of us are just to darn scared to take a risk like that?"

Iron turns back, "'Jack, you aren't afraid of anything."

Wheeljack lays his and over Optimus', "Yes, I am. He loved and lost and keeps going, I wouldn't be able to. If I lost, I would be lost. Therefore, I have no interest in taking the chance." He smirks and pushes away from the bench, "I'll stick to breaking sparks, thank you very much." And the door closes behind him.

It takes Iron another thirty minutes to figure out, "HEY! You guys left me to man the med-bay!" _Frag! _He can't leave it unattended. Someone always had to be on call for the _just in case._ Finished with his project, he slumps down onto the berth set aside just for the poor bot stuck with graveyard 'bay duty.

~~ **Medical Emergency: **_Ping _**Medical Emergency: **_Ping _**Medical Emergency:**

Wroughtiron shot up so quickly, he smacked his chevron on the underside of the alcoved berth ceiling. The PA calls again, so he barks back, "I heard you!" He slams the com beside him: "Wroughtiron responding: Nature of emergency and patient?" He can already see it's coming from the rec-room.

A very calm voice responds, "Spark Arrest. I think they said Prime."

"Scrap! On my way! Out!"

Iron leaps from the berth and snags the med bag designated for spark-arrest from the cove by the door. Into the halls he leaps, tosses the case into the air, flips to his truck mode and lets the case land in his bed. Then peals rubber down the hall.

_Frag, not Prime. They just got him back. Scrap, what could I have missed?_

So focused on the emergency and berating himself for not being a better medic, Iron completely forgot about his sparkmate, until she sends to him, _Hey, you're a nervous fit. What's wrong?_

Startled by her send, Iron careened into the turn, nearly taking out another bot, "Sorry, medic en route, clear the way!" But he just couldn't find it within himself to tell her he failed her family by screwing up and letting Prime die… again. Pouring on the power, he was NOT going to let that happen. He had too many years of experience to wimp out now.

Seeing the doorway just ahead, he flips to his proto-form, catching the case on his way. He dashes into the room. It's a full fledged party, just like Manta had promised.

"I'll take that," two armed Optimus says, taking the med case.

Iron gasps, "You're…."

Optimus smiles, "Just fine, son. Just fine." Wiggling his fingers, he smiles, "And it feels great. Thank you ."

A second arm grabs Iron's elbow and drags him towards the center of the room. Turning, he sees it's grinning Wheeljack, "You're needed over here."

The room is crowded and bewildered Iron just gapes like a fish out of water. Wheeljack stops him, "Stand right here."

Arcee comes by and puts an elegantly crystal cut flute of vintage bubbling Energon into his hands, "You need this and-"

Rodimus coming up behind Wheeljack, "And this." Rodimus tugs Lilly's arm to get her to stop talking to Hope. It takes both of his hands on her shoulder to make her turn and face her mate. "There. Much better."

Lilly smiles seeing her mate, "Hey."

Iron, still baffled just whispers, "Hey."

Hope, seeing them, giggles, "Really, Lilly, that's all you have to say to your mate? And you Iron, jeeese what a pick up line."

_Do I dare kiss you like I want in front of everyone?_

_Why don't you just hold me for now, we'll see about a spark-blowing kiss later, s_he sends back to him. Smiling, he does as she asked and reaches a hand to her waist. As soon as his arm encloses the circle of her waist, and her head is tucked against his chest, they both sigh in contentment. Home. They were home at last. Rodimus puts a flute into his daughter's hand as well and strides away.

And then the tinkling of metal against glass is heard. Hope leans into Iron, "You know this one don't you?"

Iron flushes, "You… you can't… can't be serious?"

Iron looks over to Optimus for clarification. Prime's voice rises above the tinkling of servo tips against crystal, "Do you need me to make it an order, soldier?" Iron's optics go wide in disbelief. Optimus narrows that scowl in warning.

"Um, Lilly, I've been ordered to kiss you in front of everyone."

Lilly lifts her head and faces him, "I know, I suggested it." Once again he just gapes at her. "Kiss me you, loose nut."

Oh, she did no just challenge him. He downs the flute in one shot, holding the empty crystal to Hope who accepts it. Then he takes Lilly's as well and downs that as well, grimacing while the bubbles tickle his nose. Hope takes that one as well. Lilly's optics go wide this time with the vicarious _send _pulses. One arm still supporting her waist, the other hand cups the side of her neck, thumbing her jaw.

What the older bots saw, was a classic Ironhide/Chromia lip-lock-pounce. Iron takes her mouth with his own, bending her over his arm slipping s thought between hers.

Optimus and Rod's sparks still seeing a nearly identical Poco/Rosa response. Her hands grasp any thing she can. In this case, helm buds. Not letting him get away with being the dominator, she pushes back into the kiss, letting a leg rise from the floor and press her knee to his hip. He moans, she pushes back.

And the room erupts in cheers. Iron pulls back with a sweet kiss to her lips and then press them to her forehelm. Lilly curls her body against his.

_Sorry, I shouldn't have been so forceful._

Lilly giggles back and slaps him lightly in the lower back, _I asked for it._

Now he giggles back stroking her painted back, _So you did, so you did._

Manta comes over and slaps Iron on the back, "Jeeze buddy, I thought you were going to do the horizontal tango on the dance floor." Iron only sends Lilly another wicked send. She replies with one of her own. "Okay, I'm going to guess by the silence and the facial expressions your' bond-link works," Manta is full of sincerity.

Lilly smiles and nods. (Her own parents were never able to make a full bond-link.) Manta smiles and soothes her helm, "Good." Then he looks over, the rest of the group is assembled, "Ah, excuse me, a special request from my fans."

Both helms watch him stride away knowing that this party isn't over yet. Manta, Sun Blossom, Dauber, Electra, Casey and Rodimus are on the stage. And then the music begins. Casey picks up one mic and Rod the other.

Casey starts:

_In a flash of fire and mech became a sire,_

_In a flash of light and femme's prayer came to life._

_In a flash of honor and duty_

_A prayer became a work of duty._

_Here before us all is Iron & Chrome loved by all_

Rod tries not to choke on his words looking to his precious daughter:

_One time ago I held your tiny hand_

_But look at you today and where you stand_

_You are no longer my sparkling-dear_

_Oh no, you area warrior who brings the fear!_

_A flower of strength and a fire of grace_

_It's no wonder that mech has taken my place._

_I could not be more proud than to see you with him in this crowd._

Casey joins Rod:

_Before us now in this very crowd stands a bonded pair_

_Not _

_Neither Primus or Pit will tear them to bits._

The music doesn't get a chance to finish. The base PA overrides the recreational broadcast: "I'm sorry, but there's been another pirate attack. Hostages. Team one, report to Hangar 2 Axiom is waiting." Ultra Magnus orders.

Wroughtiron cups his mate's face tenderly, "Want me to come with you?"

She shakes her head, "No, you are needed here. Right?" He nods softly and sadly. "Alright. This bond isn't going to stop or duties, right? It didn't stop our parents, did it?" He smiles. Instead, he leans in and kiss her warmly. Her fingers curl into his armor.

With that, she leaves with Springer, Leadfoot, reluctant Rod, Roadbuster, Topspin and Wheeljack.

Wroughtiron goes back to the doorway and picks up the med kit beside the door, "Wroughtiron-"

Iron turns to the soothing voice of Optimus but cuts him off weary, "If it's all the same to you sir, I'd just like to go back to the med bay. I have a few projects I left in stasis when I was sent to find… you."

Optimus stays silent. He knows that look all to well. It stared him back in the mirror for too many eons. Duty stepping it's foot between he and his mate. Optimus only gives him a nod and watches Iron slump down the hall.

Arcee comes to Optimus, "Is everything alright?"

Optimus shakes his head sadly, "Unfortunately, the curse of pride to duty has been passed down to both of them."

Softly Arcee tells him, "I finally accepted Springer's spark."

Optimus smiles down to her, "I know that was hard for you to accept. I'm very proud of you. And how do you like being bonded?"

Arcee blushes, "I'm an idiot." The senior mech raises an optic ridge swiftly. She smirks, "I should have let the stupid bot in a long, long time ago." Optimus rumbles happily for his Wreaker Commander and near-favorite femme warrior. He pulls her into a loose hug. She warmly accepts it.

~~~ Iron makes it to the med bay and pulls up his personal messages. Ugh, three years worth of stuff to sort through. Well, no time like the present. There is one that keeps coming and pretty persistent, the Teagans needed him. They were desperate for his help. The virus that had infected them last time was coming back and it looked like a new strain this time.

He has no idea how long he had been modifying and coming up with a solution. But soon enough, he had his cases packed and contacted Skyfire for transport. The Teagans were very selective of their visitors. For reasons just as this.

Wroughtiron turned to a new bot coming into the med bay. Red Alert. "Hey Red."

Red Alert smiles, "What are you doing here? I would have thought you and Lilly would be … well, you know. Somewhere else?"

Iron shrugs, "She is. She went with the Wreakers and Rod."

Red Alert motions to the cases, "And what's this?"

"Teagans. Another virus outbreak. They're asking for help. Skyfire should be arriving any moment and I'll head out."

Red Alert rubs his neck, "Iron, he's bringing the Wreakers back from their mission. They just pinged. Twenty minutes."

Iron's whole body sags with defeat. Looking at his chronometer, he didn't realize he had been in the bay for days. Sure he'd refueled when he got hungry (he wasn't as bad at Ratchet in that regard) but just had lost complete track of time. He took a few moments to clench his fists on the work bench, but not allow his tired body to cry. That just wouldn't do at this moment.

Feeling calmed, he picked up his data pad and the two cases he had been working with. "Well, I better go welcome my mate home before I take off."

"Iron, don't-" Red Alert tries to help. But Iron pushes the rest of the sentence aside and heads for the Hangar Deck.

Red Alert sends a swift message to the lead command team about Lilly and Iron. "Someone needs to intervene. This is ludicrous!"

{more coming}

_**This chapter has been dedicated to all our service people, under cover law enforcement, CIA & FBI & NSA agents that spend long periods of time away from their families and loved ones in order to protect them and me. When I think about what they do: dangerous situations with very real dangerous situations, hiding their identities and pretend to be "bad people" in order to catch the real ones so silly people like me can enjoy the freedoms of this country to type silly stories and tuck my sons in bed at night….**_

_**If any of you ever see this: THANK YOU and I pray for you. I pray that you will be able to spend time with your loved ones.**_


	11. A4  CMO  home

**Spark of Bots: Irons World Chapter 11: Home A-4**

_**a/n {hugs time} First goes to ILLMATAR! My mentor and butt kicker. And shameless plug: Anyone who reads this: you must go read her Maelstrom. That's an order. It will make you cry, laugh, and cringe and hug your friends real tight.**_

_**Second: If you want to see some awesome Ratchet/Ironhide brotherhood hilarity you must see Litahatchee's Night Fire. Warning, you will cry, laugh, and scream, cry, laugh…**_

_**Third: phaedra39.… oh dearie, your reviews mean so much to me, and you better catch those frig'n bunnies and finish your story! **_

_**And now back to our program… Will these two ever get a break?**_

_**Sticky Alert**_

Wroughtiron watches Skyfire come in and disembark his crew. With a special adapter, Energon is infused into the shuttle mech still in altmode. Swiftly, like the expert team they are, the Wreakers leap down and bop their fists to another successful mission. Skyfire and Optimus have a good reunion while Rod oversees the mission debrief with Ultra Magnus. Lilly is helping them load the much needed building and medical supplies for Skyfire's next run, while glancing back to the door way from the main building.

As soon as the black medical mech graces the doorway with his med cases, Lilly confidently strides over trying not to rush. Seeing her coming towards him, he drops the cases tucks the data pad into the back of his "belt" so he can envelope her in his arms. All faces fall flat when Lilly's expression quickly changes and her mate's embrace is near crushing.

"Iron, what's going on?" she's careful to ask feeling his trepidation. Something was up and she wasn't going to like it, that was quite clear. Nothing is said out loud.

Instead he lets the link take over. _Gratefulness of a successful return. Peace for a safe journey. Anger of there being a journey. Soothing to ragged emotions of being separated again before even their first bond-night. Pride in being asked to go onto the mission. Confusion to living arrangements. A giggle to that even being a thought considering all else that is going on. _The couple tunes out everyone else in the hangar to just hold each other close and have a quiet spark-conversation.

"I love you, Iron. I'm so proud of you-"

"Sssh, it's okay Lilly," he cut off her attempt at hiding her real feelings. He smiles stroking her face, "Remember, I can feel you." He presses his forehelm to hers, "I'm not real happy either, can you tell? I miss the Tegans but not as much as I'll miss you." She smiles back at him. Then he makes a quick glance. Everyone else in hangar are busy with Optimus and Skyfire not outwardly paying attention to the couple.

Iron cups the back of her neck and goes for a warm kiss. She lets him take over her mouth, slipping her palms around his waist. It opens up his kiss causing them both to block out the world further. As his tongue pushes her to the next level, it's her finger tips dipping into his aft panel that makes him moan desperate and frustrated knowing he can't get his needs fulfilled.

That moan was a bit loud. All heads turn to the newly-bonded panting against the wall.

Kup, with Rod and Optimus, coughs, getting their attention. The leaders turn to Kup and then where he is pointing. "Shame to break up that."

The sires see Iron backing Lilly against the wall only because she is tugging at his aft. Her shoulders slam against the wall with all his weight pressing a seductive thigh between hers and changing to nibble at her neck. Her hand cups and guides his helm while his firm palm grasps and lifts her thigh to his hip.

Kup mutters low, "You don't think he'll… ya know.. Right here…. You know like his parents probably would have. Do you?"

Optimus and Rod turn to each other and stride towards the couple softly. Optimus clears his throat and smirks to Rod, "Looks like a classic case of dereliction of duty." Rod hums in agreement. "And you allowed this under your command?"

Rod shakes his head, "It's not my command any more. It's yours. So what are you going to do about it?"

At this point, the couple have stopped making out. Lilly buries her face in her husband's neck to hide her flush. Iron on the other hand, presses his forehelm to the cold wall also trying to hide, yet it presses his body even closer to hers only making the tight armor now painful.

Optimus strokes his chin, "Well back in my previous command, an infraction like this was grounds for confinement."

Iron whips his head up to stare at Optimus incredulously.

Rod nods rubbing his helm, "Oh yeah, confinement was awful. Bore out of my cranium. But this dereliction is so much worse than what Blurr, Bee and I did. What does this deserve?"

Optimus looks at them carefully and strokes his chin, "Well, what do you think, Rod? She is your daughter. Poco would kill me if I allowed this infraction to go unpunished."

Rod chuffs, "Rosa would beat me to scrap if she saw this again." He rubs his own chin, "Forty eight hours?"

Optimus tsks and waggles a finger, "As I remember, Ironhide encored seventy two." Iron shoots his head up higher at the mention of his sire getting an infraction for dereliction of duty. "Chromia was livid and pushed for more time."

Rod raises an optic brow. "Seventy two, wow! This is much more severe than I thought." By now Lilly has also lifted her head, but neither one has loosened their hold.

_Iron, what's going on?_

_I have no idea. I'm not sure if they're playing with us._

_I know father is, but what is Grandfather getting at?_

Just then, Red Alert comes into the bay and sees the two lead commanders talking to an entangled couple. He over hears the conversation and sees the worry on Lilly's face. Smirking to Optimus, he strides up to Iron and yanks the pad out of his belt, "I've been looking for that. Thanks Iron." And he turns to Optimus, "Permission to board?"

Optimus nods knowing that Red Alert is supporting the couple, "Granted. And be sure to tell Skyfire why so he can pass on the news to the Tegans. They will want to know." Red Alert salutes and turns with a smirk and swipes Iron's med cases. Iron protests, "Ah, but wait! I'm supposed-"

Optimus leans in, "To do your first duty. Now, have you even been to your quarters since you got back?" Iron shakes his head. Optimus tisks again, "And when was the last time you and Lilly were alone together?" Iron knows exactly that tone is implying: When have they last interfaced. Iron frowns. Lilly groans into her mate's broad chest.

Now it's Optimus' turn to groan in disappointment, "Oh Iron, no. Seriously?" Optimus turns to Rod, "This is very serious. One week. Starting now. Lilly, go with him."

Lilly looks between her two sires, "What are you talking about?"

Optimus sighs, then answers her with spark ache and a thumb to his own chest, "Ironhide, and several others, learned the hard way that duty to his mate comes first. So for the next week, you and your mate will be confined to your quarters." Iron looks between Rod and Optimus and then sighs in complete release of tension. Optimus smirks and looks to Lilly, "Oh and don't think you got off so easy. Elita didn't." His enduring smiles lets her know Elita had put Autobot duties before her mate as much as he did.

Rod turns to Optimus and snorts, "Elita?"

Optimus turns to Rod and chuckles, "And just where do you think Elita and I got the idea to punish Ironhide and Chromia?"

"And here I thought you were brilliant." Rod teases.

"I'm brilliant because I know a good idea when I hear it. Now, you two, get out of here. If I see one blip of your signatures outside your quarters, I'll put a babysitter INSIDE your quarters. Go. Now."

Iron doesn't wait. He scoops Lilly into his arms and Rod pipes up, "Oh, Iron, we moved your quarters again."

As much as Iron was hot for his mate, his anger fueled again and whirls around with Lilly clutching tight, "Would somebody _please _explain what the _**FRAG **_that is all about? _Every __**frag'n **_time I go on a mission, some yahoo moves me."

Optimus scowls to Rod. Rod flushes at first and then holds a up a hand to Optimus to wait a moment. Then with a sincerity no one has heard from Rodimus or Hot Rod (in Optimus' case), he makes a promise, "Wroughtiron, never again. I promise you. Never again." Then that old Hot Rod smirk comes out thumping Optimus in the Matrix, "Unless it's for larger quarters."

Lilly snorts, "No offense Papa and Grandpapa, no slagging way will I be bound to a Prime!" The sire-Prime mechs can only laugh knowing good an well what she means. Lilly turns soft, "I'm not as strong as Rosa or Elita."

Iron curls her tighter to himself, "You're strong enough for me, and that's all I need."

"So true," Rod and Optimus softly encourage the medic's mate.

Rod then nods, "Off with you. Iron, **A-4.**" Iron narrows his gaze completely confused. Rod makes shooing motions with his fingers, "Go before I throw you over my shoulder and take you to your quarters." Still baffled, Iron salutes his commanders and tears out of the hangar just as Skyfire leaves as well.

Hand in hand, Lilly and Iron walk out of the elevator on the top level of Iacon's command's personal quarters. The elevator opens into a domed landing that splits off into six corridors for each of the high ranking officers. They both knew good and well Prime's quarters headed off **A-1. **Ultra Magnus (SIC) was down **A-2**. **A-3 **was reserved for _trusted _visiting dignitaries, now would become Rod's. **A-5 **belonged to Springer and Arcee, Wreaker Commander. **A-6** belonged to Wheeljack. A little nervous they were, but since he was rarely in the quarters anyway, it didn't matter.

That left **A-4**. The corridor had always been sealed by the secondary-blast-door at the main split as far as either of these two bots had known. The reverence placed there with a single black ribbon covering the nameplate had made all the Spark of Bot's stay away. There were things to hack into and there were some things you just _**did NOT do.**_ Violating the memorial seal on this door was one.

But now, the blast door was retracted into it's housing. The couple is nervous to step towards the sacred doorway. Coming closer, the smell of cleansers and fresh paint waffed down the short corridor. Both of them were more than curious about the name plate on the doorway. Reading it, Lilly turned into Iron's arms to clutch him around the torso. She was supporting him incase he faltered in what he read.

There was a commander's title on the golden plate. And below it a nameplate in the bot's armor color. The old name had been left as a memorial, and just below, Iron's name had been added in his black and blue markings. No one had been given this title since this bot died in battle. No one was deemed worthy enough to carry (or felt worth to accept) the title. Any one given the title had always enforce **ACTING-**before the title not feeling worthy to carry the full title.

Until today. Apparently, with two Prime's backing him, Wroughtiron would have to accept his new rank and position and living quarters. Ever so reverently Iron touched the dead bot's red and white name before acknowledging his new rank.

**Chief Medical Officer**

**Ratchet**

**Wroughtiron / ****Fire Lilly.**

Wroughtiron let his fingers trace every single letter slowly, reverently. Lilly can feel his nervousness mixed with his grief and yes, even a bit of pride. Just a bit, arrogance is not in his vocabulary. "Iron, are you alright?"

He nods slowly, "I kind of fell bad for barking at the Primes just now."

Lilly chuckles, "Well you've taken far more slag from everyone that you ever should have. I'm surprised you haven't blown up earlier about that continuing prank. And no, I had nothing to do with that except to make sure your valuables were pack ever so carefully."

He faces her with mixed emotions, "You know, I have no idea how to take that. Gratitude that my items were carefully packed, or anger that you helped move them."

She stokes his nose, "I figured I couldn't stop Manta, Firelock, Sunstreaker or Wheeljack, but I could make sure they didn't hurt anything more than your pride."

Then she snuggles into his chest and takes a finger of his to touch his new rank, "So CMO, how do you plan to pay them back? You now out rank Firelock, Manta, Sunstreaker… and at times two Primes."

Iron chuckles lightly, "I think I will take a page from Ratchet's book." Lilly pulls back feeling a wicked wave in him. His smirk matched, "Nothing. Let 'em squirm in agony of anticipation." Lilly joins his evil laugh.

Then Iron presses a kissed fingertip to Ratchet's name one last time, "Miss you Uncle. I'll make you proud and keep the title honorable. But I just don't have the arm for wrench throwing. That belongs to you alone." Lilly steps back as his hand drops down to entwine with hers. "Come on, let's see what home looks like."

~~ Coming to the door, he keys in his code and the door opens, "First thing I do is change my pass-code. I do NOT want Manta making himself at home in here with us." Lilly giggles as he pulses an amorous and tantalizing _send. _As soon as the door closes, that is exactly what the couple does first.

With the new code in place they decide to look around their new domicile. The front door opens into the main room open enough to welcome guest, a living room if you will. Off to the side, door open, Iron steps in. His new office. Probably for the only time in it's existence, the desk top is cleared of data pads awaiting work. A few blanks, a cup of stylus, a computer and a empty holoframe awaiting him to up load a favorite picture.

Iron looks to the shelves of literature, manuals, text and a ton of data from all over the galaxy about medicine and procedures. Most of them he already read and authored by Ratchet himself. That sacred glyph on the spines. On the wall is a picture that nearly does him in. A picture at Ocean City of Chromia and Ratchet holding Ironhide by his wrists and ankles swinging him ready to throw him off the dock into the ocean. The look of pure horror on his sire's face while evil delight crosses Chromia and Ratchet. Iron chuckles. Yeah, his sire would have been completely freaking out. 'Bot was terrified of water.

"Iron, my love, you need to see this," Lilly softly calls to him. Iron returns to the main room and sees his cases of personal items all neatly stacked in the corner awaiting his placement within his permanent home. It's her attention to one of the display shelves that catches his attention.

On the top shelf is a good size wrench in a fancy display brace. A brass plate attached to the brace: **Property of Ratchet.** Except **Ratchet **has been X'd out and replaced with a gruff scrawled glyph: **Ironhide.** And scrawled on the edge of the plate, **Until he gives me my cannon back!** Iron chuckles lightly.

On the next lower shelf is a beat up arm canon in a glass-like case. Iron would know that beaten up black and red armor anywhere. It's the plate that sends him giggling again: **Property of Ironhide, **this time **Ironhide **has been X'd out and replaced with a beautiful glyph of **Ratchet. **Added to it was, **He can have it back when he gives me my wrench!**

Iron doubles over in laughter. Oh it's been such a long time since he saw his sire and uncle go at it only to have Chromia be the real instigator. Tears come down his face remembering the banter and wrestling those two would get into, and Chromia beaming silent on the sidelines. Anyone who looked at them would think they were brothers. Although they are both dead, it was fitting that they died together, side by side defending their comrades. 'Iron couldn't be more proud of his mech-mentors.

Lilly comes to him and hugs him warmly, "I take it you're okay with your new quarters?"

He nods wiping the tears from his optics, "Yeah, I'm going to be alright. Shall we see what other surprises this place has?" She nods.

Slipping his arm around her waist, they head down the hall to the back part of the quarters. First thing they pass is a berth room, but not the master room. Iron points, "Not Manta's!" Lilly giggles at Iron making it clear Manta will not be taking all his time anymore.

Next was a storage room. Followed by private wash racks. Manta sighs heavily looking to the ceiling in prayer, "Finally! Thank you Primus!" Lilly had to blush, she'd had a pampered life not having to share the communal racks. Just sharing with her brother.

The luxury doesn't hold his attention for long. The double doors at the end of the hall call to him. Pressing the release button, they step into the huge master room with it's even own private wash rack. Iron gapes, "Two?" Lilly flushes and nods. He had never seen the full extent of Prime's quarters and so carefully he asks, "Are yours this big?"

She has to giggle a little seeing how _these _were now her new quarters. Instead she tips her head back and forth, "These quarters are slightly smaller than Prime's but still spacious. Your quarters have always been dinky."

Iron tries not to grimace at the thought. He was never vain, but he had to admit, he really did like these new quarters. Looking around he sees a huge window looking down to Iacon and the eternal flame of the Primes. A small loveseat is set there for the couple to look out and enjoy the sight.

Iron looks around some more and finds another shelf for mementos. But what really catches his eye is the double wide berth covered with a rich and comforting blanket with the fire lily he had designed for Lilly on a black back ground. Trimming the edge of the blanket in Chromia-blue and Ironhide-red are their entwined glyphs.

A single note pinned to the corner catches Lilly's optic. Lilly picks it up and reads it, "Well its about time you two stopped dancing and merged those sparks. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this hidden."

Iron furrows his brow and who would know how long their sparks pined for each other, "Who?" Lilly flips the card over. Only one mark. The mark of infinity, "Casey, I should have know Manta couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Lilly takes his hand and pulls him closer, "But think about it, who did he tell. Blurr? No, a fellow bonded who would understand, his mother."

Iron had to nod slowly to that pressing his forehelm to hers. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with everyone."

Lilly giggles caressing his chest, "Iron, I don't give a frag about anyone right now."

Cocking an optic ridge he smirks. He reaches into his gauntlet and pulls out a chip, "Speaking of fragging, Wheeljack gave me something. And I read it while stuck on 'bay duty."

She looks at the offending chip, "Uh, what is that?"

He _sends _to her a wave of pent up sexual desire, "Your confidential medical records. The part that only Firestar and Wheeljack had access to."

Now she blushes. He knows. Everything.

His lips move to her throat and start again where they left off in the shuttle bay. Licks, nips suckles… while her fingers dig into the seams of his armor trying to find his protoform sensitive skin.

Chucking the chip over his shoulder, Iron expertly begins flicking and releasing the catches to her own armor and dropping them to the floor. "Lilly can I make love to you now? I have to be inside you. And I know now, you can take me." She nods and begins releasing his armor as well.

He isn't going to ask why she didn't tell him earlier that they were physically compatible, that will come later when they are resting and entwined. Right now, he needs to feel his body sliding, gliding and touching his spark mate inside out. His voice is hungry with need and passion, "I'm going to frag your world."

Lilly arches her neck and spine backwards allowing his mouth and sensitive finger tips do as they will.

Chuckling the last remains of their armor, Iron lift his mate by the waist and sets her into the middle of the soft berth. Once again his optics go wide, "Oh Primus, this berth is comfortable!" Lilly giggles at his slight derailment of aroused pleasure and pushes him over to lay on his back. His optics slide close and revel in the softness of the berth and warm blanket. "Oh, they are going to have a very hard time getting me out of these quarters."

Looking down at her reclined, aroused and very delectable mate, she reminds him, "Love, we have nearlya whole week."

"Good," is all he can come back with, and she giggles again.

The soft lighting from the lamps on either side of the berth are enough for her to get a good look at her mate, but not bright enough to remind them of work. There is Iron in his red underarmor, like his sire's, but she notices something adorable. Freckles. Sure, she's seen her sire and brother's naked shoulders and backs, but neither one of them had these. Letting a finger trace the smattering of blue spots of different shapes, hues and sizes across his shoulders and chest she smiles, "Freckles." She shutters, and his optics snap up to hers to check her reaction. Then he feels it, it's turn on for her, not a revulsion. Smiling broadly, he rolls to his front and she can see the freckles go all down his spine and across his broad back. Even across his aft. Her palms smooth and touch them. The spots aren't lumps, they are completely smooth, like a leopard. Trailing her hand down his thighs she sees they get fewer into nothing by the calf. On the back of his right calf she sees something else.

Touching it, Iron buries his face in the soft pillow and groans. Checking his vibe, she senses embarrassment. Oh now she has to know. Coming closer, she sees the marked glyph tattoo-engraving to the back of his calf: **Friends to the Matrix: Manta & Iron**

"I was drunk, okay? I didn't know about Igneous or Smudge until relatively recently considering I knew about Manta since he hatched, okay? It was the only time Manta and I got stupidly drunk with some new EMC personal in Red Alert's Jungle Base med-bay."

Lilly places a sweet kiss on the mark and then lays herself across her mate's back. He moans in complete sedation of her sexy warmth nestling into his body. Her lips reach closer to his audio, "I have one too. But you'll have to search to find it." His head turns ever so slightly at the challenge. She doesn't move. "Can you find it before I overload you …(most seductively) _again?"_

Ever so slowly he rolls to his back. Lilly only lifts enough to keep her body face down while he rolls and now lies chest to chest with her. He cups her aft with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, "Sorry, this time you're going over the edge first."

Lilly waggles her optics, "Wanna bet?"

He smirks using the old human line, "Never bet on black or red. You will always loose." She furrows her brow knowing the saying and the connotation between his outer and under armor, "Then what's left to bet on?"

He flips her to her back pinning her hips with his hardening aroused ones and whispers for her surrender, "Nothing. You're going to loose." And his mouth takes hers.

~~~ Lilly arches a croons into his touch. He so, so won that bet. He had her overloading and trembling at his touch before she even knew what was happening. He didn't let her come down from the high before adding the next part of their joining. With a few strums of his finger tips to her spark-slit, her spark came out to play with his. That's just the way he wanted it. He wanted to suck the pain of his penetration into his half of the bond. Never, never did he want his mate to feel pain at his touch. It almost worked. She still felt some of it, but on the other hand, she felt what he had done in pulling and sharing it with her. How could she not love her mate even more for trying to save her from this small moment of discomfort?

In reply, she send back her adoration for him. Her delight that it was him alone that had taken this moment. That her body alone was his. Back and forth the emotions of delight, honor, gratitude and even a bit of holiness of their bodies having only experienced each other. And no one else will ever have this rite.

~~ The mates slipped into stasis, still spark-merged and physically connected. Entwined physically, spiritually and eternally. While the loves slept, the sparks retreated to their housings leaving the lovers to their peaceful dreams.

~~ Optimus and Rod (having made a scan to make sure the lovers were asleep) slipped into the quarters and down to the master suite. Normally they would haven sent a medical officer to check on a situation like this: two bots with unique medical issues and making sure they are functioning alright after a spark racing activity that would max-out their systems. This was a delicate situation with high ranking officer and a sensitive subject. Optimus and Rod carefully take their silent medical scans for the CMO's files.

It shuttered Rod for a moment to see his sparkling as a full-fledged femme intimately wrapped and still connected to a mech.

Optimus smiled a shared a sympathetic feeling and patted his orange shoulder, /If I found you similarly with Rosa…/ To which Rod looks to Optimus and blushes. Optimus reaches over to the side of the bed and picks up the handmade blanket that had fallen to the floor during their love making. Reverently, he covers the lovers.

Rod reaches over seeing the two in very deep recharge and strokes both their helms, /When Firestar told me about her deformity, I was afraid she would never open herself up to love. After what Rosa and I couldn't complete. I was terrified she would never let herself accept another into her spark. I'm very glad to see she did and happily bonded to a good mech./

/Rod,/ Optimus gets the younger sire to look up from the entwined lovers, although not breaking contact with their helms. /Me too./ Rod's face falls with all the adoration a young mech can accept from a femme's sire. /And I will tell you a thousand times more./

There was nothing for Rod to say to him. Instead, he looks down to his daughter's mate. He kisses his helm, /And so I shall tell him as well./

Reaching over, Optimus turns off the lights and wraps an arm around Rod's shoulder leading him out of the quarters and locking the door.


	12. wrecked wreckers

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 12**

_(Iron settles into his new role as bond mate. First major illness for the Autobots giving the CMO a chance to prove himself.) _

Slowly Iron felt his world coming online pulling him into reality. But this couldn't be reality. Really? Keeping his optics closed, he decided to uses his other senses to try determining where and what was going on. First, the bed beneath his left side is soft and warm with a very comfortable. A heavy blanket laying across his back, not the thin thermal blanket he was used to on his cold hard prefab. berth.

_Oh this can't really be my quarters. Well, unless Sunstreaker slipped me into a upgraded suite again after an all night binge at the Lushun table. But then I would have this urge to purge and a mind blowing processor ache and…_

Something squirmed beneath his torso. Something warm. Something large. Not like a few organic slithering or furry vermin who used to find their way under his warm armor on the mud ball planets. No, this felt like a femme. A naked femme. Letting his servo slide a bit against a warm protoform _breast_?

_**Mmm, give me a moment and I'll be with you.**_

That seductively intoxicating femme voice was inside his s_park? _A bond? He was really asleep on top a naked femme?

Lilly giggled at him and found a way to squirm out from under him making the rest of his torso fall flat onto the soft berth warm from her body heat. "Sorry, but as romantic as waking up to naked you covering me, there are just some things a bot just must do." Swiftly she made her way to the waste/wash rack room and shut the door.

Iron curled his arms under the very soft pillow and just snuggled down, blissfully happy. It was really. His thumb grazed over the ripples of Lilly's mark on his left hand. He couldn't help it but beam out a prideful call out, "I'm bonded?"

The only answer he got was a femme giggle behind the door. Well, and in their link. He sighed deeply and happily. Reality, he was going to like it. _**Yes CMO, you're bonded.**_

He giggled back through both as well.

A few moments later and the door from the waste room opened. He opened his optics to watch her come back towards him. Naked, sexy, lithe, sleekly strutting those hips, wincing? He shot up and scowled, "Lilly?"

She continued with a smile on her face and crawled into his lap, "Don't." But he did feel guilty. "Really, you want to feel that way?"

"Do no harm," he repeats his oath.

"I know. And you didn't." He frowns while she trails her fingers over his speckled shoulders and chest, "Iron, haven't you ever pulled a cable or something while goofing around playing sports?" He nods. She nuzzles his neck and then nips making him groan. Her other hand slips down his chest towards -he gasps, "And you know good and well I enjoyed every moment last night." His head rolls back as she moves her nips to the front of his throat. "And you know, if I just keep working certain areas, like any athlete or trained warrior, I will just get stronger," she tugs his firming member. "Better," tugs again, "and better." His head is swimming and she impales herself without further warning. "Have I made myself clear?" He only nods with a primal grunt. Pressing her forearms to his shoulder, she begins to work her sore area into a wet warm up. He moans loudly. "Good," she coons, "Glad you understand me."

0~~~ A short nap followed their morning coupling. This time she came online first. Once again, there was her mate sprawled out, face down, hip hitched up and snoring. Maybe in a few vorns the snoring would bother her, but right now it was the sweetest sound in the galaxy. Her mate. Her beloved. _Mine. _Comfortable and right now completely at peace. And most of all, with her.

"Mnh," he mutters in his sleep. She started to change her position of being draped across his back, calf pressed to his hitched thigh. As she drew her calf back, his palm cupped it and held it still, "Not this time." She giggled into the center of his shoulder blade. "Mn, do that again." She giggles harder. "Mn, mine." He pulsed it back through their link. Lilly nuzzles his nape.

And then a disturbing sound. The main door to their quarters was being opened. 'Iron lifted his head and saw the suite doors were at least closed. But who would dare enter the CMO quarters unwelcome?

A soft knock on the suite doors was heard and then a near embarrassed tone, "Lilly, Iron, I'm not coming in, but Dad and I are moving into A2 giving Grandpapa Optimus A1, again. So we dropped Lilly's stuff off in the main room for you. Just so you know, it's not Manta or anyone else in here pulling a prank or anything. Enjoy. And Iron…"

"Mmmm?" the drowsy red mech can only find to respond.

The younger mech's voice is almost hitched in emotion, "I'm glad you're my brother."

Lilly hugs Iron tight. His own voice hitches too missing his departed-sister, "Me too, 'Lock. Me, too."

"See you guys in a few days. 'Bye."

Iron kisses Lilly's hand and they just listen to the soft ruckus in the other room continuing to bring her stuff in.

_Should we go help them? _Lilly asks.

_Do you want to? _Iron is more than willing to do what she wants.

The debate goes on a for a few more moments through the link. When they finally decide to get up, a voice calls back from the main room, "All done. Bye guys." And the door is heard shutting and the lock engaged. Decision made for them. _I'm not moving._

And then the berth-side intercom pings. Looking at the texted message next to the green light (personal, red meaning business related) **:Lovebots, remember to refuel. Interfacing does not revitalize the body. ~ Red Alert, Lead MO, Pro-tem.**

Lilly giggles reading it to Iron. He groans and buries his face in the pillow. "They love us," she reminds him.

Iron's voice is muffled in the pillow, "Now I know why Ratchet would groan and swear about Red Alert telling him how to run HIS med-ward."

Lilly pulls on his shoulder getting him to rollover. Then crosses her arms over his chest and lays across him, chin on crossed arms, "Guess what I found in your wash rack?"

He touches her nose teasingly, "OUR wash rack."

"I'm not the CMO." She touches and teases back.

He shakes his head rubbing his optics, "THAT is going to take a lot to get used to. I'm going to keep looking around for Ratchet to walk in every time they direct that title at me."

Lilly smiles, "Yeah, I know." She nudges him warmly through their bond, "You won't be upset, will you?"

He shakes his head and _sends _all his gratitude in the commander's confidence in him. "I know Red, 'Jack, Medivac, First Aide, Optimus, Magnus, and Rodimus all had to be in agreement to give it to me. And for all of them to be in agreement on one thing, that says a lot." He sighs with relief and tries to push duty away for now. So he reaches up and strokes her face, "So what did you find in our wash rack?"

"You have to come with me." She rolls off him and tugs his hand. Fingers entwined, they enter the wash room. The sink, commode, standard wash rack and then-

"Holy Primus! A tub? You're kidding!"

Lilly giggles at his shock. Then directs his attention to a battered and torn piece of armor attached to the wall above the tub. _**Property of Chromia. Touch this, and you die. **_The armor is hung up backwards (or inside out, if you may). This battered metal was an old piece of Ironhide's chest plate. The side we can see is red from rubbing against his sweating underarmor. A few curled and tweaked jagged edges show the black that everyone else would see. These sparkling blue letters had been glyphed by Chromia on the inside of Ironhide's chest plate just before that mission that left the femme's on Cybertron while the mechs went to Earth. Wroughtiron knows this piece well because it was ripped off his sire when he emerged from hatching. Bee used it as a shield for sparkling-Iron during the escape. As much as Iron had tried, he never could fit it back onto his sire properly. It had been bent a tweaked too much during his pod's expansion. Eventually, he and Wheeljack had to make a new chest piece for Ironhide. He always wondered where this particular old armor had gone.

Iron reached up and touched it. He could feel his mother's Cybertronian hand writing this for her mate. Lilly wraps her arms around him. She can feel he's alright. A mixture of emotions coursed through him: happy his parents are within the Matrix together, sad they aren't here to meet his mate, pride for all their accomplishments, glee for the love they gave him…

Lilly was honored that she could share these emotions with him. Coursing through her were some happy a painful emotions as well thinking about her own parents. Lucky to be here at all with as many complications Rosa had, sad that they were never able to bond like she had with Iron, pride at how valiantly they stood true to their love for each other deep within their sparks, and yes a bit sad her mother wasn't here to share her bonding with Iron….

With a combined sigh, they decide to try this bathtub out. Ooooooh, just what the medic ordered. A deep soak in hot oil to revitalize tired and aching bodies.

0~~~~~0

The A1 command quarters quickly became Optimus'. Rod never changed quarters so fast. It wasn't long until Firelock went to join Moonracer's team on Rock Bottom. And Rod was becoming acclimated to his new roll, sharing Prime leadership with Optimus. He had to agree, it was a job way to big for just one. Hadn't there been thirteen in the beginning for a reason? He remained a serious leader and battle commander. Respected, followed, and revered.

But not completely. On certain nights, one could find him and Firelock racing out to the plains of Goren and sharing Visco. On a really good night, Optimus could be seen with them.

0~~~0

Honeymoon over, it was time to get back to work. First thing CMO Wroughtiron faced was a flu like virus ravaging the Wreckers. Magnus, Springer, Topspin, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, even Drift, Perceptor and Wheeljack had been hit. Ten in all. Seems the team had gone to a planet to deal with some pirates and luckily for Iacon, decided to stop off a Moonbase One for a bit of reminiscing before returning to Iacon. Nearly all of them woke from their recharge purging and running hot.

Topspin was able to get a message out to Iron. At first Iron wanted to blame it all on bad high-grade, but he was smart enough to respect a fellow (and fevered) medic and listened carefully. With a quick _send_ to Lilly (currently on a cyber kitten rescue mission on the other side of the complex) while he packed his case, _The Wreckers are sick. Might be a quarantine situation if it's as bad as Topspin fears. Love you._

Lilly pulses her support back, _No matter what, I've got your love._

Iron stops packing his case and lets her _send_ wash through his whole neural system. Just the support he needs.

~~ Sideswipe docked the shuttle just outside the base. The Medical Officer didn't want the bonded-mech anywhere near the afflicted and taking the virus back home to his loved ones. With a last grip to Iron's forearm the silver mech smiles, "Iron, I know you are as capable as Ratchet, but still, watch yourself. Wrecked Wreckers are one thing. Egos and battle scars, sure. But a virus bringing them to their knees? They're horrible."

Iron narrows his gaze, "These guys have been sick like this before?"

Sideswipe scratches this helm bud, "Well, last time it was tainted high-grade. Sick for nearly two solar cycles. I was never so glad to get them off my ship. Whiney lots all of them. Don't let their sparkling-like-complaints wear you down."

Iron smirks, "Got it. Bedtime stories, blankies, stuffed turbo foxes, lots of fluids and kisses to their foreheads."

Sideswipe laughs just picturing smaller Doctor Iron tucking the Great General Ultra Magnus into his berth like sparkling-Manta.

Iron takes the laughter for encouragement, "Thanks 'Swipe. Now get going. I'll call you when I'm ready for an extraction." Swipe salutes and they part ways.

~~ Inside the base, Topspin was doing what he could, but he was barely functioning himself. Medical supplies had already been depleted on the station from the last break in. With this, there was nothing. It took Iron a while to find his fellow medic. The base was eerie quiet, except for the moan from a couple rooms. It shouldn't have surprised the higher ranking officer to find his counter part just where he would have been, making rounds. When Iron caught up with Topspin, his head was down a trash shoot purging… again.

"Oh, Topspin….," Iron's spark cringed for the older medic.

If he wasn't so sick, it might have be a bit more humorous to heard the response echoing from the trash shoot, "Oh thank Primus you are here. I'll be with you in a - oh slag-" the pour mech lost what little Energon was coating his fuel tank. "That hurt," the blue mech coughed.

Iron nearly carried Topspin into his berth a couple doors down and covered him with a cooling blanket, "Alright, Topspin, just give me the run down."

Instead, the ailing medic handed him a data pad from his sweaty shaking palm and closed his optics. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Iron. Being newly bonded and all…."

Iron soothes the ill mech's forehelm with a warm but firm tone, "Hey, there soldier, as your Commanding officer, I order you to rest. No time for that. Understood?"

The only answer he gets is a smile and a slurred, "Yes, sir." Iron gives him a shot of fever reducer and the dedicated mech slips to stasis.

Iron sinks down to the chair at the blue mech's side and reads of over his notes. Yeah, it was pretty much what he feared. There wasn't a whole lot he could do. This was a virus, not a natoinfection. No anit-natobye for this. All he could treat were the symptoms, and help the mechs ride it out.

And Sideswipe was right, they whined like a preschooler at nap time. In this case though, they wanted to take a nap. Or die. Iron made his rounds and determining who was the worst. Magnus, in spite of his age, looked like one of the better ones.

With a proud yet weak and pale smile boasted, "Been here, done this. I might be FOMB, but I can still kill a 'Con if I need to." Then with a horrible hacking, rumbling cough expelling toxins and a twinkle in his optics, "Bring 'em on. Maybe I'll just breathe on them this time. It will do them all some good."

Iron pushed the General's head back down on the berth and chuckled, "Good night, Magnus." The general was still chuckling as Iron turned out the lights and leaves the room.

While Magnus looked on the better side, Inferno was clearly the worst. Iron couldn't even bring him around. Thankfully he had brought the IV lines and was able to bypass his unsettled fuel tank. The only words the sick red mech muttered were for his family. Iron made sure to check on him more often that the others. Perceptor refused to leave Inferno alone. Iron finally acquiesced on the condition Perceptor stay laying down and not try to solve the problem. The red scientist agreed on the grounds he didn't want to taint anything with his queasy fuel tank.

Iron moved on to his third set of rounds when he got an urgent com from Perceptor.

/Inferno cried out for Ember./ Iron fled from Springer and grabbed Topspin on his way back to Inferno and Perceptor's room.

Perceptor had leapt to Inferno's side and hit the alarm as soon as he heard that name cross his old friend's lips. Iron burst through the door moments later and saw shivering Inferno's hands being clutched by very worried Perceptor, "Hang on Inferno, stay with us."

"He-he nnn-eeds me-e. I'm co-coming Em-Ember. Do-don't cry son. Dad-daddy's coming…" Inferno's teeth chattered while his body sweat horribly.

Hearing another set of peds behind him, Iron saw Springer. The green flier's face fell to his older teammate, "Oh no Inferno… no, please no..."

Iron knew who Ember was. All the Wreckers did, but no one ever mentioned the malformed-developed dead sparkling's name. If Inferno was talking to him, that line to the Matrix was open. Iron was in no mood to loose a patient today. And by Primus, he did not want to tell Smudge or Firestar his last words were to hold Ember.

Instead, Iron pulled his focus together. "Topspin, get that wash rack running cold. Preceptor, Springer, strip him. NOW!" They all jumped at the young commander's orders.

Perceptor and Springer shared a smile /He wears Ratchet's insignia well./ But that was all there was time for. Inferno had stopped talking. Not a good sign. His cooling fans were running ragged and one just plain quit.

Iron came to the berth side just as the last piece of armor was tossed aside. With a couple CO2 fire extinguishers and a couple more devices, ordered, "Ready Topspin?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Right. Get him into the wash rack."

Springer and Perceptor each draped and arm of the rescue bot over their shoulders and pulled him from the berth. It wasn't hard. The fire-mech was limp and more than weak. His peds dragged along the floor as the three got him into the wash rack. Iron shoved the red helm under the icy spray. Springer and Perceptor cringed and yelped but didn't back down from their friend.

After ten minutes, his temperature was still the same but Springer and Perceptor were nearing collapse from their own weak systems. Swiftly, without a word needed, Topspin and Iron traded the mechs out.

Perceptor hit his com /Any mech able to stand, meet at C8. Inferno is crashing./ Then he picked up the CO2 when Iron nodded to him. "Hang on Topspin, it's gonna get worse." Topspin prepared as best he could when Perceptor brought the canister to where Iron indicated, back of the neck. He fired letting all the compressed cold air blasted the fevered mech down the central neural relay line.

"AHHHHHH," Topspin cried.

"Hermnah," was all the weak moan they got from Inferno.

"Good!" Iron was pleased to see any kind of response from his patient.

The thundering of warrior peds coming to the rescue in the hallway was a welcome sound. In teams the mechs all took ten minute stands in the shower with Inferno. At least two more times they blasted Inferno with CO2. Each reaction was a louder cry. A good sign.

When Inferno's temp finally came down to an "above average reading" and no longer redline-critical, Iron sent the others back to their berths to warm and sleep. Ultra Magnus refused to leave his subordinate this time seeing Perceptor with the chills. It was he that heard Inferno come completely around in a whisper, "Mags, why am I taking a cold shower with you? What did YOU do to Firestar deserve this?"

Magnus just lowered his head to look curiously at the sick mech, "Excuse me?"

Inferno pulled his head off the blue chest a bit flushed but it was hard to tell if it was from the fever or embarrassment. "Sir, Why am I naked in a cold shower with you? Who punked who and what am I going to tell my sparkmate and please for the love of Primus don't say we-"

"Inferno," the tone was warm and comforting, "You came back to us."

Magnus held the mech back away from his own frame and away from the more intimate stance. Inferno tried to stand on his own, but found his legs not so strong. Magnus quickly pulled him back and Inferno understood why he was leaning against his tall commander.

"Ooooh, you know… I don't feel so good." The rescue bot shuttered. "And cold."

Reaching over, Iron turns off the spigot and puts an arm around the mech. Together, Ultra Magnus and Iron help Inferno back to his berth. They have him sit while getting him dried off. Iron runs several scans, "Well that looks better. Do you want to try some liquid Energon?"

"Not unless you want your peds repainted." He slumps his head back against the berth wall. "Is the room spinning clockwise or counter clockwise? I lost track."

Ultra Magnus sinks down into a chair to dry off himself, "I don't know, but as long as you are here with us, I'm fine."

Inferno doesn't move his head, "Where did I go?"

Iron looks over to Ultra Magnus for advice. The more seasoned warrior shakes his head in warning to Iron, but answers Inferno, "Doesn't really matter. You're here now and that will make Firestar happy."

Inferno closes his optics and has a rather cheeky smirk, "She's incubating again. Heheh."

Both mechs give a stunned, "What?"

Inferno yawns then giggles, "Yeah, Laroura slipped us a another bottle of Well Water for our anniversary without telling us. A femme this time. Auma…. What do you think?"

Ultra Magnus scoffs, "I think you are hallucinating again. Get some rest." He lays back on the other berth and drapes a wrist over his own pounding optics.

Inferno says the new sparkling's name a few more times and then slips into dreamy stasis.

Iron pulls the blanket over Inferno and stays with them for awhile.

Well until he can hear the purging beginning again down the hall. Magnus snarks, "I'll stay with fertile-bot you go take on the pukeitdroids."

Iron moans back, "Gee, thanks."

Magnus smiles, "Ahhhh, not my job description, CMO." He rolls his head to the side and points to Inferno, "But looking after my team is."

Iron turns warm to the General concern about his crew. "Understood, Sir."

He heads for the door and Ultra Magnus softly calls, "Wroughtiron, you're doing damn good job and a Pit of a better berth side manner than some other CMO's." Iron can't say anything, just nods and turns out the light.

~~~ A few hours later, Ultra Magnus got up and went to get some neglected data pads in his office and bring them back to the berth room when he got waylaid by Iron needing his larger frame to assist. And then he got side tracked by a conversation with Perceptor.

Iron came back to the room on his rounds and was surprised to find Inferno's room quiet. Very quiet. No snoring Magnus. No dented hitched fans cycling erratically from the rescue bot. It was deadly silent. Iron felt the prickles on the back of his neck. Something was not good.

"Inferno?" Iron asked carefully. No answer. So he tried a bit firmer, "Inferno, wake up." Iron flinched when there was no heat coming from the rescue mech's berth. "Lights!" he barked and they came on full. A cold grey still protoform lay on the berth under the harsh light.

Iron flicked on his scanners but within his spark, he already knew. He was too late. He did all the scans, shaking the dead form and prayed, but he knew. He knew…. He failed.

He took the thermal blanket and drew it up over the face of the beloved mech. Another mentor of his was now gone. But under his protection this time.

The weary black and blue mech sank down onto the stool beside the berth and dropped his forehelm to the edge. His first casualty as the new CMO: Inferno. Silently he made a note in his records forever documenting this date and time, but it was also now engraved in his spark.

There were no tears. No time. Death was a part of a warrior's life. Everyone on his base would know that. It wasn't like Iron had never met death (or even caused it) but this was so different. It wasn't the hand of a visible enemy that took this strong, proud, devoted rescuer. Inferno didn't even die rescuing someone. No, he slipped away due to an attack by a virus. Something he should have been able to-

_**Iron, what is it love?**_ He could feel and hear Lilly, even if the link was a bit weaker due to distance.

_**Later, not now. Don't worry. I'm fine.**_

_**No, you're not. But I respect your wishes. I'm here for you.**_

_**I know, thank you.**_ And he paused. With a final thought he tells her, _**Get Smudge and Firestar to Iacon.**_ Then pulls up his firewall.

A set of soft peds coming down the hall pulls Iron back to his duty. He stands and closes the door to the room. Perceptor meets him in the hallway just as the door closes.

"How is he?" The red sniper asks as softly as his pedsteps.

Iron shakes his head slowly with a near whisper, "With Ember." There was nothing for Percy to say. Iron seals the door with a quarantine code and turns back to Perceptor, "I need to make my rounds and make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else. Lilly is going to bring Smudge and Firestar to Iacon. Please, lets say nothing else at this time. We don't need panic."

Perceptor nods, "Alright. Are you…?"

Iron gives the sniper a weak smile, "Been better, but not much worse. Help me with the others?"

Perceptor smiles at the strong younger mech, "Of course. Tell me what you want me to do."

~~~ Moonbase One made a turning point from there. Once Topspin was firmly on his feet later that same day, Iron turned to Perceptor. "Can you assist with an autopsy?" Perceptor silently nodded.

Iron gathered the tools he would need and headed back to the secured quarters. He was going to leave the med bay to the really sick, no need to clear out the living for the dead. He paused for a moment and then headed into C8. Perceptor, silent, was right on his heals resecuring the door behind him. Iron called the lights on and laid the tools on the other berth. "Perceptor, have you done an autopsy before?"

Perceptor helps him bring the empty berth closer, "Yes, but it's been a while."

"That's fine. I just didn't want you getting squeamish on me."

He gives Iron a weak smile, "I always get squeamish when it is a friend." Iron huffed back in agreement to that.

The first cut was the worst. The answers didn't make Iron feel a whole lot better the further he investigated. He had no choice be to accept the results. Perceptor gathered up the tools while Iron finished closing and re-armoring the dead mech.

"Do you feel better, Wroughtiron?" Perceptor's tone was meant to be soothing.

"Yes and no. I'm not sure there really was anything I could have done, but … should that make things better or worse?"

Perceptor turns and leans on the empty berth, "I know I'm a scientist boned to an ex-nun, but I had my faith long before I met her. I think it's what has saved my sanity so many times in the past. Iron, you aren't a god."

He smiles, not looking up from his task of slipping the gauntlet over the grey hand with an orange flaming star standing out. "Call it a curse of being a medic."

Percy leans closer to Iron, "She will understand."

Iron sighs heavily, "What do I tell their daughter?"

Percy chokes, "WHAT?"

Iron turns and smiles, "You weren't in on it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Inferno implied your mate slipped them a Mikey. Well Water for their anniversary?"

Percy chuckles back and rubs his face with both palms, "Oh bother. That's why she has been grinning so badly."

Iron turns, his task now finished, chuckles back, "Any one else incubating?" Percy freezes instantly. Iron's optics go wide, "Anyone want to inform the CMO of the Autobots when they decide to procreate?"

Perceptor doesn't look at him but gathers the tools and heads for the door, "I'll, um, clean these up for you."

"When are they due?" Iron orders.

"Um, I just found out about Laroura as we were boarding. A last wicked _send, _the vixen. As for Firestar, I had no idea. You'll have to ask her."

Both of them turn back to the draped dead mech. Iron's head droops, "Yeah, before or after I tell her, her mate is dead."

Perceptor gives him one last bit of advice, "She already knows." Tapping his armor covered spark.

"Oh, right. Duh." Both bonded mechs can feel their mates pushing into their sparklinks for answers to their grief. Both bonded mechs have their firewalls up too.

~~0~~0~~~ **Axiom **

While Iron had been on Moonbase, Fire Lilly, Rodimus, Fire Lock and several others had been called to run protection for the refugee planet's ferried supplies. Sure enough, they were attacked. And in true Autobot form, the pirates went limping away.

Lilly informed the Commanding Officer of her _send _after the attack, "Uh Papa, Iron wants us to bring Firestar and Smudge back to Iacon."

Rodimus furrows his brow, "Did he say why?"

Lilly's face shows her concern, "No. He slammed a wall up pretty quick. It's got me a bit nervous."

Rod puts an arm around his daughter, "I'm sure it does, Sweetspark. I'm sure it does." He knows all too well even the toughest warriors got worried when their mates would _send _and then _slam._ Lilly was being strong. She let her sire snuggle her only for a moment and then pushed away.

"I should check on the cargo. We got buffeted pretty good on that last one.

~~ When they got to the planet, Lilly went in search of Firestar immediately. There she was with Laroura laughing about something while helping clean up the clinic. From the size and assortment of tools, somebody young had a broken limb. They both looked up and stopped laughing at nervous Lilly.

"Hey Lilly. Heard the pirates gave you a rough time," Firestar tries to probe for the source of tension.

Laroura tries a different approach, "So how's our handsomely new bonded CMO?"

Lilly tries to sound confident, "He send me with a firm order. Bring Firestar and Smudge to Iacon and then slammed wall up to our send."

Firestar sinks down to the berth and sighs heavily. Closing her optics they all know, she's s_ending. _Hard. She takes a good while but then lifts her head slowly full of dread, "It… it's silent again. But this time…" She brings her hands to her spark chamber. She looks to both of the bonded femmes, "This is completely different. I knew he was sick, I figured like the orange spike again… Oh Primus, the day has finally come…."

Laroura comes over and wraps her arms around Firestar. Lilly steps back, "I-I…. I'll go find Smudge and bring him here."

Laroura nods, "He was at the fire station doing a tour for the school-bots. Mercy is with him."

Lilly nods, "I'll keep it quiet."

She steps out the door and the air is pierced by the femme wail of a lost mate. All heads turn to the clinic. Any bonded femme within range felt the shutter through their own sparks. This was Lilly's first time feeling it. She had heard the wail before on past missions, but now as a fellow bonded, she felt Firestar's wail that only bonded could _feel. _Her peds made double time to the fire station.

She never made it. Mercy and Smudge, in altform nearly ran her over headed to Firestar's clinic hearing the wail. Smudge barreled on, while Mercy flipped from her compact pink/black VUE to her proto-form and faced Lilly. "What is it?"

"I… I think Inferno…" Fire Lilly stuttered. Mercy waited for nothing else. She tore after her mate to join her mother-in-law in her clinic.

By the time Lilly and Mercy arrived, Smudge had Firestar tightly in his grasp. The room was completely silent. Not even a sob from Firestar.

/Lilly, we will be ready in shortly. How is Firestar? I heard./ Rodimus paged.

/Papa…/ her response was trying to be a soldier, but the mate side of her was failing badly.

/I know, Lilly, I know./ the widower soothed. /Is Smudge there?/

/Yes./

/Let him know we will be ready to leave as soon as he is./

/Alright./ Lilly's response was a bit more confident now and the line closed. "Smudge, Axiom is ready when you are." The red mech only nods while his white winglets shutter.

Firestar pulls back from her son, "I need to get this place ready before I leave."

Laroura lays a hand on her shoulder, "I've got it. First Aide was coming in later today with Igneous. Go. Is there anything you need? Supplements?"

Smudge pulls back confused and concerned, "Supplements? Mom, are you sick?"

Firestar gives him a light smile, "Your sire and I were going to tell you together when he got back. But, now is better probably. I'm incubating your sister."

Smudge smiles just as slightly, "A sister?" Firestar smiles. He puts an arm around Mercy, "I was going to wait for Dad to tell you too."

Firestar smiles broadly embracing her son and daughter-in-law. "Oh Mercy. Smudge…"

Lilly looks to Laroura who taps her own chest. Lilly gives a weak giggle, "The CMO is going to faint when he finds out three are on the way."

Firestar laughs, "Yeah, well he's going to need this news to counter…"

Smudge holds his mom a bit tighter, "I think we better head out." In a short amount of time, Axiom is tearing off the planet and headed back home.

**More coming… How will the CMO take his first fatality? How will his mate support him?**


	13. Firestars Forgiveness

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 13**

~~~ **Axiom **en route to Iacon:

Fire Lilly stood behind the commander's chair on the bridge. Sunstreaker was the only other bot on the bridge and he was lightly dozing while the ship was on autopilot. So wrapped up in her thoughts and hoping for a _send _from her mate, that she didn't hear the peds on the deck plate entering. She was startled to the here and now by the strong comforting arms coming from behind and wrapping around her shoulders and upper chest.

"Hey, Lilly," the voice was very quiet as not to awaken the pilot or startle the brooding femme. He rests his chin on her shoulder looking at nothing out the main viewer with his sister.

Lilly rest a hand on his crossed arms, "Hey 'Lock."

"You okay?"

She cants her head to lean against her brother's, "Are you?"

He soothes, "I'm not bonded."

"Yet." she teases.

He shutters, "If this is being bonded, I don't-"

"You will never regret one single moment." Both heads lift to their sire softly entering the bridge. With out another word, he opens his arms. They both come to him and wrap their arms around him like they were sparklings again. He curls them even closer giving them his older, painful, advice, "Firelock, I may have lost my mate, but I would do it all over again for a taste of bondhood. I would do it all over again if it meant I could only have her for a nonoclick." Then he beams to his son, "It only makes it sweeter that I have you two. The perfect reflection of my love for your mother." Then to is daughter, "And likewise her for me."

Fire Lock is not too mech to reciprocate, "I love you too, Papa."

Rodimus kisses his grown son's helm top and then turns to his daughter. "I just checked on Firestar. She's sleeping. Smudge won't leave her side. Mercy is caring for them both. How is our CMO?"

"I can't tell. I think he is sleeping."

"Good. Lilly, he's going to need you very much. Ratchet never did real well when he lost a patient. Ironhide was furious with himself whenever one under his rank died directly beside him in battle. Chromia wasn't much better."

"Papa, I know you. I've seen you when a battle goes bad as well."

Rodimus sighs heavily, "Unfortunately, that is the down side of being a commander. Bigger posh quarters don't mean a damn when there's sparks that don't come home to their's." He takes a heavy sigh and then smiles, "Magnus said they were making final preparations to leave while we were making ours." Lilly nods. Rodimus releases his grip on her, "Go, use my shower and bunk. Iron will need you as soon as we touch down." She doesn't move. Gently he nudges, "That's an order." She slinks away knowing there was no point in arguing with both her sire and commanding officer.

Firelock steps back as well and looks up to his commander sagging with weight of grief and leadership, "Papa?"

Rodimus rubs his face with a tears leaking out, "Why did it have to be Inferno? Kup always figured it would be him and we joked about bets about him or Magnus first. Even Wheeljack. But Inferno? Oh Primus…." he scrubs his face harder.

Firelock reaches a hand out and touches his sire's wrist sensing something more, "What is it?"

"Firestar is surprisingly incubating again. A daughter this time. And…," he shakes his head.

Firelock grabs the other wrist as well, "Hey, it's alright Papa. I'll tell her everything I know about Inferno. Smudge will show her every trick the old fire truck knew." Rodimus lifts his wet face from his palms and Firelock sees something else. "You didn't fail me. I know Mama's love. I don't not feel jipted."

"Perceptor and Iron already did the autopsy." Rodimus ever so softly breaks in.

"They're home already, aren't they?" Firelock answers the unfinished sentence. Then he sees more, "Inferno never would have seen his daughter hatching, would he?" Rodimus shakes his head ever so slowly. "Firestar…" Rod shakes his head unknowing if the mate knew of her love's terminal condition.

"Oh Primus…" Firelock gasps. Rod raises one finger, "I know, silence. Understood." Rod nods again and sinks into the command chair. His propped up palm hides his face again. Firelock quietly responds, "I'm going to go relieve Mercy." Rod only nods and returns to his silent prayers for the growing sireless femme.

~~~ The joy of Axiom's normal return was not there tonight. All of Iacon seemed to be in a state of mourning. Rod only flicked a hand to Lilly to be gone. She knew better than to argue. The rest of his team unloaded and cleaned the ship. Rod sensed Optimus' presence at the doorway to the main building. The senior Prime entered and straighten up instantly at the sight. Rod turned and looked. Inferno's family was disembarking. Directly behind Optimus was Ultra Magnus. Rod stood aside so that the older seasoned warriors could greet them.

Firestar looked between the two mechs striding swiftly towards her. Who should she greet first? The widowed mech back from the grave himself, or her mate's commanding officer who has already seen her and Inferno through much pain and joy.

Ultra Magnus made the decision for her. He reached out to Smudge, "Son."

Smudge greedily sought his uncle's embrace, "Uncle Magnus, please say it isn't true…" Magnus cupped the red mech's helm with one hand and reached for the pink and black with the other. His godsparklings he hugged tightly and they broke out in tears against his armor unabashed. Smudge had been hanging on to a hope, but now that hope had dissolved.

Magnus burrowed his face between their helm tops, "I'm so sorry, but it is true." Smudge's wail breaks all their sparks.

Optimus has taken Firestar by the waist and helped her down from the shuttle. One arm encircles her shoulder, the other her waist clamping her against his strong living frame. Not a word is spoken between them. Long standing warriors, they have seen far, far too many deaths. Some senseless, some rightfully, and some just as plain fate or accident. Here they stand as only half-sparked mateless bots would understand. "Please stay in my quarters. I have far too many empty rooms," Optimus tones somewhere between an order and a plea. Then making his tone lighter, "Rod wouldn't let me take the smaller ones."

Firestar nods in acceptance, and then sighs heavily, "Where is he?"

Optimus takes her hand and slips it under his armor against the Matrix. She had never touched it before, and now she was. With his other hand he lifts her chin to face his optics. "Home," he whispers. He doesn't release her chin until her optics signify she can feel the pulse of Inferno's spark beat (she would know as well as her own) within the Matrix.

She whispers, "Home." He releases her chin and presses his forehelm to hers. Firestar sighs with peace. They hold this embrace for a few moments until she can feel Inferno retreat from her touch. Her hands slips from the Matrix bearer's asbergo to his palm.

He holds it warmly and leads her out of the hangar. Ultra Magnus follows behind with Mercy and Smudge just before him.

~~~ In the med-bay, the entourage enters. In the center of the room is a sheet draped bot on a gurney. At the head is Perceptor. In the corner is Iron with a lowered helm. Optimus shoots Iron a look of contempt. It was the CMO's job to do this, not a teammate or friend. Optimus flicks a finger to Perceptor and scowls at Iron. Swallowing hard, the mechs change places. Firestar shoots Optimus a reproofing look. His firm look reminds her of the command structure. She says nothing and looks to Wroughtiron.

The CMO averts her optics directly and instead focuses on her shoulder, still able to see her curt nod that she was ready to view her dead mate's form. He folded the sheet back from the rescue bot's face. Firestar comes to one side of the gurney, Smudge the other. Firestar strokes his face tenderly as if he was a priceless artifact. A serine look is forever marked on his faceplate.

"Oh Dad…" Smudge softly moans.

Firestar looks up to her son, "It's okay Smudge."

Smudge snaps, "No! It's not!"

Iron winces and steps back out of the way. Firestar slaps a hand down on the medic's wrist stopping his retreat. Instead he looks to the floor unable to look to the right or left. Smudge looks directly at his mother not wanting to hurt Iron's feelings but still angry, "I want to know what happened!"

Firestar shakes her head, "Smudge, it doesn't really matter. He's gone. We have to move forward."

The young fire truck leans in, "How can you be so callus? Don't you-"

"Smudge!" Firestar snaps and Iron winces again. Firestar doesn't release her grip on the black mech beside her. Then her voice turns soft, "Look, your sire and I have been through a lot of Pit. We met in a disaster. We bonded just before our planet plunged into another civil war. Speared in an act of treachery against bondhood. Separated for eons by duty. Please. You think a little thing like death is going to make me callus?"

"But…" her son sputters

Firestar breaks the horrid news, "Your sire was already dying."

Iron shoots his head up to her. She looks to him, "I knew." Iron looks way in shame that they didn't trust him enough to try and help. "Iron, you and I will talk later."

Smudge leans in, "What do you mean?"

Firestar glances to the others in the room, "Could you give us a moment?" This time she does release Iron's wrist.

The other mechs file from the room. A slight nod from Firestar and Mercy does too. Perceptor closes the door leaving Firestar and Smudge alone with Inferno's lifeless shell.

Optimus turns to Iron, "What is she talking about?" Perceptor starts to answer but Prime holds his hand up, "I asked the CMO." Perceptor steps back shamed.

Iron lifts his head and faces his commanding officer directly, "Inferno's systems had already started failing before he had the flu. Apparently that poisoned orange spike of Mindwipe's had done more long term damage than Ratchet understood. I've been doing some research while Axiom was en route. I think Inferno had the equivalent of cancer. His systems had already started failing and breaking down. He just couldn't recover from the attack of the virus."

Perceptor drops his head, "That's why she did it."

Optimus turns to the red and black scientist, "Did what?"

Magnus pipes up looking to Perceptor and Iron, "He wasn't kidding, was he?"

Iron shakes his head, "Apparently not." Optimus groans for more information. Iron looks to him, "Firestar is incubating a daughter. Inferno named her Auma. Laroura had slipped them Well Water for their last anniversary shortly after Inferno had mentioned he wished he had another offspring.."

Optimus whispers, "Primus help them."

"Amen," Mercy and the others reply softly.

~~~ A few minutes later, Smudge exits the med bay obviously _sending _to his mate. She takes his hand returning the silence. The couple only nods to the others and heads away. Magnus catches Optimus' optic and then leads them to his quarters and spare room.

Firestar exits the med bay not long afterwards. Iron watches her carefully. She points a finger at him, "Tomorrow, I will see you for a prenatal exam. Right now, I'm going to rest." She looks to Perceptor, "You and I will prepare him for internment." No one argues with the commander and just nod. She reaches out and takes Optimus' elbow, "You have room?"

"Apparently several." He gives his men a short nod and escorts the widow away.

Perceptor and Iron head back into the med back to stow Inferno's remains in the morgue.

~~~ After Lilly had left the hangar, she immediately headed to her quarters. Iron wasn't there and he wasn't answering her send again. He couldn't hide his trepidations though and therefore she knew he was awake. She decided to go in search of him.

Lilly headed for the med bay but when she saw the team outside in the hallway talking and Iron looking so dejected, she decided to just pulse her support to him instead without him knowing she was so close. He's shield was wavering and with it his resolve. Lilly knew she better back off. He only _sent _back a squeeze of gratitude for her pulse before turning with Perceptor back into the med bay.

Instead of staying, she went to the rec room and found it very solemn. Having slept a bit on the Axiom, Lilly was not ready to head up to her empty quarters again. Iron looked like he might be awhile with Perceptor. She picked up a drink at the sidebar and searched the large room for just the right bots to approach. She really wasn't in the mood to be alone right now. More like needing advice. And there!

Lilly strides over to a small table in the middle of the room and approaches the femme commander, "Can I sit with you Aunt Arcee?"

Arcee's head jerks up from her deep thought and stares at Lilly surprise, "Fire Lilly!" And then it registers in the pink and blue femme's mind what Lilly asked. She motions quickly for the younger femme to sit. No sooner had she done so than a green palm places two more drinks on the small table and Springer sits to Arcee's other side. The three share silent combined expressions. Three bonded friends hurting for another and yet also terrified of being in her place someday. Springer takes Arcee's hand in his. Lilly reaches out to grab each of theirs and squeezes. The hand-embrace soon pushes to the awkward stage.

Springer smirks, "Well, I love you both, but I'm thirsty." The femmes let his hands go with a slight giggle and they all dive into their drinks. Nothing else was needed to be said. Silently grieving and supporting Firestar was all they could do at this time.

~~~ Iron finally made his way up to his quarters after Rodimus ordered him home entering the bay with Medivac to relieve the black medic of duty.

Perceptor had paged him /Rod, Iron's refusing to go home. I know he's beat, but he's still trying to dig through medical data for a cure./

Rod had sighed /On my way./

Rodimus knew Iron would not leave unless it was under direct orders. "Go to your mate, now. No excuses, go or I take you out and up myself."

The black mech slumped off to the lift slowly making his way home. Exiting the lift, he looked down the hall to **A1**. He knew his patient's mate was in there. The calmness she exhuded was scarring him. He knew the blow up would come directed at him, and he was fully aware he deserved it. They didn't even feel confident enough in his abilities to come to him.

Something called Iron home. Reluctantly, he turned to his own quarters and fumbled his way inside. He knew he needed to rest and be on his top game. He could not afford any mistakes with an incubation.

Inside, he made it to the empty berth room and stripped his outer armor. It has been one Pit of a few days. He crawled into the shower using warm-hot solution this time.

By the time the water ran cold, he was finally ready to get some stasis. He slipped back into the darkened room and under the comforting blanket. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone. Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around his mate from behind and buried his face in her vanes.

"Let me in," she whispered to him. He dropped his shield to their bond and everything flooded out.

His grief. His inadequacies. The lack of trust from Inferno & Firestar. His failure. His fear for the new sparkling. His gratitude of Lilly home safe. His fears of widowhood.

It just tumbled like water over stones into their bond. Lilly clutched his arms even tighter around herself and let him release. And then she felt his tears on her naked shoulder. But no sob. Just anger, hurt, failure and fear.

Lilly knew this was no time to respond. It was just time to be there for him. She reached a hand back and stroked it down his hip and thigh, holding him tight against her body. She needed to feel his body's warmth. She needed to know he was here and alive with her right now.

Iron felt this. Burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, he kissed, suckled and tasted her underarmor skin. He needed her to feel him. He too needed to know this was real and she was here and alive.

He didn't plan for his body to get aroused. _No, that wasn't the right term at all, _he chastised himself_. _She was so right there…

_**It's alright love. I need to feel you within me. I need to touch you too.**_

A softwhine slipped out from him in her acceptance and need of him. And then she shifted, and he was touching her within. She moaned a sigh right back, pressing into him.

Just as their intimacy was drawing his thought further and further into this moment right now with her, a massive jolt of guilt shocked him.

Lilly felt his jolt too. But before he could yank away from her, she clamped down on him in a three part grip. One set of claws dug into his thigh, another into the arms still crossed over her chest and then the third hindering his withdrawl.

"Let me go, Lilly." He pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" she hung on tighter.

He tried tugging while his voice hitched, "This is wrong! I … I can't do this. Not while-"

"Not while Firestar strokes the budding life within her?"

He stops, "No, while she lays alone because I -" a silent sob chokes off his words.

Lilly still won't let him retreat, but does relax a little bit. He yanks his head as far away from her as possible and tries to pull up his shield to their sparklink, "DON'T you DARE!"

"You don't understand…," he whispers.

"No, I don't, because you won't let me." Once again he tries to withdraw. The claws come out again drawing blood on his thigh this time. "Iron, I am your sanctuary. I am your solice. And you are mine." She can feel his head roll back. Even though she can't see his face, she can feel him looking at her. "I know you are hurt. I'm scared."

"Oh Lilly…" He burrows his face in her neck and clenches his arms tighter around her.

Her voice hitches this time, "You know that medics aren't exempt from dying, right?"

Both of them freeze for a moment. For them to be in these quarters was pure testament to that statement alone.

Lilly pulls his strong forearm to her lips so that she can kiss it with parted lips tasting his sweet underarmor. "Please, Iron. I need to know you are alive for me right now. I… I need you."

He nuzzles her vanes, "I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to disappoint you too."

She smiles against his skin, "You could never disappoint me." She chuckles and he stops his nuzzling encouraging her to go on. "Make me mad, yes." He scoffs. "Make me laugh, sure," he nuzzles, "Make me proud? With every breath," he freezes. Her head turns ever so slightly and catches his lifting optics, "I'm so in love with you, Wroughtiron. Please, touch me. Remind me that you are here. Just for a few minutes."

He turns ever so soft, willing to set his hurt aside for a little bit to console his mate, "Of course. Only for you."

But he needed this moment of time just as much as she. The universe disappeared as they dissolved into each other in body and soul. The release of fear & passion slipped the two into much needed stasis.

~~~~ The cry of the alarm brought on a new day. Both the red and rosy pink naked bots groaned at reality intruding. The pink hand slapped the annoying device into silence. The red bot rolled back draping an arm over his optics, "What does the cursed object say the time is?"

"Oh eight hundred.." She starts to toss the quilt aside, and winces.

Iron notices instantly and rolls to his side. With expert fingers he starts to examine the hip in question. Her breath hitches, "Beloved, umm, ahh….ohhhh," but the moan is not for his massage. It's the other sensations his delicate finger tips are doing to her. "You, um, aren't ever going to be giving me a physical." He chuckles knowing exactly what she means. Seeing her here, now withing his touch, he just can't help himself. Kisses to the base of her central support , and then around the waist… she lifts her arm to allow him more room to come around and kiss her belly, while his own torso presses into her back. Like a snake coiling around her torso, he continues to the other hip. "Ah, Iron… we're going to be AH!" That statement went no where but to the hot shower to continue the strained hip joint's soothing and bodies melding.

0~~~0 For Iron's sake he was glad he got called to an emergency quite far from Iacon. He wanted to be the one to do the prenatal exam for Firestar/Inferno's sparkling. But on the other hand, he didn't think he could face Firestar yet. Or Smudge. Red Alert would just have to handle it. It wasn't like he hadn't before. He'd helped Perceptor's Laroura and Firestar previously.

When Iron returned to Iacon, he managed to find ways to avoid Firestar. Lilly would scowl and chastise him for not facing the music. Finally, Iron slammed his drink on the table, "I told you I would face her after the funeral. She needs to deal with that first! Then-"

"Then you will find another excuse. Wroughtiron, go talk to her!"

"Stay out of this Lilly!" He stormed away from her and locked himself in his private office for the rest of the evening.

The next morning was the funeral. Lilly and Iron walked silently into the rec room for the memorial service. Iron refused to sit up front with the other officers. Lilly refused to sit with him brooding in the back.

And then it came time to remove the casket from this room and begin the procession to the crypt deep below their peds. Iron tried to slip out the side door, but his name was called, "Wroughtiron, your place is here."

Iron froze and turned to Firestar pointing to the empty handle. He shook his head. Smudge's expression softened for his poor friend. Then shot him a pleading look to share this burden with him. Iron looked to his friend in shame and shook his head again.

This time the voice came from a Prime: Rodimus, "That was not a request, was an order." Iron looked around the room. He could not refuse an order in front of a army of his comrades. Silently he came to the platform and took his place at the empty casket handle. Somehow he managed to avoid Firestar's gaze.

But he couldn't ignore the warm sensation of his mate's comfort. _**You do not bear this burden alone. Look around you. No one blames you.**_

_**I do.**_

With that, the procession left the hall and headed to the crypt.

*{**See Smudge for the next part of the Wreaker's funeral}***

When the procession resurfaces in the main entry of Iacon' Tower,

Strifer turns to Inferno's family, "There's a reception in the main room."

Firestar turns to Iron, "I think I may come later. Right now, I should rest. Could you see me home?"

Smudge looks worried, "Mom…"

Firestar smiles, "I'm actually following medical advice. I'm fine. Give those to Iron and I'll be down later. I want you to go to the reception. There are a lot of people you have never met that I want you to. Just keep Auma a secret right now, deal?" All the Wreckers nod. Firestar turns to Lilly and loops an arm through hers, "Come, show me home." Lilly and Iron do as the widow bid.

Smudge watches her leave worried.

~~~ The three exit the lift at **A Level. **Iron had been silent carrying the white battered winglets while Lilly and Firestar chatted about femme things. They all knew enough that Firestar was keeping the deep conversation to private quarters. Lilly tugs Firestar's arm, "Come, I want to show the place off."

Iron groans a warning, "Lilly, she needs to rest."

Lilly narrows her gaze, "We have a second room. She's welcome to stay with us and closer to the medic looking after her, hum?"

Iron knows he is going to loose this fight. Firestar pats his arm warmly, "There's a good mate. Just say yes dear and all will be fine."

Iron mutters something reminiscent of Ironhide's snarks about Commander Chromia ordering him around as he keys in the code to his personal quarters. Allowing the ladies first in, he steps around them and takes the winglets to the guest room. Coming back down the hall, he hears Firestar's shaky voice again whispering a mech's name. Only this time it wasn't Inferno. "Oh Ratchet…" Softly, Iron pokes his head back into the main room. Firestar and Lilly are lifting the beloved wrench down and laying it in the orange lap as she sits. She runs her finger tips lovingly over the groves, scratches and pits.

Feeling his presence close, but afraid, Firestar lifts her wet optics to face the black mech, "Iron, I'm ready to talk. Are you ready to listen?" Silently he nods. She points to the seat beside her, but to that he shakes his head, taking the seat across from her instead. Firestar respects him enough to just sigh. Lilly on the other hand takes the seat beside her.

Iron starts, "Why didn't you guys come to me when you knew about the cancer. I could have done something."

Firestar takes a moment to compose her words carefully. All the speeches she's had rehearsed in her mind just flitted away.

"I know I'm not your sire. I must be inadequate compared to him. I'm sure I don't deserve his title-"

"It wasn't that Wroughtiron." The widow quickly cuts off the mech. Now he looks directly into her optics. She speaks the truth, "This had nothing to do with you or Ratchet. It had to do with Inferno and I. Nothing more, nothing less. I hadn't even told Smudge until that night in the med-bay with you. That's why I asked you to leave. It was time I told my son the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"The orange spike had flared up again. Our bond was weakening again. Neither one of us wanted to live with that silence again. Imagine this incredible spark body you have with Lilly for vorns upon vorns." The newly bonded share a look. "Yeah, that's the one. And then, a spike through the spark becomes a wedge in you link. And you can't feel the other. And then you get reassigned. Light-years apart and vorns upon enos of silence." They all just soak that in for a moment. "And then you are granted a miracle of not only a heal to your bond but an offspring that you never thought would ever be possible." They smile with her joy spread across her face. "A life time of happiness and grown to push all the grief aside." They savor the thought.

"And then, one morning you wake up beside your mate, and you can't feel him. Even when you touch him." Lilly clutches her hand tightly.

Iron lean forward, "You worked with Perceptor on this last time, didn't you?"

"And Wheeljack and Ratchet, yes. But this time, it was worse and more painful and erratic. One moment I could feel is elated joy and next, nothing. A shooting pain in the middle of the night and nothing while making love. And then, the replaced toxin pump began backing up. The cooling fans began spinning erratically… He knew, I knew. It was only a matter of time. He didn't want to suffer any more. He didn't want to take replacement parts for his old decreped body that could be used for say- his son? He begged me to release him. I agreed. We've been mates for far too long. Smudge is grown, he doesn't need us anymore with Mercy now expecting too. He has his own family to raise. He has a future. We could go to the Matrix in peace."

"But Auma?" Iron glances to the incubation pod area.

Firestar chuckles, "Yeah, well that was unexpected. But I am my sire's daughter. I knew Inferno's cancer was too far along. It was too late. And Inferno still didn't want to be a burden. One more aft to wipe, he teased me. So we agreed. We were at peace with the decision. I promised him I would explain all this too you when the time came. Both of us kind of hoped maybe a mission would take him quickly and you would never know. The influenza was just too unexpected. I'm sorry Iron. We never meant to hurt you." She reaches out and clasps both of his hands tightly, "Have I told you how proud I am that you bear Ratchet's title? You bring honor to it. Our sires were best friends, brothers nearly. And I couldn't be more honored than to have you help me deliver this sparkling. Alright?" Iron nodded and the wrench landed heavily on his peds when she reached over to embrace him.

"Frag that hurts!" Iron spits.

Firestar winks to Lilly, "And that would be why they were Ratchet's weapon of choice!"

Some time later, Iron awakens to hearing Lilly moving around their quarters. Groggy he opens one eye and smiles. She is preparing to go on a mission. It's the way she checks and rechecks her hologram that lets him know. But as he lays there watching her, it occurs to him, he didn't see her name on any of the duty assignments.

"Lilly, what is going on?" He tries to ask her carefully knowing how hard she has worked to be a soldier in her own right.

Lilly turns back to her handsome husband. True she remembered him being in the room at her birth. And she had grown to trust him like a friend over the years. He had always been the geeky nerd of the repair and medical facility. He rarely went out on assignments, much too valuable on base. More than that, everyone in the command team was afraid if anything happened to Iron, the ghost of Ironhide would come for them all!

Lilly smiles, that's how they had become so close. He completely understood her predicament. They leaned on each other for support. She had always found his support admirable. She even liked his sleek black and blue markings with fine red trim. But when he was sent on that one assignment, he turned warrior. The upgrades not only buffed up his battle armor. But the proto form as well to carry the extra weight truly making him look more like his parents, but it took his personality to a whole new level.

The new rank also gave him more of an aire of confidence. His head held even higher than it did before. The title Chief and Officer sat well on his shoulders now.

As much as she was proud of him, it was the title of **bonded** that really made her swell every time she caught him passing though the base before they made it back to their quarters. He had always been fun and caring, a bot everyone could count on. As bonded, they knew he was confident enough to pursue a femme (something they had always watched him shy away from). Committed. Mechs and femmes were more willing to come to him for some more personal issues. In turn, it warmed him and fueled his confidence even more that they put this much trust in him as the new CMO.

Now days, more than one femme turned an admiring eye to him. He can stride down the hall with authority, something he's never had before. He used to dodge the command team and let them pass. Now, he smiles and nods with them. One of them. He always had confidence in his abilities, but now he has authority to go with it. Backed by two Primes, a seasoned General, an ancient security officer, Seeker Commander…

He smiles to himself. _Damn, what would Uncle Ratchet, Papa and Mama say if they saw me now? Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot Army and a bondmate to boot._

Commander 'Iron, stretched out on his bunk in his sacred commander's quarters, smirking silently to himself, heavy armor shoved in the corner watching his stunningly gorgeous mate prepare for her duty assignment when all he really wants to do is draw her back into his arms and see how fast they can trigger the fire warning light this time before he calls **override**.

Lilly stops dressing feeling those naughty sends from her highly respected mate. Turning ever so carefully, smiles to him, "Remember Magnus and Rod still out rank you. If I'm late again," Iron curls to his side and parts the blanket draped over his naked hips… Lilly gives in.

***{insert Spark of the CMO here}***

Alright readers, so this story when so far more forward than I ever thought. And now, thanks to that little contest, I have to figure out how to get them out of that mess. Hum, Wroughtiron as the soldier again…. We haven't seen that… think think think…


	14. POW

This started as an entry for 1forSorrow2for Joy's Contest on . Got see her journal if you want to enter as well. But it seemed to fit in with what I was doing with Smudge and Iron right now. And now, and another plot bunny. Humm my friend watcher, you aren't the only one with the crazy rabbits. And with friends like this, who needs distractions? I love your encouragement. Today is 4/30 and I nearly hit 500 watchers? {Gasp and passes out.} How in the world did that happen? Okay, time to get some more glyps on a certain somebody's blankie that will be donated to Hasbro's Children's Hospital in Providence, Rhode Island. I finally got one finished for Litahatchee ready for donation.

It had been a bloody day. Not only had all three leading commanders (Optimus, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus) had to go on this run, but half the bots that came back had some kind of injury. Wheeljack, Medivac and Firelock were all dong their best a triage in the hangar bay while 'Iron and Red Alert took on the heavier issues into the med bay. The larger commanders had been left to do their best of doing what little they knew in battlefield techniques for twisted servos and splinting broken limbs. Everyone was covered in Energon-bot fluids and weapons expellants and Pit knows what else. Nothing like a ruse turned into a trap, ensighting a full fledge battle to screw up a very nice quiet day off.

Red Alter rushed in with an orange and red mech on a gurney on the edge of a fritz. Iron only narrowed his gaze in warning to his partner not to do it. Red gave him a weak smile, "Not a chance, Doc. You may not throw wrenches but with two Primes as your in-laws, I fritz, they'll kill me. Then you'll kill me for leaving you another medic short."

Iron couldn't help but smile at the attempt to lighten the mood for a moment. That was until he saw the face of the smoldering mech Red brought in. His chest hitched and he sighed a moan, "Smudge…"

Red grimaces reaching for a tray of tools, "I know. Looks like a direct hit to his chest."

Together they immediately remove the battered acid-eaten chest armor. The damage underneath almost made both medics purge. Red grabbed the base to counter the acid continuing to eat through the mech's underarmor skin. With a quick douse of sterile wash, the rotting bits of metal pushed away from the wound. The spark chamber was vulnerably exposed and damaged.

"Primus, just like-" Red breathed.

"Not on my watch! I buried his sire, I'm not burying him too!" He dove into his work and barked at the seriously wounded friend, "Smudge! You stay with me or so help me I will chase you into the Matrix and bring you back. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom," was barely understood from the off lining mech.

"Scrapaziods he's crashing!" Red cried.

"I forbid it!" Iron dove a device and then tool after tool into the chest cavity. He barked and snarked orders at Red. For just a moment, Red swore he was standing beside Ratchet and not Ironhide & Chromia's son.

Just as he was getting a handle on the situation:

_**'Wroughtiron's comm. link opened, he heard the delicate clicks sounding through his right audio receiver and sighed, as soon as he heard the static stop, he spoke first;"Can't this wait!" he then looked down at his work and half smiled, proud and pleased to be where he was; saving lives, "I'm elbow deep in a mechs spark chamber and time is of the essence," there was no immediate response, "Hello?" 'Iron asked hesitantly, then the comm. link suddenly cut out...'**_

He hesitated for only a moment and then charged back to work.

The medbay door burst open. Both medic heads popped up and ordered, "GET OUT!"

But the orange and white flamed mech of Iron's generation refused and thrust an angry finger at the black and blue officer, "Where is my sister?"

Thoroughly shocked at his brother-in-law's interruption of delicate surgery for such a ridiculous question he only had one reply, "Huh?"

Firelock stepped forward but Iron thrust a long leg out gently keeping the mech at bay and his hands still within the fire truck's chest, "There's open spark surgery going on here, stay back."

Firelock steps back physically but not verbally, "Where is your mate?"

Iron furrows his brow, "Firelock, how should I know. She was supposed to be with you in the hangar." And then it felt like Cybertron just landed on his head with realization. "Oh frag. When's the last time you heard from her?"

"You first." Firelock curtly responds.

Red gently prods them both, "Iron, you can't leave Smudge's chest exposed much longer. Please."

Iron is torn between his duty as medic and as mate. If he lets himself be distracted Smudge could die. If he doesn't use his sparklink he could loose his mate. _Think stupid think… The com signal…._

"Wroughtiron…" Red reminds him.

"Brother…" Firelock pleads.

"Both of you shut up and let me think." He takes a deep breath and concentrates his hands on the task before him, and shoots a question to 'Lock without changing his optic's focus, "When did you last see her?"

"When did you get your last _send_?"

"Firelock!" Wroughtiron fires only his voice keeping his optics on the task, "Give me that plate, Red. We'll reinforce it for now and give the spark a chance to calm down. I wish Mercy was here and she could _send_ to-"

Iron snaps his head to the flamed-mech, "Where is Mercy?"

"With Firestar." Firelock easily retorts.

Iron rolls his optics but Red asks the question, "Which is where? Aren't they in the hangar doing triage with you and Lilly?"

Lock snarks back, "No. They headed out to look into -"

Iron's optics go wide in fear and he can feel his own spark pulse triple timing. His hands clench so tight on the curved metal sheet that it dents, "That was cycles ago! They should have been back by now."

Red swiftly clamps a hand over Iron's, "Doc-bot, stop, breathe." Iron releases the metal into Red's grip and closes his optics trying to get calm.

Firelock tries again, "Brother, when have you last gotten a _send?_"

Iron takes a couple more moments knowing good and well now who that comlink was from. He knows he needs to drop his bondlink-shield and yet he is terrified it will be in pain or worse… silently numb.

Red can see the bonded-medic is trying with all his might to get calm while being torn in two between his duties. Firelock opens his mouth but Red swiftly holds up a hand holding a wrench. The orange jaw snaps shut.

An eerily clam voice comes from the black and blue mech splattered in Smudge's life fluids and acid remnants, "Firelock, when I am in disaster mode, I pull a shield over our spark bond. It protects her and keeps my sanity. I had assumed she was with the other femmes when I got word of incoming. Will you please go to Blaster and Rodimus. I need to save Smudge's life."

"But-"

And then a deep slow growl comes from the black mech. Red bristles swearing he just saw Ironhide's ghost, "That was not a request. It was an order, soldier. NOW!"

Firelock gulps and swiftly leaves the room. His brother-in-law and near best friend had NEVER used that tone with him. Then again, Fire Lilly had never been lost like this nor Smudge ever looked so bad while his incubating mate and mother were missing as well. Firelock ran as fast as he could to the hangar bay.

Iron on the other hand took the sheet of metal from Red, "Give me the two point one."

Red is careful, "Are you sure?"

Iron knows his partner is just making sure the CMO is focused, "Yes. Wheeljack used this on Firestar when her spark casing was beginning to erode again. Now, the two point one, please."

Firestar's com had be deactivated as soon as she was captured. Mercy had played terrified damsel, even fainting, to get the assailants to leave her alone. Fire Lilly was known for her invisibility/hologram abilities and so that's what the captures had put their focus on disabling.

It turned out Mercy's faint wasn't false at all. Coming to inside their bare cell of an armored SeaTrain Unit, Mercy was able to tell them what she could from her diagnosis of her sparklink, "Smudge is in great pain but also knocked out right now. I've never felt him like this. I'm worried."

Firestar put her arm around both femmes and gives them a bit of hope, "Smudge is a strong mech and we've got the best doc in the universe. It will be alright."

Lilly isn't terrified yet. Her brain is operating much like Firestar's. Both femmes begin examining their surroundings. Lilly puts a hand to the wall and gets zapped harshly, "Frag! Now if I only had some popcorn…"

Firestar can't help but chuckle at the femme's calmness, and her retort sounding so like Hot Rod. Firestar wrinkles her nose, "And movie."

Lilly smiles back, "I'm working on it. Escape From Alcatraz, I think." Then she snaps her fingers. "Signal boost!"

Firestar smiles, "Oh I do like the way you think!"

~~~ Frustrating time passes….

The rounding pink and black femme soothes Lilly's arm, "Were you able to do it?"

Lilly shakes her head, "I'm not sure. I may have but then again it must be really bad in Iacon. Iron's go that sparklink closed off tight and hard. I've tried every way around it I can think. Even the littlest hair line fracture that I can normally wiggle my way through when he's in surgery and pulse him my support. Nothing."

Firestar leans over as much as her heavy bulk will allow her. "It's alright." She helps Lilly remove the extra wires and armor parts they had attached to Lilly's helm spikes to increase her comlink range. None too soon. Heavy foot steps can be heard coming and the latches on the container unit are being released. The bright light from outside blocks a good view of their warden.

"Fire Lilly, mate of the Autobot Chief Medical Officer, Mercy incubating mate of the Chief of Rescue on the refugee planet and Firestar warrior in her own right, also incubating her dead mate's last offspring," a deep voice chuckles mercilessly, "Oh a fine catch today. If our battle leaving three divisions of Autobot soldiers limping home wasn't sweetness enough, this was just pure icing on the high-grade cake." The evil laugh cackles louder and harder. "Oh Primes you are at my beckon call now." _**Muwhahahahahahahahahah**_

_**For those of you completely lost… come along and read **_Prime Blood Saga.

**Rosa **(birth of Fire Lilly's mother)

**Rod of Fire **(birth of Lilly)

**Infernal Fire & Perceived **(birth of Mercy & Smudge)

**Ironbands **(Wroughtiron's birth)

**Iron's World **(Iron & Lilly's romance)

**And Smudge.**


	15. Rescue Heroes

Iron's World: Chapter 15

/secured com line/ _**Sparklink **__private thought._

Firelock never ran so fast in his life. Rodimus could feel his son's fear in their bond. As Firelock had matured, their bond had weakened, dissolved making way for a life-mate someday. But today, it was a son desperately needing his sire in fear for his sister.

/Son, what is it?/ Rodimus com-ed Firelock nervous for his son's link trembling and garbled.

/Get the command team together. The femmes are missing!/ He tried to sound confident even though his spark was panicking. Rodimus responded instantly.

Back in the med bay: Wroughtiron threw everything he had into getting Smudge stabilized. Red Alert said nothing other than what was needed. It took a while to get the young rescue mech stable and with an even spark signature that didn't look like it would bust the temporary welds on his spark chamber. Red was already placing a temporary shield over the chest cavity while Iron watched the readings intently and making final assessments to Smudges other injuries.

"I'll have Wheeljack on the chest armor ASAP," Red calmly stated. "I've got this. Go check on her."

Iron said nothing. Just a curt nod and exited the room. He held the shield to their bond up only until he made it to his quarter doors. As the door opened, so his shield parted likewise.

_**Danger! We are in danger. Unknown by who but it isn't good. At the moment, we are all well, but most certainly bait.**_

Iron flooded back his adoring love for her strength. He could feel her warrior's heightened anxiety and concern, but there was not an ounce of flailing. She was mad. She was concerned and frightened for Inferno's family. Furious at being used for bait. But she would not go down without a fight. Not this warrior! There was too much strength and integrity in her RNA to go down like a damsel and too smart to go out rash.

_**Don't you dare get hurt coming in for us. And you damned well better be using your heads. You come in here all emotionally charged and these infants die because you mechs have to be macho, I'll kick all your afts. Got it?**_

What could he do but laugh? She was standing on a firing pin right now telling him how to react. He knew she was putting up a wall of strength in order to keep terrified Mercy and semi-weak Firestar together. Iron had seen Fire Lilly walk off the shuttles before battered and carrying half-dead comrades (and full-dead ones) with an aire of her grand-sire, head held high in duty and honor.

And then he would hear the crying in the closet. Now that they were bonded, in his arms. She did not let the others see the Daughter of Prime or the Mate of the CMO as a weakling femme. Yet, she was all femme with him. Warrior femme. This is where her fighting for so long to be taken seriously and not a sparkling has finally come round.

_**I love you, and I'm coming for you.**_ He sent back just before she started to pulled up her own shield.

_**Beloved, these guys scare me. Something is more than wrong here. Sick. Very sick.**_

And the shield pulled tight and fast. That wasn't a good sign.

Iron took a moment to get his head together. How was he going to rescue her? After all, he was the CMO, not a tactician, and they don't go into the middle of a battle very often any more. Then again, how often do we have two incubating femmes taken hostage? No, he **was** going!

Looking around the room, he prayed to Primus for guidance. His optics spotted it. The grin spread wide across his face plate. Yes! "Thank you Primus!"

~~00~~

Down in the hangar bay, the core command team was hunkered around a terminal for an incoming message Blaster had patched in. A pin-camera showed the three femmes locked inside the reinforced SeaTrain-like unit. Portable prison. Firestar had her arm around Mercy soothing her shoulder sitting in the middle of the cell. Lilly was pacing and inspecting. She touched the wall and yanked her hand back with a curse and a smile to the shock. Firestar shook her head laughing back. They were calm… for the moment. The Autobots knew their femme warriors. They don't panic easily. Nervous? Who wouldn't be? The teacher was more unnerved but comforted with the two soldiers calculating and accessing their situation.

Then the voice-over came on, "As you can see, your incubating femmes are fine… for the moment. Now of course you all want to know what I want. Nothing. I have it. Two brand new lives just ripe for the taking. One without a sire. Poor thing, guess it will need me. A second should be sireless any moment now. As for the third, who knows. Recently bonded to a very virile mech, she could be incubating or very soon will be."

Rodimus slammed his fist into the table. Optimus calmly put his own warm palm over it pinning it to the table. Rodimus was panting. Optimus was gripping the fist silently seething as well. No one rapes their family.

"Who are these bastards!" Rodimus snaps. Realization slaps him in the other cheek: "The attack was a distraction!"

"Wait." Optimus tries once again to calm the younger Prime with just a hint of a bite to his words.

The video feed continues with a freeze frame of all three femmes turned looking directly at the pin-camera's angel. "Yes, of course you want to know what I want. After all, why would I send you footage if I have all I want? I want you to know, I have you." A horrible cackling that was clearly NOT Galvatron. "You stupid Primes think you are the clerics and almighty bearers of the precious Matrix of Leadership. You are fools. You lead nothing. Your Matrix is a joke! Your soldiers still die. And you lead them to their deaths."

The picture cuts out and goes black. But the voice returns.

"I will take your bodies and make new lives. I will lead the new race of super beings. Humans are below insects. Quintesons are fools, as you well know. Transformers are soon going to be extinct. I will be the leader of the new race. Prepare all you want, Primes, but you will loose and be come my new armor. Come to me and let me snuff your sparks and harvest your bodies."

Only two green glowing lights show through the black mist, "You may have escaped me once, Optimus Prime. But not again. This time, I'm taking Rodimus and Ultra Magnus with me. The Autobots will have no leader. Prepare all you want, but I have you right were I want you." And the cackling laugh begins, then fades out.

Rodimus yanks his fist out from under Optimus and slams it back into the table again with a crack. Optimus pulls back and closes his optics praying and centering himself.

Firelock shutters with Blurr-like frantic retort, "Dad, what are we going to do? Who are these guys? I want to kill them!-"

"Shut up!" Ultra Magnus snaps instantly trying to think. Firelock's mouth gapes like a fish out of water.

"But-!" A large silver hand comes down on his shoulder and Firelock can then feel the comforting warmth Ultra Magnus is sending through the touch. The younger warrior's chin trembles yet responds more slowly this time, "She's my sister… I have to…"

Magnus smiles and pats the shoulder, "I know son, I know. Now shh. Let the commanders' think." With a flick of his finger he motions for Firelock to look at the rest of command team.

There are varying signs of stress and concern on their features. At the same time, the processors are spinning and calculating.

Perceptor, Drift and Wheeljack pull up the video feed and go through it looking for any tiny detail they can. Rodimus looks around the hangar bay at the able bodied soldiers and those that are in no condition to fight. Optimus is stroking his chest slowly with his thumb feeling the hum of the Matrix trying to solve the _**why**_ and understand his enemy.

Ultra Magnus touches his com, "Wroughtiron, where are you?"

_Crash, _comes back through the connection, "Engineering."

"Why?" Ultra Magnus is wary and confused.

'Iron snorts in amusement, "Up grade time."

Ultra Magnus looks up, muting the link, "Optimus, 'Iron is up to something."

"Hm." Is all the senior Prime has.

"Optimus…"

Optimus looks up to his old friend and cants his head, "Magnus, certainly you can't be surprised."

Magnus shakes his head slightly amused, no he really shouldn't have been. What mate wouldn't want to go charging in after his beloved? "Aren't you curious **what** he is up to, though?"

Optimus laughs, "Ah yes. Good point." Magnus beams back.

Optimus looks around the room. His sniper and investigative team is well at hand dissecting the feed and making notes, even arguing a little about flecks of light and stuff in the edges of the screen. Rodimus is going through the soldiers in the hangar. He has Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Casey, Manta and Bluestreak off to the side briefing them to the situation.

Optimus coms Rodimus /I'm going to see to Wroughtiron. Coming?/

/I'll be there in a minute./

/Good. I'm sending Firelock to your team./

/Agreed./

Optimus turns to Ultra Magnus and fidgeting Firelock. "Firelock, I want you to join Rodimus' team."

"Sir, but-" Optimus narrows his commander's gaze not to argue. Firelock swallows hard and hangs his head, "Yes sir." He slinks off to join the others assembled.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus share a smile /Just like a young Hot Rod. Eager to please and yet chaffing under orders./ The two blue and red mechs exit the hangar in search of another chaffing mech.

~~00~~

Wroughtiron has the weapon poured out on Wheeljack's table and hastily yet accurately cleaned and modified. Red Alter enters the bay with Optimus and Ultra Magnus right behind him.

Red twitches seeing what is before his CMO. "And just what the PIT do you think you are _doing?" _

Iron doesn't lift his head, "Preparing for the extraction."

"You can't! You know the rules!" Red barks. Iron only snorts a huff of _yeah right_ into air. "No! Seriously! The rules state emotionally involved soldiers aren't allowed to participate in missions of this sort."

Iron still doesn't change is focus. Instead he tweaks a couple more wires and the device before him and it begins to hum. A broad smile spreads across his face as the glow comes online, "Welcome home, baby." He lifts the device reverently and slips his arm through. With a few clicks, it latches onto his arm whirring into life making itself a permanent upgrade. Changing his grin to one of cheekiness, he changes his aim to Red Alert.

"Now Red, you will be staying here to keep the med bay running. First Aide, Jolt, and Autoclave will be here to assist you. Any questions?"

Red cants his head in disbelief, "You … can't…. be … serious?"

Iron cants his head likewise with a narrowed pinpoint gaze, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"But-" Red sputters.

"You tell me who isn't emotionally involved in this?" Iron tips his head to acknowledged the two senior officers in the room, "There are two incubating femmes under my care taken hostage. As acting CMO with upgrades to assist in full field situations, it would be best if I go. You have assisted with Inferno's spark chamber damage before. I know Smudge is in excellent hands. Besides, Laroura is coming in with Autoclave. She will need your support while her mate is attempting the extraction of their incubating daughter. Understood?"

Red looks up to Optimus and Magnus for support. Optimus nods to Iron, "Very well put CMO. One question though."

Iron sighs, pleased that Optimus has backed him up yet hesitant to the question, "Yes Sir?"

"Where in the universe did you find Ironhide's cannon?" He beams.

"Apparently my creator punked my uncle and sire. It was a trophy. Looks like it will work just fine." He crosses his arms to his Commanding Officer, "So what is our plan, Sirs?"

Red looks up to Optimus, "You can't be serious."

Optimus lays a hand on Red's shoulder, "Red, I will be staying behind with you. Not to worry. We all aren't going off half-cocked. Someone has to stay home and hold down the fort. Right?" Red only sighs in defeat. Optimus pats his shoulder again. "Iron, prepare your home team. We leave shortly."

"Have we figured out where we are going?" Iron cools and shuts down the cannon.

Optimus smiles, "With Drift, Perceptor and Wheejack together, I'm sure they've figured it out by now."

Iron taps the cannon, "Oh these bozos picked the wrong family to mess with. We've got more smarts and arms fueling our resolve than they ever thought possible. How do the humans say it, 'Don't poke a sleeping bear'?"

Ultra Magnus and Optimus chuckle deeply. The group leaves the room.

Iron takes Red back to the med bay to fill his cashes with necessary supplies and final instructions to his at-home team as to Smudge and the other's care.

The three lead commanders meet up for a confidential meeting of their own.

~~00~~

In a separate hangar, a group of Autobots are standing around waiting for the briefing. Iron comes in with Firelock right beside him. Manta slides up to them and they share a look. "Smudge is going to be alright. It will be a long recovery, but he'll be alright. Especially once we get his spark mate pulsing beside him he should stabilize more evenly heal faster."

Manta grips his friend's bicep, "And you?"

Iron gives him a weak smile, "I won't lie, a bit scared. But she is more pissed than injured… so far. So am I."

Manta sucks in his breath, "Oh not good for those guys. Her temper is… yikes."

Iron ruefully smiles, "Yeah, I know."

Firelock shakes his head, "How did this happen?"

The door to the hanger opens again. Optimus, Rodimus and Magnus motion that the meeting is going to begin. He points to a large monitor on the wall and the view screen comes up. "Here is what we have ascertained….."

{flashback}

Firestar needed a break. The funeral had been hard but the prenatal check up had gone well. Better was the relief she was able to give Wroughtiron. Here she was back on Cybertron and it had been a long time she had seen this area in peace. She wanted to take Smudge and Mercy to see the sights. At the last minute though, Smudge got called to go on a mission with Rodimus. Lilly agreed to play "bodyguard" for Smudge's femmes. With a kiss to his creator's cheek and a passionate one to his mate, he left.

"Come on you love bot before he gives you twins," Firestar teased blushing Mercy.

They all boarded a short range vehicle and headed out to Praxis, Ratchet's home. Part of the city was still in ruins, but much of it was coming back to life. Inside one the malls the femmes were having a good time looking at the infant sparkling supplies and giggling.

About an hour into their trip, Lilly felt her vanes curl up. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Firestar…." She asked the older warrior to take a bead on the situation.

Firestar stopped and looked around. "I don't see anything."

"I feel it, can you?" Lilly nudges.

Mercy, still fiddling with a toy, "Feel what? You guys are making me nervous."

Firestar gives Lilly a weak and weary smile, "I'm sorry, I'm still a bit numb. Tell me." Lilly gives the red-orange femme her own weak smile and then scans the area, "We're being watched."

"'Cons?" Mercy asks quietly.

Lilly shakes her head, "No, worse. Something feels like Earth. When Ironfire was on Earth." The other two femmes know exactly what she means and carefully look around. "I think we should head back."

Firestar nods, "I'm with that." Her spark clenches tightly in dire memory.

Nonchalantly the team makes it look like they are still on a femme's-day-out but their bodies are closer together and Lilly pretends to be "window shopping" more often. The windows give a better reflection than her scanners could in this densely populated situation.

As soon as they make it to the parking lot, they really start scanning. While Mercy and Firestar climb aboard, Fire Lilly does a once over of the vehicle. Nothing shows up. She boards. Firestar takes the controls and fires the engine. Slowly they lift off and head back to Iacon. Not even two minutes out and

_**Wham! **_

Lilly leaps and triggers her personal shield to envelope Firestar and Mercy. The vehicle slams into the ground. As soon as it stops rolling, the door is ripped off. Lilly is shot first. And her shield blinks out then her processor. A second and third blast rapid fire and knock out Mercy and Firestar. None of them had any idea what or who hit them.

{end}

Rodimus taps the image of the downed vehicle. "No spilled Energon was found."

Perceptor pipes up, "And from the feed, we didn't see any external injuries either."

Iron strokes his chin, "Stunned. Effective and less obtrusive to the incubation pods. Only effecting the adults. Smart." No one chides him vocally but Fire Lock does shoots him an evil look. Iron ignores his brother-in-law.

Wheeljack taps the screen and expands on a mark on the ground. "Drift, look at that."

Drift comes closer and then turns the image, "Frag," he looks to Perceptor, "Percy." Perceptor comes up and scrutinizes the mark. "Frag."

Optimus groans, "Gentlemen?"

Perceptor groans back, "They're back."

Wheeljack counters, pointing to Optimus, "They never left."

Bluestreak pipes up, "Who?"

Optimus seethes, "The Morgans."

_**Crack**_! All heads turn. Skyfire has just slammed his fist into the floor, "Like Pit."

Optimus surges forward seeing the huge mech's temper flaring, "Skyfire! Please!"

Skyfire leans in, "I'm not going half-cocked on you, Prime, but like Pit will I let them-"

Optimus pats the greave tenderly, "I know, my friend. I know."

Skyfire and Optimus share a look that is a whole conversation in just that gaze. Optimus flicks a finger, "Go. Just keep the line open." With a curt nod, Skyfire is gone.

/Rod, he will take Igneous to the planet and guard it./ Optimus informs his Matrix-partner. Rodimus just nods understanding and agreeing.

Bluestreak gapes, "Sir what- who- why-"

Rodimus lays a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder, "Leave it be. We need to focus here. He'll be fine. Now, Drift, Wheeljack… where are they?"

Perceptor is already banging away on a terminal. "Well, well well…. What do you know?"

He pulls up an image and everyone groans. Rodimus is the only one to actuallysay it though, "Of course. Why the Pit not? I really hate these guys."

Optimus groans, "Join the club."

Sideswipe wraps his arm tightly around Casey's waist. "Want to sit this one out?"

Casey is not afraid this time. No, this time, she is furious. "Hell no! The Swipe Team is going to clean their clocks. And then I'm going to tear them apart limb for limb and one nut at a time. And then I'm-"

"Darling, we all have to be in on the same plan, okay?" He tries to sooth down her fury stroking the length of her spine.

Iron points to Casey, "She may have an idea though."

Rodimus nods looking at his four pilots. Optimus can see some of the same plans but backs up. This will be Rodimus' attack.

With his hands he directs the teams to stand together. "Sunstreaker, take Magnus and Firelock in on the back side and come in over the top, wait for me. Sideswipe, you are taking your team plus me in the big gaping hole. They are expecting me. They want me, they can have me." The snarl and smile is pure evil. Optimus' optics go wide.

Then younger Prime points to Drift and Perceptor, "I need _Speck _and my snipers holding back. Don't you dare let one of those bastards escape."

Then he points to Wheeljack and Iron, "Alright big guys. I'm going in first and cause mayhem. Mags, follow me in and go a separate direction." Rodimus look deeply into his new son's optics, "You take that bond and Bluestreak and you bring my daughter home, got it?"

Iron nods, "Yes sir."

Then he turns to Optimus, "I want the Wreckers guarding Iacon." The blue helm tips in agreement. Pointing back to Wheeljack he smiles, "Alright Captain Plasma Shooter, I want anything and everything that explodes and distributed between the teams. Questions?" They all shake their heads.

Optimus raises his hand, "These guys look like cute little teddy bears at first. Do not be fooled. They morph to forty foot, four armed, furballs of teeth, poisoned talons and massive strength. Do not go straight for the heart. Cut the arms off first, then the head, then the heart. In that order. Or, burn'em to the ground. They are robotic organisms with complicated shut down systems. Understood?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Optimus opens his subspace and retrieves Roller. He looks directly into the optics of his beloved drone, "Protect him. Bring him home. Don't let him be a martyr. Alright?" Roller chirps in agreement.

Optimus steps up and lays Roller into Rodimus' palm and then presses the little guy to Rod's the hand, "Roller has a booster for my cannon making it incendiary. Use it."

Rod lays his free hand on top of Optimus', "I'll bring him back to you. All of them." Roller mewls to them both.

Optimus looks right into Rodimus' optics, "They killed Elita and my Lilly." Rodimus gulps. Roller sags. Optimus had never spoken his daughter's name. But now… there it was. Their daughters share a name. Rod can only nod silently.

Magnus takes charge, "Alright people, the femmes are waiting. I want you back in thirty. Got it? Everyone better be fueled, hydrated, relieved, armed, and armored. Go! Dismissed!" The teams scatter to gather their supplies.

~~00~~

Wroughtiron, Bluestreak and Wheeljack board _Jackhammer _and head out. Iron uses _sends. __**Mate, here we come. I won't tell you incase something goes, um, sideways? But I need you prepared for **_**Ironfire. **_**As soon as you see me…**_

Confidently she sends back, _**Beloved, I have bad news for you. They have done something reprehensible.**_

And then he sees what she had:

{flashback}

When the doors to the SeaTrain parted the silhouette came closer into view, Firestar gasped, shuttered and then purged. Fire Lilly just stared. Mercy was confused by both of them. The being before them stared cackling and laughing.

"Ah, you do not like me new armor, dear Firestar? I find it quite, hum, what is the word? Fitting."

Firestar can't even look at him so horrified, "You, you … there is no word for you. What you have done is… _sacrilege_."

The being clanks forward and soothes his hands down his black and red hips much like a fashion model would smooth out a wrinkle in their fabric. "Oh you just have no taste in fashion. This is the latest thing. And to think, very soon, I will have a whole new supply of _material_ for my comrades. Your offspring will be just what I need to breed my new supply."

Firestar finds a way to stare the being in the optics, "You can't be serious!"

The snarl comes out, "Oh yes, my dear, I very much am. See, I have found the key to procreation of your species. And like any good genetic engineer, I now have my breeding stock within my hands. All I need is a few select bots with a certain _human virus gene program?_"

"_**YOOOOOUUUU!" **_Firestar lunges. Fire Lilly is twice as fast and snatches at her arms holding her back. Firestar scrams about instead with tears running down her face, "It was never the Decepticons! It was you? The poisoned spike, the virus just to makes us… _breeding stock_?" She struggles in Lilly's tightening shocked grip.

The being steps further into the room, "Yes." Now Firestar and Lilly can identify each piece of the armor on the furry creature before them:

Ironhide's hip panels. Prowl's helmet of Yokitron. Ratchet's gauntlets and grieves over Elita's shoulder and thigh panels. Jazz's back and door wings.

The voice cackles again, "I believe the humans used to have mink farms for their fashionable coats."

He leans in popping out an EMP device and his face turns to deadly serious, "Only this time, the coat of armor will be much stronger. And with proper breading, I'll have a more fashionable color. I do believe with Ironhide's unique RNA code combined with the effect of the Matrix's strength on silly Hot Rod, you-" points to Fire Lilly, "will be perfect. So, are you incubating yet?"

Fire Lilly turns Firestar to the side and itches her fingers, "Come on, drop the weapon. Let see if you can fight on your own. Or do you think with your hodgepodge armor you will assume their warrior skills through osmosis?"

Instead, the EMP zaps Lilly and she collapses nearing unconsciousness. The monster turns to Firestar, "And risk injuring my prize heifer? I think not." He unspaces three cubes and drops them next to still stunned Mercy. "You must keep my new stock healthy. Replenish."

Mercy lifts her chin kicking the cubes over, "And if I don't?"

"Do you really want the last of your mate's RNA to die this way?"

"I would do whatever it takes to keep my mate's heir from becoming a slave. He fought too hard for that to ever happen. You haven't caught damsels or sheep."

He flips the EMP to a small needle like device, "You know, I only need your spark working. I don't have to have you cognizant or even sentient. With a few tweaks, you can be modified. _Robot."_

Mercy snarls with a precise tone much like her sire rising to her full proud height, "That's Autonomous Robotic Being, you sick-bastard."

"Call it whatever you like, Pet. But you aren't leaving here alive."

With that he turns his back and saunters arrogantly out the door. The heavy door latches clang down. Mercy and Firestar turn to Lilly. She's out cold.

~~00~~~

"Scrap!" Wroughtiron sways in his seat beside Wheeljack inside _Jackhammer. _

"Iron? What is it?" Bluestreak warbles.

"Lilly's been knocked out. She better come online when we make it inside."

Wheeljack steers his ship to line up for Unicron's shattered optic. "Have you ever merged with one of you out before?"

Wroughtiron shakes his head biting his lip, "It's been a long time since we've merged at all." Wheeljack shoots him a smirk of innuendo. Iron catches the meaning and smacks 'Jack's shoulder, "You know what I mean. Geeze." Iron then flushes. 'Jack chuckles.

Bluestreak shoots them both a very confused look, "Merge, what are you two talking about?"

'Jack smiles, "Oh yeah, that's right, you were on Velectron when Iron and Lilly came home with Optimus. Lilly and Iron can pull into Ironfire like Casey, Manta and Sideswipe become The Swipe Unit. But with a hologram."

Bluestreak looks to Iron with complete adoration. Iron shrugs meekly, "Kinda an accident that became helpful."

'Jack snorts, "Yeah, I'd say. Now, where is she?"

Iron pulls a up a map of Unicron and closes his optics letting his spark lead his finger tips over the map. Then it stills. 'Jack touches his com, "D52 by F98."

/Copy/ comes from Drift. The others ping back as well.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bring their shuttles in and deposit their crew. Sunstreaker and Manta pull the shuttles back. Mayhem follows in their wake down the corridors.

Wheeljack brings his _Jackhammer _light craft just to the side of the entrance. Close enough for escape or blockage but far enough to be slightly hidden. Drift follows him in and drops Percy off, against Rodimus' orders, and pulls his _Speck _back outside With a finger to his, Percy lips joins their team. Wheeljack motions he will stay with the shuttle and guard the exit.

Stalking down the halls, Iron's team can hear the explosions of Magnus and Prime's teams. Several times they haul themselves against the walls as the rush of furry monsters race by to deal with the intruders. Iron's team presses on to find the femmes.

Finally, Iron can feel his beloved coming round. He grins silently to Percy and Bluestreak. They understand instantly.

_**We are here. Get ready for Ironfire.**_

_**Good, I have an idea.**_

_**Really? Do tell?**_

_**I saw the monster that is the leader. We can impersonate him and hopefully walk right out.**_

_**Like it. Hold on.**_

It still takes the team a while to get in there. Iron can feel the bond so strong. He holds a hand up. The team stops. Perceptor looks around at their situation. Two monsters on top of the four reinforced SeaTrains welded together. Two at the doors. Two at the back. And four on each side.

Percy holds up **10. **Iron looks up and points to the six more on the catwalk above. Percy sneers. These are not easy monsters to take out either.

Iron coms Perceptor /We don't need to get them out, only me in. Can you do it?/ Perceptor cocks a brow at the idea. Then formulates a plan with Bluestreak silently with hand signals. Iron hands over his grenades to them. He warms up his sire's cannon and smiles.

Perceptor shows the fingers: 3,2,1 -points.

Bluestreak and Perceptor focus on the catwalk. Back in Iacon he had changed his arsenal to tracer rounds and flammables. A pistol in each hand and his rifle strapped to his back he charged straight out and up, headed for the other exit, not the container. One pistol had flammable shots that burst and leaked on impact. The other pistol had tracer rounds igniting the flammable. Precision shots. Blam Blam flame! The monster squealed in rage and pain. One.

Blam Blam flame! Two stumbled right off the edge igniting one of the side guards as well.

Blam Blam flame! Three was only hit in the foot and began launching his poisoned talons. Percy ducked behind a crate.

Blam Blam flame! Three was hit in the face this time.

Meanwhile Bluestreak took his precision shot at the lock. One monster was looking up at the meelle and didn't see the round whiz right past him. The second monster looked to the lock in time to get a face full of heated fusion cannon. The barrel was touching his face when Iron fired. The head was completely detached. The body crumbled. He fired three more just to be sure. The first monster, so shocked by the first blast, now recovered. But not in time to feel the full force of the steel door in his face.

Blam Blam flame! Second door guard was now other wise, um flaming mad? Iron walked right into the unit.

Firestar knew that walk. It was the one that weakened Chromia's knees every time. The proud mechly steps stomped into the prison firing at the shielding units straight on with only one purpose in mind. He thrust one arm out and commanded, "Come to me."

Lilly didn't have to be asked twice. She charged, hoping he had disabled all the zappers. He clamped his fierce palm behind her neck and crushed his mouth to hers. In turn she grabbed his "rib cage" and forced their torsos together. The armor merged, melded and changed near immediately.

Ironfire rolled his/it's black head back exposing the orange neck armor. A soft groan came out as the merging was completed.

Mercy gaped, "Holy slag!"

Firestar chuckled, "So that's how you did it."

Ironfire winks, "I like it better that way. Faster." Firestar giggles. Before she has a chance to inspect the new black and orange being with red spiked helm, the image changes to their enemy's leader.

"Not funny." Firestar snarls.

"No, but effective." Ironfire now dressed as the _Warden, _reaches down and hooks a hand around each femme's upper arm. "You are my prisoners now. I suggest you follow my orders if you want to live." Even the voice sounds right.

Firestar moves, "That's just down right creepy." Iron shoots a gaze to be quiet. With that, they are dragged out side the door.

Bluestreak and Perceptor, catching the signaled head movement from camouflaged Iron, makes way to be captured by two monsters.

Iron snaps, "Get them!" Percy feigns an injury. Bluestreak passes as being scared scrapless. Both are dragged before the _Warden. _He cackles, "Good. More Pets. Time to move. We have what we need."

One monster pipes up, "But the last femme?"

Iron back hands the monster, "Made the wrong move. Chose to execute herself. These two will not be so fortunate. Now move."

Firestar makes one glance back and sees her prison. Slick, make the prisoners think they are being held on Earth. Then she sees where she really is, "Unicron? Are you insane?"

Iron narrows his gaze, "Silence, slave."

With that he drags them down the hall and up towards the exit. /'Jack, get ready./ He only gets a click back. Apparently, exiting will be harder than they though. Jack is pinned down. _**Scrap.**_

/Prime, got them. Jack is pinned./

/On the run still. Magnus, double back, release him./

/Done./

Explosions, snarls, screeches of pain, and Autobot grunts of battles proceed the bursting tangle of bodies fighting shooting out of a hall way before Ironfire's Team. He actually leaps back to keep from getting struck by Magnus' hammer. To his shock, Magnus is battling the real leader with Firelock bringing up the rear with his own oppenant.

Ironfire's monster guards gape and turn to him. Ironfire drops the hologram and with a foot to one, knocking it into Magnus' back swing, he fires a blast off severing a arm holding a pistol to the other guard. Firestar grabs the weapon and rapid fires to the foe Ironfire had shoved back. Percy blam-blam-flames the one missing an arm.

Bluestreak jumps onto the back of the real Warden and begins tearing at Jazz's armor while tears streak down his face and screaming. "You bastard! You disgusting bastard! You shall never touch my brother's armor again! You have not right-"

Warden reaches back with one hand, digs his poisoned talons into Bluestreak's neck and hurls him across the room. The poison straight into the central energy lines, he was dead before he hit the wall. Magnus nails the hammer to the being's helm. Warden staggers back. Reaching out, he slams his claw into Mercy's torso. Right over the pod's chamber.

Everyone freezes. Warden cackles, "I told you, Ultra Magnus, I have you Transformers right where I want you."

Firestar gets up slowly wiping the fluid from her face when she was back handed in her struggle, "You wouldn't risk your _product_."

Warden waggles another finger, "You forget, I still have you. And Prime's daughter."

Firestar pops her armor and puts a hand over the pod like she will crush it, "Think again."

Magnus gasp, "NO! Firestar, there's another way!"

Firestar shakes her head violently, "My daughter will not be raped and bred like cattle. Inferno will haunt me forever."

"Well, I still have the orange femme." Warden digs his talons in a little tighter to Mercy's pod, "And I won't kill the femme, just the infant. Think carefully Rescue Hero. Who will save Mercy if you kill yourself?"

Perceptor remains cool but his hand inches back for his rifle. "I wouldn't recommend it, Sire. Even for a sniper, you will never be in time."

Percy smiles wickedly, "You scratch that sparkling, and you will feel my full wrath."

"You breathe another word and I will take them both." The Warden locks his gaze tighter with Perceptor. Stale mate.

Something hits Ironfire's ankle. He drops his head and arms looking dejected while actually looking to what hit his ankle. One of Roller's toys. Rodimus' broken spoiler piece. Glee shoots through Ironfire's spark.

The black and orange bot sighs softly and thinks hard. Roller's booster will only have fatal results if it can hit beneath the armor. The armor had to be off the Warden so Rodimus can make the shot. How?

Warden glances to Ironfire for a flick then back to the sniper, "Oh I know about the other team inside and about _Speck." _He taps Prowl's helm on his head, "Handy thing to have an Autobot communication's unit. You are so stupid in your arrogance. Go ahead and com your other teams and try to plan something. I dare you."

Magnus growls. Mercy whines in pain. Perceptor seethes. Firestar looks to Ironfire. She knows that face. Chromia's "I'm planning something" look. Firestar catches sight of Roller's toy.

So where is the Swipe Team and Rodimus? How can they save Smudge's infant?

Yeah, I'm trying to figure it out myself. I have a tendency to write myself into corners.


	16. Securing the Bonds

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World: ****Chapter 16**

**{a/n Huge thanks go to my 8, 11, & 13 year old sons for helping me get the bots out of this mess while dodging traffic on the way to school. } **

**I'll just use **_**he **_**for my combiner units for simplicity.**

_Personal thoughts _/com lines/ _**Sparkbond communique **__hand signals_**} **

Swipe Unit sighed, _Mexican stand off. _With just a glance he caught Rodimus' fierce concentration and frustration. Roller, clamped to his leader's bicep silently closed his "toy" hatch. Swipe turned back to the mess. Ironfire picked up the broken piece of yellow spoiler slipping it into the wrist of his gauntlet. Firelock fidgeted with his fingertips together. Magnus stood firm, not flinching, but the optics were accessing everything, nearly crushing the hilt of his hammer. Firestar was saying her prayers preparing to send her daughter to her sire. Mercy closed her optics, lips moving in silent pray to do the same thing. Perceptor was madly running scenario simulations and calculations through his processor trying to distract him from the thought of loosing his daughter, her mate and their heir all in one shot.

Swipe then turned his head and could just barely see Wheeljack standing beside the wide open door to his beloved _Jackhammer. _Just outside the door he could see _Speck _blending in with a torn piece of Unicron's battle damaged exterior_. _

**KABOOOMMM!**

Smoke billowed from above and Warden cackled again, "Oh, I am so sorry, Magnus, but it seems you are down one ship. I do so get those two confused. Was that Sideswipe or Sunstreaker who just went out in a blaze of unglory?"

Magnus only growled. No one else flinched. The older bots knew that if Megatron and half the punked-Autobot army hadn't killed those two after all these vorns, one bomb wasn't going to dissawy them so easily either.

Swipe felt a ping of amusement in their weak bond. 'Streaker hadn't been turned into a fireball, but Swipe just lost his _Silver Stripe. _Sunstreaker's _Sunbeam _was still functioning. Swipe lost that bet! _Frag._

Swipe turns to Rodimus and just shoots him a smile. Rodimus gifted him with a weak one back. At least they didn't just loose another 'Bot. Rodimus silently drums his fingers near the trigger of his rifle. He hasn't come up with an answer yet and is getting seriously frustrated.

After Sideswipe had reverted back to his bot form (after having been human) and bonding with Casey, his bond had weakened severely with his twin. In a way it was very good. Neither really wanted to intruded on the sacred intimacy of Swipe's mate-bond. The brother's bond had been pushed back to being only slight empathic. If push came to shove, they could force more through the weak link. But it took a lot and at times didn't come clear. Today it was very clear. _**Count to 20 and grab your aft.**_

Swipe grimaced. _What was that hot head going to do?_

With a wave of his hand, Swipe caught Rodimus attention. Using his hands to his covered spark then gripping his wrists, Rod knew Swipe was talking about Sunstreaker. _On 20 Sunstreaker is coming in_

Rodimus shot him a very confused look, _Doing what? _Swipe shrugged. Rodimus rolled his optics in horror. This could all go terrible, fatally wrong if the hot head screws up.

Rod shoots his gaze back to Swipe. WAIT! He just understood, Sunstreaker used his weak bond link to communicate. Swipe was still counting down and trying to formulate a plan. If Sunstreaker could push through the weak bond maybe he could with Firelock.

_**Son! **__Primus let him hear me! __**Get ready. We are going to move in 15. **_

Watching his sons optics flash, he knew Firelock got the message.

Firelock reaches over and grips Magnus's wrist and taps a very slow beat. Magnus understands it as a count down, after all he had taught the signal to the boy. "It's been an honor to serve with you, General."

Warden turns to Firelock concerned something was up, "What are you talking about?"

Firelock smiles, "I know you have no plans to keep any of the rest of us around."

Warden smiles sickly, "Oh but I have plans for you."

Firelock smiles, "Oh and you think I will let you use my _code_? You forget who raised me. I may look like a cowering fool. Yes, I am afraid., who isn't, but I will not let it sway my duty and honor." He tips his head forward, "It fuels my drive." Meanwhile he had continued to tap slowly on the silver and blue wrist.

Ironfire knew Firelock was up to something. That firey tone of his voice, like his sire's, meant he was geared up and ready to pounce.

While Firelock was sending the signal to the others, the Swipe Unit has silently split. Sideswipe deftly slipped up to the ceiling conduit awaiting his brother's move and bringing his swords to bare. Ironfire shot Perceptor a look. Perceptor saw a moving object in the reflection of his rifle barrel, Sideswipe getting into position. It took all he had not to smile.

Instead, his optics went warm and caught his daughter's, "I love you, my Sweetspark."

Mercy smiled, tears brimming, "You too, Daddy."

Firestar, knowing Perceptor far too well, sees something is in motion. She loosens her joints ready to move when it hits.

The roar of an engine coming in too fast and too hard is followed instantly by _Sunbeam's _weapons firetearing through the wall behind Magnus. From there it was a fast as a rapid fire machine gun:

Sideswipe fell from the ceiling. The tip of his sword caught the slightest gap between the neck and plate of Warden. Like a lever, or de-shelling a lobster, Jazz's back plate pulled away from the furry beast's real body exposing him for Rodimus' flaming shot.

Magnus brought his hammer to a massive upswing shattering the beast's wrist and ripping his claws from Mercy's chest.

Rodimus and Roller fired into the beast's back lighting him up like a mound of pitch covered pinecones. Perceptor placing pinpoint shots to the helm, spark and anything else he felt like.

Ironfire wrapped one arm around Firestar pulling her with him as he tackled Mercy and flicked the shield over all three of them crashing to the floor, splitting their unit as well. Lilly stayed on the floor. Iron jumped up and planted his peds on either side of the fallen femmes firing his sire's cannon as the flaming, wounded beast moved in for his prey.

Firelock, Casey and Manta turned on the remaining fuzzy guards slaying them in a puddle of ooze. Wheeljack lit up his carefully planted bombs sealing off the corridors as only a few more fuzzy monsters made it through and sealing the rest to their firey doom.

Drift brought _Speck _in right behind disappearing _Sunbeam. _When Iron saw _Speck _he gathered his femme charges and leapt aboard. Wheeljack leapt to _Jackhammer. Speck _tore out of there. Casey, Manta and Swipe were a wall of destruction holding back the monsters awaiting _Sunbeam's _return.

Magnus tosses Bluestreak over his shoulder ordering Perceptor to his side. Rodimus quickly joined them with Firelock and backed aboard _Jackhammer. _As she launched, Wheeljack triggered a few more of his grenades. Burning fuel twice the normal rate in hasty retreat, she almost collided with a huge white shuttle with blue markings and red piping. It's wing mate was a smaller black shuttle with white piping also firing.

/Get your aft out of there! This is my fight now!/ The snarling white shuttle didn't care what it struck in the process: friend or foe would not stop his revenge! _Sunbeam _dove through the ceiling hole door at the ready. Sideswipe threw Manta in and yanked Casey's arm in the process. His own peds were not inside when the white shuttle's next missile struck the proper entrance sealing off that exit for the monsters, and billowing up more debris striking _Sunbeam's _belly. 

All the shuttles heard Rodimus Prime's orders: "Skyfire, back off."

No one recognized voice that replied. It was a wave of hurt and pure rage, "You have no authority over me in this matter, Hot Rod. Begone. Keep your charges safe."

"Igneous, please, call him back." Rodimus tried another tactic.

The black mech transformed at his sire's side not to stop him, but to fight beside him and protect him. "Rodimus, please. We will handle this. I know what I am doing. Let him be." Ultra Magnus' jaw dropped at the next vision. He had seen Commander Skyfire in aireal battle before guarding counsel shuttles from mass attack, but never on the ground in proto-formed. He was amazing. As skilled as he was as a benevolent scientist protecting his son, right now he was a skilled warrior. Every strike or shot making it's hit. Any hits his got may have flinched him, but did not deture him from his mission:

Killing every single Morgan in sight for the death of his mate and every life she was forced to take. For once he agreed with the old council, Skyfire is an commanding fighter and leader. Igneous fought by his side, slightly less skilled, but with a different mission, he was searching for something, not letting the Morgans gain an inch on him. Magnus didn't get to see anything else as his transportation banked away.

Sunstreaker piped up softly, "Prime, I'll stay with him." He looks over to his brother and family. They all agreed. This fight was as much theirs as Skyfire's.

"Understood," Prime felt the brother's need to stand by Skyfire's side. The remaining shuttles headed home.

Onboard _Speck, _Wroughtiron breaks out his medical equipment and the ship's med kit. Firestar smiles helping him tend to the others. Then settles back to let him tend to her. "So how does it look, Doc Bot." 'Iron cops a bemused brow at her. "Well, considering…"

Iron rests a hand on her shoulder, "If you weren't a warrior of first class I would be worried. Other than that, I'll know more back home. For now, everything looks good. A little dehydrated, to be expected."

Drift calls from the cockpit, "Top right cabinet. NOT the left." The femmes all giggle sure that it either contains the high-grade or something more explicit. Iron gets the Energon rations and passes them out. He even tosses one forward to the cockpit.

Firestar lets her head rest back against the wall and sigh releasing all the tension, "Good stuff Drift."

The white mech chuckles, "Always have the my femmes in mind. Right there beside you is my secret stash." Mercy squeals opening the cabinet. "Just for you my sweet," he winks to his niece. She passes out the bag of candies.

Firestar takes a couple and hands the bag to the chief medic wary if he will say anything objectionable. Instead, grabs a handful for himself and tosses the bag to the pilot, "Mm, good stuff, Uncle Drift." Drift gives Iron a very bemused look and then chuckles loudly.

Firestar curls next to Iron, and he envelopes her with one arm while Lilly curls to his other. Mercy makes her way forward and Drift clutches her hand tightly.

"Nice moves, Doc-Bot." Firestar yawns. "Ratchet would be-"

"Beating my aft with a wrench for letting my mate be captured in the first place," he sighs.

Firestar turns his chin, "No, he wouldn't. Now, how is my son?"

Iron sighs again afraid she is going to tear him apart for leaving her son, "Stable, recovering, probably going to make a full recovery. There will be issues, but he will be a lot better when his mate's spark is closer."

Firestar pats his chest and snuggles back in. "Alright then."

Lilly says nothing just watching her mate in all his element.

~~ When they made it back home, there was debriefing for Prime while First Aide and 'Iron got their deep scans done. Firestar and Mercy take turns at Smudge's side in between their exams. As soon as the femmes were declared in clean bills of health but to stay for observation, Lilly and Wroughtiron met Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime and General Ultra Magnus in the war room for debriefing. To their surprise, a very sooted Igneous was also at the table. Iron shot him the worried look for Skyfire but Igneous only smiles, "Washrack. Be here soon. He's fine."

The briefing started. By the time Skyfire arrived, Lilly was leaning against her mate asleep.

Although their quarters had much more comfortable accomidations, right now it was their sparks that needed the comfort, not the bodies. Iron had laid her in the medbay within his sights. And apparently, it was very true with the others. Lilly lifted her head from the narrow med-berth and looked at the other occupants for the room. First Aide was looking over Smudge still unconscious on his berth hooked up to a tangle of monitors. Another narrow berth was shoved to his side baring his sleeping incubating mate curled to his side: arms wrapped tightly around one of his. The only piece of him she can clutch and not interfere with the rest of the monitors. It warmed Lilly to see First Aide stroke the pink femme's brow. Sitting on a stool at the couple's head, with a palm on each helm, with his own carefully laid on the remaining corner, is Perceptor also sound asleep.

A sound from the door makes Lilly change her focus. She sees the warm optics of both her sire and brother. Her sire blows her a kiss and her brother gives her a thumbs up. She shoots them a curious look and motions for them to come forward. Rod smiles broadly, shakes his head and then motions for her to look at the berth under the window which over looks Iacon City.

Lilly rolls her head again. The sight sinks her spark to the floor in complete awe. On Firestar's right is Optimus clutching her palm in his, helm beside hers completely asleep. Mirroring the image, is Ultra Magnus right down to being asleep as well. Neither of Inferno's Commanding Officers… no, not that title. These two mech's had lived and fought at Firestar's side for far too long together. There wasn't much left to the core command team who had originally started this fight together. They were going to hold on tight with all they had and fill in where ever needed. Right now, Firestar needed support and encouragement. No two better mechs to give it to her than widow to her best friend and god-sire to her grown son.

Finally, Lilly rolled her head back to her sire. Now she understood. With Ultra Magnus and Optimus out, that left Rodimus Prime in charge. She smiled back knowing for once, he was glad he was Prime in order release the other two commanders and give Firestar what she needs most right now. Firelock smirks, and cocks a head towards the CMO's office. Lilly glances to the open door then back to her sire. He shoots her a look with his optics _"Go to him, that's an order." _But the smile turns warm and comforting. With that, the two orange mechs leave the doorway and the med bay in peace.

Lilly takes the time to just watch her mate at work. He looks so cute completely consumed by the monitor before him. Making adjustments, documenting, adding to his files…. Working hard. Just the slight clack of keys while he updates the files.

A white movement blocks her line of sight for a moment. Looking up, she sees First Aide is looking down at her with a warm smile. He pulls a data pad from his subspace and writes a silent note: **The CMO office is sound proof.**

Lilly's jaw gapes at what he is implying. With a smirk, he shrugs and moves on to check on Firestar. With that, Lilly knows he is taking care of the "floor" so 'Iron can catch up on his paperwork.

Her attention draws back to her mate hard at work. He stops typing dropping an elbow to the table top and with two fingers pressed together rubs that spot low on his forehelm just above the nose bridge. A flat spot that he would constantly rub when the beginning of a processor ache was coming on. Stressed? But he should be at peace now that they were safely back within Iacon's secured walls. What was really wrong?

Softly as possible, she makes her way to her mate's office. First Aide seeing her, com's Iron at the same time as the door closes so he doesn't notice. /I'm going to order Magnus and Optimus a specialized additive as well. They look a bit peeked as well./

Iron nods, com-ing back, /Yeah, sounds good. Last thing we need is our two oldest commanders coming down with something. Just to be safe, send one to Rodimus./

/Alright./ First Aide responds, with a hint of amusement?

Iron turns back to his reports, when he feels a warm breath against the back of his neck. He jumps, then relaxes when the soft giggle comes audibly and to his spark. "Yesh, Lilly!"

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she spins the chair to face her. "Iron, are you alright?"

By the drop in that tone, he is well aware she knows he isn't. Watching her face, he tries to decide if he should try denying, or pushing the feeling off onto the others within the med bay. He waited too long with his answer. Lilly strokes his weary face, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to stop you from worrying. Just, let me in is all I ask."

His own hand shakes as it takes her cheek, "I could have lost you so-so easily. And I don't mean death. That I could handle. It's just… my-my mother…"

Lilly's face falls. She had forgotten about Chromia's capture and rape. Lifting a knee, Lilly slides it to the black hip and settles herself into his lap. His arms slip around her waist tightly burying his face into the valley of her chest where her spark resides. "My father's agony. For once, I-I understood first hand what they went through. Oh Primus Lilly, I never prayed so hard. I never want to face that feeling again. I-I… I just don't know how our sires survived that."

There was not much Lilly could say, she had felt and supported her mother during her own imprisonment the only way an incubating sparkling could. Instead, she flooded their link with her apathy for his grief. No, there was nothing she could give the mech-mate to help. But from the captured femme side, maybe she could. "Iron, I had no doubt that you and the others would find us. Yes, I wondered if we would make it out in one piece. And perish the thought he was able to induce incubation," violently the mech beneath her shuttered. She lifts his chin to face her optics with a beaming smile, "It would be yours. I would never let that bastard believe for one moment it was his. I would make sure the offspring knew you were the sire." His smile warms.

Lilly leans in taking a warm kiss from him, "I have a better idea." Her lips continue to take a few more wet grasps of his, pulling back drawing him to lean in more. One kiss leaves his tongue reaching out trying to taste hers. She pulls far enough back that his hands on her waist have to cling tighter, or she would fall off his lap backwards. Growling, a hand snakes up her back, pushing her back and he swipes a lick at her armor covered mound.

"What's your idea?"

"Impregnate me," she moans.

He stops instantly. Slowly rolls his head to catch her heated optics. "What did you say?"

It takes a moment for the wanton lust to quell and seriousness to take over. "We were talking on the way over. I know that Firestar and Laroura are incubating because of the Well Water, trans-fluid and spark merging combining. Smudge and Mercy are also products of the Well Water as well, therefore they need it too. You and I are products of the Di Vinci virus that is already raging within both of our systems. Along with our unique deformity… I have a theory, a hypothisis if you will."

Iron gapes at the thought of being able to reproduce. Another dream he had abandoned when he resigned his fate to being mateless and deformed. Him- a sire… Lilly- a mother/creator… "I'm, uh, all audios… go on…"

"I heard talks of Elita, Firestar, Laroura and even Moonracer draining their mate's _tanks _of RNA code." This time she leans in most husky-seductively, near vampire like tone, clutching his face tightly between her paws, "Let me drain you dry and merged until our sparks cannot stand each other and repel rather than merge anymore."

"Oh Primus…" the moan slides out of his vocorder. The cod is so tight and then her own pelvic plate slowly grazes his. Lilly hears him punch two buttons and the door to his office is locked. The femme reaches between them removing his pelvic plate. The glowing _cord _near burns her hand as she strokes and tugs it. His head throws back letting the neck roll to the chair support his nape, moaning in heated need. She tugs harder, and he grunts again. One more rough tug, and his vocorder growls this time, sending his own hand to release her pelvic plate, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Needy?" she teased.

The optics roll to pierce hers with that need. The voice snarls, "Says the one who ordered me to fill her?"

"Mmff!" she moans back as the fingers touch and explore. He continues to delve deeper, making sure she was ready. Stupid question on his part, really? She squirms under his touch with a few more sharp cries as the medic hits every spot his mate needs. All but one…

Lilly rips his hand away and impales herself with a cry of his full name. "Oh Primus, Fire Lilly!" his own voice rumbles out. She wasn't done. The ripples of her body gripped bringing forth another cry from him. She still wasn't done. Clamping her hands to his shoulder plates, she began the dance that would bring forth his first installation of RNA code to her awaiting body. He grunted and held onto her waist as she plunged and rode him hard. Mated long enough, they knew when the moment was coming, and he parted his chest armor, letting his spark slip from the slit in his chest. Lilly joined him near immediately.

The room would never be soundproof enough for that cry. First Aide gave a respectful amount of time after the last cry, and then com'd into the room: "Sir, I have an Energon-boost set outside your door for both of you. I have already cleared my schedual for the rest of the day if you would like to take some time…"

Iron's response was muffled from his helm being buried in the neck of his panting mate, "Uh… Aide, I'll take the boost, maybe a case, and I just may need the shift to recoup from this experiment?"

First Aide chuckles warmly, "Oh so is that what you young ones are calling it these days?"

Lilly who's head is closer to the intercom device retorts, "You need a mate, Aide."

The femme feels her mate wince beneath her and then First Aide sighs heavily, "Lilly, she's MIA and has been since before you were born."

"First Aide, I'm…" she tries to stumble over a response, but considering the last conversation she just had with her own mate about imprisonment, fails for a response. Iron's hand warmly runs up and down her back trying to let her know it's alright.

First Aide says it vocally with the most tender tone he can, "It's alright, Lilly. She's alive, that much I know. And she still loves me. She hasn't given up and nor will I. Now, take care of our CMO and I will take care of our command team." The intercom clicks off.

Swiftly Lilly removes herself from her mate's grip and dashes out of the office (after swiftly replacing a key piece of armor), near tripping over the Energon-boost. First Aide sees her flee, and grimaces. Iron emerges from the office as well (covered), scooping up the drinks on his way, and heads after her.

This time when she disappears into their quarters, he makes it through before the door closes. Here in the privacy of their home, he can say near whatever he wants, "Lilly stop!" She freezes. He rarely barks at her. Setting the cubes down, comes to her gently yet firmly. Laying a hand on her shoulder he tries more softly, "Lilly, it's alright." She shrugs his hand off and tries to walk away but he reaches out, cupping her elbow, pressing his back to hers.

"How long have you know?" Her voice trembles.

"I always knew. Since he started training me after Ratchet's death." He tries to turn her but she won't. Instead he wraps an arm around her waist, "Talk to me."

Her head leans against his, "Do we have a right to-" He begins to chuckle. Her head yanks away and sears him with a harsh look, "This isn't funny! Not after everything we just went through."

Now his tone joins her serious one, "Maybe not. But in a way…" he sighs trying again. This time he won't let her reject his hands. He turns her by the shoulders holding tight incase she tries to flee again. "Do you know how many times I heard _Poor 'Iron _mentioned when no one thought I would hear them? Do you know how many times I heard, _Who would be crazy enough to date Prime's daughter. Poor Lilly._" With that he holds her gaze. Slowly she shakes her head. "Do you know how many times I heard the Protecto-bots alone say that about me?" Once again she shakes her head. He ruefully smiles, "Until I burst in on their little party and yelled at them all to shut up and stop talking about me like I was some deformed sparkling." To which they both shutter, words all too true. "First Aide knew about my _problem. " _

Lilly relaxes her body a little bit. Enough that he is sure she won't flee, and drops his hands to her hips stepping boldly closer pressing her to the wall. "So, he is very please to see us joined."

"But… but.. His mate..," Lilly sputters.

Iron nods slowly. "I know love, I know."

"It's horrible to loose…" She reaches and clings to him.

"I know my love, I know. Shhh, it's alright now. I've got you."

Burying her nose in his neck, "But your patients…"

"I'll check back in with them as soon as you have bathed and are asleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I've been sleeping…"

Iron chuckles and lifts her from the floor, "I promise, you will sleep after I'm done with you. You will not dream of nightmares either, only blessings. Little ones."

Lilly shakes her weakly to argue while he tugs her towards their private bath. "This isn't the time."

Iron ignores her rejection while releasing the binds on both their armor, "No this is the perfect time." She narrows her gaze knowing he has more to tell her. But he waits until they are in the bathroom, setting her feet down, sheds their dirty armor. He kicks the taps on with his toe. Neither had bathed since the extraction had have bits of fur, blood and debris stuck to their under armor where it snuck through the chinks. Once shed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and another around her hips, clamps her body tightly to his, takes her into the bath, "An now is the perfect time to make love to you and try to conceive with you. Because you see," submerges them in the hot oil making them both groan in relief. "Ahhhh, oh, yeah, that's the spot," he doesn't release Lilly completely, but does relax his grip. Lilly turns his face with a reminder that he left off in mid-sentence. He smiles and cups her face, "You see when their mates are found, I know we won't be able to find that gesalt for months."

Lilly narrows her gaze, "I might have been the prisoner, but you are making no sense to me at all."

Iron leans in, "Before Skyfire and Igneous blew up half of Unicron, they were able to get some vital information. Such as, the location of five missing femmes. Who just happen to be in a holding cell together… and one of them is remarkably similar to First Aide's mate." Lilly's mouth gapes open. Iron is delighted in seeing she is beginning to understand, but more importantly, her guilt is fading. His body slides against hers while his prepares for it's next installation of RNA code. "While you were sleeping at the debriefing, Skyfire and Igneous spilled the details. And…" he leans in to kiss down her neck. "It seems that Rodimus is making the final plans. He leaves in a couple days."

It was not getting hard for her to concentrate with the way her lover's body was making hers sing. "So you see, I have a very short window of opportunity to complete our plans before I loose my chief assistant to the wiles of his mate and their own plans." Iron grazes her again making her arch into him. %%% is already setting plans to the ancient ruins of the Well of the AllSpark."

Her head nods swiftly and he makes way for his next injection. Lilly cries out in pure bliss. He beamed at the wonderful sounds he can bring forth from her. Once in the master berth room, in the mist of their snuggling, he brought forth two more installations. By that point, he was sure he had busted a pump in his tank. Lilly completely sedate, was sure his plan had worked…. Her dream…

Iron downed both the energy boosts and headed to the med bay.


	17. New Family Bonds

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World: ****Chapter 17**

_a/n {forgive me watchers, fans of a particular bot and my sons for the horrendous sin I am about to commit…. Get your hankies at the ready. There will be joy but also sorrow.}_

Iron left Lilly in their berth completely exhausted by their passionate attempt in creating a sparkling. Wincing and sore, made his way back to his domain feeling the Energon-booster starting to kick in. First to greet him was Smudge's weak but smiling face, "Hey Doc Bot."

Iron grimaced at first, but how could he stay upset when one of his most dire patients was sitting up, drinking a cube by himself and teasing him.

"Hey your self, Rescue Bot," teased the black doctor back. Picking up the data chart, he could see when Smudge started to come round. Not long after Iron had raced off after Lilly last night. Iron smirked to himself, then kept reading. Smudge was going to need to take it easy, but within the next couple days he should be able to return to Haven on extreme light duty. He made a note to prepare a file for Firestar, Haven's Chief Medic.

Putting the chart down he turns the red mech's incubating mate. "And you, how are you?"

Smudge wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her temple, "Beautiful. The most beautiful thing in all the universe to awaken to."

Iron chuckles, "I don't doubt that for a moment, Smudge, but how is the little one and creator?"

Mercy nuzzles her mate back, and then looks up to him with dreamy optics, "Perfect."

Iron can only chuckle and roll his optics in mock distress. Firestar comes over to Iron to help him out, chuckling as well. "I think, our dear Doctor, you had the best medical advice available." He cops an optic at one of his past mentors, "We all just needed to be closer to him. When the familia spark signatures were in closer proximity, they began to harmonize and resonate together. Thus increasing the nano-regenerating property rates."

"Umm, I actually had some good advice that bots followed this time? Amazing. A pure miracle!" He scoffs with a wide grin.

Firestar slugs his arm. Then she wraps her arms around him and whispers in his audio, "So? When should we be expecting your sparkling?"

Iron slowly turns his head, trying to catch First Aide's optic before he faces Firestar. No such luck. The white and red secret leaker has escaped. Iron is now face with a smirking creator who has known him since he was a sparkling. Ever so carefully, he gives her his best Chromia reply, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Her jaw drops at the blatant reply of her past commanding officer. He pulls up to his full height rather smugly, (after all, he is CMO and this is HIS domain), "Alright the lot of you! If you aren't a patient, OUT!" Then he turns to Mercy, "And you! I so much as catch a hint of you trying to interface with my patient…." Instead she just blushes and her mate rolls his optics. "Good, clear the bay. Incubating femmes, you have your schedule. Go."

Soon enough, the bay is cleared and the black bot turns to his red friend, "So Smudge, what happened?"

This was the hard part of being the doctor, the emotional side. It took some time, but they both talked about what had happened in each of their battles. It was a good way for the two friends to decompress together. And even, share some fears. And then, Iron was able to tell his dear friend of his hopes. Smudge was elated to hear that hopefully, his offspring will have more friends their own age. Expecially one from this friend.

It wasn't long, and Manta shoved his way into the med bay with a set of "cards" and sweeties for credits. Iron locked the door after getting a confirmation that Firelock would joint them at the end of his next shift.

When Fire Lock arrives, he is anything but prepared for a card game. Seeing his friends who had just gone through horrendous battles aimed directly for loved ones, he knows the reality of what awaits his next mission. The friends can see the fear as well on the young soldier. "Uh guys, I really need you right now. This next mission, well," he rubs his helm, "it's got me a bit unnerved."

Iron has a pretty good idea what the mission is, "Is it about the intel Skyfire brought back?" Surprised, Firelock shoots his look up to Iron and nods. Iron reaches out. He knows how vital this mission is to the Protecto Bots. A chance to bring their mates home. Unfortunately, it could be … Iron turns to Smudge knowing this was his expertise. "Smudge it's a rescue-extraction mission that has about an eighty percent chance of being or becoming a recovery mission instantly." Silently Smudge reaches over and grips the orange wrist in support. The rest of the night is left to supporting Firelock.

~~~ A few days later… Optimus was holding down the command post when something about a personal request came over an old frequency. One only a data grid operator would recognize as the old Elite Guard. It didn't ask for a response. It just said a message was coming.

Later that day, Ultra Magnus was out acting as referee, when the loan Tetrajet Seeker came streaking over the Spark of Bot's game. Right in the middle of the game with the Autobot youngsters, a parachute is dropped. The Seeker turns shooting straight up and into space with a unique spiral twist and a loop into a purple personal warp field. Instantly, Ultra Magnus rushes towards the object floating down, afraid it is a bomb. It lands lightly in his hands. Pushing the parachute away, Ultra Magnus is shocked at the purple pod trimmed in royal blue carefully hand crafted. Written across the pod cover is a simple message: _Save our child. Raise it in peace. Name him Thunderwarp. Tell him he is a gift of love and peace. _

The blue older sire looks back to the pod and sees a coupling ring with a turquoise carved Decepticon marking. From the scratches and chips, he knows the ring had been worn in battle. He figures this was a commitment band and this is their child. Lifting his helm, all the General can see across the sky is the contrails where one Seeker had been but looks like two trails. Magnus was astonished to see a sparkling pod laying in his hands while the Tetrajet continued on its destination: deep space. A Decepticon Seeker had just dropped their child's incubation pod into Autobot personal protection. He curls it to his chest tightly.

Reverently he takes it to Prime, "Sir, I think this is a Decepticon sparkling. They gave it to us to raise."

Prime looks at the writing and breathes softly, "By the All Spark. There is hope. Magnus, take the pod to Wroughtiron. He will care for it. Tell Skyfire, it's time. Go. Whatever you do, don't drop it."

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "You don't think it is a bomb?"

Prime shakes his head smiling, "No. Go now."

~~~~ In the med bay, the couple were waiting for Prime with Ultra Magnus. Smudge had already been released, and along with Firestar, Mercy and several others, returned to Haven. Prime nodded to the General and he left. Locked the door be hind him, Optimus continues. "I need your help on an utmost and secret mission."

Prime comes to them and the pod. He caresses it gently and then presses the ring. The outer shell separates. Wroughtiron gapes at the equipment within the outer pod surrounding the tiny sparkling pod within. Optimus separates his chest exposing the Matrix to bless and warm the pod also hoping to extend any power of strength it can give the weak life. Then, leans in to cup, and then lift the pod cradled in his palms. "I need you to merge into Ironfire and finish incubating this pod."

Lilly swallows hard, "Uh, we are trying to spark our own, Grandpapa."

Optimus beams, "I know. That's why you two are perfect. Iron, you have medical knowledge and have already been caring for incubating femmes. Lilly, you already know about empathic links between creator and sparkling. And you both already have your bodies honed to the programming of sparking and incubating. You are perfect. "This pod has had something tragic happen and needs a sarogate host. You, merged as Ironfire, should be able to set parental field that will create just the environment that will make this sparkling survive, even if it is a Seeker." The couple gape at him. Optimus continues, "Decepticons rarely spark bond. This miracle before is was robbed of one parent. You, bonded and sending off those procreating signals are just what this budding life needs. Please, hurry."

With that, Lilly turns to her mate, and enters his field. Ironfire turns back to his Prime and parts the chest. This time, there is room below the spark chamber where even the proto-form has separated.

Ironfire sits down, "I'm ready. But you will need to feed the umbilical line to the spark chamber." Prime nods. Kneeling before the being, he does as instructed. Ironfire inhales deeply at the feeling of a new being entering their spark energy. "Hey there little one." He runs a thumb over the tiny pod, just as his proto-skin closes over. And then the armor latches shut over that.

Prime grips the black and orange beings hands, "How do you feel?"

Lilly's smile spreads, "This is wonderful, Grandpapa. I think, we sparked too. Because, heh, it's kind of busy in here."

Optimus chuckles a little. He remembers how Elita and he's bond would feel with a third presence, "Nice, isn't it?"

Ironfire leans forward hugging him tightly, "Delightfully wonderful!"

Optimus hugs them all back. Keeping his grip tight, he breaks the next part, "I'm sending you away with no warning." The other arms grip just as tight. "I'm sending you with Skyfire to a distant base. Very far from Autobot or Decepticon reaches."

Iron looks at the pod, "Sir, this is really a 'Con child?"

Prime nods tenderly, "Yes it is. The message asked for peace. That was all it said. Somebody wanted this child raised in peace."

"How can you be sure it isn't a trap?"

Optimus looks down to his granddaughter, "Because I do. I would never ask my family to do something I would not do myself. Please, go with Skyfire." Pulling back, the bound pair nod. "Become Magnus, if you can." The hologram kicks in and now Ultra Magnus stands beside Optimus. "Good. Now, come with me."

They walk down to Hangar 2 where Skyfire is waiting. Skyfire looks down at Prime, "Sir?"

Prime tenderly ask his friend, "A gift of the Seekers has been placed in your hands. Precious cargo. Please protect it with your life. This is an heir to your people." Skyfire sees the ring pressed into the outer pod casing laying in Ironfire's hand. A purple band with a royal blue Decepticon marking. Both of them carefully examine it making their silent predictions.

Skyfire holds his head with ultimate pride, "It would be my honor."

Prime smiles, "Then all of you go with the blessings of Primus." With a last tender touch to the child he tells them all, "You are loved, never forget that. Your parents gave you up for the sake of peace."

Skyfire smiles, "Igneous will be pleased." Optimus gives him a secret smile and steps back to watch the team leave quickly.

The flight to Skyfire and Skylynx's secret lair was swift and sure. Skyfire couldn't stop rambling about the new gift of Primus. He reminded Iron that Seeker's incubate shorter than grounders, but take a bit longer to mature and grow once out of their pods. It shouldn't be more than a couple months. Skylynx would be more than excited to make their stay as comfortable as possible. Lilly was delighted to give hope to the flyers and promised to pulse the most positive signals. All agreed all would be fine.

And it was. In less than a few months, the pod began to bend and stress against at a weak point. Ironfire began to separate and Igneous cuddled the purple and blue frail infant to his hands, while Skylynx breathed his warm breath of hope. Lilly and Iron continued the separation. Skyfire return shortly and breathed his own hope across the infant.

"Thunderwarp." They all looked to Wroughtiron stretching, now his own entity. "The wish was for the Seekerlet to be named Thunderwarp."

Skyfire begins laughing in a near hysterical fit. "You know, I new there was something about that Seeker that just didn't fit and I couldn't put my finger on it." He reaches over and grazes the little one, "And now I have. Skywarp, you are a sneaky femme." Iron and Lilly gape. The new Seeker Commander… is one and the same?

Skyfire curls the little one closer to himself, "Not to worry Blessing, you are safe here among your own kind. We will take good care of you."

Lilly sinks down to the berth and then curls her herself into a ball, "Iron, I need a nap, I think."

Kneeling to her side he smiles broadly, "Yes you do, creator of my heir." Her optics drift close with a soft mewl.

Skyfire, a bit concerned, peers over the black shoulder to the scanner Iron has to his mate, "How are they?"

"I think ours is just about ready to drop into stage two." The delighted medical officer beams back.

"But…." The older sire's concern comes out.

"They are fine. Everything looks great. Lilly will probably need some more additives after having incubated the other." The doctor eases the now adoptive sire.

Skyfire nods, "Anything you need of ours is yours."

Wroughtiron bites his lip a bit afraid to tell him the next bit. "My patients…"

Skyfire agrees and turns to his son, "Contact Iacon. Ask them to send a shuttle to Haven." Igneous leaves with a skip. "I'll get you to Haven and from there… I just don't want to leave Thunder for long."

Iron nods in agreement. "Is there anything else you need?"

Skyfire shakes his head, "No, I'll be fine. Skylynx and I are a bit more verse in Seekerlet needs. You, take care of your mate and little one."

~~~ Haven: _Sunbeam _comes streaking in at a high rate of speed to the shuttle port. The engines are left running and Sunstreaker comes to the doorway, "You two, hurry!"

Iron and Lilly had been talking to Mercy, Autoclave, and Smudge at the docking port café when the yellow private shuttle zipped in kicking up a lot of dust. Smudge snarls at the yellow pilot, "Look you-"

"Wroughtiron!" Sunstreaker cuts the red mech off, "Emergency in Iacon. It's the Swipes." There was a personal pain on his face. "I-I just got the news."

Without even saying good bye, the CMO and mate dash towards the shuttle. Sunstreaker receives Iron lifting rounding Lilly. Before he can turn around, Iron has leapt himself aboard activating the door to close. Lilly doesn't ask, just settles herself on the berth, Iron to the copilot's seat. Iron pelts Sunstreaker with questions through launch.

Breaking their first gate, Sunstreaker finally snaps at the doctor, "Look! All I know is that I was more than half way here when they said the Swipe Unit was on it's way back to Iacon and it looked bad. Real bad. Only Manta looked alive, the rest of the unit was greying. All I could think was to get you back to them." The yellow mech's face is torn with grief, "Please, you have to save them. I-I… I can't loose them all."

Iron grips his wrist, "You be the jock pilot and get us home and I'll do my Primus given best to save them. Can you patch me in so that maybe I have more information before I arrive back? Less surprises the better."

Sunstreaker nods. Before he punches the final button for their next gate he sighs heavily and lowers his voice, "One reason I'm so upset…" he glances back to Lilly nervously fiddling with her hands, "She will have an unpleasant surprise of her own when we return."

"Noooo," Iron begs, "Not Firelock."

Sunstreaker's face goes very grief stricken, "No, not Firelock." Iron looks back to his mate. Sunstreaker whispers, "Her father." Iron slumps in the seat. "Even you couldn't have saved him, Doc." The gate bursts open taking them closer to home.

Sunbeam shoots into Hangar 2 pulling up between Ultra Magnus and the returned half of Rock Bottom. The blue general pops the yellow hatch open. He can tell Sunstreaker broke the news to Iron by the look of searching, hoping the news wasn't true. Ultra Magnus in full protocal faces Iron, "Go see to the Swipes. Optimus awaits you both. I… will handle this." The last makes is voice hesitate.

Lilly looks to Iron and Sunstreaker, "What is he talking about?"

The general barks, "Go!" Iron pulses his support to Lilly and then runs down the halls with Sunstreaker. Guiltily pulling up his block to their bond. He had to focus on the Swipes, we will be there for his mate later. She was in good hands with Magnus, but he couldn't bear the thought of loosing both Manta and his parents. Not if he could help it.

For Lilly, she felt the block go up as she turned to Ultra Magnus. Carefully he puts his hands on her thickening waist and lifts her down. He just stares at her for a moment. How can he do this? She was a sparkling just yesterday, it seemed. The hope of her parents. He was there when her mother died after pushing the very last essence of Firelock into … Rodimus. Magnus' hand cups her cheek. "I'm sorry sweet spark…."

"Magnus, what is going on?" Lilly is very concerned. Magnus has never been this gentle with her. Yes, gentle, but now he's touching her like she was bone china and she will shatter with he has to tell her. His face is trying to form words but it isn't working. So she tries helping him, "They're MIA?"

The blue helm slowly rotates left and right, no. He takes a shuttering sigh, "I always figured it would be my aft he would be planting in the ground. I just never thought I would see another Prime die." His chin waivers.

Lilly is shocked still waiting for him to explain. Maybe he meant her grandfather died again? Magnus looks into her optics and says the fateful words, "Fire Lilly, your father gave his life in battle so that we could save the femmes from the Morgans."

The room spun a full rotation, she felt. Her peds were faltering. Magnus lovingly wraps his arms around her taking all her weight against him. "Are… you positive?"

Magnus press his fore helm to her curled vanes, "I was there. I saw it happen."

"There's no way… ?" she begs for a hint of hope.

"Disrupter pulse. No." His grip tightens. Her arms find a way around his waist snuggling deeper into her godsire's warmth and support. "I'm so sorry Sweetpark."

With her face pressed into the crevices of his chest armor the tears come, "His grand-sparkling will never meet…." And then her head yanks up in a panic, "Firelock?"

A glint comes from his optic? "He's just fine, for the most part. Let me take you to him. And then, I will be in the command post if any of you need me, alright?" She nods.

Keeping a protective arm around her, Magnus leads her up to the A2 quarters. "For now. There just didn't seem to be any reason to bump him out at this time. Besides, the mech has potential." Lilly looks to see if he is teasing, but no there was a different sign of respect on the General for her wild brother. "Um, Lilly… there's another surprise in there. This one you will like. I promise." While she ponders the concept, Magnus hits the chime.

The door parts. Hope has a mixture of happiness in seeing Lilly, but also sorrow in knowing she just got the news of her sire. Hope steps forward and warps her arms tightly around the incubating pinkish orange femme. Ultra Magnus embraces them both with his large arms, "Lilly, Firelock followed your father's final orders." Both femmes lift their heads to the proud sire, "Meet your sister."

The tears burst and just pour out. Ultra Magnus has finally accepted Firelock into his family. Too many emotions in one swoop on top of the incubating protocals reek havoc on the poor warrior femme's body. Hope clutches her tighter, "Hey… it's alright Lilly. It's going be alright. You're home now. We got you."

Magnus chuckles kissing her helm top again, "You know this doubles you being my daughter now, right?" Lilly looks up to him blurry opticed. For all the years he hid his connection to Hope and now he has just swooped in and taken Firelock and herself under his wing along with openly admitting Hope? She just doesn't know what to say.

"Let's just say your sire taught this old mech a new trick and I was a fool not to embrace it sooner. Alright?" He chuckles a bit harder wiping one of his own tears away. Both femmes lean into the old warrior still hurting from burying his young Prime.

/General, Crystal City is asking for you./ The com from the command center breaks into the new family unit. Stepping back from his daughters, Ultra Magnus smiles, "Time to go to work. If I have any word on the Swipes, I'll let you know." With that, he kisses each helm top and leaves.

Hope brings Lilly into her home. Lilly notices Hope's belongings have been brought in, but it still heavy with Rodimus' essence. As she sits on the couch, she sees it in a new light. No, not Rodimus…. Some one else. A mature mech she has rarely seen.

Hope settles down beside Lilly with a cube of nutritious Energon. "Your sire certainly is more open with his affections now. I'm very surprised."

Although Hope is physically older than Lilly, her maturity took a lot longer. In the past is had been discussed and pondered but then just left up to the mysteries of her incubation. Even Iron and Firelock incubated within their sires hadn't matured like this. Hope toys with the edge of her cube, "He's… become a lot more open about a lot of things. Rodimus' death effected him greatly and… Marissa has had an effect as well."

Lilly finds her grief being pushed aside by curiosity. There was much hidden within that statement, "The Cornel?" She knew there was a deep friendship between the two military commanders. They understand a lot about dealing with leaders and military organizations and responsiblities. They worked like a well oiled team. Two cogs in one-

"Marissa is my mother's granddaughter."

"…." Lilly thought her optics were going to pop out while her mouth gaped like a fish her sire used to play with.

Hope giggles leaking out the next secret, "Marissa is in love with him. And it's quite clear he has it just as bad for her. A lot of cold showers in our place before I moved out." Once again Lilly turns to her friend and gapes harder. Since when has Hope been so open about _things?_ Now the blue and green femme laughs, "Oh your brother has had quite the effect on me as well. You all saw me as innocent Hope overly sheltered and protected. Trust me, when Inferno, Powerglide, Sideburn, and Bee came to Rock Bottom… I did not need a lesson on Cybertronina interfacing." She winks, "I had plenty to teach ol' wild and reckless Firelock during our sequestering." With that stretches out to her full length like a cybercat. Lilly can see a tattoo peeking out of the armor between the belly and chest armor. Hope has quite the smirk on her face at Lilly's reaction.

Lilly just shakes her head, "Are you sure you aren't a spy?"

Hope sips her cube innocently, "Oh well, I'm now on the team that digs through files for spies." She taps Lilly's nose, "My best friend taught me some neat ticks."

Lilly shakes her head and waves away the incrimination feeling the room spin again. "Hold on, back the shuttle up. I've just been slammed with so much information I think my processor is going to explode."

Hope silent reaches over and grips her friend's shaking palm. Shortly the main door opens again. Both femmes turn to the visitor.

"Fire Lilly! Oh thank Primus!" Lilly leaps from the couch and into her brother's arms. The siblings cling to each other so tightly nearly crushing the budding infant. Without letting go, 'Lock mumbles to the other femme, "Hope, they need your help with the other half of Rock Bottom. Some data got corrupted on the way back. It's pulling into the repair bay right now."

Hope downs the last of her cube and prepares to head out. With a stroke to her new sister's helm and a kiss to her mate's, Hope whispers, "Welcome home Lilly." The orange femme nods but can't move. Her bother's arms are so strong an tight at this time.

A few more moments pass after Hope leaves. Finally Lock steps back so he can look into his incubating sister's face. He looks so much older. So much more mature, even trying to give her his younger self smile, "So, knocked up?"

Lilly laughs at the vulgar human slang, "You, bonded? Has the universe turned upside down?"

Pain flashes across his face. Lilly's laughter fails. The heirs of the orange Prime settle to the couch. "What happened, Firelock?"

He can't look into her optics. Instead he touches and caresses her unhatched heir. "I don't want to stress you into hatching. Iron has enough on his hands with Manta…"

Lilly softly covers his hand, "'Lock, I helped you hatch. I'll be fine. Besides, I want to know what would finally let Magnus give you his blessing."

"I'm not going to tell you all the gory details… just…," Now he does face her. "It was bad. We were going to loose them all. After all this time, they were right there… we couldn't let the Protecto Bot's mates die…" Lilly grips his hand encouraging him to proceed. "I was in his hands as the incendiary device and then he saw them being moved. He threw me to Ultra Magnus and with a last aggressive order said, "Keep our word Magnus!" And he leapt. The disrupter was being fired at the femmes. Magnus and I turned on the weaponer while Dad blocked the last beam blast. It never reached the femmes… he just….."

Lilly gapes, "Decintigrated."

Lock toys with Lilly's finger, "Returned to the Matrix."

"I couldn't stop him."

Lilly smiles, "He was Prime, no you couldn't."

Lock looks up to her with a weak smile, "At least he knew I loved him."

Lilly joins his smile, "Yes… yes he does know that." The moment passes with them grasping the silence of their sire and mother. "So, Magnus is training you for command?"

Lock nods weakly. Then shoots her that charming smile of their sire, "And I'm getting pretty good. He actually said I could have his job if I keep this up." He scoffs, "Me? General? Dad must be giving Grandpa indigestion with the giggling fit within the Matrix." Lilly has to join in that one. Then she leans in her brother's arms.

"You could be the next Prime."

"Or you, Prima." He reminds her.

"Shoot me first." They both chuckle at that. How many time did their sire think being Prime was a curse of fate rather than a divine blessing?

Alright one more chapter.


	18. just rewards

**Prime Blood: Spark of Bots: Iron's World Chapter 18 (final)**

_a/n Manta's full story will be posted in the future: Flying Fish. For his beginning, see Swiped Away. I promise, this will have a happy ending. All characters are either Hasbro's or mine. I borrow no one else's OC's for Prime Blood._

Iron rushed with Sunstreaker down the halls towards the med-bay. They arrived just in time to see everyone in the corridors between the hangar and bay stand aside seeing Optimus Prime carry and obviously dead Autobot with a small silver 'Bot clinging to it's back. Trailing behind him is Sun Blossom with one half of the casing and Sari with the other half. Bee follows them with Wheeljack and Topspin looking very much like honor guards.

Inside the lab, Optimus most reverently lays the Swipe Team down and lays a hand on Manta, "Manta, it's time." Manta doesn't respond. Still no one expected him to. Prime then steps into the corner with Bee giving the medics space to work. Sari gives the casings to Wroughtiron. Sun lays her hands on Manta's shoulders reassuring him that he isn't alone. Then Sari and Wheeljack get out the scanners and begin the intense diagnostics.

Sari smiles, "Hey Wheeljack, I think the little one has actually gotten bigger. Manta is a little bit better, but still awful tired."

Wheeljack nods, "Well he's been doing the job of a larger unit plus trying to heal himself. He was never designed for this." He smiles, "But that doesn't stop any of these younger 'Bots." Sari smiles at his joke towards her.

The med-team listens to the instructions Manta had given them en route back to Iacon. Wroughtiron looks over the casing very carefully. Finally they make a determination on how to get the little one out. "But that still doesn't explain what we are going to do after we get it into the casing."

Optimus finally quietly pipes up from his corner, "Give her to me." He opens his chest and shows them the Matrix. He then points to Wroughtiron, "I took care of you, until your father could. I can do the same, until Manta tells us what to do next. How does that sound?"

Wroughtiron nods warmly to his short term surrogate parent, "Certainly didn't do me any harm." Optimus dips his helm in gratitude to the gift he was able to provide to a couple of his (and his mate's) friends. Optimus and Wroughtiron will always have a special connection. Rubbing a palm over his chest, he hopes he can do the same for the passing of another of his officers -and friend. One of Wroughtiron's best friends.

With that, Sari, Wroughtiron, and Wheeljack carefully cut through the weakest part of the Swipe Unit, while Sun keeps her hands on Manta supporting both him and Gilly. It took nearly two hours before they could get inside. Wheeljack goes to reach in when he feels a hand on his, "No, let me." Manta, supported by Sun, had slipped off the Swipe Unit while Wroughtiron was putting his equipment down. Wheeljack steps aside and lets Manta reach inside.

Manta has to reach all the way up to his shoulder to reach the tiny glowing light. Everyone holds their breath in expectation as he withdraws his arm with a tiny ball of silver glowing light in his hand The twin locked rings can be seen banded around the light. He cradles it in both hands, "Hey there Gilly. It's alright, you are among family. I have you. Come on, I'm going to keep you safe now." Swiftly Sari and Wheeljack come over with the casing halves. Manta lays the glowing light in one half. Wheeljack hands him the other. "Gilly, you will be safe in here. I will not abandon you. You are loved by everyone in this room. You have to trust me. Please…." Quickly he places the other half on top and rests his hand on it. Wroughtiron keeps his scanner on the unit keeping close eye on the readings.

The seams can be seen sealing themselves together. And then Manta clutches it tightly to his bosom as he begins to sway. Wroughtiron instantly drops the scanner to catch his dear friend as he falls. Manta lands unconscious as they both sink to the floor. Optimus carefully takes the globe from Manta's clutches and swiftly tucks it into his chest cavity between his own spark and the Matrix.

Rising carefully, Iron and Wheeljack lay Manta in a bunk next to the monitors. Laying a hand on Manta's forehead, Optimus whispers, "Now it's time for you to get some rest and know you are loved by all of us as well. Manta, you are safely home. Rest son."

~~~~ Wroughtiron, Wheeljack and First Aide take over the care of Manta. Wroughtiron shakes his head, "He's extremely anemic and beyond exhaustion. I know he's been unconscious but actually, I think his energy has just been diverted, not offline."

Wheeljack nods, "Yeah, that's what Sari said."

Wroughtiron comes over with a bunch of supplies, "Well, he's here with us now and Optimus can keep Gilly safe."

They both look over to Bee laying a hand on the Swipe forehead, "We have your children now, go in peace."

Looking up to one of the other recovery doors, Wroughtiron sees, Sunstreaker's chin tremble staring at his twin brother's graying body. The monitors beep their death line for the bound unit. Wheeljack silently shuts it off and drops his helm.

The streak of sunshine bolts from the medward. The grief cry could be heard across the universe and rippling through any sibling bots' sparks. Sun Blossom grips Manta's limp hand. Optimus closes his optics in prayer.

Manta moans as his uncle's grief cry. Optimus keeps a warm had on his chest above Gilly. Sari wraps an arm around her daughter and mate steps over to encompass them both. Silently, Wroughtiron pulls the drape over the empty sparkless shell and then sags. There was just nothing he could do for his best friend's parents. It was just too much damage for even magical Ratchet to heal. Saying a quiet prayer for Casey and Sideswipe's family, he then turns his focus to their son recovery.

~~00~~

Wheeljack returns from his time off rotation with his mate Seastar with Lilly at his side. "Hey, Doc-bot. Look what I found roaming the halls."

Wroughtiron turns from his desk side monitors, to the rounding light of his life gracing his office doorway. "Hum?"

Lilly smiles, "You know for having spent so much time literally as one, you would think I could reach you better through our bond."

Iron chuckles, "Or maybe I've just gotten better at blocking you out?" Wheeljack sniggers. Canting his black helm just a bit, "I finally have one thing over you 'Jack. I can honestly give you bonding advice."

Wheeljack rolls his optics, "Heh, maybe. Here's one for you though, goodnight." He turns to Lilly, "Would you please take him home?"

Lilly curls her finger around her mate's blue chevron, "Well I could take him right here right now."

Wroughtiron rises from his chair in a look all his own. Not one of his sire, not one of his mother and not one of Ratchet. Wheeljack smiles seeing the kid is really himself now. No comparison any more. No, this was WROUGHTIRON.

A light yet commanding step. A willey smirk. Graceful rolling finger tips itching to get a hold of what was his. The tone very sultry, "I believe it was I that took you in my office."

Lilly, not her mother and not her father. Lightly lifts her chin in rebuke to the statement. "Well, I'm taking you home right now."

"Wrong again." His tone is full of promise. With just a slight dip to his knees, has her lifted into his arms. "I am taking us home." Lilly is about to protest, when his mouth claims hers.

/Wheeljack, data pad on my desk. Let Sunstreaker in as much as he wants. It will heal them both./

"Yes Sir," The response is completely supportive to the officer in charge of this division.

~~00~~

Entering their quarters, Lilly slaps at his shoulder plate, "I'm not some weak aft fe-"

Iron smiles, "Nope, you certainly aren't. You are my very attractive and desirable mate that I just can't get enough of. You are just what the doctor ordered to keep me from caving and wallowing in fear for my dear friend below."

Her palm curls around his nape pulling their fore helms together as he settles them into the window seat overlooking the Iacon garden.

She brushes his face, "You've lost both your parents, I know you can support him through this."

It dawns on him swiftly, miserably. "Oh Primus, Lilly, I'm so sorry…. Rodimus! I'm-"

She smiles rubbing his horrified face with both palms now, "Hey, it's okay. Fire Lock and I had a good long talk. I'm going to be just fine. He bonded to Hope, with Magnus's blessing and my father's final orders."

Iron gapes, "Really? Magnus acquiesced?"

Lilly nods warmly, "He was the one to take Hope to the quarters. He gave her his blessing and told her not to come out or he would shove her back in personally." Iron chuckles with her. "There's rumors of him and Marissa." Now Iron's optics are very broad knowing the last battle put the human Cornel into a coma.

Rubbing his rounded black cheeks, Lilly soothes his thoughts back to just them. He returns the favor. Releasing a few catches, caresses her lower back protoform with those magical fingers of a medic combined with his knowledge of her body and it's tender weak spots. Press, caress. Slide and curl. Press and nuzzle. Mewl, moan.

Her optics slip closed and her body begins to wilt. "Iron, I'm turning to goo."

"I love you so much Lilly. I am so blessed to have you in my life." His very tender lips caress her cheeks, chin and every piece of her face.

While her body melts, the little one inside begins to push and kick. Lilly brings her finger tips up and pops the catches to both of their chests. Resnuggling back into his arms, their legacy caresses and pushes against them both.

"Iron, how soon?"

"Heh, I'm not really sure. Quite honestly, I wasn't sure we would be able to conceive and then, here we are. It shouldn't be too much longer. Are you alright?"

"Mn, I'm wonderful, actually. I really like incubating. To feel a piece of our future growing within me. I'm sorry, but I'm being so selfish in enjoying this so much."

Iron lightly laughs, "Oh but darling, I am so enjoying watching the pleasure on your face knowing that you carry a piece of me within you. I did that. And," he lifts her chin to face him, "Only I can give that to you. I love feeding off your joy. As excited as you are, you have no idea how much your love projects. It has kept me sane since our return. If it wasn't for your pulsing love and devotion though our bond, and knowing you both are waiting for me, I would have already gone insane in concern for Sunstreaker and Manta."

Lilly smiles warmly, "Well, you know how siblings can be. Best of friends, worst of enemies."

Iron chuckles, "Oh I do know that far too well!" Lilly laughs with him remembering some of the stories he told her about himself and Ferrous. The rival those of her and Fire Lock. Stroking her cheek slowly, his smile remains, "Alloy. I'd like to name our daughter Alloy."

Softly nodding her head, she agrees, "The joining of two compatible metals melded together in a heat."

Leaning in, his optics soften, "Yes… my passionate love."

Curling her down beside himself, he makes love to his mate. Incubation only increases her sensitivity. Her delightful overload only seems to make his twice as wonderful. Too spent from everything, the couple falls asleep in the window seat with their blessing running her palm against her pod wall caressing both her parents in their contact.

~~00~~ Time passes:

Manta heals enough to leave the medbay and return to active duty. Sun Blossom begs to finish incubating Gilly. Optimus smiles reminding her that for a successful incubation, there needs to be a healthy bond link. Standing on his parents grave in the hangar bay, Manta asked Sun Blossom to be his mate. With the blessing of Prime, she gave her spark to him right then, right there.

The first time Manta and Wroughtiron saw each other after the bonding, the black mech clutched his best friend so tightly. Together they released their mechly tears of gratitude, "Welcome to the brotherhood of bondhood." Then he chuckles, "And parenthood." Manta can't help but laugh at that, "Oh Primus, 'Iron! We've become our parents!"

Iron pulls back and laughs just as heartily. "So, better practice your stares and grounding procedures."

Manta shoves his friend, "But she's my sister, not my daughter. It's not the same."

Iron scoffs, "No, it just makes it worse- trust me!"

It takes a moment for that to sink in. For Manta hadn't interacted with Ferrous very often and so much time has past since she died, it was kind of hard to remember that Iron was the big brother. Iron can see Manta digesting the information too seriously. Taking a sigh he shoves back, "No practical jokes with her, okay? And try not to crush her with your love. You know those younglings just buck the system too much with their sneaking out and rebellious streaks if they feel smothered."

Manta chuckles and then it rolls into a full blown laughter remembering that night they sat around in Iron's horrid quarters with Lilly & 'Lock passing the sweets and shooting the breeze about how crushing their parents' love was.

Just about then, Fire Lock (arm around the waist of his beloved now incubating Hope) joins them on the med bay porch. Before he can respond, near bulging Lilly comes out with Smudge and near bursting Mercy.

"So, can anyone join this party?" Fire Lock smiles.

Mercy grips her chest tightly and Smudge winces with her through their bond.

Iron smiles broadly knowing the first of their next generation is about to make his appearance, "Well, I guess so. Come on. You all mind as well join seeing how…" Iron shoots his wirily gaze to Manta, "We'll all be in our parents ped steps soon enough."

Smudge moans, "Oh Primus don't remind me! My mother keeps saying that to me."

Manta chuckles, "Oh come on Smudge. We were all perfect angels as sparklings we have nothing to be worried about."

Fire Lock moans, "I'm dead."

Hope moans with him taking Mercy's other side, "Twice over for me caring his spawn."

Lilly looks up to her mate with adoring optics, "Ours will be just like her sire, absolutely perfect." Iron stumbles and looks back to her in disbelief. What he saw complete honest adoration. Her faith in him is enough to wash away all his doubts of his parenting abilities.

Manta snorts, "Really? Well let me tell you what we did back at Jungle Base with-"

With one hand over Manta's mouth, Iron cups Lilly's helm with the other and kisses her warmly washing away anything Manta tried to stir up.

Lilly supports him back in her returning pressure of the kiss. They were going to be just fine.

_Fin._

_***00***_

_i Manta's story will arrive in bFlying Fish /b. Fire Lock will have his own b Hope's Fire /b. We will learn more of Hope's beginning in b Magnitude /b. Mercy's begins in b Perceived /b but will have her own courting with Smudge's in b Smudge /b. His story begins late in b Infernal Fire /b _


End file.
